Dragon Riders Chronicles
by nightdragon0
Summary: Descendants of the legendary Dragon Gods, a Charizard and Scyther fight alongside their human partners in a quest against the forces of evil. This may be the first part of the journey, but all legends start somewhere... (Completed)
1. Introduction: First Journey

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**First Journey**

By nightdragon0

"Hey Nightslice, could ya hand me the box over there?"

I looked up from the small portable computer I was typing on.

"Hope there's nothing fragile in it." I kicked it over to him.

"Hey! Be careful!" He yelled, still managing to catch it.

"It's hard for me to 'hand' something to you when my 'hands' are blades."

"Then use your mouth, if it's good for anything other than making smart remarks."

"How bout you let me finish off here first." I said, rather annoyed.

* * *

I went back to typing the last few lines:

_By now, you've probably noticed I don't seem human. Well, I'm not. What I am is a bug/flying Pokemon know as Scyther. And my pal Firestorm there, he's a Charmeleon. Seems odd for me to be doing so, but since our trainer, Kris, seems rather distracted lately, looks like I'll be the one updating this journal from now on. _

_For me, it's a gift to be able to speak as the humans do. Same goes for Firestorm. Strange thing is, neither of us really knows how we're able to do it. And, that's probably why I'm here typing this with my blades. I suppose I'm glad the keys are pretty big. _

_That's all for now._ _Logging off._

* * *

I shut the computer off and glanced towards Firestorm, who was now staring at me. The orange glow of the campfire, plus the human-like intelligence that shone in his eyes gave me an eerie feeling just looking at him.

"You know," he begun, "it never fails to amaze me how you manage to do that with those bladed claws of yours."

I decided to ignore his remark.

"Is Kris still out there?" I asked, turning my head.

"Yep."

Both of us looked over to the left, the hill where our trainer was sitting, staring at the stars. The plain white shirt and white long pants reflected the light pretty well.

Kris was considered tall for a 16 year-old-girl and, as I've been told, a beautiful one by human standards.

Now, how was that I was supposed to describe her?

Asian girl with shiny, shoulder length back hair and a spotless complexion. She was incredibly matured and self reliant, though beneath she smiling face, she always seemed to have some dark secret hidden deep within. Something I hadn't come to fully understand yet.

_Gargh, I'm just repeating everything Firestorm told me. _

"Why the sudden change?" I asked, shoving my thoughts away.

"Guess it must have something to do with her dumping Team Rocket." Came Firestorm's reply, "probably feels guilty for all the bad things she's done."

"I thought she was over that already. Could be something else." I muttered.

"The two of us have a pretty bad history with Team Rocket," Firestorm reminded me, "Kris can get pretty emotional from time to time. Remember, this is her first time back out here in civilization in a while."

Yes, the two of them sure had a long history. And involving Team Rocket, it wasn't a particularly clean one. Even back in 1996, at 13, she was able to fake her age and eventually rise to the tops of the evil organization. As you'd expect, they weren't too happy when she decided to run off like that.

Me? Basically the two of them had rescued my from certain death, from being frozen to death up at the Snowy Mountains. I'd had amnesia, had no where to go and they took me in.

It had been about a year and a half since they went into hiding and found me. Kris had finally decided to come back to the world and try to remake her life.

"So, what now? Just keep waiting?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"I'll play cards with ya." Firestorm beamed.

"You're on." I growled in reply.

* * *

One thing about the laptop was that it had a computerized version of the Pokemon trading card game, complete with a kind of virtual display. Considering that we'd lived up at an extremely isolated mountain until just a week ago, Firestorm and I had plenty of free time to learn a few interesting human things.

"And there! Scyther's Slash does 60 damage to Gyarados." I proudly announced.

"What!"

"Too bad the Gyarados card has a weakness to leaf cards."

"No fair!"

"Don't be a sore **looser**," I teased.

"Come on, one more time!"

"That's the sixth time I've heard you say that tonight."

"Like I said," I added in, "don't be such a **looser**!"

I stood up and turned away, silently laughing. Unfortunately, that was a big mistake. I'd forgotten the number one rule when dealing with a Charmeleon.

Firestorm stuck his flaming tail into my back.

"Ssssssssccccccyyyyytttthhhheeeerrrrr!!"

Ivysaur and Wartortle woke up and gave us a couple of odd glances, before lying back down and going to sleep again.

* * *

The next day, we arrived in Pewter City.

After taking a break in the Pokemon center, Kris wanted to take a look around town. But we had another idea. Firestorm and I practically dragged her all the way down to the Pewter City Gym.

"Come on! I know you'll enjoy it." Firestorm was trying to convince her.

"I don't really know about it…" she replied, hesitantly.

Firestorm glanced around to make sure no one else was within earshot.

Since most Pokemon don't speak English, we'd figured that it would attract out too much attention if we went round talking like that. Both of us use our native languages in public so that we don't seem too out of place.

In this case, we made sure that other passerbys weren't within earshot before speaking.

"You know all about the Indigo League and all that right?" Firestorm continued, "It would be a great way to take some stress off and relax instead of worrying about the past too much."

Kris smiled and scratched him under his chin.

"Guess you're right. OK then, let's go get ourselves a badge."

* * *

The gym was huge. Not to mention the rocky landscape that had been set up for the battles.

I tried to listen as the gym leader, a guy named Brock, was explaining the gym match rules to Kris. Nothing new to me. Blah, Blah, Blah, I didn't really pay attention.

"Two Pokemon for each of us." He finally said, "let's begin! I choose Geodude!"

"Go Wartortle!" Kris let out her water Pokemon.

"Geodude, tackle attack!" the gym leader shouted.

"Wartortle, withdraw!"

Wartortle withdrew into its shell, avoiding most of the damage.

"Now, water gun!"

Wartortle soaked the rock Pokemon with a spray of water from its mouth, sending it rolling across the floor. Kris had the type advantage there. Pretty much standard win.

"Hmmmm." Brock had a rather annoyed look on his face. "Impressive. Return Geodude."

He reached for another Pokeball.

"GO Onix!"

"Ooooorrrrroooaaarr!" The huge rock serpent appeared.

"Wartortle! War!" Wartortle panicked at the sight of Onix and ran to hide behind Kris.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong against rock types." Kris muttered, "Nightslice you go."

"Scyth, scyth?" I asked. (Who? Me? )

"I've got a plan, just go alright?"

_May as well get this over with, _I thought, leaping forward with a battle cry.

"Ssscccyytthheerr!"

"Onix bind him now!" Brock gave a command.

"Nightslice, agility!"

She didn't really need to give that command as I reacted instinctively. I became a blur of motion, dashing round and avoiding the blow.

"Up!"

I leapt up and slashed across the serpent's face with my sleek bladed claws. And it wasn't very happy about it.

"Rooorrr!" Onix slammed me into a wall. That certainly got my ears ringing, but I wasn't out of the fight yet.

"Onix, use rock throw!"

It was coming for me again.

"Ready!" Kris called, "sky attack now!"

Onix slammed down hard on the spot I'd been standing on a moment ago. I was already in mid-air and on my way down. I aimed my razor-like wings and hit Onix right in the eyes. The stone serpent roared in pain and collapsed, while I landed on top of its head with a victory pose.

Brock gasped as he recalled his Onix.

"Well done. I'm beaten." He said to Kris as she stepped forward, "as proof of your victory, here is the Boulder Badge."

"Thanks." Kris took the shiny badge from him. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Good luck on the rest of your journey!" Brock called out as we left.

* * *

"Well, guess that was pretty easy." I told Kris as we walked down the road. It was quite late at night, so hardly any people were around. We'd been hanging around town the whole day, gathering information and buying supplies and now, it was time to leave.

"He probably let you win." Firestorm snorted, breathing out a small breath of fire.

"What!" Kris and I both shouted at the same time.

"Didn't you see the way he was looking at Kris," Firestorm grinned, "it was the 'how bout dinner tonight' look, I'm sure. And Kris was…"

Kris suddenly slapped him.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT KIND OF THING ABOUT ME AGAIN!!" She yelled angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BATTLE SKILLS!!" I slashed him across his face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OK! I give up already!"

"How amusing." An evil sounding voice suddenly said.

All three of us started at the voice and turned towards its source. Two figures, a man and a woman both with green dyed hair, were standing several feet behind us. Their black, 'R' decorated uniforms were something new to me, but to Kris and Firestorm, probably something all too familiar.

"Uh oh!" Kris muttered, "this is what I was afraid of."

"Prepare for trouble." Said the woman.

"And make it double." The man added.

"To…"

"Yeah I know," I cut in, "to protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation." Firestorm added in an equally bored tone.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Scarlet, Aaron, nice to see you two again." Kris just had to spoil the whole thing.

The two Team Rocket members fainted.

"No fair," Aaron moaned, "they already know everything."

"Argh, forget it." Scarlet groaned, getting up, "Kris, you know what we're here for."

"Yeah," Kris answered, "boss sent you two after me, didn't he? If I'd known he'd send you two, I wouldn't have worried so much about it."

"We'll make you sorry you said that!" Aaron growled, "Pokeball go!"

Team Rocket let out their Pokemon.

"Firestorm! Nightslice! Take em' on!"

FLASH! Firestorm found himself facing a Nidorino. The two immediately began wrestling each other, Firestorm trying to avoid being jabbed by Nidorino's poisonous horn.

FLASH! I gasped. Aaron's Pokemon was another Scyther!

Only his was a lot older than I was.

(I always get the kid, don't I? ) My opponent grunted.

(You'll see I'm full of surprises! ) I answered, lunging at him.

Soon, we were engaged in an intense blade fight. I could still hear the cries of 'Nidorino, horn attack!' and 'Firestorm, flamethrower!' from the other side of the battlefield. I was completely ignoring Kris' orders while trying to attack.

At one point, I ended up accidentally ramming into Firestorm. Both of us went down in a tangle of limbs and claws. Kris ran over to us.

"Think you two can work together on this one?" she whispered. We nodded and faced Team Rocket.

"Ready to give up yet?" Aaron sneered.

"Not a chance!" Kris answered. "Firestorm, confusion."

Firestorm's eyes lit up. He pointed a claw and Team Rocket went flying into a wall.

"Wwaaaahhhhh!"

"Nightslice, pin missile."

I opened my mouth and fired out a bunch of sharp, needle-like pins.

"Owowowowowwowo!" Those cries were music to my ears.

"Now Firestorm! Earthquake!"

Firestorm charged up and hit the floor with his fist. The ground began to shake and Team Rocket were the ones this time that ended up in a heap on the floor.

"I think it's time Team Rocket blasted off," Scarlet said, recalling Nidorino.

"We'll be back!" Aaron added as he recalled his Scyther and turned to run.

(Next time, kid. ) Aaron's Scyther said to me as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"They are going to be trouble…" Firestorm muttered as we watched Team Rocket run off.

* * *

Later that night, we were sitting round a campfire. Kris had insisted on taking this shortcut instead of the route through Mount Moon. This place was called Dark Forest, or something like that, and lead straight to Vermilion City. This meant that we were temporarily skipping the gym in Cerulean City.

It was probably so that Team Rocket wouldn't be able to find us as easily. Not like it mattered. To me it seemed like they were going to be more of a nuisance than an actual problem. Still…

"So you two are sure you're going to be staying with me?" Kris' question suddenly cut off my thoughts.

"Huh?" we were shocked.

"Why would you ask us something like that?" Firestorm asked.

"Well, with all the stuff I'll be going through, plus Team Rocket and all that…"

"Hey, no way you're gonna get rid of us!" Firestorm said.

"I know you feel that we've done so much for you already," I told her, "but that's what friends are for, right? Besides, I swore a life debt to you after you rescued me from the Snowy Mountains."

"The way I see it," Firestorm stood up, "there ain't no gettin' offa this train we're on."

"Thanks you guys." Kris hugged him. "Now I'm sure I'm doing the right thing."

"Who ever said you were doing the wrong thing?" I grinned.

"Shall we?" Kris smiled and holding out her hand.

Firestorm put a claw on top of her hand. I carefully placed a bladed claw there as well.

"Let the trails lead as they may," Firestorm declared.

"And we will follow." I finished.

That night, a new legend was born.


	2. Dungeons & Serpents

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Dungeons & Serpents**

By nightdragon0

"Jeez, this shortcut seems longer than the actual way." Nightslice muttered. The Scyther hacked several small shrubs out of the group's way.

"Cause we're totally lost." Kris crumpled the map in her hand and tossed it aside.

Firestorm, leading the way with his flaming tail, stopped and turned around.

It could be said that he was pretty normal for his species, except for the fact that he could speak the human language, an ability shared by Nightslice.

A metal mask, exposing only his left eye, covered the left side of Firestorm's face. Some nasty old injury, he'd told his companions, from long ago.

"So now what?" the Charmeleon asked, "find our own way through this blasted forest?"

"Guess so." Kris replied.

"Well, that's just Prime." Firestorm muttered.

"So, go figure out something, cause my shoulders are aching." Nightslice indicated the backpack that was strapped between his wings. "What'd ya put in here, gold bars?"

"And what happened to the loudmouth who said he'd easily carry the pack for a week."

"Hey, you conned me into it!"

"Cut it out." Kris said as she stepped ahead of the two, "besides, it's not like we haven't been in more trouble before…yyaargghh!"

She fell into a concealed hole in the floor.

"Hehehe. Trouble?" Scarlet's sinister laugh came.

"That's our Que." Aaron added in.

Spotlights shone down on the two Team Rocket members.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To…aarrgghhh!"

The music stopped abruptly as Firestorm turned the spotlights right into Team Rocket's faces. Nightslice also stepped into view, chewing on the portable radio. He spat it out in front of everyone.

"Ouch, could break my teeth on this thing."

"And people wonder how they pull that stunt off…" Kris muttered, climbing out of the hole.

"Hey, you messed up our motto again!" Aaron yelled.

"You know," Nightslice said, "we did. Woohoo!"

"Alright!" Firestorm added in, "nice combo!"

The pair gave each other high-fives, or actually a three fingered claw to a sword-like claw, and did a couple of victory poses.

"Yeah! We rule!"

"Oh, grow up you two!" Kris raised her voice a little, "and get back to the current situation."

Team Rocket angrily pulled out a handful of bombs.

"This time, we're raking you out for good!" Aaron sneered.

"They're mine!" Firestorm jumped forward, taking a deep breath as he did.

"Wait!" Kris shouted, "not in here!"

Too late. Firestorm torched Team Rocket with his flamethrower attack, setting their clothes on fire and igniting their bombs.

"Owowowowwowwo!" Went Team Rocket, jumping around wildly and trying to extinguish the flames.

Boom! Went the bombs they had dropped at their feet, sending them blasting off into the distance.

"At least they're out of the picture." Firestorm admired his handiwork.

"But we've got other things to worry about!" Nightslice warned, pointing over to the spot Firestorm had torched. The flames had set fire to many of the plants and trees there.

"That's why I didn't want you to use flamethrower in the middle of a forest!" Kris yelled, "Come on! Let's get outta here!"

The group turned and ran.

Kris was panting, already out of breath.

The dry forest was an easy place for the fire to spread and the flames were quickly catching up with them. Unless they could come up with an idea real soon, they were toast. Literally.

Nightslice narrowly dodged a falling branch.

"So…whose…bright idea was this?" he said in between breaths.

"Alright…already!" Firestorm gasped.

"Hey! Over there!" Kris was pointing to a lake that was coming up in front of them. "Jump!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!"

The fire was way out of control, having become a raging inferno. The three barely made it there and dove in.

Kris held her breath as long as she could. The water was getting unbearably hot and she could still see flames around the surface of the lake.

Bad idea, Kris realized. She had only delayed the inevitable. She was trying to surface for air when she saw Firestorm, struggling to get to the surface as well, knock a few rocks loose.

In turn, some larger rocks moved as well. Almost immediately, Kris felt a strong current pulling her under. There was no time to think or react. The moment she realized it, she was drawn into an opening, along with Firestorm and Nightslice, by an underwater suction force so powerful that even strong water Pokemon would've had problems against.

Spinning uncontrollably in the noiseless, dark waters, Kris blacked out.

* * *

Firestorm awoke, coughing and spluttering.

"Argh! I hate water!" he mumbled, shaking himself dry and spitting out the water in his mouth. "It's a wonder I haven't drowned."

Firestorm looked up at his surroundings. He was in a cave of some sort, light provided by his flaming tail.

Stalactites and stalagmites could be seen all around, hanging from the ceiling and protruding from the floor of the cavern. Dozens of passageways led out of the cavern. An underground stream, the one that had brought him here, was fast flowing and led off into the distance.

He heard a splashing noise and turned to see Kris and Nightslice wearily dragging themselves out of the stream and onto shore. Both were totally drenched and miserable, but alive.

"Jeez! I've had enough water to last me a lifetime!" Nightslice yelled, shaking himself dry.

The group took a moment to rest after their near death experience and discuss their next move.

"I guess following this stream is our best bet," Kris said, "it should lead us out of here."

"I agree," Nightslice said, "but what about the fire in the forest?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. The firefighters are probably on the job."

"Then let's worry about ourselves." Firestorm said. "We have a whole new set of problems now."

"And whose fault is that?" Nightslice gave him a very accusing stare.

"Ccchhhhaaaarrrrr…"

"Sssssccccyyytttt…"

"Knock it off!" Kris jumped between the two, "Or both of you are going back into the Pokeballs!"

"Yes boss!" simultaneously, both jumped up and saluted.

These two were bigger than the average sizes for their species. Nightslice stood almost as high as the sixteen-year-old girl and Firestorm was just a head shorter than his friend was.

That was why Kris had to jump up to whack both of them on their heads.

* * *

"First, let me change into some dry clothes." Kris said. She pulled an extra set of clothes from Nightslice's backpack and walked behind a large stalagmite, some distance away.

"No peeking, boys." She called back.

Firestorm and Nightslice turned around and sat down beside the stream.

"Why aren't we allowed to look?" Nightslice asked.

"Guess it's cause we're both male." Firestorm answered.

"So it's considered offensive for male humans to look at female humans when they're changing."

"Probably. Why do you think she hides in the tent whenever she's changing."

"These humans are just full of surprises." Nightslice laughed.

The pair waited for a while.

"What's taking her so long?" Nightslice muttered, pointing a bladed claw over his shoulder.

"Don't know, but," Firestorm leaned closer to his friend, "I've heard that they say female humans take forever to get ready."

"Really?" Nightslice giggled.

"And you know…" Firestorm broke into a laugh himself.

"What?"

"I've heard you shouldn't ask a female human her age or especially her weight because…"

"Because?"

Both were so busy laughing that they didn't notice Kris was right behind them.

Suddenly, Kris smacked them both with a giant sledgehammer, sending both flying into the stream with a loud splash.

"Because that'll happen." Firestorm finished the sentence.

"I see. Ow!" Nightslice replied, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

The trio followed the stream through the winding paths of the cave. Other than the rough terrain, they encountered few obstacles that hindered them.

"Looks like we might get out of this mess after all." Firestorm smiled as he led the group. The charmeleon turned round a corner and stopped short.

"Oh crap!" he cursed as the others ran to catch up with him.

The stream now split into three different paths, each path flowing in a different direction.

"You just had to go and jinx it all." Nightslice taunted him.

"Ooorrrrrrrrr!" an ominous roar suddenly sounded out of nowhere startling the group. The sound echoed throughout the cave, making it impossible to trace the source of the noise.

"Move it!" Kris shouted, bolting down the nearest path. Firestorm and Nightslice followed. They were just in time to grab her shirt and prevent her from falling off the cliff that the path ended in. The party quickly retraced their steps.

The ground around them was starting to tremble.

"This way!" Nightslice led them to another path. "I can smell the fresh air! There's an exit close by!"

The whole place was shaking violently now. Huge rocks fell all around the group as they ran.

The stream stopped as a point where the path led uphill, but they managed to climb up.

"We're almost there!" Kris pointed. Just round the bend, light could be seen streaming in. Pumping their legs as fast as they could, they were almost there.

Then, a huge head burst out of the ground, sending all three flying off in separate directions.

Nightslice looked up and found himself staring into the face of a very angry-looking Onix.

"Uh oh! He doesn't look like he's in a talkative mood."

"Be careful blades!" Firestorm called, "this won't be an easy fight!"

"Hey, I took down the one in Pewter, I'll take this one as well!"

The rock serpent lunged for him.

"Come on! You wanna piece of me?" Nightslice jumped and slashed its eyes.

Instead of slowing it down, that only made it angrier. Nightslice fired a hyper bean at it, but even that didn't hinder it a bit. The Onix rammed into Nightslice and wrapped its body round him.

Nightslice struggled, but couldn't get free. He was slowly being raised up to the creature's mouth.

"Storm, help! He's gonna eat me!!"

"Hang on!" Firestorm charged forward with a skull bash. The Onix simply swung its head and knocked Firestorm into a wall.

"Do better than that!" Kris yelled.

"Yeah! Or I'm his lunch!" Nightslice added in. He was kicking furiously at the serpent's tail that was wrapped around him. Its head was coming for him again, its mouth wide open.

Nightslice caught a whiff of its breath.

"Jeez! You ever heard of mouthwash, buddy?"

Meanwhile, Firestorm got up and lunged for the Onix again. He attempted to bite it, which of course, hurt his teeth more than it hurt the Onix.

"OwOw! Dammit!"

The Onix hit him even harder this time. The charmeleon's flying form made an impression in the stone wall.

The creature turned its attention back to Nightslice, still bound by its tail.

"Hey, You **eat** me you **stupid snake** and I **swear** I'm gonna give ya indigestion!!" Nightslice yelled. He opened his mouth and fired his pin missiles, but with little effect.

Nightslice's struggling amused the Onix, giving it some entertainment it hadn't gotten in a long time.

"We're gonna need reinforcements." Kris pulled out a Pokeball, wondering why she hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Ivysaur, razor leaf!"

"Saur! Saur! Ivysaur!"

The spinning leaves hit the Onix and distracted it, causing it to drop Nightslice, who quickly rolled away. Firestorm had also managed to pull himself to his feet.

"Firestorm, use confusion!"

Firestorm's eyes glowed as he hit it with a telepathic blast. Almost immediately, the Onix began trashing wildly about. Rocks of all sizes were falling and flying everywhere.

"Hey, what's happening?" Firestorm asked.

"Don't you two know all psychic attacks have a 10 chance of confusing the opponent?" Nightslice yelled, "If he's not stopped, he'll bring this whole cavern down!"

"Got it!" Kris exclaimed, "Ivysaur, sleep powder."

Ivysaur sprinkled its sleep powder over the huge snake. Its movements were getting slower and sluggish, but it refused to fall asleep.

Nightslice saw a chance. Turning his neck and reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a Pokeball gripped in his mouth and sent it flying towards the Onix.

The ball hit its target and Onix was sucked in. Everyone watched anxiously and tensely and the ball shook, violently at first.

Once.

Twice.

Then stopped.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Nightslice walked over and picked up the Pokeball, holding it carefully between the edges of his bladed claws.

"So, who says Pokemon can't catch other Pokemon?" he smiled, spinning the ball on his right claw.

Everyone else fainted.

* * *

"Considering that was the thing that tried to eat me a few minutes ago, I'd say it was a good catch." Nightslice was still bragging as the group now followed a dirt road.

"Yeah, yeah, so you made a big show of this one." Firestorm muttered.

"Hey, look over there!" Kris excitedly pointed to a sign it the distance.

It read: 'Welcome to Vermilion City'

"At last!" Kris yelled, "And I thought we were never going to get here!"

The first thing the party did was to rush to the Pokemon Center. Kris put Firestorm and Nightslice into their Pokeballs and sent them to Nurse Joy. While waiting, she was sitting down on a bench reading a brochure.

"Hmmm, so the gym in this city trains electric Pokemon." She mumbled.

Then, a Chansey nurse pushing a Sandshrew on a stretcher rushed past. Its trainer, a young boy, was also running beside it, comforting his Pokemon.

_If these two just came from the gym, _Kris thought, _then_ _that's one weak Sandshrew. _Then she reconsidered. _Or a pretty powerful electric Pokemon._

* * *

Later, the three of them were standing outside the door of the Vermilion City gym.

"Looks more like a military base to me." Nightslice commented.

"Hey, not so loud," Kris reminded him, "don't attract attention to yourselves."

"Scy, Scy!" ( Sorry! )

"So, are we ready?"

"Char." ( Yeah. )

"Scy, scy, ther, scy." Nightslice said, pointing to his wings. ( Hey, just remember. )

"I know, electricity's bad for the wings."

Kris grabbed the handle and shoved the door open. Nightslice had been right. It did indeed look like a military base. Computers, radios, uniforms hung up, guns in display cases, and the guy in an army uniform standing in front of them. He was very tall, with his orange hair cut short and a grim look on his face.

"I'm here to battle the gym leader." Kris said to the man.

"So, another challenger, eh?" he answered with a scornful tone in his voice, "Well, you'll have to defeat me first!"

"Fine by me!" Kris pulled out a Pokeball, "Ivysaur, go!"

"Go Magnemite!"

The two Pokemon appeared on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Magnemite, thunder-shock!"

"Ivysaur, razor leaf!"

The spinning leaves hit the electric bolts, both attacks canceling out each other.

"Use sleep powder!"

"Saur!" The grass Pokemon sprinkled some of the dust of his opponent.

"Oh no!" the man cried.

"Finish em' off! Vine whip!"

The vines smacked Magnemite into submission.

"Not bad," said the man, recalling his Magnemite.

"Ah, welcome young lady." Came a deep voice.

Kris turned and saw an even bigger soldier walking over.

"I'm Lt. Surge of the Vermilion City gym," the new figure introduced himself, "congrats on your victory, but you'll have a much more of a challenge with me."

"Bring on the battlefield." Kris growled.

"You've got guts, girl," Surge smiled, "let's see how well you do in battle."

He led her into the next room.

The gym leader was now standing on the opposite side of the battleground. Lights were flicked on, illuminating the gray-walled room.

"This will be a two-on-two battle." Lt. Surge declared, "ready?"

"Let's begin!" Kris glanced back to Firestorm, standing with Nightslice behind her.

"You're on." She told the Charmeleon.

Surge had sent out a Voltorb as his first fighter.

"Voltorb, sonic boom." He told it.

Firestorm was knocked back by the attack.

"Don't let em' get the better of you," Kris called, "use flamethrower!"

Firestorm torched his opponent with his flames. It responded by using screech. Firestorm had to cover his ears, but managed to rush in and hit it with a skull bash.

"Tackle him, Voltorb!"

Firestorm nimbly jumped out of the way. Voltorb hit the wall instead.

"Charged up with swords dance," Kris ordered, "and slash em'!"

"Cchhhaarrr!" Firestorm held his claws in front of his face, charging up for a powerful attack. The area around him glowed with a blue light.

"Think you've won? Voltorb, self destruct!"

_Oh no! _Firestorm thought.

BOOM! The explosion knocked out both Pokemon, Firestorm went flying off the battle area and Nightslice had to jump and catch him.

"Now try this!" Surge shouted, recalling his defeated Voltorb. "Go Raichu!"

"Rai!"

_Which Pokemon to use now? _Kris thought frantically. Nightslice tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a Pokeball on her belt.

"Oh yeah! I choose Onix!"

"Ooorrrrrrrrr!" The serpent's huge form suddenly filled the room.

"We'll take care of that! Thunderbolt!"

The powerful electric attack was pushing Onix back. It used defense curl to protect itself. Raichu ran up and used mega punch. Onix almost fell over.

"Onix!" Kris thought for a moment, "use dig!"

Onix disappeared into a hole in the ground as Raichu shot out another wave of electricity.

"Hey! Where'd he…" Surge gasped, "Raichu, watch out!"

Onix suddenly burst from the ground and knocked Raichu into the air.

"Now, bind him!"

Onix wrapped its body around the electric mouse, squeezing it and rendering it helpless. It attempted to shock Onix, but to no avail. Onix had gained the upper hand.

"Surrender now," Kris taunted, "and I'll spare your Raichu of this agony!"

She glared as Onix, squeezing Raichu even harder. Surge's grim look first turned into a smile, then broke out into a laugh.

"I like your style, girl!" he said, "very well, I shall except defeat like a man."

"Onix, return." Kris called back her Onix.

"Just watch out," he warned her, "the other gym leaders won't be so nice."

He tossed her the thunder badge.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Kris replied as she caught the gleaming object.

The soldier gave her a wink as she was leaving. Kris responded by standing at attention and saluting. Firestorm and Nightslice decided to join in as well.

With another badge won, the group left the gym to get some well-earned R &R.


	3. Wet & Wild

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Wet & Wild**

By nightdragon0

_It had been too easy_, Kris thought.

After their victory at the gym, Kris had decided to stick around Vermilion City for some battles. Firestorm and Nightslice hadn't even lost once. With the added support of the rest of her party, she'd made quite a reputation for herself, especially after that little stunt she'd pulled at the Midnight Tournament.

It was just a simple 8 Pokemon elimination battle. Even through most of the Pokemon used had been fire types, she'd entered Nightslice.

Much to everyone's amazement, the Scyther literally slashed his way to the top in a record-breaking time. She'd won herself a ticket for the cruise ship, the S.S. Anne. After that, trainer after trainer had sought her out for matches.

That was not something good for someone wanting to keep a low profile. Fortunately, no Team Rocket operations seemed to be carried out around the area.

_So, while no one's hot on my tail right now, I can take some well-deserved rest. _

"Sssccyytthh!"

With a scream, Nightslice hit sandy floor, snapping Kris out of her daydream.

_Ok, concentrate on the battle. _

This was against a Machoke, belonging to some kid who'd challenged her. Being on the beach, a group of spectators had gathered to watch.

Kris saw Nightslice spring to his feet and give her an acknowledging look. He was ready for a counterattack. The Machoke lunged for him.

"Move it! Then wing attack!"

Nightslice rolled out of the way and lashed out with one of his razor-sharp wings, tripping Machoke.

"Machoke, karate chop!" its trainer called.

"Nightslice, counter it!"

Nightslice grabbed his opponent's hand in his mouth. There was a brief struggle, and then Nightslice slammed Machoke onto the floor. Machoke lashed out with a low kick, but Nightslice somersaulted forward. He brought a foot down on Machoke's head, using the momentum to spring himself up into the air.

"Finish it! Sky attack!"

Nightslice charged down like a rocket, using gravity to his advantage to throw his full weight against his opponent. The impact sent Machoke flying back several feet, landing unconscious with a loud thud.

"Whoa, you're good." The boy said, shaking hands with Kris.

"You're not too bad, yourself." Kris returned the smile.

She noticed Nightslice kneel over in pain and begin licking part of his right wing. Kris came over and touched it. Immediately, the Scyther jumped up and hissed. Kris jumped back.

Pure instinct.

"Sorry," Kris told him, "let's get a super potion for that injury, ok?"

Nightslice checked that no one else was within earshot, then he whispered to Kris.

"Yeah, if sleeping beauty over there ever wakes up." he grimaced, the look of pain showing in his eyes.

Kris walked over to Firestorm. The Charmeleon was basking in the midday sun. He was sound asleep and snoring loudly. He also had a pair of sunglasses on and a magazine on his belly.

"Hey sleepy head, time to go!" Kris told him.

Firestorm only rolled over to one side and ignored her.

"Here, let me." Nightslice smiled.

He fired a bunch of pin missiles at Firestorm's butt. That certainty got his attention.

"Chhhhhaaaarrrrrrrrr!!"

* * *

"Ow! That Machoke sure can hit!" Nightslice muttered as Kris sprayed the super potion on his injured wing.

The group was walking down an almost empty street.

"Huh, I could've done better." Firestorm said.

"Yeah, if ya weren't sleeping like a hatchling." Nightslice made a face.

They were turning round a corner. As Firestorm was about to respond, a boy with a Pikachu on his head came running round the corner.

"Watch out!" someone behind the boy called.

But it was too late. The boy barged into Nightslice, in front of the group, and flew backwards into a boy and a girl behind him. The Pikachu jumped and landed on its feet. Firestorm caught Nightslice as he fell while Kris dove for a small, square device the boy had been holding. Everyone landed on the floor.

Nightslice was the first to recover.

"Hey, watch where you're going kid!" he screamed.

The three kids and the Pikachu stared for a moment, then the first boy gasped.

"Hey, you can talk!"

"Of course we can…" Firestorm began, but he stopped short as he realized both their mistakes. That Pokemon usually don't speak the human language. He shot a glance to Kris.

Kris saw it was no point trying to keep their little secret from these three.

"Yes, it's something special these two can do."

"You're their trainer?"

"Yep, name's Kris." Kris held out her hand.

"I'm Ash," the boy shook her hand, "and I'm going to become the world's greatest Pokemon master."

"That's quite an ambition."

"And my name's Misty." The girl said, waving her hand.

"And I'm Brock." The other boy introduced himself.

"Brock? You're that Pewter City gym leader, right?" Kris asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember battling you." Brock snapped his fingers, "you put up quite a show that day."

"So, how'd these two learn to talk?" Ash asked, indicating Firestorm and Nightslice.

"That's a trade secret." Firestorm answered, winking.

"And I thought the only talking Pokemon we'd see was Team Rocket's Meowth."

"Talking Meowth?" Kris wondered, "probably Jessie and James."

"You've heard about them?"

"Read about it in the papers. Just a couple of criminals, like the rest of their bunch." That was a lie. Kris knew them personally, the two clowns of Team Rocket.

"Huh, those two are always after my Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu smiled.

"Those bumbling clowns?" Nightslice whispered to Firestorm, "they can't even tie their own shoelaces in the dark."

"Well, neither can you." Firestorm replied.

"Not like I ever need to wear shoes."

Leaving the pair to argue on, Kris looked at Ash's square device.

"Is this a Pokedex?" she asked as she examined it and handed it back to Ash.

"Yeah, it is."

"So, by any chance, do you know Professor Oak?"

"Well, yes. He gave me my first Pokemon and this Pokedex too."

"The old guy's pretty famous for this kind of thing."

"Hey," Ash beamed, "how bout a match?"

"Hmmm, I wouldn't mind," Kris answered, "if I can get these two to stop fighting each other."

She pointed to Firestorm and Nightslice, who were now engaged in a staring competition.

* * *

Just outside town, there was a large open grass field.

Kris and Ash stood on opposite sides while Misty and Brock at down to watch the match.

"So, two Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Agreed."

"Right, let's go Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Nightslice stepped forward and Kris gave him a nod.

"Pikachu, quick attack!"

"Nightslice, agility now!"

Swiftly, Nightslice moved out of the way. Pikachu hit the floor. Pikachu turned and tried again. This time, Nightslice jumped over the electric mouse and sent it flying to the floor with a kick. Pikachu got up and went for Nightslice again, only to miss as Nightslice rolled out of its way.

"Pikachu, he's trying to tire you out!" Ash shouted, "hit em' hard with scratch."

"Pika!" Pikachu charged at the Scyther, "Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

Pikachu was scratching away with all its might, but Nightslice simply held it at arms' length. Rather, foots' length because he was holding the smaller Pokemon away with his foot.

"Oh no!"

"Ready? Pin Missile!"

Nightslice fired a bunch of needle-like darts from his mouth. Pikachu cried out in pain as the sharp needles pierced it. Nightslice followed up with a slash, sending Pikachu rolling back into Ash. Ash pulled Pikachu to its feet.

"Common! Don't let him get the better of you. Thundershock now!"

"Pika…CCCCHHHHHHHHUUUUU!"

The lightning bolts only hit the empty air.

"Hey," Ash gasped, "where'd he go?"

"Sccyy!" Nightslice was high in the air and descending fast.

"Sky attack, now!"

Nightslice hit Pikachu with the full force of his razor-sharp wings. Pikachu managed to get up, but look dazed.

"That wasn't very effective…" Kris muttered. "Nightslice! Hyper Beam finishing!"

Nightslice needed only a second to charge up then fired the multi-colored beam of light.

"Chhhaaaaa!"

"Pikachu!!" Ash ran forward to catch his Pokemon. "Are you alright?"

"Chhaa…" said Pikachu weakly.

"Well, all's fair in love, play and Pokemon battles." Nightslice grinned.

"Ok," Ash pulled out a Pokeball, "Charmander! I choose you! Ember attack!"

"Uh oh! Yeowch!"

Nightslice jumped back in pain. Charmander rammed into him. Nightslice staggered backwards.

"Uh, I think I'll stand down on this one." He said to Kris.

"Return," Kris ordered him, "Firestorm, you're up!"

"Roar!" Firestorm stepped up, baring his fangs and flashing his claws to intimidate his opponent.

"Charmander, ember!"

"Firestorm, confusion!"

Firestorm held his hands upwards, his eyes glowing blue. The flames didn't manage to even touch him, but charred the grass around him. The flames made a circle of burning grass around him, which made him appear more menacing than ever.

"He's using a psychic attack!" Brock gasped.

_Wait! The best is yet to come._ Kris thought.

"Confuse Ray!"

Firestorm stared at Charmander with a strange purple glow in his eyes. Shaking its head, Charmander began spewing flames everywhere.

"Charmander, what are you doing?"

"Charmander's confused!" Misty called out.

"Firestorm, earthquake!"

The Charmeleon's punch shook the ground, throwing Charmander roughly off its feet. Charmander looked badly hurt, but managed to climb to its feet.

"Don't give in Charmander!" Ash encouraged his Pokemon, "Fire Spin now!"

"Ccchhhhaaarrr!"

Charmander sent a huge burst of flames towards Firestorm. Firestorm didn't budge one bit and just stood there calmly until the last possible second. He then grabbed the fireball, struggling for several minutes.

He looked like he might give in for a while, but suddenly he threw the fireball up into the air and sent it spinning off into the distance.

"Fire Spin, eh?" he sneered, "Here's one from a pro."

Before his opponents had time to react, he launched his own fire spin. The flames formed a blazing tornado that completely engulfed Charmander.

Ash could hear it crying out in pain. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop! I give up!"

"Firestorm, you can stop now." Kris instructed.

However, Firestorm didn't stop. He carried on with his attack.

"Firestorm, that's enough!" Kris repeated.

Still no effect.

"Firestorm!!" Kris had to punch the Charmeleon on the back of his head, before he stopped.

Charmander roughly hit the floor. Ash, Misty and Brock rushed over to it.

Kris spun Firestorm so that he was facing her.

"What did you think you were doing?!" she yelled angrily.

"Hey, that attack goes on for five rounds," he calmly replied, "ain't no way to stop it in-between."

"With the power of your flames, you could've killed him! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kris lowered her voice slightly, so that Ash's party wouldn't hear.

"You fight, you get hurt. That's the way it goes." Firestorm continued in his completely unconcerned tone, "what's the problem with that?"

"You're not getting my point!"

"Sure as hell I am!"

"Break it up!" Nightslice jumped in-between the two, using his bladed claws to keep them apart, "what's done is done, alright? Now, let's just deal with the consequences."

He gave Ash's group a nod and watched them run off to the Pokemon Center.

Kris and Firestorm shot cold stares at each other.

* * *

They found Ash and co. seated one resting rooms in the Pokemon Center.

"Charmander's alright!" Ash called as they approached.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kris smiled, "And by the way, Firestorm's got something he wants to say to you. Right, Firestorm."

The Charmeleon stepped forward. Firestorm could only find some comfort in staring down at the floor.

"I…got a little out of control back then," he staggered, "I realize that I have unnecessarily injured someone else. I…I…am dishonored."

"It's his way of saying he's sorry." Nightslice butted in helpfully.

"Nightslice," Kris said, "could you please wait outside?"

"Man! What's your problem?"

But he obediently walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Ash said, "It was a good match after all."

"Yeah, I noticed Firestorm and Nightslice can use techniques other Pokemon of their species can't." Brock added in.

"Really, those two design their own attacks." Kris replied, "How is beyond me."

"A fire Pokemon with psychic attacks would…"

Leaving the humans to carry on with their conversation, Firestorm wandered to the other side of the room. He felt a light tug at his foot and looked down to see Charmander smiling at him.

"Oh it's you. Well you seem fine."

"Char!"

"Glad to hear that."

"Char! Char! Mander."

"Hmmm, you want to be as tough as me?"

"Char?"

"Well," Firestorm smiled, "I admit, you've got potential."

Firestorm knelt down and showed him the red burn marks on his claws.

"Anyone who can give me these has got to be pretty good."

"Char, Char."

"Just takes time," Firestorm patted the younger Pokemon on the head, "keep working on it."

On the other side of the room, Misty noticed the scene between the two and nudged the others. Everyone else gave a quick look.

"Look's like he's made a friend." Ash smiled.

"Speaking of that," Brock spoke up, "how bout the two of us do lunch?"

The question was addressed to Kris. Obviously.

Ash and Misty slapped their heads in disbelief.

"Well, it's tempting," Kris replied, "but I don't go out with younger men."

Brock fainted.

"Oh, and by the way Ash, I have a little favor to ash of Prof. Oak."

The group found a videophone and gave the Prof. a call.

"Oh not problem at all," the Professor said over the phone, "I would be delighted to help look after some of your Pokemon, Kris."

"Really? How bout this one first?" Kris held up a Pokeball.

"Feel free to send more over. You just need to find a Pokemon Center and place the Pokeball into that slot."

"This one?"

"Correct."

In a flash of light, the Pokeball disappeared.

"What's that Pokemon, Kris?" Ash asked.

"Just the Onix I used to win the Thunder Badge. But it's still pretty wild." Kris turned around and said.

"Wow, you caught an Onix? That's pretty cool!"

Meanwhile, the screen showed Professor Oak walking over to the receiving machine. In another flash, the Pokeball appeared.

"I wonder what this one is?" he muttered, pressing the 'open' button.

"Oh wait!" Kris shouted, "Prof. I don't think that's a very good id…"

"Ooorrrrrooooorrrr"!

"Yyyyyyaaaarrggghhh!"

(Everyone sweat drops.)

"Oops!"

* * *

"Hey Kris," Nightslice whispered, "I like the new look."

After bidding goodbye to Ash and company, Kris had gone round town and bought a new outfit. A pair of black Nike sports shoes, a brown T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. To top it off, she'd also gotten a pair of sunglasses, a cap which was pulled low down over her eyes and covered her night-black hair, and a black leather jacket with a Charizard drawing on its back. She could've easily passed for a young man.

"Yep, definitely got a 'cool' look to it," Firestorm agreed. _And expensive._ _Good thing we've been winning all those tournaments for her._

"Like I said before, it's just a precaution." Kris said again.

"Still, the Rockets ain't so hot about going after you anymore."

"Anyway, forget about it. We're here."

The three of them stood before the huge luxury liner, the S. S. Anne. Kris walked up the gangplank, followed by Firestorm and Nightslice, and handed her ticket to the steward.

"Welcome aboard the S. S. Anne." He said, leading her along the ship's deck. "This way to the main hall."

He opened a pair of double doors. Kris gasped when she stepped inside the huge hall. The entire room was crowded with Pokemon trainers talking excitedly and showing off their Pokemon. Booths lined the walls, selling everything from toys to jewelry to Pokemon. It was a giant Pokemon convention.

Nightslice nudged her and pulled out a key from her pocket with his mouth.

"Oh yeah, I didn't book a private room for nothing. Pity it cost me quite a bit."

Kris looked out to the deep blue sea and watched the ship glide silently across the waters.

* * *

"There! 50 damage, I win."

"What!!"

Kris smiled. Firestorm had obviously lost another card game. Leaving the balcony and closing the glass door, she stepped back into the room. As expected, Firestorm and Nightslice were engaged in a card game on her laptop. Ivysaur and Wartortle were there too, lying on the bed and watching the television.

"Firestorm," Kris called. "I'm going down to the main hall for a while. Will you lot be ok here?"

"Eh, yeah, we'll be fine." Firestorm replied.

"You've got my cell phone number, right?"

"Yep, right here."

"Good. Call if something comes up."

"She's been pretty quite throughout the whole trip." Nightslice said as the door closed.

"It's just her nature," Firestorm replied, "especially when she's got something on her mind."

"If you ask me, she's just being way too paranoid."

"Maybe."

Firestorm then clicked the mouse and brought their card game back up.

"Anyway," he said, "let's continue. I'll take heads."

He clicked the mouse button to flip the coin, which came up on tails.

"Ha!" Nightslice laughed, "means I go first!"

"For the sixth time! Hey, it this thing hacked or something?"

"Would you like to examine it, my friend."

"Grrr." Firestorm growled, "I am going to be so glad when we reach Lavender Town and get off this ship."

"Indeed." Nightslice gave him a mocking laugh.

Firestorm stuck his flaming tail into the Scyther's back.

"Ssssscccccyyyyytttttthhhhhheeeerrrrrr!!"

Another trainer in the next room heard the scream.

"Really," he muttered, "trainers should better discipline their Pokemon."

* * *

Pulling her cap low over her eyes, Kris walked along the side of the main hall.

_Maybe they are right, _she thought, _I just being way over paranoid. Not like they were relentlessly me day and night. Really, I'm no where near the top of Giovanni's most wanted list._

Kris shot a glance over to a young boy cuddling his Charmander.

_Either that or I'm being over protective of my partners._

Considering the vulnerable states she'd found Firestorm and Nightslice in, she had quite a good reason for it.

Kris was an orphan and had grown up in the countryside, under the guidance and training of an old ninja master named Wang Long. After he passed away, she had to make a living for herself. And a job with Team Rocket seemed like and ideal way to make quick and easy cash, especially since she quickly became one of their top agents. In spite of everything, the money was good.

Then came the day when Giovanni had a special assignment for her. She was asked to tame this wild Charmeleon, a task all of her colleagues had claimed to be impossible.

Looking at it from outside its cage, she saw a metal mask covered the left half of its face. It was that terrible wound, plus the multiple lashes marks on its back that got her thinking. The harsh treatment didn't help the least. No matter how badly it was tormented, its spirit always seemed unhindered, unconquered.

One day, when they were alone, it spoke to her in English, asking her of all humans acted this way. Kris was taken aback, both shocked and amazed. The two soon formed a strong bond of friendship in secrecy. In front of others, the two acted as harshly as enemies towards each other. It was a ploy that got Kris both a huge bonus and earned her the respect of her colleagues.

The pair did not remain idle, and made their own plans to ditch Team Rocket and escape with a whole lot of cash. They'd pulled off their plan successfully, escaping unnoticed to the isolated snowy mountains in the far north. Kris took a job in the Pokemon center there, remanding as inconspicuous as possible.

Because of his extremely powerful flame attacks and his unconquerable spirit, she'd named the Charmeleon Firestorm.

Exploring the snowy regions became their favorite pastime and while on one of their explorations they'd discovered the frozen body of a young Scyther. Miraculously, Kris felt a heartbeat in its cold body and immediately rushed it back. Most surprisingly of all, it had opened its eyes for a brief moment when they brought it back to the center. Upon seeing Firestorm, it had muttered, in English: "It's you…" before slipping into a coma.

When questioned, Firestorm was very certain that he didn't recognize this Scyther.

Through even Nurse Joy was doubtful it had any chance of survival, she still gave Kris all the support and help that she could in nursing the injured creature.

It had taken almost a year, but he went from a pathetic, near-dead creature to a healthy, agile fighter, much to everyone's amazement. He retained his ability to speak English, wherever he'd learnt it from, but unfortunately, suffered from amnesia. All memories of his past were lost to him. He'd learnt to put it behind him and sworn his life to the person who'd rescued him from an icy tomb.

He'd taken a name, Nightslice, and so three strangers from different worlds came together, united by fate. So, their journey began.

* * *

_And it continues now…_

Kris' thoughts were suddenly interrupted when all the lights in the room went out. There were astonished cries and shouts from the other passengers. Instinctively, Kris ran and ducked behind a nearby table, putting a hand into her pocket and reaching for her surikens, or ninja stars. She knew exactly who'd pull a stunt like that.

A spotlight shone down on two figures in the center of the room. It took Kris a moment to recognize them. Jessie and James of Team Rocket.

_So they were planning to rob all the trainers on this ship. Very clever._

As usual, they launched into the Team Rocket motto, Kris quietly crept to the closet door. She had to get out of the room and call Firestorm.

"Team Rocket will now take possession of your Pokemon." Jessie sneered.

The lights came on and a bunch of masked Rockets stepped out of their hiding places. Kris counted approximately fourteen, excluding Jessie and James standing on the table. They began using vacuum-like devices to suck up the passengers Pokeballs.

Partially thankful that she didn't have any Pokemon with her, Kris tiptoed to the nearest door. Two of the Rockets blocked her way.

"Ok, hand em' over!" the guy snarled.

"Ok, Ok!" Kris replied.

She pretended to reach for her Pokeballs, but instead clenched her hand into a fist and punched the Rocket. Without giving the second one time to react, she kicked him in the gut and sprinted for the door.

"After her!!"

Kris heard some of the Rockets chasing after her. Apparently, one of them had recognized her and now she had six of them on her tail. Which left a total of ten in the main hall. Hopefully, the other passengers would be able to handle that.

Her pursuers split up into groups of two and went in different directions. Two of them came to a storeroom at the end of a corridor.

"Where'd she go?"

Suddenly, the storeroom door swung open, slamming both to the floor. Jumping over their fallen bodies, Kris tore down the corridor, pulling out her cell phone as she did. Frantically, she dialed the room's number.

"Kris?" she heard Firestorm's voice.

"Get down to level 1 ASAP! I got six Rockets hot on my tail!"

"Team Rocket's here! Hey, wait! Where on level 1?"

"Just get here now! I need you!"

Kris shut the phone off without waiting for a reply. She rounded a corner and grabbed onto a room service table. When two Rockets came round the corner, she shoved the wheeled table at them and ran. Two more Rockets arrived and helped their fallen comrades up.

Then, Nightslice burst in through the ventilation shaft and landed in front of them, roaring a battle cry.

The first man pulled out a whip and lashed at Nightslice with it. He grabbed it in his mouth and pulled, throwing the man into the wall. The second and third attacked together with their fists.

Nightslice blocked one with his left claw and kicked the other one with his right foot. He quickly brought his foot back to launch a kick at the man who was still standing. The Rocket managed to catch his foot as he threw the kick, but Nightslice jumped and executed a flip kick with his other foot.

That caught the guy by surprise, the kick connecting with his lower jaw and knocking him unconscious.

The fourth man grabbed a table leg and knocked Nightslice down with it. He moved in for a second strike, but Nightslice rolled away and hit it out of his hand with a two-footed kick. Nightslice used the momentum to spring himself up, dodge a punch, and knock the man out with a spinning kick.

By now, the other two men who had not been knocked out had gotten up. They both launched kicks at Nightslice, throwing him back and breaking open a room door in the process.

The remanding two Rockets chased Kris till they reached the stairs leading to the lower deck. Firestorm suddenly pounced from behind the closed door where he'd been hiding and knocked one of them into the wall.

Using the distraction, Kris hit the standing man with a flying kick. While he was stunned, she grabbed a large dustbin and stuck it over the guy's head. She then kicked him and sent him rolling down the stairs. Giving Kris a nod, Firestorm handed Kris her other Pokeballs and they ran to find Nightslice.

There was a huge mirror in the room and Nightslice knocked one of the reminding men out by throwing him into it, shattering the mirror in the process. The last man kept lashing at Nightslice with his whip.

Nightslice carefully backed off until he was at the balcony, then when the Rocket lunged for him, Nightslice dropped to his back and flipped him over the side.

The Rocket landed with a satisfying splash in the sea.

Nightslice left the room and ran into his companions.

"You ok?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, fine." Nightslice gasped.

"Let's get back to the main hall." Kris ordered.

"Right."

The three turned and ran.

* * *

Loosing their way among the ship's long, winding corridors, it took some time to get back to the main hall. When they did, they found the Rockets gone and the whole place in chaos. Kris spotted Misty and Brock standing on one side.

"Misty! Brock!"

"Kris?!"

"What's going on?" Kris asked as she came over.

"The ship is sinking," Brock inform her, "we'd better get out of here!"

"Wait! Where's Ash?" Misty asked.

"There!" Brock pointed. Misty and him took off.

Kris frowned, but decided to follow.

Looking outside, she could see a huge storm had blown up during the fight. The violent waves rocked the ocean liner like a toy ship, almost causing Kris to lose her footing.

She caught up with them just as a Pokeball slipped out of Ash's hand and went bouncing down the corridor. Ash and company went chasing after it.

"Ash!" Kris started to say, "we've got to…"

The ship suddenly lurched to one side, throwing Firestorm and Nightslice into her. Kris had the wind knocked out of her as they flew through and open door. Kris felt her head hit into something hard and she blacked out.

* * *

With a moan, Kris drifted slowly back to consciousness. She sat up, shaking her head to clear out the ringing in her ears. Beside her, Firestorm and Nightslice slowly awakened as well.

"Ow! I feel like I just got hit by an anvil!" moaned Nightslice.

Kris was still trying to clear the mist within her confused mind.

_The attack, the storm, the sinking ship, us falling…_

"Uh, guys I think we have a problem." Firestorm pointed to a window.

Kris immediately noticed two things. One thing was that they were standing of the ceiling, meaning the ship had overturned. Two; the area outside the window was filled with water.

"Make that a deep problem." Kris muttered.

Kris peered out the window. There wasn't much to see, other than the silent waters and the fish swimming around. The ship was lying on its top on the ocean floor. From what she could see, it was dangerously close to a deep ocean trench.

Nightslice tried the only door in the room.

"Locked," he moaned, "either that or its blocked. We won't be getting out this way."

"Then we'll just have to swim out." Firestorm said.

He was rummaging through the contents of an inverted cupboard. Tossing out a pile of scuba gear, he beamed.

"Conveniently, someone left these here."

Kris managed to pull the diving mask over Nightslice's dinosaur-like head and strapped on he small oxygen tank for him while Firestorm donned his own set, in addition to a pair of flippers. Kris shot a glance to the window, then to the jammed shut door.

"Ash and the others…are they still onboard?"

"If they are, then I'm afraid they'll have to take care of themselves." Firestorm said. "Any of us try to barge open the door and we risk sending the ship 20,000 leagues under the sea. Cause it doesn't look very stable."

"Guess you're right." Kris sighed.

"Hey," Firestorm put a claw on her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure that kid can take care of himself. But we've gotta save our own butts for now!"

"He'd thank you for the vote of confidence." Kris pulled her scuba mask on.

"Ready guys?" Firestorm asked, "I gonna burn a hole in the side."

Concentrating his flames into a single, sharp breath, he carefully burnt a square hole in the wall. It gave in, flooding the room with cold seawater. Nodding to each other, they squeezed through the hole and made their way to the surface.

_Almost….Almost…_

There was a squeal from Nightslice as he was suddenly and forcefully dragged down. Kris whizzed around to face the attacker, trying to see through the dozens of bubbles. She would have screamed if she weren't under water.

_It was so quiet!_

A huge Gyarados had Nightslice clutched in its jaws. The Scyther was struggling, but to no avail against the vice-like grip. Firestorm swam at it and jabbed it in the eyes. Roaring in pain, it let go of Nightslice.

Nightslice took off at full speed. However, swimming had never been his forte. The snake-like creature quickly caught up and barreled into him, jarring his breathing gear loose.

Firestorm watched his friend's eyes go wide as his lungs were suddenly been deprived of oxygen. Taking a deep breath, Firestorm sacrificed his own gear, rapidly strapping it onto Nightslice. Making a quick check that he could breathe, Firestorm shoved his limp body straight up to the surface.

The Gyarados charged at Firestorm, grabbing hold of his leg. While clawing at the creature, he gestured for Kris to get to the surface.

Kris was about to protest, but the desperate look on Firestorm's face forced her to move. She grabbed Nightslice and dragged him to the surface.

Meanwhile, Firestorm found himself being pulled further into the creature's mouth. The Gyarados had his entire lower body firmly clasped, preventing him from swimming away. Straining his already exhausted muscles, he slashed at the steel-like hide and kicked the inside of his mouth. The sudden attack stunned the creature, but not for very long.

Realizing its advantage, it dove deeper down into the ocean. Still without a way to escape, Firestorm felt the water pressure begin to crush him, as much as the Gyarados' teeth snapping several of his ribs.

In space, they say, no one can hear you scream. Underwater, it's exact same situation.

"Firestorm! Firestorm!"

From her perch on the wooden board, Kris had watched the bubbles constantly rising to the surface for the last five minutes or so. Then they had abruptly stopped.

"Firestorm!!"

"Grruughh! Hrk! Hrk!" Nightslice came to, coughing and spluttering.

Kris moved over to his side, being careful not to unbalance the wooden board.

"Firestorm! Where is he?"

Kris sadly glanced over the side. Nightslice knew what she meant. He felt Kris putting her arms around his neck.

_No, _he told himself, _please! Say it isn't true!_

The next instant, something burst out from the water.

Firestorm launched himself onto the makeshift raft, gasping and coughing.

"Firestorm!!"

"You're alive man!"

Firestorm rolled a Pokeball over to Kris.

"Come…on pe…ople…takes…a more that…this…jerk to…do me…in…"

Kris happily gave him a hug, but he yelled out in pain. She saw his chest heavily bleeding. There was a slight unevenness in the movements of his chest when he inhaled and exhaled.

"Mu…must've cracked a…few ribs…b…back there."

Kris pulled out a piece of cloth from Nightslice's backpack.

"Here, this might hurt. But we'll need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding."

"GGGRRrgrrgrraaarrgrggr!!" Firestorm roared as Kris pulled the bandage tight.

The pain was agonizing, but Firestorm made no attempt to resist. At least he wouldn't bleed to death. Kris and Nightslice opened up some of Kris' extra clothes, giving him a soft cushion to lie on.

"Will you be alright?" Kris asked, deep concern showing in her eyes. She was trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Yes…" he managed to gasp, "my…gratitude." He held his claw up in a two-fingered salute.

Firestorm watched as Kris crawled over to Nightslice. Together, they pulled out a map book and began discussing the way to steer their raft. For the first time, Firestorm noticed it was nightfall. It was a clear sky with a bright, full moon and all the millions of brightly shinning stars.

_Clear sky,_ Firestorm silently said, _they'll easily be able to navigate. Considering they pretty much know what they're doing…_

He would leave their fate in the hands (and claws) of his most trusted companions. They'd find the way out of this.

_For me…_

Firestorm yawned.

_I just need a nice long nap…_

The exhausted warrior closed his eyes and drifted dreamily into a deep sleep.


	4. Ghosts of the Pokemon Tower

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Ghosts of the Pokemon** **Tower**

By nightdragon0

Nightslice yawned and leaned the back of his dinosaur-shaped head against the wall. His shoulders ached as much as his wings and feet.

_Well, duh. You've been carrying an unconscious Charmeleon on your back for the past few hours. _

The Scyther took one look at the expression on Kris' face and immediately berated himself for think that.

_The reason he got hurt was cause he was saving my butt and this is how I thank him? Man, I feel terrible. _

The lights in the main hall of the Pokemon center had all been dimmed as it was around 3 in the morning. Only the bright red glow of the 'Emergency' sign penetrated the darkness. Kris looked up at the glowing sign again and took a sip of coffee.

Sitting with his legs crossed, Nightslice shifted slightly so he could fold his wings down and lean against the wall. He brought his sword-like claws up and crossed them in an 'X' in front of his chest. He closed his eyes and held his head down. He kept telling himself that he was meditating and not dozing off, but it was easier said than done.

Kris looked determined to stay up the whole night to wait for Firestorm to get out of the emergency room and she was just a human.

Nightslice's latest action was to prevent him from dozing off again. He let his mind wander, recalling landing on the shore and spotting the dim lights of Lavender Town in the distance. Time had seemed to come to a standstill as he dragged his exhausted body, along with Firestorm's additional weight to the far away lights. It had been completely dark when they'd reached the town, but luckily the Pokemon Center had a night watch Chansey. And they'd taken Firestorm to the emergency room, where'd he'd been for the past hour.

_We got lucky. Yeah, really lucky…_

* * *

Nightslice awoke with the golden rays of sunlight streaming down into his face. Darn, he'd fallen asleep!

"Oh good, you're awake." Said Nurse Joy, coming over, "I glad to tell you that you're friend is just fine. He's in room 12 along with your trainer. Better go see them."

"Scy…" Nightslice staggered groggily to his feet.

"Here, this should help."

Before he had a chance to protest, Nurse Joy stuffed something on a spoon down his throat. The Scyther's face went greener than usual as he desparatly tried not to spit it out but held his breath and forced himself to swallow it.

"Like it? It's a radish and turnip extract. My own recipe." Nurse Joy winked, "Would you like some more?"

"ScyScy! Ther!"

Putting on the best smile he could muster, Nightslice waved his claws in front of himself to say no and quickly took off, trying not to be sick.

_Man!_ G_ross! I think I'm gonna puke. _

He quickly found room 12 and stepped inside. Firestorm was lying on a bed, flaming tail slung over to one side and a large bunch of bandages around his chest area. Kris was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Firestorm cocked his head as Nightslice came in.

"Well, good afternoon Nightslice. Did you enjoy your stay in the corridor?"

"Shut up before I make you."

"You know," Kris said, "you two are going to kill each other some day."

"Yeah!" they replied in unison.

Kris sighed.

"Anyway," she continued, walking over to the window, "I was thinking of taking a hike down to Maiden's Peak. I heard there was some festival going on there."

"Well, I'm there!" said Nightslice, "It'll at least be better than sitting around the Center to watch Firestorm recover."

"You're just so unappreciative of me, Nightslice. Anyway, just knock yourselves out. I'll be alright here."

"You sure?" Kris asked.

"Just give me a week and I'll be back in action!"

"Not till you're fully recovered." Kris reminded him, "Take care! We'll see you soon!"

Before leaving, Kris hung his leather Charizard jacket on the edge of the bed, leaving herself with her brown T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Just in case the heater fails and you get cold."

Firestorm made a salute with his three-fingered right claw as they parted.

Kris was leaving the Pokemon Center and walking onto the pavement when a man suddenly bumped into her, knocking her down.

"Hey! Watch it pal!"

The man didn't answer or even look back and continued on his way as if nothing had happened.

"Not very friendly, is this town?" Nightslice remarked.

"…" Kris gave no reply.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk from Lavender Town. Soon, the pair found themselves on a hilltop looking down at a large fair. A huge stage had been set up in the middle of the area. Various booths and game stalls dotted the landscape as well.

"Sure looks like something's going on there." Kris said.

"Yeah. You should go check it out." Nightslice replied.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I think it's more for humans. I'll just wait at that beach over there."

"Won't you get bored?"

"There are plenty of things I can do."

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Kris waved and ran off.

Nightslice waited until she disappeared into the crowd, then opened his wings and flew over to the sandy beach. For a while, he paced up and down the seashore, amusing himself by snapping at the Shellders and Staryus in the rock pools.

That was until he got an aurora beam in the face.

He was beginning to regret not going with Kris when he came to a rocky cliff. He flew up to the top and stood there, watching the waves crashing onto the rocks below. Nightslice felt to cool sea breeze blowing as he spotted the crimson-red sun setting over the horizon. He closed his eyes. This scene felt so…familiar…somehow.

_Out here again?_

His eyes snapped open. That phrase seemed familiar too, not something which had just popped into his mind.

_Bits and pieces of my past?_ _Just fragments? _Nightslice wondered, _The_ _more I think about it, the sadder I feel._

Kris returned just as the sun as beginning to set. She wandered along the beach until she spotted him standing at the top of a rocky cliff. Kris was about to call out, but suddenly had the urge to keep her mouth shut.

His shadowy figure was silhouetted against the orange glow of the setting sun. Then he began to move. Slowly at first, stepping into a combat stance and launching a few slow slashes and kicks.

His actions sped up, adding in several back flips and summersaults, then aerial displays of kicks and slashes. Soon, he was in a frenzy, moving about with lightning speed as if attacking an invisible foe.

With his own Scyther techniques combined with human martial arts, it was a mesmerizing performance. Each move was not a random step, but part of a sequence which continuously repeated itself.

As sun's rays grew dimmer, his actions slowed and became calmer until he slowly brought his bladed claws up and crossed them over his chest.

Kris realized she'd been standing there watching the whole time. She waited for a almost an hour longer as Nightslice stood absolutely still, not even the least bothered by the winds around him.

Kris then climbed up to the top and shook his shoulder.

"Nightslice."

"Huh?! Oh, Kris!" came the startled reply, "Were you watching the entire time?"

"It was…" Kris struggled to come up with a word, "absolutely fantastic. Where'd you learn that?"

"I wish I knew." Nightslice lowered his voice to a whisper. "But I'm sure I used to do this very often, in a place very much like this."

Kris placed a hand on his wing.

"I promise to help you rediscover your past, no matter what it takes."

"I know you do." He turned his dinosaur head and stared up to the stars. "Someday…"

"So, did ya find anything interesting?" Nightslice asked.

They were walking through the darkened fairground. Most of the stores were closed at this hour at night.

"Other then that I met Ash and company there, nope. At least I know they're all right, especially after the St. Anne's sinking."

As the pair walked past a building marked arts museum, they happened to over hear a conversation between a sculptor and Officer Jenny.

"Oh, this is terrible!" moaned the sculptor, "That's the third piece of my precious work that's been stolen!"

"I'm really sorry sir," Jenny replied, "we're trying our best. But we just can't seem to get em' in action. They seem to have all sorts of ways to break through the security system."

"What can I do?! How can I make a living like this?!"

Kris walked past at first, but then snapped her fingers and ran back.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Kris said, "but I happened to overhear. Why not try a decoy and lie in wait for the thieves?"

"Unfortunately young lady," Jenny replied, "we tired that once, but the thieves pulled a fast one on us and made off with **both **the phony and the real one in the storage room."

"Actually, I meant a living decoy."

"Huh?"

Kris turned to the sculptor.

"You think the public would be surprised if you came up with another piece of art in say a week?"

The old man scratched his bald head and shifted his glasses.

"Not really. I work on my projects all the time without showing them to the public. I'm sure they wouldn't be surprised if I came up with one tomorrow."

"That's perfect. Here's my idea…" she bent close and whispered to the two people.

Nightslice, meanwhile, was getting bored and walked over to the side to sit down on the pavement. He caught a few words like 'decoy' and 'statue', but didn't hear much else.

Finally the group stood back up.

"That's a brilliant idea," the sculptor smiled, "but do you think he can pull it off."

"It'll be difficult." Jenny said.

"True, but I've seen him stand completely motionless for around an hour or so. All he needs is a little practice."

Nightslice yawned. What did he care about a bunch of stolen artwork?

That was when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Scy?" ( Me? )

Nightslice jumped up and begun backing up and waving his claws.

"Scy. Scy. Scyyyyther!" ( No. No. Noooo way! )

From the look on Kris' face, he knew that whatever she had in mind, he wouldn't like it. Not even one bit.

* * *

"Scccy, scy, sachoo!" Nightslice sneezed.

"Hey, quit it! Just a little more…" Kris muttered, "there, done!"

Kris put down her painting brush.

"Simply magnificent!" gasped the sculptor, adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses.

Nightslice made a long, low-pitched moaning sound.

"What was that?"

"He's complaining that he feels like an ancient antique." Kris translated.

"Well, tell him he certainly looks like one."

"Nightslice, you really should see yourself in the mirror!" Kris pulled a full-length mirror in front of him.

The Scyther groaned.

His entire body had been carefully painted a dark-gray color. He'd also been powdered several times and had the outer layer coated with some chemicals that gave it the feel and look of stone.

Kris' plan had been surprisingly simple. Dress Nightslice up and get him to pose as a statue, then wait for the thieves to strike and nab em' when they least expect it.

Nightslice, of course, had several problems. He kept sneezing and scratching whenever the paint and powder was put onto him. It had taken him over a week to get used to the feeling and perfect his skill at standing perfectly still. Now, they were just about ready to go.

Officer Jenny had played her part too by keeping the public out of the sculptor's workplace and assuring the crowd that they had stepped up on their security measures. The police officer entered the room.

"If you're ready, let's get this show on the road!"

Reluctantly, Nightslice stepped onto the pedestal. Kris secured his feet to the platform with several cleverly concealed straps. The sculptor was about to unravel his latest 'masterpiece' to the public, then have it moved to the museum for display.

Nightslice leaned close to Kris so only she could hear him.

"Man, you owe me big time for this!"

Kris only smiled and patted him on the shoulder. After which, he assumed his required pose; in a battle stance, with his blades crossed over his chest, head looking downwards and eyes closed.

_I am not going to like this…_

With his eyes closed, Nightslice could only listen to the noise of his surroundings. Not like there was much to hear. The sculptor gave a speech about his newest piece of 'artwork' and Officer Jenny said a few words as well.

Then he felt the pedestal being delicately moved to the museum. At first, there were all sorts of sounds from the visitors. Slowly, they begun to die down until all was quite. When Nightslice heard the front doors being slammed shut, he knew that it was nightfall. And time to be on the alert.

Hours passed. Nightslice struggled desperately to keep from falling asleep on his feet. He was wondering whether the thieves were stupid enough to strike the same place again when he heard a scraping sound, followed by a soft clang to metal bars being shifted.

That could only mean one thing. Intruders entering from the roof.

_Hmmm, this could get interesting after all._

Taking occasional peeks, he watched with interest as the group of four went about their work. Two were quietly enlarging the hole they'd made in the roof while the remaining members disabled the alarms by cutting several wires. The place remained as silent as a tomb throughout.

There were certainly professionals.

He'd been told that the thieves used different methods each time. From the ropes being thrown down around him, Nightslice guessed that they were trying to lift the 'statue' out through the roof.

_Clever, but they have no idea of what they're in for._

Two of the thieves were pulling the ropes closer to the 'statue' when it suddenly came to life and slammed their heads into each other, knocking them out cold. The other two on the roof panicked and ran.

They scrambled down the roof only to find half a dozen police officers waiting there for them.

"Great job!" Jenny shook hands with Kris, "The police could certainly use more people like you!"

"I appreciate it," Kris replied, "but he's the one you should thank."

She signaled Nightslice, who was now washing the paint off himself in a nearby stream.

"My work has been saved!" the sculptor cried happily, "Oh thank you so much!"

"Hey, it was nothing."

"Nothing? I absolutely must reward you."

"No sir, that's really not necessary."

Predicting that it would carry on for quite a while, Nightslice didn't stick around to listen. After he was done washing himself, he shook his body dry and curled up under a tree for a well-deserved rest.

He didn't even care that the grass was wet and cold. The exhaustion was overwhelming.

_And I have got to remember to ask for a big reward. _

* * *

The next morning, the pair started on the road back to Lavender Town. It had been slightly more than a week since they'd left Firestorm there.

"So, what'd we get out of that?" asked Nightslice.

"Some funds, a lot of praise and this Pokemon." Kris held up a Pokeball, "Pokeball, go."

There was a bright flash of light and a small brown creature appeared.

"Vee!" it smiled, its ears straightening up.

"Isn't that an Eevee?"

"Yeah. The old guy said he'd gotten it as a birthday present from his son. He decided that he was too old and busy for Pokemon training and insisted on having me take it."

"Well that's lucky. Eevee had some pretty neat evolved forms and…hey!"

"Veee!" Eevee was nuzzling Nightslice's foot.

"Look's like he likes you."

Nightslice knelt down and let Eevee climb up his blades and onto his shoulder.

"And by the way Kris, since I practically did most of the work, shouldn't I get some kind of reward?"

"Most of the work? I had such a hard time getting you to co-operate!"

"That's how I am, Kris." The Scyther shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Hey, I got it! How bout I get to keep this little guy here?"

"Veeee!" Eevee was licking his face.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Kris said thoughtfully, "a Pokemon Pokemon trainer?"

"Hey, I caught that Onix back at the rock cave. If I can catch, I can train. Besides, you know I love challenges."

"Alright," Kris submitted, "I just don't see how you're going to hold a Pokeball with those blades of yours."

Nightslice grabbed Eevee's Pokeball in his mouth and waved it in front of Kris.

"Zeee," he mumbled with his mouth full, "I zan manage it."

"I had to ask." Kris sighed.

* * *

They returned to the Pokemon Center in Lavender only to find Firestorm gone. Nurse Joy mentioned that he'd gone with Mr. Fuji, the chairman of the local community center.

"Great, that's just typical of him." Nightslice said as they left.

"Doesn't that remind you of…someone?"

"Hey, he's such a rebel," Nightslice protested, "Me? I always follow orders."

"Idiot!" Kris whacked him on the head.

* * *

A light drizzle came up as they were outside searching for the community center. It started getting heavier and they were forced to duck into a sheltered alley.

"Maybe you should try asking for directions." Nightslice suggested.

"Yeah, I think I should." Kris noted that she hadn't seen many people about.

"Em, excuse me…" she asked a passer-by, "I'm…"

The person walked right past her without even looking in her direction.

"Ok, let's try that again." Kris waved to the next person who passed by, "Excuse me…"

The man shoved her out of the way and continued on without looking back.

"That seems to be the response everyone in town's giving." Nightslice commented, helping her up.

"It seems even worse that when we were here last week." Kris muttered.

"Slaves to their own suspicions, that's what they've become." Came a voice form behind them.

Kris and Nightslice jumped. They turned around to find a white haired old man.

"Whoa," Kris said, "don't scare us like that!"

The old man knelt down in front of something and crossed himself.

"Em, may I ask what you're doing?" Kris asked.

"Ho, ho. Just paying my respects."

Kris leaned closer and saw a small altar had been set up at the side of the path. On it was a cross with the words, 'Growlithe, May your spirit rest in peace.'

"…" Kris was silent for a moment, then she knelt down and crossed herself. Nightslice too, lowered his head as a sign of respect.

"Thank you. My beloved Pokemon lived to a ripe old age, but his time came at last." The old man warmly smiled, "Why don't you come over to my place and I'll get you a hot drink."

"I greatly appreciate that."

The old man was very friendly and in a way, reminded Kris of her old ninja master before he passed away. Kris listened with interest as he told her of the recent happenings in the small town.

"For years now, our town has been considered a spiritual gathering place for the souls of departed Pokemon. The Pokemon tower outside was built to honor these spirits and give them a place of rest." He pointed to a tall building outside.

"But that's a cemetery, right?" Kris asked, "Why didn't you build your memorial there?"

"Now, no one dares set foot there. For whenever we risk it, they appear."

"They?"

"The ghosts…"

Kris gasped. From his spot on the floor, Nightslice looked up with interest.

"I'm sure you've seen the fear in the townspeople. So terrified that they won't even trust each other and even more for strangers."

"I understand." Kris let her sight wander across the room. It came to rest on an old photograph above the fireplace. It showed a middle-aged man holding a Growlithe in his hands.

"Is…that your Growlithe?" She asked, pointing to the photograph.

"So many years ago…" the old man pulled out a small photo album and let Kris flip through it.

"You must have really cared about it." Kris said softly. Right at the end, something in a picture caught her eye. "Firestorm!"

"You know that Charmeleon?"

"I'm his trainer. Wait a sec, you must be Mr. Fuji, right?"

"Oh yes, I completely forgot to introduce myself. Getting so forgetful these days."

Kris looked at the picture again. It showed Firestorm with Mr. Fuji.

"He happened to overhear me speaking with Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center. I couldn't understand what he was trying to say to me, so he simply grabbed a pen and wrote it down. Must have been very intelligent and well-trained to do that."

"What did he say?" Kris knew that Firestorm hadn't risked speaking in English to old Mr. Fuji. It was a policy of Firestorm and Nightslice not to attract attention to themselves by doing so.

"He wanted to go and investigate the ghosts. I advised against it, but he was very insistent. The picture with me was taken just before he left so I wouldn't forget to wait for his trainer. It's been about a week since he entered the tower…and a recent times, no one who enters the tower has ever been seen again."

After that, there was a long silence. Kris didn't want to think of what could've happened to her friend.

"It's quite a lot to take in at once." Mr. Fuji took her hand, "It's very late now, how about taking a rest and we can work up a plan in the morning."

"I guess you're right…"

The two people left, leaving Nightslice alone in the room.

"Perhaps it's late for you," he said to himself, "but for me, the night is still young."

He shot a glance at the dark forbidding tower outside, barely visible now due to the storm, which had turned into a downpour.

"I wasn't named Nightslice for nothing…" he held a trembling bladed claw up to his face, which was basically a Scyther's equivalent of clenching a fist.

* * *

Late that night, the Scyther quietly let Ivysaur out of his Pokeball.

"Sssaauuurr…" the grass Pokemon yawned.

"Ssshhh!" Nightslice slapped a foot over Ivysaur's mouth, "Sorry bout using my foot, but it's better than my claws right? Anyway, I need you to open the door for me."

"Ivysaur? Saur?"

"I would do it myself except my hands are built for cutting through things. Besides, that would cause a hell lot of racket if I simply barged through."

"Saur, saur, Ivysaur?"

"I going to check out the Pokemon Tower, I just know something's up."

"Ivysaur!!"

"I know, I know, ghosts come out at night. Well, I'm a creature of the night too."

"Saur, saur…"

"Yes I know, I'm disobeying orders again."

Ivysaur submitted and reached out with a vine. He turned the knob and the door silently slipped open. Nightslice was halfway out the door when he felt something tugging his foot.

"No, Eevee, you can't come with me."

The little Pokemon's ears flopped down. Nightslice gently used his head to shove Eevee back into the house.

"Ivysaur'll take care of you. I'll be back soon." With that, he pushed the door shut with a barely audible click.

"Veee?" Eevee asked. (Will he be ok? )

"Ivysaur. Ivy." Ivysaur replied. (I can only hope so. )

The thunderstorm had lightened to a small drizzle. Nightslice walked along the empty streets, lost in thought.

_Firestorm's missing, hmmm…as much as I hate to admit it, when it comes to battles, Firestorm's one heck of a fighter. Even injured, he doesn't go down easily. So what could put him out of action for almost a week?_

Nightslice took another look at the forbidding tower, now just ahead of him and quickened his pace.

_Besides, it would taint my honor if I backed down from a challenge he took on!_

The heavy doors creaked opened. Nightslice wasn't easily scared, but even he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

The place looked like it had been abandoned for months. The lights were out, cobwebs hung everywhere and water dripped from a nearby tap. The rhythmic pilp, plip, plip, of the water leaking onto the stone floor was enough to give him the creeps.

_So far so good, I guess._

Nightslice ascended the stairs to the second level. Cautiously working his way between the rows of gravestones and altars, he stopped every few seconds to listen out for anything suspicious.

_Silent as a tomb. Hey, wait! _Nightslice sniffed the air. _Seems…thick somehow._

Scyther normally had excellent eyesight adapted to nighttime conditions and could see much better than a human could in darkness. Strangely, his vision had been reduced to two feet or so. A thick fog seemed to linger around the area.

Suddenly, he noticed something moving in the distance. Heart pounding, Nightslice approached. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only a Psyduck, but his tension immediately returned. There were more: a Slowbro, a Lickitung, a Tanglea, a Seel and several others.

_Jeez, where'd all these Pokemon come from? And man, what is that smell?_

"Eh, hey guys!" he said nervously, "What's up?"

Outwardly, he was trying to keep calm. Inside, every instinct in his body was screaming at him to run. He begun to back away but found himself surrounded. Step by step, they approached until the closest one, the Psyduck, was a couple of steps in front of him. And the smell was getting worse.

It was then that Nightslice noticed something frighteningly wrong. It was so cold that he could see his own breath, but he saw none of that from the other Pokemon around. In the second it took him to comprehend that realization, the Psyduck lunged at him.

Nightslice didn't even think before he fired off his pin missiles. The Pokemon was pushed back by the force of the attack, but seemed oblivious to the sharp needles piercing into its skin. A section of its skin fell off…revealing nothing but a white skeleton within.

"Z…z…z…zombies!!"

Somersaulting over the zombified Psyduck, Nightslice raced for the center of the room…only to find himself completely surrounded.

"NO!" cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

A zombified Slowbro jumped straight at him. Screaming, Nightslice frantically slashed at it. There was a snapping of bones and the ripping sound of flesh as the body crumpled to the floor.

"What?!" Nightslice leaned over and examined it. It was just an empty, decomposing body. "But what's making them move?"

He readied himself for another attack, but none came. All the ghosts were just standing there and loitering about. Nightslice found himself taking deep gulps of air and trying not to throw up.

_Wait a minute! It's easier to breathe here than over there. _Looking around, he found that small area he was standing in was clear of fog. _So, it's this purple fog that's controlling them!_

Suddenly, there was an explosion of flames as several of the zombies were blown to pieces. Standing far behind the group of zombies was a familiar shape. Even in the distance, Nightslice could recognize his friend.

"Firestorm!" there was no mistaking it. His larger size, the glitter of his metal mask, and Kris' Charizard leather jacket, which he was wearing. "Am I glad to see you! I thou…"

He never got to finish that sentence. Nightslice felt his chest explode with pain as a flamethrower attack hit him, throwing him head-over-heels and face-first into the far wall. Nightslice was briefly aware that he was back in the thick purple fog. He didn't have time to react as his head was violently grabbed and slammed into the wall.

Completely dazed now, he was slowly lifted off the ground. Nightslice watched, as if in a dream, as the ground seemed to rush forward and strike him in the face.

Blackness.

* * *

When Nightslice awoke, he immediately wished he were still unconscious. He was bound and gagged, jaws clamped shut by a thick rope and body firmly tied to a table. His blades were twisted at an odd angle and they were not in any position for him to cut through the ropes. The ropes were extremely tight and painful, making it hard to breathe.

"Mmmffffmmm!" Nightslice struggled, but couldn't do more than make gagged sounds, wiggle his toes and shake his head about. He'd been positioned so his head was off the table. Craning his neck, he could see a wooden basket positioned directly beneath his head.

Heavy footsteps caused him to look up. Firestorm stepped into view. Now at close range, Nightslice could see that his friend's eyes were glowing with an eerie white. The normally black iris was not visible at all.

_He's being controlled by this fog as well!_ Nightslice realized. He was thankful to note that he could see Firestorm's breath like he could see his own. _At least he's just possessed, and not one of the walking dead…for now._

Firestorm's actions were unnatural, almost mechanical like those of a robot. He walked to the nearby wall and pulled a long sword hanging there out of its sheath. Nightslice took another look at the basket beneath his head, glanced back to Firestorm, and then came to the horrifying realization.

_No! No! No!_

Firestorm lumbered up to him, completely emotionless, and lifted the sword high up. A panicked Nightslice struggled in vain, succeeding only in coughing up muffled screams and shaking his head. Terrified, Nightslice watched his life flash before his eyes.

The blade came down.

_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!! _The Scyther could do nothing but close his eyes and wait for the end.

Nightslice waited for the moment that all would end, but it never came. Finally, he risked opening one eye, then the other. The huge sword, held by Firestorm, was centimeters above his neck. Firestorm's hand was trembling and Nightslice could feel the cold, steel blade on the skin of his throat. A slight twitch of his hand would send his head rolling.

In fact, Firestorm's whole body was shaking, trembling.

_He's trying to resist! _Nightslice realized. He had a chance to save himself. It was now or never.

Nightslice rocked the table, putting all his weight to his shoulders and leaning back. It worked! This resulted in the table flipping over, knocking Firestorm down in the process. Nightslice's world spun a complete 180 degrees, ending with him flat on his face. The old, wooden table shattered with a loud snap as pieces of wood flew everywhere.

Shaking the ropes off, Nightslice kicked the broken pieces out of his way and ran for the only door in sight. The Scyther got two steps before a blast of flames charred his back. His brain barely had time to register the pain before he was barged through the door, shattering it to fragments.

Nightslice hardly felt the tons of splinters pierced into his body. He was in too much pain already. Nightslice forced himself to his feet, as he needed to defend himself. The square room offered no help, nor any easily accessible escape route.

Nightslice used a double team, creating multiple mirror images of himself. Firestorm charged through one of the illusions and hit the floor hard. For the speed and rage at which the Charmeleon sprang to his feet, Nightslice felt that he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

And basically, he knew he was screwed. Big time too.

Firestorm attacked mercilessly. Nightslice countered as best as he could, but in his weakened state, he took a large number of blows. The Scyther was being pushed towards a wall. Then, it happened that his foot stepped into a crack.

This caused him to stumble and immediately had an uppercut thrust into the bottom of his chin. Nightslice saw stars as his head hit the stone wall with full force. He felt the salty taste of his own blood in his mouth as much as saw the red liquid it seep down to his eyes. In his blurred vision, he saw Firestorm rushing in for the kill.

Nightslice blocked one blow, then another. But his strength failed him at the last moment. Firestorm slashed him across the face, leaving a bloody, three clawed mark.

His scream rang throughout the tower.

Seeing his own blood stain the wall, Nightslice cursed his stupidity. Kris always said that his rashness would land him in serious trouble if left unchecked. Now, he was going to pay for it with his life.

Firestorm grabbed one of his bladed claws and spun him over onto his back, twisting the arm at an awkward angle.

Then his foot came down upon the twisted arm.

The snap of the bone was frighteningly loud.

The pain, the agony, it was overwhelming. Nightslice didn't even have the energy to scream. He was unable to resist as Firestorm repeated the process with his other arm.

Slowly, Nightslice became aware that he was lying facedown on the cold floor. In his bloodstained vision, he saw Firestorm backing off, lowering his chest to the ground and lifting up his tail. The Charmeleon was preparing to launch a Fire Spin. Nightslice thrust the last of his strength to his voice.

"Firestorm…pl…please…no…"

The next second, his world was engulfed by a flaming tornado of pain. His scream echoed in his ears. On and on, there seemed to be no end.

Finally, when he could absolutely take no more, it stopped.

Firestorm viciously shook his head. As he did, the white glow in his eyes disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal color. The fogginess slowly faded out of his head and he became aware of the battered and barely alive figure on the floor in front of him.

"Nightslice!! NO!!" Firestorm rushed to the side of the fallen Pokemon and gently cradled his head in his claws.

"Speak to me! Please! Say something!" Firestorm shook his friend.

"Y…you…came through…for me."

"Hang in there!" Firestorm carried him back into the room with the shattered table. He tore down a curtain and lay his comrade's body on it. Tearing a few strips, he bandaged Nightslice's bleeding face and the wound in his chest.

"…It…pain…" that was no more than a whisper.

Firestorm leaned close to his friend.

"I promise. I'll get you out of here no matter what. Just as soon as I take care of the bastard that made me do this to you. Hang on, I'll be back soon."

Nightslice heard his footsteps fade. The makeshift bandage on his head left only part of his right eye exposed. As he leaned his head back, Nightslice noticed an odd stone tablet inches away. There were some words engraved on the tablet. They seemed to be in a foreign language.

They seemed so familiar, like he'd seen them before and yet couldn't remember how to read them. He didn't have any more time to think about it. Unconsciousness stole his thoughts away.

* * *

Firestorm paused only to grab the huge sword he'd been using and stick it into his belt strap. After which, he took the steps three at a time, dashing up the spiral staircase. It was just one floor up to the top of the tower. The upper room was an elongated hallway, leading to a dead end. It seemed empty, but Firestorm knew better. He wouldn't make the same mistake as last time.

"Coward! Come out and face me!"

"Hahahahhahahahaha!" Out of nowhere came a sinister laugh. A figure stepped out from the shadows. It was a human dressed in a completely black uniform with an 'R' on it. Firestorm recognized him immediately.

"Aaron!"

"Hahahaha! That's right, but no motto today. I'm all alone you see." Aaron laughed throwing back his dark hair.

"When did you ever learn black magic?"

"Black magic? No, just a combination of technology and my Pokemon here."

An odd shape materialized next to him.

"Gastly." The ghost Pokemon said.

"Why all this?" Firestorm asked.

"Don't you think a team of evil doers could build a base of operations without these annoying interruptions." Aaron proudly replied.

"This tower?!"

"Ah, such a splendid location. Perfect for us since the townsfolk blame everything suspicious on ghosts."

"Not if I have a say in this!" Firestorm roared, launching a flamethrower.

Both Aaron and the Gastly vanished before the flames hit them.

"What?!" Firestorm gasped, "A hologram?"

"I must compliment you for being able to break Gastly's hold over you," Aaron's voice came from nowhere in particular, "if you'd just stayed as my slave, you wouldn't have to **die** now."

"SsssssssArbok!" A huge cobra appeared in a flash of light. And this one wasn't a hologram.

"Uh oh!" Firestorm dove away as Arbok sprayed its acid, the corrosive liquid eating away the surface of the stone floor with a loud hissing sound. The Charmeleon ran for the steps. A familiar-looking shadow appeared from the stairway.

"Nightslice? What…"

"Ssccyyther!"

Firestorm managed to dodge the slashes and trip his opponent. This one wasn't Nightslice, but Aaron's Scyther.

_Aaron's controlling his Pokemon from a distance, _Firestorm thought as he ran, _and that means…_

Aaron's Scyther was suddenly in front of him, having somersaulted over him in the narrow stairway. Firestorm quickly kicked him down several steps and ran back up. Back towards Arbok.

Arbok came slithering towards him. Firestorm launched a reflect attack, creating a mirror-like shield on front of himself. Arbok hit it with a loud thud.

Outside, a Golbat was holding Aaron, by his shoulders, in the air. The Rocket agent hardly minded the light drizzle as he was in a rather jubilant mood today. Aaron watched the fight with interest through a hand-held view screen. The picture now showed Firestorm using his reflect defense to repel Arbok's attack.

"Ha! That won't stop Arbok's acid!"

He pushed a button on the side of the small screen.

"Arbok, acid attack!" He ordered.

The opponent was caught off guard, taking a direct hit. Aaron laughed as he watched the figure scream and wiggle in pain. Arbok's acid was highly corrosive, after all.

"Hahahaha!" Aaron laughed in triumph.

He good mood was then abruptly shattered when the screen showed his Arbok being sliced in half.

"What?!"

He furiously pushed the button.

"Scyther! Where are you?!"

There was no reply.

"Argh! Dammit!" Aaron gritted his teeth and crushed the small view screen in a fit of anger. All his weeks of precise planning had just been wasted. His plans were completely ruined. Not just that, he'd lost two Pokemon.

"I won't forget this, you fools!" he cursed. "Gastly!"

The gas Pokemon appeared hovering in front of him, giving Golbat a slight scare.

"Gastly!" It said in its spooky voice.

"We shall withdraw, for now…"

* * *

"Flawless victory." Firestorm smiled. He stared down at the bloodstained sword in his claws. "Fatality." he added in as an after thought.

Firestorm then threw the sword across the room. There was a loud clang on metal against stone when it landed, then absolute silence.

As silent as his enemies in the room.

_Any trainer would've been able to realize that mistake, if he were here._

Firestorm admired his handiwork, the neatly divided Arbok. Its head and top part had been separated from the rest of its body by an well-aimed sword blow. The Charmeleon winced at the smell of the dead cobra's body fluids, mixed with acid from its own acid sacs.

"Yuck!" he muttered.

He stepped across the body, being extra careful not to step on it or any of the fluids emerging from it, and searched for the Scyther. He found it, lying motionless, in a far corner of the room.

When Arbok had sprayed its acid, it hadn't hit Firestorm but Scyther instead. The thing had run about like a crazed lunatic while the acid ate into its flesh, screaming the whole time. Firestorm was thankful that it had stopped, but decided he didn't want to go to the extent of examining its body. Grimacing at the thought of having to look at a body half-melted by concentrated acid, Firestorm hurriedly left the room and returned to where he'd left Nightslice.

He'd almost panicked when Nightslice didn't respond to his call, but his tension eased when he saw the Scyther's chest rising and falling. Hoisting his wounded friend gently over his shoulder, Firestorm begun the long descend of the tower.

After all, he'd spent enough time in the company of death.

* * *

Nightslice was awakened by a beam on sunlight shinning into his eyes. Immediately, he noticed Firestorm standing over him. The Charmeleon still had the Charizard jacket on, which he'd been wearing since the previous night. Nightslice could still make out the bloodstains on it. They were in a well-furnished room, which Nightslice recognized as one of the wards in the Pokemon Center.

"Hey pal…" he managed, attempting to lift his head.

"Hey yourself." Firestorm gently pushed him back down. "You've got two broken arms and a claw wound at your chest. Not to mention that scar across your face. You need to rest."

Nightslice studied the two plaster casts his arms were encased in, then turned back to Firestorm.

"At least I'm alive."

"Well, I almost…" Firestorm hung his head in shame.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't you who did all this. But you came through for me. Thanks."

"You…really mean that?"

"I wouldn't lie about this sort of thing, now would I? Besides, it's kinda nice to see your true fighting potential if you don't hold back anything."

"Guess so. Anyway, try and eat something." Firestorm dipped a spoon into a bowl and lifted it up. "Open wide."

Nightslice was reluctant to let himself be fed like a hatchling, especially by a comrade in arms, but eventually he submitted.

"You know," he said between mouthfuls, "I think you're rather good at this."

"Be quiet." Firestorm muttered, rather annoyed.

"Hey come on', its…grrrrfffuuummmpp!" Nightslice had a whole apple thrust into his wide, open mouth. His fangs got caught in the apple and he was unable to spit it out.

The Scyther could only make muffled sounds while Firestorm laughed.

Kris was watching the scene from a window outside on the street. Inwardly, she smiled. The friendship between these two had once again gotten them out of trouble and safely back to her.

Kris was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and spun round to find Mr. Fuji.

"There you are!" the old man chuckled, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

He pointed to the street, which was now crowded with people talking excitedly.

"Thanks to you, this town had a life again." He continued. The townsfolk had realized their mistakes and were going about apologizing and making up. "And my little one will rest easy at last."

He closed his eyes, remembering his Growlithe.

"I appreciate it," Kris replied, "but they're the ones you should really be thanking."

She indicated Firestorm and Nightslice, two inseparable partners, laughing inside the room.

"Certainly, these two are extraordinary Pokemon," Mr. Fuji patted Kris on the shoulder, "All of you have a bright future ahead."

* * *

Night fell on the Pokemon tower. The clean up crews had already left, having cleared away and buried all the dead Pokemon bodies that had been upset by the incident.

All was silent, as it should've been late at night, bar a soft scrapping.

On the second floor from the top, in the fourth row of gravestones, at the fifth grave, something moved. The stones that covered a coffin began to shake and tremble. Again and again they moved.

Then, a bladed claw burst out from beneath, followed by a head. A Scyther rose from the grave, disfigured by acid, wounded, but alive.

He then saw his reflection in a mirror and roared in anger.

_Abandoned! Forgotten! Left to rot in hell!_

There was no other living being in range to hear his tormented cries.


	5. Dragon Unleashed

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Dragon Unleashed**

By nightdragon0

_The door slammed shut, its heavy iron lock clicking in place behind it. His world was darkness, sight sealed off but some outside forces. _

_Then came the light, revealing his opponent, a Marowak._

_Claws raised, he lunged with a bloodthirsty cry. There would be no mercy._

_FLASH!_

_Running. Panting. Running. Total whiteness. All around. No escape, no way out. _

_FLASH! _

_Cliffside, during a thunderstorm._

_FLASH! _

_A dark underground tunnel. _

_FLASH!_

_What was that? A knight in shining armor? _

* * *

Nightslice jerked up ready to fight until he remembered where he was and calmed down. Lying in a bed, in a ward of the Lavender Town Pokemon center.

"Same dream, again…"

"Vee." Said Eevee. The small brown Pokemon hopped onto the top of his head. Nightslice gave him a smile, then looked back down at himself.

The Scyther's shoulder joints were still wrapped in the plaster casts. He'd spent weeks recovering after his previous near-death encounter. The broken bones had healed and he was almost ready to get back out on the field again. His trainer, Kris, had been patiently waiting for him. Everything should've have gone back to normal, except for one thing.

The dreams.

Or more like brief flashbacks actually. Occasionally, he'd get a scene or two thrust into his head. He assumed they were extracts of his past that were lost to his amnesia. Places and faces he didn't recognize. Events he didn't remember. It was frustrating, having such a strong urge that he knew what it all meant and yet, not knowing at the same time.

He'd kept most of it to himself, but now that he was waking up screaming almost every night, Kris and Firestorm wouldn't ignore it. The nearby Pokemon Tower was a spiritual gathering place for the souls of the dead. Such a gathering of occult forces would certainty be enough to trigger off his chain of flashbacks.

All you need, he'd been told, was someone susceptible enough to 'hear' the voices of the spirits.

Nightslice glanced at his reflection in the mirror. The image that stared back was like any other Scyther you would see anywhere else in the world. Include his battle scars here and there and you've got a pretty average Pokemon.

"Average is not a word I'd use to describe myself." He said to himself.

"Vee?"

"Oh, nothing."

_But I still have so many questions. Who am I, really? How'd I learn to talk?_

All questions but with no answers. Nightslice leaned his head back and stared dreamily out at the bright, full moon.

"Guess I have to trust in my friends."

"Vveee." Said Eevee.

* * *

"Kris, it's 1 am in the morning." Yawned Firestorm. The Charmeleon flopped down on the roadside for the third time.

"This is very important." Kris muttered. She reached down and begun dragging him by his tail.

"Ow! Ow! Ok, I'll get up!" Firestorm dragged himself to his feet and trudged along behind Kris. "But I still don't see why we can't wait until morning."

"Like I said, it's very important. Look, we're here." Kris paused in front of an old, stone building. Digging into her jacket pocket, she fished out the set of keys she'd obtained from Mr. Fuji. She inserted the largest one into the keyhole and turned it. The old doors swung open even as their hinges creaked in protest.

There was a dusty counter just inside the hall. Behind it were rows and rows of books, all lined neatly on shelves. Cobwebs and dust adorn every nook and cranny of the huge room, not to mention all the books as well.

"Ok, this place gives me the creeps." Firestorm muttered, "I can see why no one's been here for years."

Kris stepped boldly in and dragged him along, the door slamming behind them.

"Hey Kris, who knows what sorta creepy things might be running around here?!" Firestorm looked around nervously as he followed Kris.

"Whatever they are," Kris replied, "I know you'll be there to protect me while I make a run for it."

Firestorm gulped.

"Anyway," she continued, "we're now walking in the oldest library in town. Also known as the ancient library."

"But what are we doing here in the first place?"

"We're here because I believe this place in linked to Nightslice's past."

"Why?"

"Remember the dreams he keeps having? One of them was of him fighting in some sort of locked underground room. Sound familiar?"

"Huh? I don't…" Firestorm paused for a moment, "Oh yeah! Much like one of Team Rocket's secret training gyms."

"Correct. The ones where'd they lock Pokemon in and let em' beat the crap out of each other."

"From personal experience, I know." Firestorm muttered, recalling the years he'd been raised by Team Rocket. So much fighting and violence that Firestorm shivered when he thought back about it.

"And since it was only here that Nigthslice started getting all these dreams, something in this area must've triggered it off. Not only was this library the oldest and most fitting of his descriptions, it also has some underground rooms."

Firestorm raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Apparently, this building was constructed over the remains of an old castle. They said that the lower rooms were once the castle's dungeons, but they had been locked and abandoned for years."

"Or so they thought." Firestorm added in. "Kris, I see what you're getting at! You suspect this dungeon was secretly used as a Team Rocket training ground. And that Nightslice was one of the Pokemon trained here!"

"Exactly my point." Kris finished. The pair had reached a small door in the far wall of the huge room. Kris pulled out another key and used it to open the door. She had to barge into it twice with her shoulder before it came open. A set of stone steps led down to a dark room below.

* * *

"Some light please."

Firestorm stepped forward and held out his flaming tail to light up the room.

"I'll still say it gives me the creeps." Firestorm muttered.

The flight of stairs wasn't very long. With their path illuminated by Firestorm's tail, they followed the path until it led down into a room with a deal end. Besides the flight of stairs, there was no other way to go. There were door-like structures all around, however, they'd all either collapsed or had been sealed up, making it impossible to get through. Firestorm lit a candle and handed it to Kris.

"Let's split up and comb the area." Kris declared.

The pair moved to opposite corners of the room and begun poking at the rubble. Kris noticed something odd. She had stepped on a pile of rocks, but didn't hear the crunch of pebbles against each other. The sound was rather muffled, much like…paper?

She got down on her knees and begun digging through the pile until she came up with an old and tattered book. Blowing the dust off, she flipped through it. The words were in a rather odd dialect, one that Kris recognized as the language of the Prophets. This was an interesting find indeed.

"Kris!"

She got up and ran over to Firestorm, who handed her a broken lock. Kris recognized its design immediately. It was the type that Team Rocket used for their Pokemon training gyms. Turning it over in her hands, she carefully examined it.

"Looks about 2-3 years old, taking the cool, dry climate of this area." Kris said, "The Rockets were definitely here, but probably not for very long."

"So Nightslice was once here too?" Firestorm asked.

"Provided what he's seeing in his dreams in actually true. But still, they've got dozens of secret hideouts all over the place. He could've been in anyone of them."

"There could still be other explanations. And the possibilities seem endless. And what of his other dreams?"

"I agree, Storm. We don't have any solid evidence to work with. I myself don't want to start getting any crazy theories." Kris gestured for them to leave.

"Hey," Firestorm said, looking at the old book, "isn't that the Prophets' Book?"

"This?" Kris answered, surprised, "It's written in their language, but I'm not sure if this is **the **legendary book itself."

"Legendary book?" asked Firestorm as they walked, "Hey, I only know its title. What's in the book that's so legendary about it anyway."

"For starters, do you know who the Prophets are in the first place?"

"Enlighten me."

"OK, they were an ancient human tribe who were said to be able to contact nature's spirits and speak with the gods. Naturally, they took upon themselves a quest to compile a complete history of our world, right from its creation by the gods. You taking in all this?"

"Yep."

The pair were now back upstairs and were locking the door to the basement. They seated themselves at a table before Kris continued the story.

"The book was eventually completed and passed down through generations. As time passed and the world developed, the ancient ways of the tribe were drowned out by today's technology. The book then disappeared and was never seen again."

"Until now. Or at least, when whoever left the book there…left it there."

"Yes. Many others tried to replicate it, but none of the others, no matter how accurate, were ever as detailed as the Prophets' Book. Now that I have the chance," Kris reached up and pulled another book off a shelf, "not to mention resources, might as well see what it says."

"You want to try and translate it? Well, good luck! I'll go check round the rest of the place." Firestorm gave her a nod, then left.

* * *

Five hours later…

"Firestorm, where are you?" Kris called.

"Over here." Came the reply.

Kris rounded the corner and found the Charmeleon leaning against a bookshelf, staring intently into a book. There was enough light from his tail for Kris to read the book's title.

'The Art of Black Magic'

Kris immediately snatched it out of his claws.

"Hey!"

"Firestorm! You shouldn't be reading this sort of thing!"

"I swear I wasn't reading it! I was just checking this up!" he took it back, flipped through the pages and showed a page to Kris. On it was the photograph of a small pendant.

"Remember how Aaron pulled off that mind controlling trick on me? I'm pretty sure I saw this thing around his neck when it happened."

Kris studied the picture and the article beside it. Other than giving several theories about it, there was no useful information.

"From the way both of you described him," Kris said, "even I have to agree that he was acting rather strangely."

"So it could be that odd pendant…"

"Yeah, we'll have to be extra careful the next time we encounter him." Kris closed the book and tossed it aside, "By the way, I think I've been able to get something out of the Prophets' Book."

She led Firestorm back to the table and flipped the Prophets' Book to the first page. It was decorated with pictures and drawings. Much like a series of murals of the walls of pyramids, with very few words.

"Here. The first few pages tell of the creation of the world and its creature by the gods." Kris slowly flipped through the pages. The picture showed a view of the planet from space and many different creatures. "The interesting part begins here."

Kris pointed to a picture that showed a black dragon with its eyes gleaming in an evil grin.

"The story goes: But one sort to disrupt the harmony of the beautiful world that the gods had created. He was the dark dragon known as Kaiser. He rallied behind him many dark Pokemon, leaving terror and destruction in their wake."

Kris flipped the page and indicated the next picture, a shinning white dragon soaring down from the heavens.

"Then, just when it seemed all hope was lost, the holy dragon Harasalt emerged. He led his own army of Pokemon in a headlong clash with Kaiser's forces."

The next set of pictures different Pokemon fighting. Or at least, that was how Firestorm interpreted all the weird scribbling.

"The battle lasted for a thousand years with both sides locked in bitter combat. Many fell, never to rise again."

The next picture showed a group of Pokemon gathered around a fallen Harasalt.

"At last, the dark was defeated. However, it had taken every last ounce of Harasalt's strength to accomplish it. Before the mighty dragon drew his last breath, he left behind a single egg."

Firestorm recognized the next few drawings as the great storm of ancient times.

"The price was greater than just his loss as the battle had brought a great storm of destruction over the world, wiping out all but the few Pokemon who'd survived the great battle. All of them were so sad seeing the destruction they'd caused that they forgot their opposing sides and begun to weep as one."

The picture showed the tears flowing in a whirlpool, seeping down into the ground.

"Their tears flowed down to the very center of the planet itself and life was restored to our world."

Firestorm finally relaxed his tense muscles and leaned back into his chair.

"So, that's the old legend." He gasped in awe.

"But there's more. The dark dragon Kaiser had also managed to leave behind an egg. From these would come the descendents of these legendary warriors. These descendents would be the only ones able to inherit the unique techniques used by their ancestors. Harasalt's Sacred Skills and Kaiser's Forbidden Skills. A total of 16 completely unknown techniques, 8 on each side. Among their ranks, two more would rise to battle as their forefathers once did and the fate of the world will be decided."

"That's…simply am…"

Kris suddenly slapped her hand over his muzzle and pointed to the door. Kris had locked the door when they'd entered. Only now someone was knocking on it. Actually, them were barging at it. The sounds of grunts and a crowbar being used to smash open the lock could clearly be heard.

"Quietly…" Kris whispered.

Firestorm nodded. He doused the candle's flame and stuffed it under a bookshelf while Kris shoved the Prophets' Book into her pack. Finally, they hid round a corner and threw Kris' leather jacket over Firestorm's flaming tail and tied it. Without the light of his tail, the room was thrown into complete darkness.

The door was then broken down. Even in only the dim moonlight, Kris recognized the five intruders. Agents of Team Rocket. They talked quietly among themselves for a while, then spread out and begun combing the area.

Definitely searching for something. Kris patted the old book in her backpack, realizing it was probably what they wanted. Firestorm was tensing himself to fight, but Kris held him back and shook her head. She pointed to the nearest window and mouthed 'get out of here!'

The pair begun crawling low to the floor, taking extra care to avoid being seen. They had to make several detours, running left and right to keep out of sight. However, their way was suddenly blocked by a pair of agents waking down the aisle. The Rockets were blocking their only escape route, the window.

Kris and Firestorm hid under a table with a tablecloth.

"Any ideas?" Kris whispered hopefully.

"Just one." Answered Firestorm. The Charmemlon crawled out from under the table and sneaked up on the two Rocket agents.

He was doing a good job, except Kris noticed the leather jacket she'd tied around his tail was coming loose. Desperately, Kris waved to him but Firestorm wouldn't look her way. Firestorm was right behind the two agents when the jacket fell off, exposing his flaming tail.

And that lit up the dark room like a light bulb.

"Huh?"

"What!"

The two Rocket agents spun round. Firestorm had no choice but to torch both with a flamethrower and follow up by swinging his tail and sending them flying into the nearest wall. The process was effective in knocking them out, but the racket had alerted the other agents.

Kris sprung into action. Reaching into her belt pouch, she pulled out a shuriken (a ninja's throwing weapon) and sent it flying. It neatly cut the ropes that held up a ceiling-mounted signboard, sending the signboard crashing down onto the heads of the next two Rocket agents. The last man was too far away to do anything.

Firestorm quickly broke open a window and scrambled through it, followed by Kris. They were in a narrow alley between the old library and the adjacent building. A pokeball suddenly came flying from the broken window and landed in front of them. It opened to reveal a Hitmonchan. Firestorm stepped up to the challenge.

"You wanna piece of me?! Come n' get it! Rrrrrrrr!" Firestorm launched his flamethrower attack.

"Hit!" It leapt over the flames, landed in front of Firestorm and gave him a mega punch in the face.

"Grrrr…" muttered Firestorm, rubbing his sore chin, "You'll pay for that!" he lifted a claw to the air as his eyes glowed with a soft blue light. "Confusion!"

The psychic attack threw Hitmonchan into a wall.

"Wartortle, skull bash!" Kris' voice came from behind.

Firestorm instinctively sidestepped to allow his teammate to attack. The tiny turtle, with his head lowered, rushed past Firestorm and knocked Hitmonchan's feet out from under it. Hitmonchan landed flat on its face, unconscious.

"Isn't there a rule about hitting below the belt?" Firestorm turned his head back to Kris.

"Yeah, it's the ideal place to hit." Kris smirked, "Come on! Let's get outta here!"

"Hey!" Firestorm shouted as Kris grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off. Wartortle sighed, then followed them.

The Kris and Firestorm stumbled into Nightslice's room to find the Scyther up and slashing at an imaginary target. Kris was too exhausted to give Nightslice the 'you're supposed to be in bed' lecture and flopped down on a couch. Firestorm curled up on the floor beside her.

"Welcome back people," said Nightslice with a faked cheerful tone, "looks like someone's been up all night."

"Yeah, up, running and fighting Team Rocket." Kris muttered, "Tell ya after I catch a few winks."

Firestorm was already snoring.

"At least check out this new move I've been working on!" Nightslice said enthusiastically shoving Kris to her feet with his claws. "Eevee thinks its great, right Eevee?"

"Vee!" Smiled Eevee, jumping onto the bed and pointing his ears up.

"See that chair there?" Nightslice backed off and pointed to a chair on the other side of the room. Kris nodded drowsily.

Nightslice ran to pick up speed, somersaulted forward and while in mid-air, brought the back of his heel down on the chair, shattering it to pieces.

"Neat huh?" Nightslice grinned.

It was certainly an eye opener, although Kris didn't say it out loud. She was just too tired from the night's work.

"I'll just let you pay for that chair." She muttered as she flopped down on the couch again.

The Scyther face flopped.

* * *

Two days later, the group left Lavender Town. On the roadside, Kris found herself locked in a tight duel with another trainer.

"Cloyster, spike cannon!"

"Gyarados, hydro pump!"

Kris' Gyarados launched its water attack, punching through Cloyster's spikes and slamming into it. Cloyster clamped its shell shut, absorbing some of the impact.

_Cloyster's resistant to water attacks, _Kris thought, _but let's see it try and resist this!_

"Finish it Gyarados! Dragon rage!" the huge sea serpent opened its mouth, charging up a huge blast of energy.

"Oh no! Cloyster, withdraw attack!" its shell clamped shut, but this time it wasn't enough to block out the attack. There was an explosion, after which Cloyster was sent flying several feet away, landing with a loud crash on the grassy field. The trainer moaned.

"Return." He withdrew the defeated Pokemon, "Go! Pinsir!"

In a flash, the strong bug Pokemon appeared, gashing its head-mounted pincers. Seeing that Gyarados was already panting from exhaustion, Kris recalled it. Even with her back turned, Kris could picture Firestorm and Nightslice waiting anxiously behind for their chance to fight. Firestorm, having won two fights, would probably be exhausted as well.

_So, time to play my trump card._

"Nightslice, get ready to rumble!"

"About time too." Nightslice whispered as he dashed past Kris and onto the battlefield.

"Pinsir, vice grip!"

"Nightslice, agility!"

Pinsir attempted to grab a hold of Nightslice, but the Scyther was just too fast for it. It angrily snapped its pincers as Nightslice dashed around it in circles.

"Focus energy, then use the seismic toss!" the trainer shouted.

"Quickly, double team!"

Nightslice created multiple images of himself. Confused, Pinsir charged at one of them, only to crash to the ground.

"While it's down," Kris shouted, "slash attack!"

Nightslice dashed out from behind the illusions. He was a blur of motion, whizzing past his opponent and slashing twice. Dazed, Pinsir got up facing the wrong direction, accidentally exposing its back to Nightslice. Realizing his opportunity, the Scyther used the mid-air heel drop move he'd showed Kris earlier. The well-aimed blow hit Pinsir at the back of its head, knocking it out cold.

Nightslice landed beside his fallen opponent and roared in triumph.

"The battle is won." Kris smiled.

Kris was still talking to the other man while Firestorm and Nightslice decided to take a drink from the nearby stream. And like after every other battle Kris had fought, the pair were bragging about their individual performances. To whom? Why, the other one of course.

"Ha, did ya see how I took out that Tangela," Firestorm was saying, "absolutely flawlessly."

"It's a grass type for cryin' out loud," Nightslice replied, "all you did was torch it with a flamethrower. My fight with the Pinsir was somewhat more…dramatic. And I bet I could've taken out the Magmar too."

"You?! It would've roasted ya!"

"They can't roast what they can't hit."

The duo didn't stop their debate even as Kris waved goodbye to the other trainer and came over. After two years of having this particular pair around her, Kris had almost gotten used to it. Almost.

"Turns out he was a travelling salesman." She stepped between them and interrupted, "Quite a stroke of luck, considering we were getting low on supplies. Oh and by the way," Kris reached into her pockets, "I've got something for each of you."

Kris pulled out a couple of apples and stuffed them into Firestorm and Nightslice's jaws. Without another word, she walked over to the shade of a tree to rest.

Firestorm and Nightslice could only stare dumbly at her, then furiously at each other. A silent message was being passed between them.

_This is all your fault!_

* * *

Night was quickly falling and the group were looking for a good spot to set up camp.

"Looks like we're around the Maiden's Peak area," Firestorm muttered, turning the map around in his claws. He noticed Kris patting a pouch on her backpack.

"You know, I still wonder what else was written in the old book." Kris muttered, "when the Rockets interrupted us, there were still three lines left which I hadn't translated yet."

"Huh, so do I Kris." Firestorm said.

* * *

The trio were now walking past a cliff the overlooked the open sea. Nightslice, trailing a little behind the other two, suddenly stopped. He stared intently at the cliff for a while, then begun walking towards it. When Firestorm noticed this, he tapped Kris on the shoulder to get her attention and them followed Nightslice.

"The aura of this place seems so…familiar." Nightslice muttered. He closed his eyes and sniffed at the air.

"What is it?" asked Kris, coming up from behind.

"Something's here, I…I just know it." He suddenly bent down and clutched his head between his bladed claws. "Can't remember…dammit! Argh!"

Furiously, he kicked a small stone off the cliff. When he brought his foot down, the ground beneath it promptly collapsed.

"Yargh! Ow!" Nightslice fell through the hole and hit the floor of some sort of cave.

"Hey, you ok pal?" Firestorm asked.

"Fine, but you guys are gonna want to come see this!"

Kris and Firestorm dropped down the hole and raced to where Nightslice was. The Scyther was kneeling and staring at an odd-looking block of stone. It was too smooth and even to have been formed by natural means. Roughly the size of an A4 sheet of paper, it glowed with a mystifying golden light. There were several lines of words carved on its surface, but none of the three could read them.

"Curious…" Nightslice muttered. He slowly reached out with a claw, but a sudden flash of the golden light sent him flying to the other side of the cave. "Ow! What on Earth was that?"

"Haven't the slightest clue," Kris said, stepping forward. "But be careful."

She was reaching forward to get a better look when a loud buzzing sound interrupted them. She signaled for Nightslice to take a look. Nightslice scrambled up to the surface and came down a second later with a concerned look.

"A helicopter." He gasped, "With about a couple dozen masked Rocket agents. They're searching through beach below."

"Darn, how'd they know we were here?" Firestorm yelled.

Kris patted the bulge on her backpack and looked down at the stone tablet. Then the realization hit her.

"Guys, you think we can cover up this hole?"

"Sure, there are a couple of large rocks up there." Nightslice answered. "But why…"

"No time to explain," Kris got up and begun climbing out. "But if my guesses are correct, this place is what they're searching for. They want the tablet. And we can't let them have it!"

Everyone scrambled out and Firestorm shoved two large stones into the hole while Nightslice threw some dirt over it.

"From the looks of things," Firestorm shot a glance down at the Rocket agents below, "they're gonna comb this entire area, which includes this cliff and the stretch of forest here too."

"Kris, you know we can't possibly take out two dozen of em' at once." Nightslice said.

"I have a plan." Kris grinned, "We ninjas specialize in sneak tactics, remember?"

"Oh this is gonna be very interesting." Nightslice smiled with an evil grin.

* * *

Night had fallen on the quiet forest.

Firestorm tied the last knot and signaled Kris with a thumbs-up. From her perch on the tree branch, Kris acknowledged with a nod and gestured for him take his position. Firestorm carefully hid his flaming tail beneath his body and took hold of a free end of the rope.

The group of shadowy figures was rapidly approaching. Firestorm recognized the first two almost immediately. Aaron and Scarlet of Team Rocket.

_Heeheehee, now I'll have my revenge on you, Aaron._

Firestorm once again noticed the strange pendent Aaron was wearing. Aaron was twiddling with a white rose while Scarlet whispered some things to him. Firestorm let them come close enough, then snapped a twig between his fingers and rustled the grass around him. The Rocket agents were all alerted to the sudden noise.

"Someone's here!" said one of them.

"There!" said another, pointing to the rustling grass.

"Ha, come on out." Aaron sneered, pocketing the white rose.

"Yes, we won't hurt you…much." Scarlet added in.

_Wait for it…_

"Prepare for trouble." Scarlet started the all too famous Team Rocket motto.

"Yes, make it double." Aaron continued.

Firestorm pulled the end of the rope he was holding.

"To…aaarrrrrgggghhhh!"

A rotten log that had been tied to the tree above them suddenly fell. It smacked Aaron, Scarlet and two others onto a patch of grass, which immediately collapsed into a hole beneath them. The four people landed with a loud crash, moaning and groaning.

Firestorm leapt from his hiding place and torched two more, leaving them screaming and charred from the flames.

"Catch me if ya can!" he called back as he ploughed through the remaining soldiers and sprinted away, in the opposite direction from the concealed cave.

"Get it!" yelled one of the soldiers.

Kris watched the group chase Firestorm away, them leapt from her branch ran sprinted towards the concealed cave.

Deep in the forest, four more soldiers were walking past a huge tree, two on each side. Up on top of the tree, Ivysaur and Wartortle nodded to each other.

Wartortle used his water gun to shoot a target hanging from a tree below. This caused a net full of coconuts to open and fall onto the Rockets' heads, knocking them out cold.

On the other side, Ivysaur shot a single razor leaf to sever a pair of ropes holding up a log. It fell onto the heads of the other two soldiers, knocking them out as well.

They shook hands (or a vine and a hand actually) and stood admiring their handiwork.

* * *

Firestorm was nearing the edge of the forest. He could also see the edge of the cliff coming up.

Just then, a bullet whizzed past him, almost hitting the left side of his head. The Charmeleon craned his neck to look back at his pursuers. As he did, he didn't notice a thick vine in his path. Firestorm tripped over it, flew several feet and hit the floor face first.

Dazed, he didn't realize he was perilously balanced on the edge until it was too late.

Firestorm's left foot slipped and his lost his balance. He went over the edge with a roar. The long, ten-story drop seemed frighteningly short to him.

It ended with a dull, snapping sound and his world fading into darkness.

Up on the cliff, the Rocket agents looked down as Firestorm's crumpled form, sprawled out on the rocky beach below.

* * *

Nightslice waited till they were in range, then hacked away at the rope. A net, made out of vines, fell and entangled six of the eight soldiers. When the other two spun around in surprise, Nightslice activated another trap, this one by cutting a different rope.

This one dropped a couple of sandbags straight onto their heads.

_Ow! That has gotta hurt. Man, we've really outdone ourselves this time, considering the short time we had to but this surprise party together. Heheheheeh! _

Nightslice was triumphantly brushing his claws against each other when a grenade suddenly landed by his feet. Instinctively, he leapt away.

Unfortunately, this meant jumping out from under his cover. As he leapt into the open, he was promptly smacked in the chest with a glue missile. Nightslice was thrown against a large, flat rock by the cliff edge. The force of the impact spread out his arms, legs and wings and the glue sticking them there. The sticky substance sealed his eyes and jaws shut, with the back of his head stuck to the rock's surface.

"Mmmppphhhmmhp!" his furious cries were all muffled by the glue.

_This is NOT good! Man, I must look like a dead bug of somebody's newspaper._

"Yeah I got it!" proclaimed a rough voice, presumably belonging to the agent who'd shot him.

"Nice, but what'd we do with it?" a second voice asked.

"We complete the mission first, then we'll come back for it." The first voice replied, "Cause it won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

The pair of footsteps died off into the distance.

"Mmmmrrrpphhhh!" Nightslice struggled in vain. He tried to pull his head forward, but the stretchable glue snapped taut and pulled it back. The top of his elongated head snapped back to the rock surface with a painful thud.

_No! NO! Dammit! _He silently cursed his stupidity. He'd fallen for a dud, a false grenade. _Now I'm stuck to this stupid thing like a squashed bug. Man, I can't even move a limb. But at least I can still breathe. _Aside from his nostrils, the rest of his body was entirely covered in the sticky glue.

_I can wait for help to come…if it comes…_

* * *

Firestorm came to with a severe pain in his head. Agonizingly, the present came back to his thoughts.

_Chasing me…the others! Kris!_

Desperately, he tried forcing himself up. However, his body refused to respond to the orders from his brain.

_What? No…can't feel…my claws…legs…tail…Is my neck's…broken?!_

His head flopped weakly down on the rocks. He caught a glimpse of his burning tail, which was glowing weaker and weaker. The flames were slowly dying out.

_I'm…gonna…die…_

His eyelids were getting heavy. Slowly they snapped shut.

All was silent.

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! _

Firestorm's head moved in silent protest.

_It won't end here! Not now! Not while the others still need me!_

With that thought, his dimming tail fire burst into a huge blaze. His eyes flew open, glowing with the burning red of his flames.

* * *

Completely unaware of her friends' plight, Kris was racing through the dense forest.

"I've got it! I've got it!" A Rocket soldier suddenly came running holing a large leather bag.

"Oh no you don't!" Kris yelled, tackling the guy. The two rolled over the ground, struggling to grab the bag while exchanging punches with each other.

Kris saw Eevee behind her and several more soldiers approaching from the front.

"Eevee! Catch!" Kris knee butting her opponent, she grabbed the bag and tossed it.

"Veeee!" Eevee acknowledged and jumped forward. Unfortunately, the little Pokemon was so small that it got caught in the bag instead.

"Shit!" Kris muttered. The other agents were approaching fast.

Suddenly, the bag glowed and something burst out of the bag with a white flash of light.

"Jolt! Jolt!"

"Alright! It's Jolteon!"

"What?" the fallen soldier gasped, "You mean that was actually a thunder stone?!"

"You are a complete moron!" one of the other soldiers yelled.

"Jolteon, thunder shock attack!" Kris commanded.

The group of soldiers cried out in pain as they shocked by the electric Pokemon, leaving their bodies still shaking from the electricity. Jolteon landed in front of Kris, growling with delight. Kris patted it on the head.

"Split up." she whispered.

Kris and Jolteon sped off in different directions as more soldiers appeared.

* * *

Nightslice was still struggling when he heard another set of footsteps.

"Need some help?" It was Firestorm's voice. But there was something a little different about it. It was deeper, more powerful and with much more confidence.

Nightslice did his best to nod.

"I'll help you get some of it off. You'll have to wash the rest off later."

The first thing that Firestorm ripped off was the glue covering his face. When Nightslice opened his eyes, he had the shock of his life.

"Firestorm? Is that you?" he gasped in disbelief.

* * *

Owing it to a wrong turn, Kris accidentally found herself backed to the edge of the cliff. Surrounded by at least a dozen of the soldiers. She shot a glance down. The long drop down to the beach below didn't look very promising. Behind her, the crimson-red morning sun was just rising on the horizon. They'd been running around for the whole night.

"We're got you now!" one of the soldiers sneered.

"Not on my account!" A powerful voice declared.

All heads turned to the source of the voice. Silhouetted against the blazing glow of the sun, a huge, dark form arose. Almost five feet long, with wings that spread to almost twice that length. There was no mistaking it.

Charizard.

Kris' heart swelled with pride.

_The power of the dragon unleashed._

"Feel the wrath of fire spin!" she declared.

The dragon conjured up a gigantic tornado, which burnt with intense flames. All the Rocket agents were sent running and screaming from being charred by the flames. Firestorm followed up by launching a fireball to the ground.

Nightslice and the other Pokemon arrived just in time to see a huge explosion, which sent the evildoers soaring off into orbit.

Against the morning sun, everyone watched as Kris and Firestorm, in his newly evolved Charizard form, stood facing each other. Kris threw her arms around his neck in a grateful hug. The dragon returned the gesture with his claws and wings.

Nightslice closed his eyes and lowered his head. A smile broke out across his face.

_It's a beautiful scene._

The party was gathered in the small cave where Firestorm was recalling his glorious comeback.

"All I saw was darkness, then a light came through and I reached for it." He said, "then…" Firestorm looked down at himself, "…I did it."

"Man, that was really neat!" Nightslice said, "But with all those injuries, how'd…"

"I really don't know," Firestorm replied, "like a miracle of something. And that this…" Firestorm tapped the metal mask on the left side of his head, "…still fits."

"Yeah, you're right." Nightslice muttered. Everyone had gotten so used to Firestorm's look that they'd practically regarded the mask as part of his face.

"Jolt! Jolt!" Jolteon jumped into Kris's lap.

"Looks like he wants some attention too." Firestorm said.

"Hey Jolteon," Nightslice called, "you were great too! I definitely like you better this way. But no more climbing onto my head, ok? You're too big for that now."

"Jolt! Jolt!" he replied happily.

"Firestorm, maybe I have an explanation." Kris stood up and pointed to the stone tablet they'd strived so hard for the whole night to protect.

"Kris, I don't…" Firestorm begun, then he paused and closed his eyes for a moment, "…yes, maybe."

Firestorm walked over to the stone tablet. As he did, it begun to glow brighter and brighter. Everyone else had to shield their eyes. Firestorm knelt down and touched the tablet with a claw.

At once, a voice resounded in his head. From the expressions on his friend's faces, Firestorm could tell that they'd heard it too.

(_One worthy of my power has come forward at last. ) _The disembodied voice reverberated. _(Answer me truthfully and I shall show you the way. ) _

Firestorm nodded.

_(A claw, a sword, a cutting tool. A common thing that all can do. )_

"The answer is slash." Firestorm said.

The brightness of the golden light intensified.

_(The whirlwind of flames, dealing out justice to all in its wake. What is my name? )_

Firestorm thought for a while, looking back to the others for support.

"Fire spin."

_( Behold, the aerial dance of the ancients, now to your command. ) _

The stone tablet shattered into pieces and an orange light emerged. It merged with the golden light and formed the shape of a dragon. A roar resounded throughout the cave. There was a bright flash. Then, silence.

"The sacred technique, Spin Slash." Firestorm said.

"Can it be true," Nightslice gasped, uncovering his eyes, "Firestorm a descendent of the holy dragon Harasalt?"

"It's actually quite possible," Kris replied, "I never knew where Team Rocket took him from."

Kris pulled out the Prophet's Book and begun flipping through it.

"Wait a minute," she gasped, "this page was empty before. Now…"

She held it up for all to see. Nightslice silently read it. The words were now in English.

'Spin Slash. A flying elemental move executed by rotating one's body 360 degrees and lashing out with claws and fangs.'

"I…hardly believe it myself." Firestorm muttered.

"Hey guys, I'll leave you to ponder this alright?" Nightslice got up, "But I'm gonna go down to the river nearby to wash the rest of this stupid glue off me."

He used a claw to indicate the glue still sticking his wings down to his back.

"Back soon!" Nightslice called as he ran off.

"Jolt! Jolt!" Jolteon suddenly dashed over to where the stone tablet had been and begun digging.

"What it is Jolteon?" Kris asked.

Jolteon cleared some dirt away and carefully pulled something out of the ground it had been buried in.

It was another stone tablet, much like the one that Firestorm had just obtained the first of the sacred skills from. Only this one glowed with a deep purple light instead.

* * *

Nightslice splashed more of the cool river water over himself. The glue was gone at last. He'd never felt so happy to be stretching and spreading his wings before.

Nightslice was bending down to drink when he heard someone else splashing into the river. Had to be Firestorm, cause the footsteps made roughly the same splashes as his did.

"Hey Firestorm, come to join me?"

He was busy slurping the cool, fresh water when he realized something. Now that Firestorm was a Charizard, he should've made much louder splashes. Gyarados was out of the question and Kris' other Pokemon were much too small. Which meant…

_Oh shit!_

"Not Firestorm, I'm afraid." A cold voice sneered.

Nightslice spun round to fight. But before he even had a chance to see his attacker, a sledgehammer was thrust straight into his face.

The Scyther's unconscious form hit the water with a loud splash and was, much more quietly, dragged off into the surrounding bush.


	6. Heart of Steel

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Heart of Steel**

By nightdragon0

**Kris **

"Another one?" I wondered, examining the stone tablet in my hand. As if I hadn't had enough surprises for one day.

"Something about this one doesn't feel right." Said Firestorm, poking his head over my shoulder. The other Pokemon, Ivysaur, Wartortle and Jolteon, all made similar remarks.

"Almost as if…" Firestorm reached out to touch it.

There was a sudden flash of purple light. Some unseen force threw Firestorm to the other side of the cave. I dropped the tablet with a surprised yell. The image of a growling dragon briefly appeared on the tablet. It vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Ow! Grrrrrr…" moaned Firestorm, staggering to his feet.

"Hey, did everyone see that?" I asked, referring to the dragon's image.

"Saur!"

"War!"

"Jolt!"

"They're all saying 'yes'." Firestorm added in. He kept a significant distance away as I picked up the tablet again.

"I recognized the image from all the drawings I've seen. It was an image of Kaiser, the dark dragon." I told everyone, "So this probably contains one of his forbidden skills, hidden in the same manner as the sacred skills. And that…"

I stopped short. _Nightslice?_ _No, it couldn't be! _

"Kris? Something wrong?" Firestorm looked worried.

With the tablet grasped under my arm, I stood up and grabbed the Charizard by his shoulders. I noted that I now had to reach up in order to do that.

"Apparently the descendents of the two dragon gods aren't able to touch the other's tablets. Since you're a descendent of Harasalt, the tablet of Kaiser wouldn't let you touch it. And when Nightslice tried to touch Harasalt's tablet, it threw him off. So that can only mean that…" I let that sentence hang. They'd gotten my point.

There was a sudden, ominous silence among all of us. One by one, Ivysaur, Wartortle and Jolteon quietly walked over to the pile of our bags. They opened their Pokeballs and disappeared inside. I realized I was still grasping onto Firestorm and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"I understand how…how you feel." He gave me a hug, throwing his powerful wings and claws around my back.

I stepped back and found a comfortable spot to sit down on.

"We'll wait for him to come back before we discuss this further." I said, "In the mean time, we should get some rest. Everyone needs it more than ever now."

Firestorm nodded and curled up on the floor beside me. He was extra careful to keep his face turned away from me. Probably, he didn't want me to see his expression.

I leaned my head against the cave wall. _Just when I thought there couldn't possibly be anymore…_

Furthermore, how would Nightslice himself feel if he discovered that the blood of a dark god that had almost destroyed the world flowed through his veins?

The troubling part was that, despite the years we've been together, I couldn't imagine how'd he react. Not one single bit.

* * *

**Nightslice**

When I came to, I was aware that I was on my back, being dragged. Some cold hand was grasped around one of my ankles. Next thing I noticed was that I was blindfolded. Third thing was that my 'kidnapper' hadn't even bothered to tie me up.

Feeling the damp grass beneath me and hearing the distant cries of bird Pokemon from the trees above, I reached the conclusion that we were in a forest. Probably the same one I'd been in when I had the sledgehammer thrust into my face.

Now was the time to make my move.

Mentally, I pictured the scene. In one swift motion, I brought my free foot up and kicked the hand. There was a brief gasp from the kidnapper. I flipped up onto my feet and threw a flying kick.

There was a loud thump as he hit the ground. It didn't really matter as I was already running and at the same time, trying to rip off the blindfold without cutting myself. With scythes as 'hands', it's quite a task. I was also listening for any sounds of pursuit or weapons being drawn.

None at all.

Unfortunately, I didn't get very far because I ran straight into the attacker's weapon. To be more specific, it felt like a metal bar. Not to mention the 'clang' when my neck connected with it. Imagine running at full speed and suddenly being smacked by someone swinging a baseball bat. It's not a pleasant experience.

The impact knocked me over. I landed on my back, roaring in pain and gasping for breath. _What the?! _

"Not as good as you think, now are you?" a voice laughed.

_How? _I wondered, _I should've been able to hear him! _

Even with my sensitive hearing, there hadn't been a sound. Either this guy was extremely good, or I had let my guard down way too much. Or maybe it was both.

"You've got a lot to learn." The voice sneered. A kick connected directly with my lower jaw and sent me rolling onto my chest. Pain shot through my whole body.

Despite all the pain, I noticed something both odd and familiar about the voice. There was a slight hiss or snarl in every sentence he spoke. A low, deep voice. In fact, it sounded a lot like…me?

Yes, like a much older version of myself.

However, I didn't have much time to think about it. His third and finial blow sent me back to dreamland.

* * *

**Kris **

I awoke with a start. The midday sun was streaming in through the hole in the roof of the cave.

_I've slept the whole morning! _I realized.

Nightslice should've been back by now. I searched the cave, but couldn't find any signs that he'd come back. All of our equipment was untouched. Maybe he'd come back, seen us fast asleep and left to go hunting or something. But I suddenly had this odd feeling. I don't know, something that made me feel rather queasy…

"Firestorm, wake up." I shook the sleeping Charizard.

"Five more…minutes…" he yawned and rolled over to his other side.

"Hey, I'm serious here! It's been half the day and our Scyther pal isn't back yet!"

Firestorm instantly sat up.

"What?! Uh oh! I've got a very bad feeling about this."

"You think he's in trouble?"

"Possibly," Firestorm muttered, a concerned look on his face, "or perhaps he's figured out his lineage for himself. He could've …like run away or something."

"NO!" I shouted, causing Firestorm to jump back. I regained control of my emotions. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's not you're fault," Firestorm out a claw on my shoulder, "I'm the one jumping to conclusions. I apologize."

"So, can you…"

"Yes, I'll got look for him." Firestorm turned his back to me, but I could still see him furiously shake his head in frustration. The dragon opened his huge wings and took off in a cloud of dust.

I stayed back only long enough to gather up our equipment, then followed.

* * *

Two hours later…

"Storm, did you find him?"

"Negative." Firestorm landed, shaking his head. "I couldn't find any signs of an attack either."

"Sneak attack?" I suggested.

"Possible, but the guy would've to be darn good to do so."

"True." I nodded. I particularly trained Nightslice to watch his back and even taught him a few of my ninja tactics. And a well-trained ninja is very difficult thing to sneak up on.

"Keep searching from the air," I ordered, pulling out a Pokeball at the same time, "I'll have Jolteon check out the area. Go Jolteon!"

Firestorm took to the air again as Jolteon appeared and started sniffing.

* * *

**Nightslice**

I felt like I was floating. I shook my head, trying to clear out the stars. Yeah, water or some kinda of liquid. Bubbles were all around, floating up past me.

_Underwater?! _

I was fully awake now and struggling to reach the surface. My head only hit a barrier, some kind of lid.

_Help! I'm drowning! _My mind went into a state of panic, limbs flapping wildly, until I realized I was breathing. I felt it now, a rubber mask over my mouth and nose, supplying me with oxygen. At least they weren't trying to drown me.

_Yet…_I reminded myself. I blinked, taking note of my surroundings for the first time. The blindfold was off and I could see, despite the murky liquid, I was locked in a small tank. Cylindrical-shaped, just like the ones where they put aliens in the movies. I immediately tried shaking that thought out of my mind, but couldn't after noticing the room outside. Anyone would recognize it as a laboratory. Computers, blinking lights, bottled chemicals, piles of papers.

I was creeped out. I just didn't know why. I wanted out. I pulled back a foot and gave the glass wall a kick, but it was like hitting a reinforced steel wall. My sore foot made me furious and I lashed at it with my claws. They barely made a dent and I had to stop, realizing I'd break them if I continued.

"So, awake at last." The same, eerie voice came out of nowhere. I saw a figure shrouded in the shadows outside, but it took me a moment longer to realize that there were speakers on the mask strapped around my face.

The horrible feeling in my gut was confirmed by sight of figure walking into the light. I jumped back in shock.

"You…!" I hissed. Speaking through the mouthpiece in the mask, it didn't come out as intimidating as I hoped.

Still, there was no mistaking his identity. This was the enemy I'd come to know as Aaron's Scyther. Or he'd once been that. He was now a cyborg; the upper right half of his body replaced by a set of robotic components.

It was like an imaginary line had divided his two aspects. I carefully looked him over, from the half of his metallic face and his glowing red eye, to both his metal wings coupled with a pair of jets, to his single razor-sharp metal claw, down to his chestplate with numerous lights blinking. The armor ended at his torso, leaving the rest of the lower body normal.

I was horrified, yet somehow awed at the same moment.

"Surprised?" he grinned, "Well, quite a sight for sore eyes, aren't I?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" I found my voice.

"Almost…" he leaned closer to the glass wall. I backed off as far as I could, but it still wasn't very far. "Your friend thought I was down for good when that Arbok nailed me with its acid spray. I admit, it was torture dragging my half-dead body down here, but well worth the effort indeed."

_Well, I guess it's always the hero's job to ask the villain what he wants._

"So, what do you want with me?" I asked.

"I just need have a friendly little chat."

"I wouldn't consider locking me in here a rather friendly gesture."

"If there weren't a wall between us, you'd be attacking on first sight."

"Yeah, you bet I would!" I kicked the wall to no avail. "Let me out of here right now and I'll show you, you fu…."

He calmly used a claw to flick a switch at the base of the tank. Immediately, I began to gag and choke. The air supply had been cut off. It took every ounce of my willpower to resist ripping the mask off my face. Suffocate or drown--not a choice you'd like to make.

"You really should learn to mind your language." He continued in his calm tone.

He waited until I was literally blue in the face before reconnecting the air supply. I took a few moments to recover, taking in deep gulps of oxygen before I faced him again and growled angrily.

"Listen to what I have to say and you'll understand." He seemed slightly irritated, but otherwise remained as calm as ever.

"Alright, then." I said. Not like I had much of a choice for that matter.

"Look around you. Anything seem familiar?"

I took another look at what I could see of the room.

"I don't know…"

"Harder. Focus your thoughts, the answers lie deep within yourself."

_It had to be a trick! Why should I be listening to him? _I thought, _Still…could there actually be a chance that he knows something about me? _

I concentrated. Searched my mind for anything about a lab or sorts. I suddenly realized something. I was shivering, not because it was cold.

It was fear.

_What?! Why? _I shook my head, trying to clear out my doubts. _He's lying! I've got no reason to…_

The next thing I knew, a series of memories hit me like a tidal wave, flooding my mind and drowning out all other thoughts. And somehow, I felt that these were real.

_I opened my eyes, blinking in the bright lights. Dozens of strange humans were all around. Running, talking, chatting excitedly. Many were staring intently at my cage. _

_"It's alive!" _

_"At last, success!" _

_I spent my life in cages and fluid-filled tanks, listening to the monotonous humming of the computers. I was watched day and night. I wanted so desperately to be free, to see the world outside._

_What was my purpose in life? I soon realized it was for nothing more than the humans to run their twisted experiments on._

_My only comfort came from an older Scyther in the cage next to mine. This one was my father. I knew it from sight, from scent and from the affection he showed towards me. Until the day they took him away. I remember hearing his roars and screeches as he banged on the bars of his cage. I never saw him again._

_On that day, I vowed to escape, no matter the cost. I was alive! A living creature! I would never allow them to continue treating me like a lifeless object! I had a mind like theirs! Once the time was right… _

_The humans watching me never suspected I was doing the same. Slowly learning everything I needed to know. They all seemed surprised at how quickly I learnt and how easily I passed all their stupid tests. _

_Then one night, an opportunity presented itself._

_There was only one guard that night and he got too close to my cage. Close enough for me to drive my claws thought his back. He went down without a sound. _

_In the darkness, I reached out with my claws. Twisting and stretching until I could reach the numerical lock outside. I pushed the keys I'd seen them press so many times. The door swung open._

_I leapt out, sniffing the air, ears peeled for any sounds of danger. My eyes were adapted for darkness, killer instincts sharp and ready. Knowledge that would aid my escape. _

_The time was now. As silently as the night itself, I moved towards the laboratory door… _

I blinked. I wasn't able to remember any of this…until now.

"Remember now, Nightslice?"

"Yes," I answered, "some of it. And…er…" I stopped short, realizing I didn't have a name to address this mysterious figure by.

"I do have a name if you were wondering." He replied my unspoken question; "The humans gave it to me a long time ago. I am Alugard."

"So…Alugard, why show me all this?" I asked.

"Haven't you seen how the humans have used you, disregarding the fact that you are a sentient being as well?" he posed another question without replying mine.

"Wh…?!"

"The humans regard us as being inferior to themselves when it is actually we who are superior! Pokemon have inhabited and ruled the planet for much longer than humans have!" Alugard roared.

"I'm touched by the speech pal," I said, "but it's a fact. The humans are here, in charge, and they won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"It doesn't have to be that way." He gave me a dark look. "Pokemon are far superior and it's only befitting that we should rule."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I was almost afraid of the answer. Alugard had plans and he wanted something with me. Something big.

"It should be fairly obvious that the spawn of a dark god like Kaiser is the perfect candidate for this task."

I realized he was staring straight at me.

"No! That's I lie! I'm not…"

"You know what you are. There's no denying it."

I wanted desperately to say no. Deny the fact. But I already knew it was true. Even if he had used pretty harsh terms to describe it.

But why else would a scared stone throw me off when I'd tried to touch it? I'd suspected it earlier on, but now he had just confirmed my horrible feelings.

_A spawn of a dark god. A descendent of the black dragon Kaiser. Was his all I was?! _It was too much to take. I wanted to scream. To deny. To declare in the name of the gods that it wasn't true.

However, not even the slightest sound left my jaws.

* * *

**Firestorm**

Still nothing.

I'd circled the area at least half a dozen times without finding anything. I wondered if Nightslice had really run, or flown away.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

It was the mobile phone ringing. I fumbled for the pouch strapped across my shoulder and dug out the small phone.

"Firestorm, it's me." Said Kris on the other end, "Below you."

I turned my eyes down and spotted her waving up at me.

"Get down here, now!"

"Right!"

I landed with a thud, stirring up piles of dirt as my feet dug into the soil. Folding my wings behind me, I walked over to Kris and Jolteon.

"You found something?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jolteon picked up Nightslice's scent over here." She pointed to a pair of long, brown drag marks on the grass.

"What?!" I leaned closer to examine them. They were definitely drag marks. "I saw these from up there, but they didn't look like drag marks to me."

"You just haven't learnt to recognize stuff from up in the sky. I wouldn't blame you since you only recently earned your wings, unlike Nightslice."

I was already feeling terrible about it. My mistake had cost us valuable time.

Jolteon continued sniffing, then suddenly growled and begun barking.

"Nightslice wasn't alone." Kris understood what Jolteon was implying. "The marks definitely came from his claws dragging in the dirt. And that could only mean…"

I reached the same conclusion she had. Nightslice was in trouble.

"Jolteon," I called, "Lead on!"

"Jolt!" he barked and took off running. Kris and I followed closely.

Kris was at the rear when I heard her scream and fall. I spun round.

"Kris?"

"I'm ok!" she called, "I tripped over something in this bush and …what the?!"

Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Came an odd sound from the bush next to her.

Kris was backing away from it when an electric bolt suddenly shot out of it. Although startled, she still managed to dive out of the way.

"Kris!" I shouted.

"Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Voltorb!" Came a mechanical voice.

A spinning orb suddenly shot out of the bush and headed straight for Kris! I threw myself in front of her and had the wind knocked out of me.

"Grrrr!" Furiously, I unleashed the fire from my mouth, covering the Voltorb in searing flames.

The buzzing sound became louder and it begun to glow with a bright light.

"Firestorm!" Kris yelled from behind me, "Bail! It's gonna use explosion!"

In a flash, I tackled Kris and shoved her to the ground as a deafening blast drowned out all other sounds. When I got up, there was nothing there but a huge crater.

"Wow! That was some explosion." I muttered, then turned to Kris. "You alright."

"Yeah, thanks storm." She replied, brushing the dirt off her clothes. "This is why I choose to wear black and brown." She indicated her black, leather jacket. I again noted the Charizard drawing on its back.

I noted also, the slight stains of dried blood. The blood belonged to Nightslice. I was wearing the jacket at the time I was possessed and forced to attack him. I'd nearly killed him that night…

"We should go." I said, shaking the bad memories out of my head.

_Nightslice, wherever you are, please be all right! _I prayed.

* * *

**Nightslice**

Alugard waited for me to calm down. I don't know how long it was, but he just stood there with his scythes folded, an emotionless expression on his face.

"May I continue?" he finally asked.

I managed a weak nod.

"Join us. We can show you how to use your powers to their full potential. There is no limit to what you can accomplish. The world will be ours, to rule, to alter, shape in our own image!" he extended a claw out to me as if expecting a clawlock, that's a handshake in human terms.

I had a decision to make. Yes or no. Believe or don't. Accept destiny or break its flow.

"Never!" I growled. "If what you've shown me is true, then I've seen the dark side of things. But I've seen the other side too." I thought of Kris, Firestorm and the others. The things I'd seen and been through traveling with them. "The world has problems, I don't deny that, but…" I caught my breath. Not very easy breathing in the stale air being fed to me by the machine. "…it deserves a chance."

Alugard had a rather annoyed look on his face. He obviously hadn't expected that kind of retaliation from me.

"You've chosen. Obviously nothing I say is going to change our mind. So…."

I caught a brief glimpse of him holding something. I noted he had a hand on his robotic right side. It was built like a human hand, four fingers and a thumb and slid into the right claw like a human would wear a glove. He pushed a button with his thumb, then threw the small box across the room. It slid neatly into a computer terminal there.

Immediately, I felt something like a jolt of electricity shocking my body. I cried out in pain.

"It really does pain me do resort to this," Alugard continued, "but since you won't willingly change your mind, I'll have to change it for you."

His voice sounded more distant, probably because of the pain ringing bells in my head. Next was the numbness passing through my entire body.

In spite of all this, I felt something was not quite right. With both claws, I reached down to my ankles. What I felt there wasn't flesh or bone.

It was metal.

* * *

**Kris**

"Is this it?" I asked.

The sun was beginning to set. Half of the fiery sphere was still visible, casting orange streaks of light across the blue ocean waters.

We stood down below at the beach, facing a rocky cliff. The sea surrounded us of three sides, the cliff on the remaining one.

"They have to be here, somewhere." Firestorm said with a hopeful tone.

Jolteon walked up to a particular spot at the cliff and begun barking.

I was about to walk over when I heard a deep growl. Next thing I knew, I was face down on the sand. Something very large and heavy had pounced from behind.

Then, the weight was gone. Firestorm had pulled it off and thrown it several feet back. He was now snarling and struggling with it, stirring up clouds of sand.

Jolteon had already charged up his thunderbolt, but refrained from firing with Firestorm in the way.

Clearing the sand out of my eyes, I managed to get a decent look at it.

Basically, it looked like a robotic Arcanine. Except it was a lot bigger. Its eerie red eyes glowed like the monster out of some child's nightmare.

Firestorm roared in pain was its dagger-like claws pierced his tough, dragon hide. The thing's ominous jaws were just inches away from Firestorm's neck. The Charizard had gripped both sides of its jaws with his claws, but looked like they were going to give out any second now.

Summoning my courage, I got a running start and leapt. Right onto its back.

The metallic Arcanine roared and jumped off Firestorm, nearly throwing me off in the process. I found a firm section beneath its neck and held on as the monstrosity of a Pokemon thrashed about wildly.

Firestorm was still too dazed to help. Jolteon held back in fear of hitting me. I was on my own.

With my free right hand, I reached for my belt and pulled out one of my ninja shurikens. The small projectile looked puny compared to the hellish machine, but I drove it into the back of its head.

The thing barely even felt it and continued to thrash about, more intensely now. I wondered how long I'd be able to hold on.

"Kris!" Firestorm sent an object flying towards me. I caught it with the precision of the ninja that I was.

It was the sleek, thin Japanese sword I carried at the bottom of my backpack. A memento my ninja master had left me before passing away.

I drove the blade down, through its skull and out through the bottom jaw. No living thing would've survived that blow. But this wasn't a living thing.

I released my hold and was tossed off. I hit the sand hard, but barely felt the pain.

"Attack!" I shouted, "Go for the sword!!"

My Pokemon unleashed their attacks. Being conducted by the metal sword, the thunderbolt went straight to its head, overloading its circuitry. With its systems already in overload, Firestorm's flamethrower was simply too much for it.

The thing flopped over with a metallic screech. It lay perfectly still for a second, the exploded, metal shards and scraps littering the beach.

The three of us just stood there, panting, mostly still in shock.

I was finally able to walk over and retrieve my sword from the spot it'd landed. It was slightly charred, but otherwise repairable. Still, it wasn't the least of my concerns.

The only thought that came to mind was: _What the HELL have we gotten ourselves into this time??_

* * *

**Nightslice**

I was trapped in a nightmare. Except there would be no waking up. Possibly never at all.

I watched helplessly as control of my own body was wrestled from me. And I had absolutely no way to fight back.

I'd realized what Alugard had planned for me. Turning each and every bit of my flesh and bone into technological matter. That had been the metal I'd felt. It slowly crept up, like a plague consuming my entire being.

Then he'd be able to control me at will. Not like I knew how it would benefit his cause, but I know evil when I see it.

Still, no amount of words could describe the horror that I felt. No amount of fighting or struggling would free me.

Each second passed like an eternity. Slowly, I loss control. Feet and legs, up to waist and torso, then chest, arms, claws.

I noticed Alugard was staring intently at me.

"I…w…will…still…fight!!" I spurted out with what strength I had remaining.

"Only a fool fights a lost battle." Alugard replied coldly.

I could no longer move my neck now, but I caught the glimpse of him pushing something in his hand. It made my claws move up and cross in front of my face. I got a very good look at them. Shinny, razor-sharp, like my entire body had been coated with a layer of sliver. They then came apart, the metallic 'swish' still audible underwater.

The metallic plague had now crept over my jaws. I couldn't reply.

Only one last thought escaped my mind.

_Kris… help…m…me…_

* * *

**Firestorm**

I was still gasping for breath when I noticed Kris bend over. Her eyes suddenly went wide with shock.

"Kris? Are you OK?"

"Nightslice," she muttered, not answering my question, "I know where to find him!" She dashed past me, straight towards the rock wall.

"Hey! What are you…"

Much to my surprise, that section of the wall spun open like the rotation door of a shopping mall. A long staircase could be seen spiraling down into the darkness.

"I heard his voice in my head," Kris explained, "sounded like he was in pain."

"Let's hurry!" I nodded.

I led the way down the stairs, the flames on my tail illuminating the path ahead. It seemed to continue on and on. Finally, it opened to…a brightly-lit hall.

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. A whirling sound caused everyone to look up. About a dozen guns emerged from their hiding places all over the room.

"Intruders detected. Intruders detected. Security systems online. Acquiring targets." An emotionless computerized voice announced.

"Run!" Kris ordered.

There was another staircase leading up at the right side of the room. Our trio sprinted and just barely ducked behind the corner before the auto-guns let loose with a burst of bullets. We crouched low as bullets ricocheted off the walls and ceilings.

"So you've come. But you're too late." A menacing voice sneered.

I couldn't believe it at first. But when I got a good look at the figure, there was no denying it.

"You!" I growled, "Impossible! You're dead!"

"Hehehe, almost, but not quite."

This was the enemy Scyther I thought had taken a mortal blow back in the Pokemon tower. But here he was, alive as some half-machine, half-organic creature.

"Who are you?" Kris asked, "And what have you done with Nightslice?"

She'd also reached the conclusion that this was the bad guy.

"Call me Alugard," he replied with a laugh, "and as for your friend, well, actions speak louder than words."

Even with the noise of the firing machine guns, I could still hear the footsteps. The next thing I saw horrified me. A sight I may never forget for life (In my case that could be centuries).

"No!"

Like the Arcanine from earlier, the new figure was a robotic version of a Scyther. Claws sharper than swords. Two pairs of wings spread out like helicopter blades. A row of colored lights on its chest flashed in a rhythmic pattern. Joints and limbs that reminded me of the heavy machinery at factories and dams.

Somehow, everyone felt it. Everyone knew that this thing had once been our friend. But now…

_Nightslice…I let you down. I should've looked harder! If only I'd arrived earlier! I could've prevented this! I lost faith in you, thought you ditched us! This is all my fault! Dammit! All my fault! _

I furiously shook my head to clear out all the negative thoughts. No point lamenting on what could've been. I had to correct it, no matter what the cost.

"Kris," I whispered, "Take Jolteon with you and disable the guns."

She was still stunned by the revelation, but nodded in agreement.

"And you?"

"I'll take care of these two."

"But…"

"Please, trust me. I've got a plan." I insisted. Then I added silently, _I hope._

She looked slightly reluctant at first, then she gave me an approving nod.

"Jolteon, let's go." She said, pulling out one of her throwing stars. Running to the base of the stairs, Kris let it fly. Jolteon then followed up with a thunderbolt attack.

I waited till they had disappeared round the corner before turning and flying to the top to face my opponents. Alugard said nothing, but stepped back, leaving me face to face with the machine that had once been Nightslice.

"Common buddy," I pleaded, "I know you're in there! You can't let him do this to you!"

He didn't make a single sound. Snapping into a battle stance, he attacked. I deflected the first of his scythe blows with my claws, then the second as well. The third left a small gash across my left shoulder. He threw a kick that caught me squarely on my lower jaw, sending me straight into the nearest wall so hard that I left a dent in it.

_Damm! That hurt!_

Nightslice stood still and spread his metallic wings. I watched electricity crackle between them. I dove to the right just as an electric blast eradicated the spot I'd been on the previous second.

That wasn't the end of it.

I heard a click, and watched in horror as a pair of sub-machine guns appeared from his legs. They hooked on to the 'belt' at his waist, and pointed straight at me.

_Move it you fool!_

I had another narrow escape. Only this time the shots jarred loose a basket of beakers on the shelf above me. They choose to fall and shatter right on my head.

_Ouch! Shit! Think man if you wanna live! _

I launched a fireball. In a flash, the guns disappeared and he made a neat forward flip. My attack left only a blackened mark on the floor. Still in mid-air, he brought his caws down on me. Gripping his arms at the wrists, I shoved back with all my strength.

"Please," I muttered, "snap out of it!"

Nightslice didn't reply. He probably couldn't have.

There was no way I'd win by fighting him. I then noticed Alugard slightly further away. He had a hand beneath the claw on his metallic right side. It was grasped around a rectangular object about the size of an adult human's palm. He seemed to be constantly pressing something on it.

I just got a crazy idea, somehow or other. At least some idea was better then none.

I shoved Nightslice several feet away, then backed up towards the wall. He did exactly what I'd expected him to. Charge, claws outstretched.

I waited till the last possible second, then sidestepped, grabbed his elbow and drove his blade straight into the wall. The metallic claws penetrated the steel wall, and stayed there. Lowering my head, I rammed his back, driving his head and his other claw in as well.

_That'll hold him for long enough…_

I immediately went for Alugard. I tried out my new Sacred technique, Spin Slash, in which I curled up like a ball and flung myself spinning forward, claws and tail held out. Basically, it was slash with claws, burn with my tail flame and a somersault all in one. The Scyther was caught by surprise as I hit him head-on, sending us both tumbling across the room in a tangled heap.

My claws landed a long scratch across his chest. My tail strike missed though. He managed to throw me off. I rolled over and hit my head on a table, but what he didn't realize was that attacking him hadn't been my true purpose at all.

Alugard staggered to his feet and turned to Nightslice, who'd pulled himself lose.

"Quickly! Finish him!"

* * *

**Nightslice**

Somewhere inside the depths of the metallic monster, my conscious mind surfaced.

Everything seemed like a dream; blurred vision, strange voices, unfamiliar things…

In a flash, everything came back to me. I remembered the position I was in. And I could do nothing about it.

"Quickly! Finish him!" Alugard's voice.

My view turned. I realized I'd been facing the wall. My vision was still hazy, but I recognized the figure I was now looking at.

_Firestorm!?_

He seemed rather bruised and was just climbing to his feet. I was being forced to attack my friend. Would there be no end to this nightmare?

However, my body didn't move.

Alugard seemed confused.

"What's wrong! Come on! I have the…" he stopped short. I panicked expression swept across his face.

"You **had **the control." Came Firestorm's triumphant voice. He held up something clutched in his claw. "But no longer."

I'd swear he was grinning at me.

"Nightslice, get 'em! Slash attack!"

My body moved. I charged and attacked. Alugard guarded, but the force of he blow forced him to the ground.

_Firestorm, you're the best man! _I smiled inwardly. _I'd swear I could kiss you…if I…can ever move my own body again._

All my inner feelings had no effect whatsoever on my actions. Actually, they weren't even my own, but what Firestorm was making me do.

"OK, let's seen what this does." Firestorm's voice came from behind me.

A pair of machine guns appeared at my waist. Alugard barely had time to look up.

A felt the vibrations as much as I heard the rattling of the guns. Alugard managed to keep one step ahead of them. Kicking up a table, he used it to block the shots.

"Grrrr! You'll pay for this!" Alugard growled. He sprinted for a wall and hit a large red button on it. That section of the wall spun round to reveal a hidden elevator.

"Wait! Come back here!" Firestorm yelled.

He had me ram the hidden door. When it didn't budge, Firestorm ran over and joined me, however to no avail.

The Charizard abruptly stopped and slowly walked over to a window. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed for the first time that the room was underwater. The deep, blue seabed spread out like a garden outside.

I caught the brief glimpse of a small submarine whizzing off into the distance.

* * *

**Kris**

I noticed the sounds of the battle had stopped. I was still under the influence of the adrenaline rush. Quickening my pace, I took the steps two at a time. Much to my relief, Firestorm and Nightslice were at the top. The other Pokemon was gone.

Jolteon barked and caught up with me. He was licking his wounded right paw, which I'd tied a piece of cloth around. Firestorm had numerous bruises and scratches all over his body, but nothing major. My leather jacket had a pair of scratch from when the Arcanine had pounced on me, and a tear at the bottom where it'd gotten caught on a table. Otherwise, I was pretty much unscratched bar the aches and throbs from so much jumping around.

"Firestorm, you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he breathed, "fine."

There was a brief sharing of information, and I found myself staring at Nightslice. The now metallic Scyther stood upright and completely motionless.

"Nightslice…"

"I doubt he can hear you through all that and even if he could, he probably couldn't answer."

I clenched a fist and turned away so he couldn't see the tears forming up in my eyes.

"There has to be a way to reverse the process somehow," I gritted my teeth, "Wait here. I'll go scout round the labs."

* * *

**Firestorm**

Kris left and Jolteon followed her.

I was left alone with Nightslice. I just stood there, occasionally shifting my gaze between his motionless form and the schools of fish swimming outside. Finally, when I could no longer keep my feelings contained, I just had to get them off my chest.

"Nightslice," I said, swallowing a pang of regret, "I don't know of you can hear me or if you'll ever accept this, but…I have to say I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath.

"For a lot of things. If you don't already know, you're descended from the dark dragon Kaiser. I thought you'd found out, you'd really run away back then, otherwise I would've searched harder. If I'd come earlier, you wouldn't have had to suffer like this…"

I turned and smashed a fist on the wall. I could feel the tears pouring from my eyes, but I didn't care.

* * *

**Nightslice**

I did hear every word he poured out. The discovery of my lineage, what I really was hadn't changed their feelings towards me. It only made them care about me even more.

I wanted to cry too. Still, I could only remain motionless and watch. I then got an odd tingling at the back of my mind.

Think of it as a closed book. That's how it was to me. Naturally, I 'opened' it. A flood of information hit me so suddenly and so quickly that I barely had time to comprehend it. Yet, I somehow understood every bit.

_It's because I'm mostly computer now, _I realized, _the real side of my mind is thinking one way, the computer side is doing its own. Wait a sec!_

I had all the information needed to restore myself stored on my own data tracks! If only I could tell them…

As if he'd heard my thoughts, Firestorm beamed and stared at my 'control', which he'd been clutching onto the whole time.

"Kris! I've got it!" the Charizard took off running.

_Dammit! I really love ya man!!_

Kris didn't seem as excited about the prospect, but they had me move up to the master computer and have it search my memory for the information they needed. Sure enough, they found it. And they were jumping around like excited little kids. Even Jolteon was happily jumping about.

This process seemed to be much shorter than the previous. I went back into the same tank, felt the shocks and jolts again, and lost consciousness at one point.

I awoke lying on a soft bed, looking down at my body…my real body. I yawned and stretched me limbs. I never felt so happy doing it. Kris practically jumped on me.

"Oh… I'm…so glad…to have you…back!" she muttered between sobs.

"Yeah I know." I gasped, "But you don't have to choke me to prove it!" I was actually glad to hear my own voice again.

"Hey bro!" Firestorm pulled me to my feet. Kris gave me one last hug, then stepped back, rubbing her eyes.

"About what happened," Firestorm went straight to the point with a pained look in his eyes, "I want to say…"

"You don't have to say anything." I interrupted, "I did hear your whole speech just now. I just couldn't answer. Let's simply put this behind us."

He didn't answer at first, but took my right blade in his claws.

"Any injuries?" he finally spoke.

"Only my pride," I sighed, "I let Alugard use me against you guys."

"Same thing's happened to me with Aaron."

"You could at least fight back. It saved my life. I couldn't do a thing." I swallowed.

"Like you said, put it behind us." He reached up and squeezed my upper arm, "Now get some rest. Chief's orders."

* * *

**Kris**

A couple of hours later, everyone gathered in the main laboratory. All the Pokemon: Firestorm, Nightslice, Jolteon, Ivysaur, Wartortle and Gyarados, who had to curl up a little, stood before me.

"So, what is this place Kris?" Nightslice asked. I was glad that he'd recovered so quickly.

"Its some sorta secret research facility," I answered, "what they were studying is beyond me. All the files and records have been erased. Its been abandoned for at least fifteen years or so."

I shifted my gaze around the room. This was the main lab and computer room, which overlooked a carpeted hallway below. They were joined by two sets of stairs, one on either side. There was only one exit from the hallway: the long spiral staircase that served as the secret entrance to the lab.

Two doors also led off from the main lab. The left one was to a corridor with entrances to a series of sleeping quarters and a kitchen. The Researches had probably lived and slept there. The right one led to another corridor, this one with a series of smaller labs and storage rooms. The lower levels had been sealed off permanently.

"From my investigations, there was apparently some accident here which caused everyone to abandon the lab." I continued. The evidence was clear. Personal belongings, books, newspapers dating fifteen years ago and journals had hastily been left behind. The only legible journal hinted some sort of incident had occurred, but neglected to mention the purpose or type of research conducted.

Nightslice stepped up to the computer.

"Hey, mind if I try a few things?"

I nodded. He instantly went to work, rapidly hitting the keys with the tips of his scythes.

Jolteon barked out a worried comment.

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing." Nightslice gave us that weird Scyther smirk, "Being a computer myself wasn't all that bad, you know. I learnt quite a few things without even lifting a claw!"

He acted rather light-hearted about the incident, but I could tell he was hiding his true feelings.

"The systems pretty outdated, but enough for me to work with." He then stopped and turned to us. "We could make this our secret base! The equipment's sufficient, but with a few upgrades, I could make this place practically impenetrable!" he beamed. "How bout' it guys?"

I thought over it for a moment.

"It's a great idea," I smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "I'm counting on you!"

"Yeah! Oh storm, would ya mind putting that black control device onto the slot over there?"

Firestorm held up the small, rectangular object that Alugard had used to control Nightslice.

"Here?"

"Yes, there."

Ivysaur inquired about our next course of action.

"For one thing, I want to go after Alugard," Nightslice looked up from the computer. "I have questions. And he's got answers. I may not like the answers, but I still want to know. I have to know."

"And don't forget Team Rocket," Firestorm added in, "we still don't know what their big plan is. Additionally, there's still the thing about the dragon gods of light and darkness."

Gyarados said, actually roared out something, which roughly translated to "Grrrr! We go now! Hunt them down! I crush them!"

(But we don't know where to look! ) Wartortle protested, in his own language of course.

"Actually, we do." I said, "The last time we tangled with TR, I saw Aaron holding a particular rose. This flower wilts within the hour of plucking. And the only place it grows in is Celadon City."

(Celadon rose! ) Ivysaur cried excitedly, (Its very sweet smelling. My old master grew them in his garden. )

"It's the only lead we have." Firestorm said. "If we follow it, I'm sure everything will fall into place."

"I do recall hearing about a base in Celadon City," I added in, "although I've never been there. My operations group was based in Viridian City."

"Kris, I'm done." Nightslice carefully pulled the black device out with his out with his mouth and tossed it to me. I turned it over and examined it. It was rectangular in shape, about the size of my palm. There was a small screen on its surface with a number of colored buttons.

"What's it for?"

"I did a little reprogramming," he answered, "you hit the green, white and orange buttons in that order and I'll be able to change into the form of the Metallic Scyther. This time, I'll be able to control myself. I'm not too enthusiastic about the prospect of becoming a walking arsenal, but it might just save our lives one day."

I was speechless for a second.

"You never cease to amaze me." I finally managed to find my words.

(Then our next course of action is clear. ) Jolteon barked.

"First, we've got to go back to the cliff. A tablet with one of the Forbidden techs in there," I nodded to Nightslice, "then, we're off the Celadon City!"

Everyone roared in agreement.

"One thing before we leave," Nightslice added in, "you just have to set a few access codes to make sure no one else can get in. And we need a user id too."

I looked up. From Nightslice to Firestorm and all the others.

"Dragon Riders." I smiled. "That'll be our team name. How bout it?"

Everyone cheered, roared and barked in approval. Firestorm let loose a stream of his fiery breath. Jolteon let loose some electrical charges.

* * *

It was later that night.

The Pokemon had picked various rooms in the sleeping quarters and were out like rocks.

I was still awake, lying on the bed, trying to sort out my thoughts, feelings and everything that had happened.

That was when I noticed a large desk in the corner. I had a hunch. Walking up to it, I took a good look. I straightened a painting, which hung on the wall, stacked a pile of encyclopedias, and arranged the writing materials in the wooden pencil holder.

I then pulled out my wallet and opened the section with the photograph of my parents. The parents I never knew. They'd both been scientists and had died in a lab accident when I was 3 years old. This was the one and only photograph I had of them.

It showed both of them, in white lab coats, carrying me as a baby. They were standing in front of a neatly arranged desk with a painting hung on the wall.

I now held the photograph up to the desk in front of me. The background matched perfectly. Everything right down to the position of the wall lights, wires and power sockets.

I dropped the photograph and felt around the desk. There was only one drawer just below the table, which was locked with a four-digit lock. I could've easily broken in, but instead I entered my birth date, 18th January or 1801.

With a click, the drawer came open. Inside was only one thing…the very same photograph I had.

I just stood there and stared. I don't know for how long. Finally, I managed to find my voice.

"Now, the real journey begins." I said to myself.


	7. Infiltration

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Infiltration**

By nightdragon0

"Wow!" Nightslice's body glimmered with purple energy.

At his feet, the stone tablet crumbled to pieces. He had just acquired one of the fabled forbidden techs.

"How do you feel?" Kris asked, brushing a hand through her black hair.

Nightslice stretched his jaws, spread his wings and did a back flip.

"Hyper." The Scyther grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Well, you should." Firestorm said.

The trio was back in the small cavern where Firestorm had acquired the first of his sacred skills. Kris had hidden the second stone they'd discovered and now, they'd come to retrieve it.

"This tech is called Shadow Images." Nightslice announced, "It combines the effects of Double Team and Slash. Get this: illusions that really whack."

"Fits you perfectly." Firestorm commented.

"Yeah. You know, I think I'm not in such a bad position after all."

"True, but don't get cocky." Kris said, "Hmmm…this reminds me of the old Chinese philosophy of Yin and Yang."

"The what?"

"Yin and Yang. The balance of all things in the natural world, light and darkness, for example."

"So the Firestorm and me create a sense of equilibrium, am I right?"

"Nightslice, I didn't know 'equilibrium' was in your vocabulary. But yes, that's what I mean."

"Hello!" Firestorm waved his claws. "Now that's our problem's solved, and our important cargo's safe in our secret base, shall we get moving?"

By 'important cargo' was referring to the Prophet's Book, another ancient relic Team Rocket was after. Not like there was any method of making big bucks that TR could keep out of. After acquiring it on a previous adventure, Kris had stashed it the under-sea laboratory, or their so called 'secret base', figuring it would be safer than her carrying it around.

Kris nodded.

"We've still got to find Team Rocket."

* * *

"Oh really? Pity we've found you instead." A man's voice sneered.

Two figures blocked out the sunlight streaming in through the entrance, above them on the ceiling.

"Wonderful." Kris groaned. Aaron and Scarlet, a couple of Rocket agents who were her old 'friends'.

"Prepare for trouble," Scarlet announced.

"And make it double," Aaron continued.

"To protect…"

Firestorm pointed a claw to the ceiling. Nightslice nodded. Simultaneously, they launched their Hyper Beams, blowing out the roof, interrupting Team Rocket's motto and causing them to land face first on the hard, dirty, stone floor.

"WILL you ever let US finish??" Aaron got up and screamed.

"WOOHOO! We messed up their motto again!" Firestorm and Nightslice gave each other high fives and high tens.

"Grrrr! Watch those scythes of yours!"

"Ouch! Watch your tail ya stupid Charizard!"

Kris slapped her head.

"OK that's it!" Scarlet declared. "Get them!"

The two agents pulled out a pair of machine guns.

"Uh-oh." Kris muttered. "Bail!"

Her Pokemon grabbed her and flew out as the Rockets sprayed the area with bullets, littering it with stone fragments and empty shell casings.

"Defensive guys." Kris ordered.

The party readied themselves as Aaron and Scarlet clambered out of the cave.

"Aaron, I'm dry." Scarlet indicated her empty gun, "Hand me another clip."

"The clips? I thought you had them!"

"What! I thought you did!"

"Idiot! Forget it." Scarlet pulled out a Pokeball, "Let's just fight them! Go Nidorino!"

"Go Golbat!"

"Now this is more like it!" Firestorm said as he dodged a Bite attack from Golbat.

Nidorino came charging at Nightslice, who simply somersaulted over it.

"Come and get me!" Nightslice taunted as the poison Pokemon slowly turned around, "Shadow Image."

Immediately, several illusionary copies of himself appeared. Nidorino stopped, looking slightly confused.

"There's just one real one!" Scarlet shouted, "The rest are just illusions!"

"Wanna bet?" Nightslice's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Rrrgggg!"

Each of the images rushed forward, made a slash, and then disappeared back into the crowd before the confused Pokemon could react.

"Huh…what?"

Nightslice took advantage of his 'shadows' distracting the enemy, readied himself and launched a Skull Bash. The blow sent Nidorino crashing into its trainer.

Meanwhile, Firestorm was dodging another attack from Golbat. Finally, he took to jumping off the cliff and spreading his wings. He caught a thermal, a rising current of warm air, and soared.

"Spin Slash!"

Spinning his body as he dove into a steep descent, he begun spewing out flames, making him seem like a ball of fire.

"Argh!" Aaron tried to run, but Firestorm was too swift. Both Golbat and him were torched. "Owowowowowwooowo!" he yelled, while trying desperately to extinguish the flames on his clothes.

"Aaron! It's time for our secret weapon!" Scarlet said, reaching into her pocket. Immediately, her face fell. "Hey! Where'd it go?"

"Oh you mean this?" Kris grinned, juggling a bomb with a large letter 'R' on it.

"Hey that's ours! Give it back you thief!" Aaron shouted angrily.

"OK!" Kris tossed it into Aaron's hands.

The fuse was lit.

"OH SH—"

KA-BOOM!

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiinnnnnnnn!!" The unfortunate villains flew off into orbit.

"Ouch, that must've really hurt." Kris muttered, "I wonder how they survive all that punishment?"

* * *

"Come on Muk! Use Body Slam!"

"Wartortle, use Water Gun! Push it back!"

Wartortle fired, straining against the weight of Muk's shock absorbent body. It seemed like Muk was winning, but Wartortle gathered a final burst of strength and managed to shove Muk back. Finally, it sunk to the floor.

Kris looked over at the other trainer, a kid in a white T-shirt and jeans, and winked.

"Man! She beat me too!" he turned around and called to two more kids around his age.

"Please tell me you don't have any more Pokemon," Kris said, "because I don't."

_Whew! That was rather intense. _

Having already fought in the duel, Firestorm and Nightslice were resting under the shade of a tree and licking their bruises. They watched as Kris waved goodbye to the group of three. She came over and sat by them, pulling out her water canteen and taking a sip.

"I actually miss having these 'normal' battles." Firestorm said.

"Yeah. Considering the things we've been through so far, that was pretty much a morning workout." Kris replied, "Then again, when people happen to see you traveling around with a Charizard and a Scyther, they usually assume you're a pretty tough trainer."

Kris passed the water canteen to Firestorm. He took a gulp, then passed it to Nightslice, who took it in his jaws and emptied the contents down his throat.

"Whew! I'm beat." Nightslice shoved the bottle back to Kris. "And that wasn't really much of a challenge at all."

"Hmmm. Using your powers probably takes more out of you guys than you realize. There were, after all, like ten minutes or so between that and our earlier fight with Team Rocket."

"Not like we'd use them unnecessarily anyway." Nightslice answered.

That was their agreement. As tempting as it was to show off, it just wouldn't be fair to unleash any sacred or forbidden powers during a friendly trainer or gym match. Those could be saved for real threats, Team Rocket for example. After all, Kris didn't want to cause any injuries in they could be avoided.

"You're sure you don't want us to just fly to Celadon?" Firestorm asked. Celadon City was their next destination, about a day's walk or so.

"I'm sure. I told you before, both of you need to save your energy for more important things."

Kris leaned back and looked up. As she did, her eyes caught a flicked of movement.

"We're being watched." She informed her companions, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Nightslice, take the tree out. Firestorm, we take him."

Both nodded. The trio got up, pretending that they were leaving. Then, Nightslice spun round and cut the tree down with one swift stroke. They were rewarded by a scream as a man fell.

"GGrrrrrrrrr!" Firestorm plowed into before he even hit the ground, sending him flying several feet back.

Kris had seen something shinny in his hand, probably a weapon, and rushed forward.

"Get his weapon Kris!" Firestorm shouted.

"Got it!" Kris reached down and picked up….a video camera?

"Oops!" She muttered, staring down at the unconscious man.

* * *

"Hey, you didn't kill him, did you?" Nightslice asked.

"No, he's just out cold." Kris said. She was busy shaking the guy and trying to revive him. Finally, she splashed some water in his face.

"Ow!" he moaned as he finally came to, "What'd you do that for?"

Kris grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into a nearby tree. He looked around 18 or so. Dressed in a black shirt with blue jeans and wearing a green photographer's vest, with multiple pockets, over his shirt. He was of average built with his blond hair combed neatly. He had a knapsack with him too, which was still strapped on his back. Definitely not a fellow that would strike you as a bad person, but Kris wanted to be sure.

"All right blondie, start talking." She held up his video camera, "Why were you spying on us?"

"Hey! Hey! I wasn't!" he cried, holding his hands up defensively, "OK, maybe I was, but I didn't mean to!"

Kris gave him an annoyed stare.

"Erm…could you let go of me and I'll explain."

Kris released her grip, but kept her gaze fixed on him. The young man pulled out a name card.

"My name's Jade. I'm a freelance photographer, but I usually work with PNN, Pokemon News Network."

"I see. And I'm Kris. So you're one of those busybody reporter types."

"Hey! We're not that bad, are we? Anyway," Jade looked over at Firestorm and Nightslice, "I just happened to be up that tree and I accidentally overheard your conversation. I thought that talking Pokemon would make a great story and…" he looked down at the floor, embarrassed, "…I'm really sorry. I know I should've asked for your permission first."

"I think he's sincere about it Kris," Nightslice said, "but what were you doing up in that tree anyway?"

"Oh I was trying to get this to work." Jade held up a rectangular object slightly longer than his hand. "It's a satellite up-link. I was trying to get the TV station on this," he indicated a laptop stuffed in his backpack, "but the forest around here was giving too much interference. So I had to find a higher place."

"Looks like you're keeping up-to-date." Nightslice commented.

"Even this," he said as Kris returned him his camera, "it's the latest digital video camera. Capable of both recording videos and capturing images. It even records all it's data on CDs." Jade pulled the CD out of the camera to emphasize his point.

"You know, you'd make a good salesman." Firestorm said, "May I take a look?"

"At the CD? Sure, but only if I get to interview you later."

"Deal."

"OK, here. Be careful."

Firestorm took the delicate disc carefully in his claws and examined it thoroughly.

"Interesting." Firestorm then tossed it up, caught it in his jaws and swallowed it in one gulp. "Delicious."

"Hey!"

"All right Kris, now that I've eaten his story, let's go."

"Yeah!" Kris agreed. The group turned and begun to walk away.

"Hey! What about that interview?" Jade called after them.

"I lied." Firestorm grinned.

"Hey! Wait you guys! I heard you discussing about the dragon gods! Does it have anything to do with the prophecy about their resurrection?"

All three stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned around.

"Resurrection? What do you know about that?" Kris asked. By the sudden, serious look on her face, Jade realized that she wasn't fooling around.

"My dad was an archeologist. My mother died when I was very young and I used to follow him on most of his expeditions. He discovered part of a stone tablet with some words engraved on it. Those words foretold the resurrection on the dark god, Kaiser, which would bring about the apocalypse."

"The end of the world." Nightslice muttered.

"Kris, could this be the true purpose behind our journey?" Firestorm asked.

"Perhaps." Kris asked. Then, she addressed Jade, "Jade, it there any chance that I could meet your father? I have a few questions to ask him."

"My father…passed away a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, he recorded all of his findings. They're all filed in his cabin, located on Cinder, a small colony just off the coast of Cinnabar Island. He took great interest in them, even through everyone else said that he was wasting his time. And that tablet, it's in a museum in Pewter City. "

"Well, he most certainly wasn't." Kris looked over at Firestorm and Nightslice. "The legend just might be coming true. Remember how they wrote about two descendants rising from the ranks and finishing their battle?"

"Yeah, there was something like that."

"Look at these two." Kris pointed at her two Pokemon.

"You're kidding…"

"She's sure as hell serious." Nightslice insisted.

"It was…my dad's dream to uncover the entire story. I made a promise to him before he died that I'd carry on his dream." Jade wiped a small tear from his eye. "Kris, will you let me accompany you on your journey?"

"I don't know…" Kris looked thoughtfully at the sky. "It'll be dangerous."

"No problem."

"You face a bunch of supernatural stuff, like ancient spells, super powered Pokemon and probably Team Rocket as well."

"I can handle it. I took Karate lessons when I was younger." he said showing off a few moves. "Besides, I know a whole bunch of computer skills, plus I train Pokemon too."

Jade pulled out a Pokeball and opened it. His Pokemon appeared in a flash of light.

"Wow…that's a Dragonair!" Kris gasped.

"Meet Dracia guys." He introduced, patting her on the head. "My dad raised her from a Dratini and I took over."

"Your dad must've been a pretty good trainer." Nightslice commented. "Firestorm?"

The Charizard's face was actually red instead of orange. He was just staring with his eyes wide, his jaws open and his tongue hanging out.

"Hello? Earth calling Charizard!" Nightslice waved a claw in front of his face. There was no reaction. "Hey, how bout a bucket to hold all that drool that's watering the grass?"

Firestorm continued staring dreamily at the female dragon.

"Kawaii…" he muttered. He walked up, got down on his knees and took her tail in his claws. "Will you marry me?"

(Everyone else faints. Dracia sweatdrops.)

"Talk about getting acquainted." Nightslice groaned.

"All right Storm, let's go." Kris and Nightslice each took one of his arms in their hands/claws and begun to drag him away. "Jade, we'll fill you in on the way."

"Don't worry! I know it's a little sudden! You don't have to give me your answer right away…hey! Let go you two! Wait! I'm not finished yettttttttt!!"

"Hey! I haven't shown you my Magmar! Or my Electabuzz yet!" Jade called, running after them. "Look out guys! You two are walking on opposite sides of that tree! Watch his…"

WHAM!

"OUCH! GGGRRRRRR! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"

* * *

"So this is it?" Kris asked.

"Yep, Celadon City in all its beauty." Jade replied.

A day had passed and the party was now gathered at the outskirts of the city.

"I heard once that Team Rocket had a secret base somewhere here, although I never visited it." Kris said, "After all, I was stationed in Viridian City."

"Well, I don't suppose we could go from door to door asking for TR's HQ."

"Jade, I don't think that'll work out." Kris replied, "But I've got a plan. Nightslice?"

"Yes?"

"Up for a little search and reconnoiter mission?"

"On the entire city?" the Scyther asked, "You'd need an army for that."

"Fortunately, I do know that it's somewhere in the Southeast district. That's the casino area. Narrow down our search quite a bit."

"But what if they've moved?"

"Well, it's the best lead I have. Besides, they grow lots of those white Celadon roses in that district too."

"Sensible. But the rest of us?" Firestorm asked. He seemed a little disappointed at not being chosen to go.

"I'm going to the gym to battle for the Rainbow badge and I need you with me Firestorm. Nightslice will go off on his own and meet up with us tonight. Anyway, it's distinctively easier to sneak around a 4'11 foot Scyther than a 5'7 foot Charizard, agreed?"

"Guys," Jade showed them a map of the city on his computer, "there a small hotel here called the Green Ridge Hotel. It should be a good place to meet up."

"Catch on fast, don't you?" Nightslice said, crossing his scythes. "I'm game. How bout you people."

"It's agreed." Firestorm said.

"Good." Kris reached into her backpack and pulled a leather object out. "Nightslice, I need you to put this on, just in case."

Nightslice looked up and immediately backed away.

"What! No way! I'm not gonna wear a collar! Especially in a big city like this! Hey!"

Firestorm shoved him forward so Kris could grab onto his neck and strap the collar round it.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good." Kris firmly replied, "It's got my trainer ID on it. Just in case you break something or cause some accident or something, people will know you belong to me and you're not some wild Scyther wandering about."

"Argh! Whatever!" Nightslice waved his claws in defeat. He twisted his neck and made several futile attempts at pulling it off.

"Too bad you can't just pull off the clueless teenage girl act." Jade grinned. "Oh I, like totally didn't know that! Won't you let me off? Please, OK?" he said in a high pitched tone.

Firestorm stomped on his foot and put a claw over his mouth to make sure he didn't scream.

"By the way, this doesn't give you a good reason to go berserk and break everything in sight, got it?"

"I know." Nightslice sighed, "Well, I'm off."

He sprinted down the road and flew off, soon disappearing between the tall buildings.

"Firestorm," Kris showed him his Pokeball.

"Huh?" the Charizard was confused.

"I'm going to give the gym leader a big surprise."

"Oh! I got it!" Firestorm winked and disappeared with a flash into the Pokeball.

Jade looked over to Kris.

"Let's go. I'll show you where the gym is."

* * *

"What do you mean the leader won't see me?!" Kris screamed at the clerk at the door.

"Well she won't and that's that!" The clerk yelled back. She wasn't very happy either.

"I believe that this has little to do with Erika and more do with you just now when I refused to do that survey for you back in the perfume shop."

"What?!"

Kris pulled off her sunglasses and placed them in her pocket.

"I do have eyes you know. I can recognize people. And I can see when people are letting little misunderstandings get in the way of their jobs."

"Well you have no right to tell me how to do my job!"

"I do because you're certainly aren't doing it properly!"

Jade sat on the stairs leading up to the gym and calmly listened as the girls went on for at least ten minutes or so. It finally, ended when the clerk drew the curtains and turned the 'open' sign to 'close'.

"Jeez, what a snob." Kris muttered as she came back to Jade.

"From the looks of this place, they must've had a fire or some accident here recently." Jade said.

"True. That, I can understand why she's a little cranky. But telling me off because I'm the only person who ever said 'no' to her survey is just cutting the line."

"So, what now?"

"We barge in." Kris smiled. She turned around and walked to the door.

"You're crazy." Jade said as he joined her. "But since you are, I'll handle any guards at the door. You'd better save your Pokemon for the gym leader."

"Sure. OK? Ready?"

Kris gave herself some distance, then launched a strong kick, shattering the glass door into hundreds of pieces. Of course, this caused quite a bit of panic among the people there. Most of the junior trainers quickly ran off. A couple of the older ones approached them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm not going to say it again." Kris said in a furious voice, "I want to talk to your gym master. NOW."

"Get them!" the junior trainers let out a Victreebell and a Bulbasaur.

"OK, my turn!" Jade stepped in front of Kris, "Go Magmar! Fire Blast!"

The flame Pokemon appeared and made short work of the two grass types, burning them black.

"All right! Stop it! All of you!" a female voice commanded.

"Erika," one of the trainers begun, "we…"

"You don't have to tell me because I was on the second floor and I heard everything." Erika addressed her subordinates, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Now, leave!"

Everyone else quietly disappeared from the main hall.

"You're Kris, the trainer?"

"Yes." Jade stepped aside and allowed Kris to pass.

"I must apologize for the actions of my people." Erika bowed to them.

"I guess I should too," Kris returned the bow, "about the door."

"Oh never mind about the door," Erika closed her eyes and smiled, "I was going to get it replaced anyway."

"Good. Now it's settled. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened here?" Kris indicated the burnt out walls.

"It was this incident involving some nasty people from Team Rocket." Erika went on to explain about the incident, the fire and how Pokemon trainer Ash had saved her Gloom.

_So Ash is in town, _Kris thought, _he's pretty fast. I'll make it a note to say hi if we happen to meet. _

"Erika, about our match…"

"Oh yes," Erika said, "all this talk made me forget you were here to battle me. Since, my gym is still damaged, would you object to me selecting another location?"

"No, not at all."

"Excellent." Erika then walked over to Jade and introduced herself.

"Hi." Jade smiled shyly.

"That was very brave to you to protect your girlfriend like that just now." Erika told him.

(Both Kris and Jade fainted.)

"Erm…did I say something wrong?"

* * *

A crowd of spectators had gathered in the park where the match was to be held. The scene was rather beautiful. A wide, open sports field with its edges lined by trees and a pond at its side.

Erika stood on one side with Kris and Jade on the other.

"We'll each use three Pokemon," the gym leader announced, "ready?"

"Let's go."

"All right, I'll use Tangela! Go!" Erika threw the Pokeball, letting out the first of her grass types.

"And I'll start with Jolteon!"

"Pssss, you do know that electric attacks are ineffective against grass Pokemon, right?" Jade whispered.

"Who says I have to use electric attacks?" Kris returned a wide grin.

"Tangela, Vine Whip!"

"Use Agility, Jolteon!"

Speeding around the field, Jolteon was easily able to dodge the lashing vines, in addition to impressing the crowd by pulling off a bunch of fancy flips and summersaults.

"Now, Pin Missile!"

The needles easily pierced Tangela's vines, knocking it over. It was crying out in pain, forcing Erika to recall it.

"Well done. But let's see how you handle this. Weepinbell go! Acid attack!"

Jolteon jumped back to avoid the acid spray.

"Back off towards the pond Jolteon!"

Avoiding more acid sprays and Razor Leaves, Jolteon stepped into the water and kicked with his front legs, splashing some water onto Weepinbell.

"That won't do much good." Erika called out. "Slam attack."

"Jolteon, jump!"

Jolteon went up while Weepinbell landed with a loud splash in the pond.

"Now I've got you where I want you!" Kris smiled. "Thunderbolt!"

"Oh my!"

BBBZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT!

Since water conducts electricity, in addition to amplifying its damage, that maneuver easily won the match.

The gym leader wasted no time in selecting her last Pokemon.

"Gloom, I choose you!"

It was what Kris had been waiting for.

"Jolteon, return." The exhausted electric Pokemon disappeared. Time to play her trump card. "Firestorm, time to tear up the field!"

The crowd gasped as the Charizard materialized.

"Humph. I knew you'd try a fire type sometime or other." Erika said, "But I have my own tricks. Gloom, use your Stun Spore."

The crowd immediately backed away and pinched their noses. Gloom was not only letting out its Stun Spore, but it's awful scent as well.

Firestorm, however, didn't seem the least bothered by it. He simply stood there, with his head turned away from Gloom, and waited.

"Strange." Erika gasped.

By now, the Stun Spore had cleared out, being blown away by the wind. Firestorm now looked back up…revealing he had his nostrils plugged with cotton wool!

"Yeah, that's the way. Now let's wrap this up!" Kris ordered.

The Charizard roared, sounding a little odd with his nose plugged, and rushed forward. Faster than the crowd could see, his attack was over.

(Screen goes black and we see one slash appear across it.)

At first, it seemed like nothing had happened. Then, Gloom's flower 'head' burst into flames.

"GLOOM! Gloom! Gloom! Gloom! Gloom! Gloom! Gloom!" cried the Pokemon as it started running round in circles.

The crowd burst out laughing.

"Gloom!" Erika cried, "Use the pond!"

Gloom ran for the pond and jumped it, extinguishing the flames with a satisfying hiss. Meanwhile, Firestorm pulled the cotton wool out of his nostrils and begun taking deep breaths of air. He'd been holding his breath all this while.

"Awesome." Kris congratulated, patting him on the shoulder.

Firestorm could only nod and continue gasping. He was a little blue in the face.

"Defeated." Erika sighed.

"Gloom?" her Pokemon asked.

She bent over and patted Gloom. "Don't worry, you tried."

Erika waved, holding the Rainbow Badge in her hand.

"That's empathy." She said quietly, "You work very well with your Pokemon. Good luck though, the rest of your journey won't be easy."

* * *

Nightslice was frustrated.

Seriously, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Kris had just told him to do his best, but it looked like he was going to come up empty handed anyway. Or in his case, empty clawed.

_Sure, there's nothing I like more than jumping from roof to roof and searching the shadows for some secret headquarters. I wonder how's plan B supposed to work out? _

Exhausted, he came to rest on the roof of the Game Corner. It was a pretty hot casino in town and as usual, the place was packed. The skylights were open as he stared down into the crowd. Not a single person looked up. They were all way too busy with the slot machines.

Nightslice was about to leave when some interesting caught his eye.

_Wait a minute! Isn't that the same guy leaning against that poster?_

Having passed the building a number of times, he'd counted three different guys in that exact same position. All dressed in black, caps pulled low over their eyes. All were leaning against that particular poster.

_It's almost as if they were…guarding it._

As if to confirm his suspicions, another black dressed person came up and begun speaking to the man at the poster. Another man in a business suit happened to come too close and one of the guys in black roughly shoved him away. Seeing he was outnumbered, the suit guy chose to disappear quietly into the crowd. When they were sure one was else was watching, the two men in black switched positions, one at the poster and the other into the crowd.

_If that doesn't look suspicious, then I don't know what qualifies. _Nightslice grinned, _Jackpot. Now I'll just watch em' for a while more…_

* * *

"So this is Scissors Street." Kris muttered. "Spiffy place."

"It's also known as Breeder's Lane." Jade informed her, "Since we have some free time now, might as well relax a little."

Firestorm was busy looking at the numerous dressed-up Pokemon. Some of them really made his skin crawl. Seriously, the Charizard was thankful he didn't get stuck with some fashion designer.

Firestorm nudged Kris and pointed. A familiar figure was rounding the corner. The Pikachu on the boy's head was equally excited when it spotted Kris.

"Pika!" it jumped off and ran in her direction.

"Hey Pikachu, where're you going." Ash Ketchem asked. He and his companions then noticed Kris. "Hi guys! It's been a while!"

"Sure has. How are you all doing?" Kris now had Pikachu in her arms and was petting the electric mouse.

There was a brief introduction to Jade and an exchange of information.

"That's a Charizard?" Ash asked, "Woah! Cool!"

"Firestorm evolved. I'm sure you'll remember him." Kris replied proudly.

"But you have a pretty neat Pikachu, Ash." Jade pulled out his camera. "Pose for a picture?"

"Me? Oh yeah!"

With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash adjusted his cap and gave a big smile with his victory pose.

"1…2…3…smile!"

CLICK!

Unfortunately, Pikachu was startled by the sound of the camera and unleashed its Thundershock, giving Ash a big shock too.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh!" Ash hit the floor with a thud.

"Pika? Pikapi?"

"Don't worry," Misty assured them, "he'll be alright. Considering the number of times it happens a day."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ash sprang back up.

"Look! There it is!" Brock interrupted. He was pointing over to a salon across the road.

"He was looking for this place?" Misty asked.

Brock walked up to the door, but he hand was trembling so much that he couldn't open it.

"Why you so nervous Brock?" Ash asked as the pushed open the door and entered.

"Maybe I'll hang out with you guys for a while." Kris decided.

"OK." Jade agreed.

"Fine with us." Misty led them into the building. She then noticed Brock was still outside, shaking. "Come on Brock!"

"…Argh! Hey! Wait!" Brock ran in after them.

There, the group met up with world champion Pokemon breeder Susan. After a little mishap in which Misty found out the hard way that Susan's Vulpix didn't like being touched by strangers, Kris decided to see how good she really was.

"Susan," she asked, "how bout you give my Charizard here one of your famous massages?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Susan was really excited, "I've always wanted to try this out on a Charizard!"

"Rrr—" Firestorm tried to roar out his protest, but Kris slapped a hand over his jaws.

Although he didn't seem to like it at first, by the end of it, he was sleeping like a log.

* * *

"So, he slept through the entire fight?" Nightslice laughed.

The Dragon Riders had finally met up in the designated hotel room. After exchanging the vital details, a decision had been made to stakeout the Game Corner that night. For now, it was waiting and discussing the day's events. Particularly, the events in Scissors Street.

"Yeah, Kris couldn't wake him at all." Jade said, "Even with all the noise, plus Jessie and James' 'transforming battle platform'."

"Hey! That was the best massage I've ever had!" Firestorm protested, "Not to mention the only. At least I'll have more energy than the rest of you tonight!"

"I'll give it to Ash and company for foiling another of Team Rocket's schemes." Kris sat down on the bed and folded her arms, "I don't think Jessie and James can throw anything at the kid that he can't handle. But remember, we're the ones dealing with the bigger fish here."

"Is that why you didn't help in the fight?" Jade asked.

"Well, he requested I stay out of it. So I did." Kris looked up, "And Nightslice, great job."

"Hehe…thanks." Nightslice grinned a toothy grin.

"Let's all get some rest," Kris declared, "cause tonight's going to be a very long one."

* * *

The Game Corner just happened to be across the road from one of the city's many parks. It wasn't difficult to choose a concealed spot in the bushes. The only problem was the waiting.

"Still nothing…" muttered Jade, who had the binoculars, "Wait! I see some!"

A pair of men in Team Rocket uniforms had appeared from the door. The casino had closed two hours earlier and they seemed to be having a smoke before they carried out their duties.

"About time," Firestorm crouched low, carefully hiding his tail, "what do we do now?"

"Leave that to me." Kris grinned.

* * *

Dressed in a mini skirt and a short shirt, Kris approached the two men and waved.

"Hi boys!" she pulled off a sexy pose.

"Whoa! Hello!" the two agents dropped their cigarettes. They'd thought they had just gotten really lucky.

Kris waved and slowly walked towards the bushes. Eagerly, the pair followed. The rest of the party waited till they were in range, then…

WHAM! BAM! WHACK! BAM!

"What the—?"

"Argh!"

POW!

"Ow! Jade! That's me you just punched!" Firestorm yelled.

"Sorry!"

Kris and Jade tied up the unconscious agents and donned their uniforms.

"Hey Kris, I kinda liked ya with that mini skirt on." Jade remarked.

SLAP!

"Ouch! Hey! It was just a joke!"

"Forget it." Kris told him. "Anyway, I hope you're ready."

"As I'll ever be."

"Good. Just act like you know what you're doing and no one will stop you. And stick close to me." She looked over to Firestorm and Nightslice. "Same for both of you."

Firestorm gave a thumbs-up. Nightslice winked.

"All right, let's go." Kris pushed open the door and stepped inside, followed by her companions.

At the other side of the now empty room, a Rocket guard was at the poster. Kris and Jade walked up and saluted.

"You two are late." The guard growled.

"Yeah, we had a couple of things to pick up." Kris replied in an equally gruff voice, jerking a thumb at the Pokemon.

"Fine. Let's hurry." The guard turned and reached behind the poster. He pulled a hidden lever, causing a secret door to open at the adjacent wall. Kris could see that it led down to a brightly-lit hallway.

She let the guard get a few steps ahead before raising a fist and knocking him out. The unfortunate agent never knew what hit him. After tightly binding him and stuffing him in the broom closet, she took a moment to check up on each of her team members. All of whom nodded their approvals. They were ready.

Kris took a deep breath and descended the stairway.

_No turning back now…_

* * *

_Now, I remember this scene pretty well. _Kris thought.

It wasn't too long ago that she'd been part of the organization. This base was similar in design to the one she was used to, in Viridian City. Offices, communications rooms, cafeteria…all familiar and yet foreign at the same time.

It was like coming home after spending years overseas.

_Anyway, back to business. _

The objective was to locate the central office and find 'the boss'. But doing that wasn't going to be easy. Even if they could find the place, it would definitely be guarded. Not just anyone's allowed into the Giovanni's office. Fighting would only draw the attention of more guards than they could handle.

Therefor, she'd come up with a simple plan.

Cause some sort of 'accident' and in the midst of the chaos, locate a computer terminal, find the office and barge in. Of course, it wasn't foolproof, but certainly better than nothing.

Kris led her party to the locker room and opened a locker with a set of keys she'd found on one of the guards.

"What are you looking for?" Jade whispered while Kris rummaged the locker.

"This." Kris produced a small keycard. "It'll help us gain access to where we want to be."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kris located a computer room. Jade sat down at an empty workstation far away from the other people in the room. He flicked on the power, but secretly plugged in his laptop as well. Using the keycard, he was able to access the computer system. Kris, Firestorm and Nightslice all stood behind him, deliberately blocking him from view.

"Ok, let's see." Jade muttered. His fingers flew rapidly across the keyboard. "It's pretty high level security, but nothing I can't handle."

"Since you said you could handle it, what's the plan?" Kris asked.

"Just wait." Jade clicked an icon on his computer. A 'downloading' screen appeared. "This virus will really…"

Just then, alarms begun blaring.

"Warning. Unauthorized access to central computer system detected." A female recorded voice announced.

"Oh shit." Jade whispered.

Kris stepped on his foot to get him to keep his cool.

"Hey! What's going on?" she played the part and asked the other agents in the room.

"Don't know." One answered.

"Maybe some rookie forgot his password?" another suggested.

The next second, the power went out. All the lights and computers went too.

Jade secretly gave Kris a thumbs-up.

"What the heck's going on?"

"Now!" Kris yelled.

Firestorm unleashed his Flamethrower on the unprepared agents and Nightslice followed up by charging and knocking down those that remained standing.

"Come on Jade!" Kris grabbed him by the arm and disconnected his laptop.

"Hey wait! I've almost located Giovanni's office!"

"No time for that! They'll be all over us in minutes!" Kris pulled him out of the room.

Firestorm and Nightslice ran up behind them.

"We'll find another terminal!" Nightslice said.

* * *

As they'd expected, the place was in a state of chaos.

Kris ended up blindly leading the others on a mad dash, silently cursing herself for not expecting this. The winding corridors certainly didn't make things much easier. Left, right, right, down the stairs, up again…luckily, she happened to run pass one familiar sign.

_Armory._ _Perfect! _

"Here!" Kris threw open the door.

Before the solitary guard inside could react, she threw a kick, connecting squarely with his lower jaw and knocking him out. Firestorm slammed the door shut and threw his weight against it.

"Jade, find an outlet!"

"It's here." Jade kicked some vests out of his way and plugged his laptop into a wall socket. He frantically hit his keyboard. "This is gonna take a while since you didn't let me shut my computer down just…"

"Just do it! All right?" Kris yelled. She was browsing the shelves for anything useful.

"Kris!" Nightslice pointed a claw to something.

Kris read the sign.

"Tear gas grenades. And there are some oxygen masks conveniently hanging here too!"

She grabbed a couple, then tossed one to Firestorm, then Jade.

"Hurry people!" Firestorm warned. "I can feel some guys banging on the door!"

"I found it!" Jade turned his laptop so the others could see the screen. He'd downloaded a map of the entire base. "That red dot is Giovanni's office. It's two levels below us, but there's a secret elevator that leads straight there."

He traced a path from the room marked 'Armory' to the elevator. Although it was just two rights down the corridor, the trip wouldn't be easy.

"Excellent. Now put your mask on." Kris told him.

Firestorm had a little difficulty, but managed to stretch the strap far enough. Nightslice declined.

"I'll transform to my mechanical alter ego." He volunteered. "It should help us out a lot. Kris, you just need to enter the command."

"Ready?" Kris fished out the small device and entered the code. "Go!"

"Cyber armor, energize!"

The others watched in awe as his body begun to change. Blue lightning seemed to course through every part. The scyhter's body became clad with a layer of super hard steel. With sword sharp scythes, wings like helicopter blades and glowing red eyes, he was a fearsome sight. His head turned as he stared towards the others.

"Don't worry. I'm in control." Nightslice assured. His voice was different, sounding mechanical and emotionless.

"What's with the quote?" Firestorm asked.

"Oh, I just needed something fancy to say." He replied in the same emotionless voice. His red eyes flickered off and then on again. Nightslice had probably meant to wink.

"Awesome." Jade muttered.

"Alright, battle time!" Kris declared.

Firestorm threw the door open and stepped away.

"Argh!"

"What's that?!"

Nightslice took full advantage of the Rocket agent's initial shock and charged up the blue colored electricity from his wings. He fired off the electric burst, literally shocking them senseless.

"Fire in the hole!" Kris tossed a tear bomb.

All the soldiers who'd managed to avoid Nightslice's surprise attack immediately begun kneeling over and coughing.

"Go! GO! GO!"

The Dragon Riders ran past the stunned agents with Nightslice leading.

"Here, make a right." Jade instructed.

More soldiers were approaching from directly in front of them. These were armed.

"Behind me!" Nightslice shielded his companions. The bullets bounced off his armored plating with minimal damage caused. Nightslice armed his waist-mounted twin machine guns.

"Let's see how you like it."

He fired, not at the men, but at the ceiling, dislodging huge blocks of concrete, which fell and sealed off the passageway. Annoyed and angry shouts could be heard from the other side.

The next few seconds were a blur, with any opposition being swiftly dealt with by tear grenades, Firestorm's flames and Nightslice's weapons. Before she knew it, Kris found herself staring at the elevator control panel.

"It requires a key." Firestorm remarked.

"They never said we needed a key!" Jade protested, consulting his computer.

"Allow me." Nightslice stepped forward. A wire emerged from his claw and he inserted it onto the control panel. He stayed silent for a while.

"I am unable to break the code." He said at last.

"I can do it!" Jade brought up his laptop.

"Quick you two." Kris hurried, "Firestorm and I will hold off the guards."

They disappeared round the corner. Screams and curses could be heard over the sounds of guns and Firestorm's fire attacks.

"Link up." Nightslice tapped a section on his shoulder. It opened to reveal a socket that Jade connected his terminal to.

"Come on baby! Do us proud!" Jade fingers flew. Then, he hit the enter key.

The lift door opened.

Kris and Firestorm came running and piled into the elevator just as the doors closed.

"No rest for the weary." Kris said, pulling out a Pokeball.

Jade nodded and did the same.

"Whew!" Nightslice reverted back to normal. "That was better than I hoped for."

"You'd better hang back buddy," Firestorm patted his friend on the back, "you're done enough."

"Guess I should. Thanks."

"We're almost there," Kris warned, "keep on your toes."

The Dragon Riders watched as the elevator lights changed.

_B2…B3…B4!_

The doors opened!


	8. Saffron City: In Search of Answers

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Saffron** **City: In Search of Answers**

By nightdragon0

The corridor seemed empty. Kris made a final check, just to make sure. Having ditched her disguise, she couldn't afford to take any chances.

"Follow me." She gestured.

There were no other paths or doors beside the one straight ahead that went off to the left. A closed door to the side was marked 'Broom Closet'. Only the elevator door remained open behind them.

"Gee, this corridor leads to only one place." Jade muttered.

Voices could be heard from around the bend. The group pressed themselves against the wall and listened. They did sound rather familiar. Kris chanced a peek.

"So, we do things my way this time." A woman in a black Rocket uniform said.

"What? It was listening to you that got us busted!" Her partner, a man with green hair, replied.

Firestorm took a peek too.

"Well, well. Another pair of my old friends, Butch and Cassidy." Kris grinned, "This'll be interesting. Let's give them a surprise."

Kris indicated for the group to be quite. Butch and Cassidy were approaching.

All seemed well until Jade's cell phone started ringing.

"What was that? Who's there?" The agents were alerted.

"Dammit!" Jade muttered fumbling for his phone.

"Idiot!" Nightslice growled.

_Well, plan A's busted. Time for plan B. _

"Hello guys! Remember me?" Kris stepped out and faced them.

"Kris! What are you doing here?" Cassidy yelled.

"Oh, I'd thought I'll pay you guys a little visit. For old time's sake."

"Well then, no hard feelings, but we've got orders." Butch grinned.

"Yes, you should prepare for trouble." Cassidy began the infamous Team Rocket motto.

"And you should make it double." Butch continued.

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight the—Ugh! OW!"

Firestorm and Nightslice jumped round the corner and flung their gas masks with their mouths. One hit Butch in his face the other in the part that no guy wants to get hit in. (You know what I'm talking about.) He stumbled and hit his head into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey! No one interrupts our motto like that!" Cassidy yelled angrily. "Grrr! Men are so useless!" she muttered, looking down at Butch.

"At least we agree on something." Kris laughed. "The guy sounds so much like a lawn mower. In more ways than one."

"WWOOOOHOOOOOOOO! We messed up their motto too!" Firestorm and Nightslice were giving each other high fives.

"OOHHHH! That's it!" Cassidy was really annoyed now. "Prepare for battle Kris."

"Why fight her, when you can battle a nice handsome guy like me?" Jade stepped into view. "Kris, you guys go. I'll take care of her." He whispered.

"Have fun you two." Kris gave him a thumbs-up and raced past them.

"Humph. GO Raticate!" Cassidy tossed a Pokeball.

"Dracia! I choose you!" Jade unleashed his Dragonair.

"Don't think any fancy Pokemon will save you! Raticate, Super fang!"

"Oh, worry about yourself. Dracia, Thunder!"

"RRRRaaattttttt!"

BBBZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!

* * *

The door ahead was unguarded. Kris stepped forward and pushed it open.

The office was excessively large, easily the size of a standard Pokemon battle ground. It wasn't as lavishly decorated as his other offices, obviously Giovanni didn't spend too much time here, but nevertheless bookshelves and furniture were all around. Up ahead, at a large desk, a man was seated with his back turned to them.

"So, you've come." Giovanni said in his calm voice, turning his chair around. He was dressed in his business suit, as usual. "Congratulations on making it this far."

"Cut the formality Giovanni. I'm here for answers. What's the meaning of disrupting some Pokemon burial ground? And playing around with black magic at the same time?"

"I'm sure Aaron already blurted it out why I sent them there." Giovanni calmly folded his arms, "But when you refer to the magic, I'm afraid I have no idea as to what you mean. Maybe my employees are doing something on their own."

"And your guys are searching all over the place for something."

"Hmmm. That's classified. Seriously, you're lucky you got me this far. I'm sure you know me better than that. I wouldn't just cough up all my master plans, especially to you my dear."

"Haha! I expected as much." Kris started laughing.

"Interesting, you seem very confident."

Kris looked straight at the Team Rocket leader. She doubted that anyone outside the organization knew the true identity of the Rocket's boss. Giovanni had many so resources that even Kris couldn't produce any evidence to turn him in. To the world, he was a rich and respected businessman.

"I once thought I was finished with you. But look at it this way; I may be a ninja warrior and you the leader of the entire Team Rocket organization, but I'm also a Pokemon trainer and you, the leader of the Viridian City gym."

"And your point being?"

"As a trainer, I challenge you for the Earth Badge! If you have honor, you'll accept."

"Hmmm. Very nice plan, and you want to know my plans if you win."

Kris nodded.

"But if not?"

"I'm sure we both know that." Kris said grimly.

"Kris, what the hell are you thinking?" Nightslice whispered.

"Just trust me." She replied.

"Very well," Giovanni stood up, "I back down from no battle. I accept your challenge." He reached into his coat and pulled out an Earth Badge. "We shall duel, four on four."

"Agreed."

Giovanni pushed a button on his desk, causing the floor to open and new flooring to rise. It was painted like the floor of a Pokemon stadium. Everyone else had to step back.

"That's a handy gadget." Kris muttered. She readied a Pokeball. "Ivysaur, go!"

"And I shall use Cloyster." Giovanni opened a Pokeball. After which, he sat back down on his chair.

Both Pokemon appeared in flashes of light.

"Cloyster, use your Spike Cannon."

"Ivysaur, look out."

Ivysaur ran along the wall, just barely avoiding the spikes as they stuck themselves in the furniture.

"OK, use you Razor Leaf!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur launched his spinning leaves. Cloyster simply clamed its shell shut.

"No good. Try Sleep Powder!"

The plant Pokemon fired off the blue powder, but with little effect on Cloyster.

"Cloyster, use an Ice Beam."

Cloyster opened its shell and fired, the beam catching Ivysaur in the face and slamming him into a wall.

"Saur…" he stood up for a while, but collapsed after that.

"Ivysaur return."

"He's good." Nightslice remarked.

"The guy didn't get to where he was by being a pushover." Firestorm growled.

"Go Jolteon!"

The electric Pokemon materialized.

"Clamp it now." Giovanni ordered.

Jolteon struggled as Cloyster caught his head in its shell.

"Jolteon! Hold your ground! Use Thunder!"

BBBZZZZTTTTTTTT!

Cloyster released Jolteon and fell to the ground, dazed.

"Very well," Giovanni recalled the defeated Pokemon, "Let's see how your electricity stands against this."

"OORRRRRRRRR!" a giant Onix appeared.

Jolteon reacted instinctively by firing off an electric burst. To no effect on Onix, unfortunately.

"It won't work." Kris muttered.

Onix whacked Jolteon aside with its tail.

"Return!" Kris recalled her Pokemon, "Let's see. Now it's Onix Vs Onix!"

Kris let out her own Onix.

"When did she take him back?" Nightslice asked.

"Just before we met up," Firestorm said, "she went down to the Pokemon Center and had Prof. Oak switch her Wartortle for him."

"Tackle attack." Giovanni ordered.

"Onix, use Body Slam!" Kris yelled.

Both rock serpents clashed head long and begun banging each other's heads.

* * *

"Hey! Untie me this instant you jerk!" Cassidy was yelling as Jade shoved her, together with Butch, into the elevator.

"Oh, and you can have this back too."

Dracia tossed the unconscious Raticate into the Rocket agents, having tied both up.

"See you around, cutie!" Jade waved as the elevator doors closed. "Nice work Dracia!"

Jade gave his Dragonair in high five. At least, a tail to hand high five.

"Now let's…"

Dracia suddenly wrapped her tail around his hand and pointed to the ceiling with her head.

"What is it?" Jade looked up, "Are you pointing to that gas pipe? Wait a minute! It's ruptured!"

BOOM!

Dracia plowed into him, knocking Jade clear of the explosion.

"Ugh!" Jade moaned, getting up. "We must've broken it in the fight just now. And you were using Fire blast too!"

Boom! Boom! More explosions could be heard from the floor above.

Dracia used a Barrier, creating an invisible wall, to shield them from another blast.

"We're in trouble! This whole place could be on its way to going up like the fourth of July!" Jade pulled out his laptop and brought up the map. "I've got to find a way out of here! Cover me, OK?"

"Dra!"

* * *

"Wrap attack."

Giovanni's Onix bound Kris' with its longer body.

"While your Onix is busy with that, mine still had some free parts!" Kris grinned.

Her Onix brought its head down on its opponent's. It continued until Giovanni's Onix released its grip and hit the floor, unconscious.

"Humph." Giovanni recalled his Onix.

He released his next Pokemon, a Golem. Kris switched her Pokemon too, bringing out her Gyarados.

"Golem, Rock throw."

"Gyarados, Water Gun!"

Golem was hit, but so was Gyarados by the flying chunks of rock. What ensued next was a furious melee battle of punches, tail whacks and bites.

"Go for it! Right jab!"

"Get his eyes! Yeah! That's it!"

Firestorm and Nightslice were cheering for their comrade.

"Dragon Rage!" Kris ordered.

_At the rate they're going, it'll be a one on one battle for the finale. _Kris thought as the two Pokemon clashed again.

"RRRRROOORRRRRRRRRRR!"

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRR!"

* * *

"Shoot! My batteries ran out!" Jade wailed as his screen went blank. "I knew I shouldn't have been playing Quake III: Battle Arena earlier on! Where'd I put my spares?"

He threw off the black uniform and begun digging his pockets. Dracia tugged on his hand, urging him to hurry.

"I know! YES! Found it!" Jade triumphantly whipped it out. Unfortunately, the small battery slipped through his fingers and rolled away. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Where'd it go!!"

He got down on his hands and knees and begun frantically searching the ground for it. Dracia leaned close to him and growled out a few comments.

"Hey, who are you calling butter fingers? You don't even have 'em!"

_I'm glad I'm not a jerk like him, _the Dragonair thought. She'd figured it would be best to keep that comment to herself.

* * *

Firestorm grabbed a table and used to block Nidoking's Horn drill. The dinosaur furiously broke the table impaled on his horn and turned to face Firestorm.

"Hyper beam."

"Flamethrower!"

The two beams clashed, generating a big explosion that threw both combatants to opposite sides of the room. Giovanni actually had to get off his chair and dive away to avoid being hit.

"Grrr! Get up Nidoking! Don't lose to these fools!"

"Let's see who's the real fool around here!" Kris shouted back.

"Attack again!"

Nidoking began firing off multiple Hyper beams.

"Missed me!" The Charizard rolled out of the way, "Missed again!" then ducked, "Lamer!" somersaulted, "Nanananananah!" back flipped and finally shielded himself with a couch.

"Oh, just send me the bill." He taunted, pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

Infuriated, Nidoking charged and Mega punched Firestorm in the face.

"Grrrrrr! That HURT you B#&tard!"

He retaliated with a punch. Unfortunately, all that accomplished was giving his claw a terrible ache.

"He may have tough armor," Kris reminded Firestorm, "but there's still one place you can hit hard!"

Nidoking opened its mouth to fire a hyper beam.

"And that's down into his mouth! Now!"

Firestorm's flamethrower was quicker. It forced a back blast, the dinosaur taking the force of its own attack as well as the sting of the flames.

"It isn't defeated yet." Giovanni growled.

"But definitely low on HPs." Nightslice whispered.

Grabbing Firestorm's leg, Nidoking threw the Charizard to the floor and tried to Body slam him. Firestorm rolled away and snatched up Nidoking's tail, gathering up momentum by swinging it around in circles then flinging it into the wall.

"WHAT?!"

Nidoking's head was stuck in the concrete wall!

"Here, let me help you." Firestorm grinned evilly. He fired off a Hyper beam at the dinosaur's behind and immediately followed up by using Skull bash. The force of the blow punched Nidoking right through the wall, revealing the passage behind it.

"Help you out the other side." The Charizard let out a small fire breath in triumph.

BOOM! An explosion burst through one of the walls.

Giovanni took the opportunity shift a book on a nearby shelf, revealing a secret passage.

"Hey!" Kris yelled after him, "Get back here!"

"You may have won this battle," Giovanni growled, tossing the Earth Badge on the floor, "but don't think that I've been defeated! You haven't seen the last of me!"

He pulled a book out of its shelf, revealing a secret passage, then ran through it, recalling his Nidoking at the same time. However, a small box slipped out of his coat as he did. Giovanni didn't notice it as the secret door closed behind him.

"Come back!" Kris ran and tried to operate the triggering mechanism. Unfortunately, it seemed to have been automatically locked.

"Kris!" Jade and Dracia appeared in the main door, "We've got to get out of here! This place is gonna blow!"

"We'll get him another time Kris." Firestorm snatched up the Earth Badge and pulled Kris' arm.

"Yeah, let's go." Kris took a second to grab the box Giovanni had dropped, then followed her companions out.

* * *

"Thank goodness Jade found that emergency exit." Nightslice gasped.

"Yeah, who'd though they'd mark it 'broom closet'." Jade replied. Dracia curled up on his shoulder.

Exhausted, the five had gathered on a nearby rooftop and were watching the fire department getting to work.

"So much for this base." Firestorm was rubbing the bruise on his chin.

"It did turn out pretty well," Kris folded her arms, "unfortunately, Giovanni got away."

"We'll get him another time." Firestorm assured.

"Anyway, what was that box you took Kris?" Nightslice asked.

"This? I just thought it seemed important."

"Let's take a look."

Kris opened the small box. Inside was a large pair of goggles. The name 'Silph Scope' was engraved on them.

"Silph Scope?" Kris picked them up and examined them. "Looks like an ordinary pair of goggles to me."

"Haven't I heard of the name Silph before?" Firestorm wondered.

"Silph is the name of a company that specializes in Pokemon related equipment." Jade informed them, "Their headquarters is in Saffron City."

"Wasn't that the big city we passed on the way here?" Nightslice asked.

"Well, we were in a hurry to get here." Kris said, fingering the newly acquired Earth Badge in her palm. "But I guess we should check it out."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jade came running down the street, waving a brochure in his hand.

Kris, Firestorm and Nightslice were seated at a bus stop.

"What did ya find?" Nightslice asked.

"Well, the security's pretty tight, but the visitor's lounge has some nice mints and…"

He then noticed the angry stares the others were giving him.

"Hey! Relax, all right? Here." Jade showed them the brochure.

"Super potions, now at half price." Firestorm read.

"No! Above that!"

"This one?" Kris read the article. "The Silph Scope is supposed to be some sort of a ghost detector or spirit seeker. Designed for the study of ghost Pokemon. But it says 'soon to be released'."

"Well, we have one right here." Firestorm fiddled with the box, "This must be one of the prototypes."

"But why would Team Rocket want to look for ghost Pokemon?" Nightslice wondered.

"Beats the hell outta me." Jade sighed.

"Unfortunately, it also leaves at a dead end." Kris remarked.

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance." A voice said.

Everyone looked up to see a green-haired woman dressed in red and purple approaching them.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"She's Sabrina, the leader of the gym here." Kris said.

"How'd you know that?" Jade asked.

"I really don't know. I think she sent the thought into my head."

"That is correct." Sabrina bowed in greeting, "Kris, Jade, I have foreseen your arrival."

"So, you're the famous psychic mistress." Kris returned the bow, "We're please to meet you. But what was that about being able to help us?"

"Only you can answer that." Sabrina replied, "But I do see that a great disaster is approaching and only through your actions may it be averted."

She looked over at Kris' Pokemon.

"Firestorm, Nightslice, you haven't introduced yourselves."

"Kris, can we trust her?" Jade whispered.

"We can." Everyone glared towards Nightslice as he spoke, "I can feel it."

"I feel the same way." Kris nodded.

"Your suspicions are expected. Caution is a wise course of action. But please hear me out, I only wish to help."

"Excuse me," Firestorm cut in, "but can we take this to a place with a little more privacy?"

"Certainly." Sabrina indicated for them to follow, "Come to my gym. We can speak there."

* * *

"And that's my story." Sabrina finished.

"I see." Kris replied.

The group were seated at a table in one of Saffron gym's many rooms. On the other side, Firestorm was engaged in a conversation with Sabrina's Kadabra. Nightslice, however, seemed to be staring dreamily around.

"But do you have any further insights on the 'disaster'?" Jade asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot see that far. I am human, after all." Sabrina turned to Kris' Pokemon, "But they have great powers. Ones that could conjure darkness or bring great light."

"I know. It'll be a big responsibility." Kris put her hands on the table, "But how do you plan to assist us Sabrina?"

"For one thing, the power I sense from the Scyther is distinctively stronger than his companion."

"Better not tell him that." Jade muttered.

"And I am aware that he has amnesia. Perhaps if I help him regain his memories, it will give us some insight on this whole big picture."

"If you can do that, I think it's worth a shot." Kris decided.

"Just leave it to…"

One of the gym's junior trainers, the man wearing the facemask, came rushing in.

"Forgive my intrusion mighty Sabrina, but there are four strange people at the door claiming to be police officers."

"Your enemies seek you out." Sabrina stood up. And whispered to the man, "For the last time, please don't call me that anymore!"

"Yes, mighty…"

"Team Rocket all right." Kris cut in, "Come on guys, we have to go."

"No, too risky. They have reinforcements outside." Sabrina warned, "But I have a plan."

* * *

"No, as you can see, everything in my gym is in working order." Sabrina walked alongside the two 'officers'.

"How about any outsiders? Or Pokemon?"

"Nothing happens here without my knowledge." Sabrina showed them a room with several psychics in training. They were practicing bending spoons, reading cards and predicting numbers. The men carefully watched the group for a while. "And from your earlier inspections, my gym is dedicated solely to psychic Pokemon, as you saw for yourselves."

Sabrina led them to the main door. The four men seemed rather unsatisfied, as if they hadn't gotten the desired results. Sabrina noticed it and deliberately looked annoyed.

"Yes? Is there anything else I can do for you?" She demanded in a cold voice.

"Erm, no nothing."

"Then please leave immediately. I have important matters to attend to. Or I will lodge a harassment complain to your headquarters."

One of the 'officers' grunted something under his breath. One of the others pulled him away and gestured that they should leave. Sabrina waited till they were all well out of sight, then shut and bolted the door.

"I hate it when people do that." She sighed with relief.

Sabrina returned to the room with her trainees.

"All right, the coast is clear."

Kris and Jade, at a table in the far corner, threw off the white coats, spectacles and facemasks that they'd used to disguise themselves as Sabrina's psychic trainees. There were visible sighs of relief from the real trainees. Many were whispering to each other in low voice, a practice so as not to disturb the concentration of others.

"Hey, I kinda liked these automatic bending spoons." Jade smiled, waving the one he had in his hand.

"The spectacles and see through cards were a great idea too. As was having us memorize the numbers." Kris added in.

Since they had to look convincing enough to fool the fraud officers, Sabrina had come up with a few tricks to make it look like they were real psychics. The first was using spoons that automatically bent when a specific area was touched. The spectacles were custom made so that anyone wearing them could see through the plastic cards the trainees normally used in their practices. And of course, memorizing the numbers the trainees were supposed to predict was pretty much a foolproof plan.

"You can all thank my Haunter later." Sabrina grinned, "I owe many of those cheap ticks to it. But to tell the truth, you would easily fool anyone short of a real trained psychic."

"No kidding." Jade muttered, "Thankfully, everything worked out as you predicted."

"True. I expected them to search every corner of my gym, inspect all our Pokeballs and all my trainees."

"Did they mention what they were searching for?" Kris asked.

"They claimed it to be classified information. Pity, reading their minds was so easy. They were part of Team Rocket, searching for all of you after you destroyed one of their bases. They expected you to be in some of the cities around Celadon but…"

"Now they're off track." Kris finished, "Excellent. I doubt they'll waste anymore time on us. Giovanni will just have to eat his losses can carry on. Luckily, their data on me is highly inaccurate. Still, Firestorm and I did mess it up before we bailed out."

"Speaking of that, how bout our Pokemon?" Jade asked.

"Oh yes, this way."

Sabrina led the pair to the office and pulled a bunch of dolls off her toy display shelf.

"Nine, that's all, isn't it?"

"Yes."

The Psychic mistress placed the nine dolls on the floor and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the dolls turned back into their real life forms of Gyarados, Jolteon, Ivysaur, Onix, Magmar, Electabuzz, Dracia, Firestorm and Nightslice.

Who ended up in a large, messy, tangled heap on top of one another.

"Oh dear!" Sabrina gasped.

(The humans sweatdrop.)

"Please WARN us before you do that again!" Firestorm groaned from the bottom of the pile.

"Yeah, that was rather disturbing!" Nightslice moaned. "You just HAD to turn us into dolls, did you?"

The other Pokemon growled out in agreement.

"Would you rather have had me turn you into potted plants instead?"

All the Pokemon suddenly had very white faces and begun waving whatever limbs they had to indicate 'no'.

* * *

Firestorm and Nightslice had found a new way to amuse themselves. By linking up the two laptops of their human partners and playing a computerized version of the Pokemon card game.

The humans, meanwhile, were continuing the discussion they left off at before they were rudely interrupted. It was already late at night and all the other junior trainers had left.

"Well, if you're looking for rocks, then I suppose Mount Moon may be a logical place to investigate." Sabrina was saying. "Plus, the recent sightings there don't seem Clefairy related to me."

"But exactly what do we want to do with alien sightings?" Jade asked.

"Nothing really." Kris replied, "But I just have a hunch. But first…" she looked over to her Pokemon.

On the other side of the room, Firestorm had just lost another game.

"With the power plus card, that makes it 50 damage. Too bad, storm!"

"Noooooo!" the Charizard wailed, pounding his head on the table, "I can't even beat you on the computer?!"

Nightslice used the tips of his claws to push the 'escape' key and shut down the program.

"What can I say? I'm just good." He smirked.

"Nightslice! We need you over here!" Kris called. "Jeez, and I wondered how our laptops manage to run out of batteries so quickly!"

_And it's especially easy to win a card game when you're opponent's sitting beside a mirror._ He thought, snickering at the sight of the full-length mirror behind Firestorm.

* * *

"Erm, you guys serious?"

Nightslice could tell from the looks on the other's faces.

"OK, stupid question. But really, you sure this will work out?"

"It's your choice." Kris told him, "I've never forced you to do anything, but this may be the one chance you've got to get all your memories back."

The Scyther stared at the floor for a while.

"Could I have some time to think about it?" he finally asked.

"Certainly." Sabrina answered first. "You might want to go outside and get some fresh midnight air. There are hardly any people out after dark in this city."

Kris nodded. "We'll be waiting."

"OK, later guys!"

Everyone watched as the Scyther pushed open the door and left.

"I don't think I've ever seem any Pokemon with such human-like personalities." Sabrina commented, "If you don't mind me saying…"

"Don't worry." Kris replied. "It's been slightly more than a year now that he's been with me. He's always been more than a partner. Firestorm and him are like my brothers. I've always treated them as such. As one would treat a human. Things just seem to happen so fast. They're the only family I have now, and we're helped each other through a lot. Especially since I can get very distracted thinking about the past."

_I wonder, if I'd never met Firestorm 2 years ago, where would I be today?_ She asked silently. Kris really didn't want an answer to that question.

"Whatever happened in the past cannot be changed," Jade took Kris' hand, "but we can always make the future what we want to be." He grinned.

"Gee, I hate it when you people get all mushy and sentimental and all that. Anyhow, some things can never be said, only felt right?" Firestorm walked between them, putting on his most cheerful tone. Which was actually more like a bellow. "Hey Kris! We're in a Pokemon gym right? How bout getting a badge while we're here?"

"Personality will be personality, I guess." Jade remarked.

"Not a bad idea." Kris snapped up, throwing her pervious emotions out the window. Time to get back to the present. "Sabrina?"

"Let's go." The gym leader agreed, holding up a Pokeball.

* * *

The streets were was empty as Sabrina had predicted. Although it would've felt cold to a human, he hardly felt the chill of the night air, nor felt even the least intimidated by the dark streets.

Nightslice walked along in silence until he came to a row of shops. Several street lamps were nearby, casting his shadow in various directions. Across the road from them was a construction site, lined by a tall wire fence.

The Scyther noticed his reflection in one of the shop windows and stopped.

_Why me? _He asked silently, _What_ _I wouldn't give just to be a normal Scyther. You know, run round the forests a bit. Not have to worry about saving the world. Heck, I don't even know what wild Scyther do!_

The world of humans was the only world he'd ever known. Weather it was being with Kris and Firestorm for the past year, or the bits and pieces of memories that had come back, they all pointed to the same thing.

_I was breed and raised in captivity. I have to face it, I'm domesticated, almost civilized. Leave me out in the wild and I probably wouldn't survive. Sure, I have natural instincts. I can hunt. I can fight. I have every Scyther's sense of pride, his warrior instincts. But…oh I just can't explain it! _

No point pondering on what could've been instead of what is, he decided. Nightslice turned to head back, but was still too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure on the building above him.

That was, until it leapt off and lunged towards him. Nightslice barely had time to block the kick by lifting up and crossing his claws. The loud 'clang' of his opponent's foot against his claws rang in his ears, like someone had just kicked a sheet of metal.

"SCCYYYAARGGGHHH!"

The force of the blow sent him flying across the street and into the fence, taking a good portion down with him. Even with his head still spinning, he got up and let loose a fierce roar.

"Not bad. At least you were able to block that." It was Alugard, the cyborg Scyther. Someone Nightslice had designated as his archenemy. And not someone that he'd easily forget.

"Alugard!"

There was only one thought in his mind: ATTACK!

* * *

The rules had been set as a two on two match. Both challengers stood on opposite sides of Saffron Gym's battle arena.

"Ready?" Sabrina asked. Her Kadabra was already out and prepared.

"OK. I'll use Jolteon." Kris let the electric Pokemon out. "Prepare to attack!"

"Kadabra, teleport."

"Jolteon, pin missile behind you! Quick!"

In the blink of an eye, Jolteon spun round and fired off the spark pins from its fur. Right at the spot that Kadabra materialized into.

"Dabra!" Kadabra was hit, with the pins sticking all over its body.

"Jolteon, Quick Attack!"

Jolteon charged and lashed out with its claws, slamming the stunned psychic Pokemon to the ground. The blow was enough to knock it out.

"I…did not foresee this…" Sabrina gasped, recalling her defeated Pokemon.

"Wow, that was over fast!" Jade commented from the sideline.

"Kadabra's strength is in dodging attacks. It doesn't have a high defense, so I figured a couple of swift, strong attacks should've been able to take it out before it can use recover." Kris explained, "And it seems I was right."

"But how did you guess where to shoot?"

"Jolteon doesn't have a high defense either. Since he's got sharp eyesight, the obvious place to attack would be from behind." Kris smiled, "And it doesn't take a psychic to figure that out."

"Hmmm. I should have expected it from a trainer of your reputation. However, my defeat will not come easy." Sabrina put a couple of fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Haunter!"

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Their sword-like claws clashed over and over again. The furious melee had carried them into the center of the construction site.

"Seems you can do something if you're back's not facing the enemy." Alugard muttered.

"Watch me! Yargh!" Nightslice ducked under Alugard's claw Slashes and Skull Bashed his chest with his head, shoving his opponent into a pile of bricks.

Nightslice barely gave time for his opponent to stand before following up with a volley of kicks, finishing off with a slash across Alugard's chest. Although the older Scyther stumbled back, the bionic parts of his body seemed to lessen the impact.

"Ugh, not bad. Sure you haven't considered my offer?" Alugard asked.

"Dream on!" Nightslice snarled, "I sooner go to hell first!"

He blocked another claw attack from Alugard, locking both their claws together and staring each other eye-to-eye.

"Besides, I have a lost debt of honor I must restore!"

Alugard used his foot to shove Nightslice away.

"In that case, I'll let you know that our plans can be carried out regardless if you are dead or alive."

Nightslice lunged with a claw. Alugard kicked his claw away and retaliated by smacking the side of the younger Scyther's head with the flat side of his claw, knocking Nightslice to the ground. He made a leaping attack, snarling with wings and claws spread out wide. Nightslice rolled out of the way and tripped his opponent.

"Shadow Images!" Utilizing his forbidden tech, Nightslice created several illusions of himself. Only these illusions contained a small bit of physical substance. Meaning that they could actually hit an opponent. Each one lunged and attacked in turn. Alugard deflected a few, but was hit the majority. Yet, he hardly seemed to be taking any damage at all.

"I see you're been able to unlock you're forbidden techniques. Sadly, you haven't realized your true powers yet."

"I'm good enough to beat you as I am!" Nightslice yelled, opened his mouth to charge up a Hyper Beam. "Take—guarah!"

Unfortunately for him, Alugard stuffed a bag of cement into his open mouth. He'd forgotten that the bionic warrior had a human-shaped hand beneath his cybernetic right claw. The beam backfired, sending some of the awful-tasting cement down his mouth and even more into the air. All this caused Nightslice to choke and start coughing.

Even with his eyes tearing up, he noticed Alugard launching a wing attack and quickly countered by swinging his claws up, deflecting the blow upwards. Alugard wasn't finished yet and swung his right, metallic claw, catching Nightslice at the side of his head. Nightslice ended up face down, hitting the ground hard. Snarling, he lifted his head and fired off his Pin Missiles from his mouth.

Alugard simply rolled out of the way.

_I might have problems. _Nightslice thought, _He's stronger and faster due to those cybernetic enhancements. Unless…_

* * *

"Whatcha starin' at buddy?!" Firestorm growled.

"Hehehhee!" Haunter stared back, giggling in a rather insane tone.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRR…."

Haunter continued staring, then abruptly pulled off a goofy face.

Firestorm struggled to keep a straight face.

"Firestorm! You're supposed to be attacking! Not goofing off!" Kris yelled.

"Oh, I knew I should've used something else." Sabrina moaned.

Both however, seemed intent on winning the staring competition they were engaged in.

"Ha! You blinked!" Firestorm cried triumphantly.

Indeed, Haunter had blinked and was now scratching its head in surprise. Firestorm's victory was short lived.

"Haun! Haun!" The ghost Pokemon stuck out its tongue and gave Firestorm a nice long lick, from the bottom of his chin up to his nose.

"Huh? Hey—Urghh! Uck! Mrrmmpphh!"

"Idiot." Kris muttered.

Haunter hovered around the paralyzed Charizard for a while as Firestorm struggled in vain to move his muscles. Finally, Haunter got in front of him and used a finger to push the middle of his forehead. Completely paralyzed, Firestorm fell over like a statue, landing on his back with his arms and legs helplessly waving in the air.

Haunter turned to Sabrina, winked and gave a thumbs-up.

"Oh well, a victory's a victory, I guess. Good work Haunter." The gym leader sighed, slightly embarrassed.

In its excitement, Haunter stuck out its tongue. Sabrina reacted quickly, catching its tongue in her hand before it could lick her.

"Yes, I know you're happy too, but no licking me. Remember?"

Meanwhile, Jade got out his camera and snapped a photo of the paralyzed Firestorm on the floor.

"Just a little keeper." He grinned.

"When you get a flamethrower in your face afterwards," Kris told him, "don't come crying to me for a burn heal, cause I won't give it to you!"

"Hello? Medic please!" Firestorm moaned from his spot on the floor. Apparently, nobody was paying attention to him.

"Huh?" Kris reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the small, electronic device.

"What's with that?" Jade asked, running over.

"Seems like Nightslice is trying to activate his cybernetic armor," Kris muttered, staring at the words on the screen. They were mostly a bunch of hard to read computer characters, but it was displaying an error message. "But he can't because I haven't entered the code."

"But what is he doing trying to use his armor?"

"Because he's in trouble!" Kris said aloud. She pushed a few buttons so the a map came up on the screen "You'll have to excuse me." She said to Sabrina, "Jade, let's go! We can use this to find him!"

"Right!"

The pair grabbed their backpacks and sprinted out of the gym.

"Wait up!" Sabrina and Haunter went after them, "We're coming too!"

Unfortunately, in all the excitement, they'd forgotten about one very important thing.

"HEY! What about me?!" Firestorm roared, "Don't leave yet! I'm still paralyzed here! At least give me a full heal or something!! Hello?"

Silence.

"Somebody? Anybody? Help!!"

* * *

"Ugh!" Nightslice flew back into a wall, leaving the impression of his body on it.

"You're tiring." Alugard commented.

"Well, you're the one to talk about it." Nightslice panted, dragging himself up.

_Darn, I forgot that Kris need to enter the code first! Man, were are friends when you… _

"Nightslice!"

A pair of surikens came flying through the air. Alugard leapt away, jumping up to the second story of the uncompleted building's scaffolding. Kris appeared at the entrance, wielding her Ninja sword in an intimidating manner. Jade and Sabrina were right behind her.

"Alugard." Kris muttered.

"Who's he? The cybernetic Scyther?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Someone you'll come to hate."

Alugard was visibly annoyed, but remained silent.

"He's mine people!" Nightslice growled, "Just suit me up and I'm taking em' down!"

"Ready?" Kris entered the code and activated the device, "Go for it!"

"Cyber armor, energize!"

Once again, his body morphed. Skin becoming covered with a slivery metal armor. Claws and teeth sharpened to a degree not normally possible. His two pair of wings spread out in an 'X', like helicopter blades. Telescopic eyes that glowed with a deep red. With a click, he brought up the twin machine guns mounted on his waist.

"Target acquired. Aiming…."

Alugard was definitely surprised.

"FIRE!"

Nightslice let lose with a spray of bullets. Alugard took to the air. However, Nightslice hadn't been aiming at him, but instead at a beam suspended by the hook of a crane. The beam broke loose, falling and taking Alugard out of the sky. He hit the floor with a loud crash, but still staggered up.

"Give up?" Nightslice taunted.

"Not yet, I think."

Both lunged for each other at the same time.

"Nightslice! He's got something in his hand!" Kris warned.

Too late. Alugard brought it up at the last second and jabbed into his opponent's chest. It seemed to be a shock stick of some kind. Purple colored energy coursed through Nightslice's body.

"Arrgghh! Ggrrrraaggh! Mmrrppphh!"

Nightslice landed on his feet, but didn't move after that. The red lights in his eyes flickered, then went off.

Alugard landed further away and stored the shock stick in a compartment on his back.

"Nightslice! What are you doing?" Jade yelled, "you've got to move it or you'll be destroyed."

"Mrrggghhh!" Nightslice only gave off some muffled, panicked cries.

"From the way he looks, I don't think he can." Sabrina said, looking very worried.

"What happened?" Kris wondered. "Darn, I should've realized that he'd probably have some way to counter Nightslice's Cybernetic armor!"

"Well, I've had enough of this statue." Alugard remarked calmly, referring to Nightslice.

"Hey…grrgghh…who…ya…callin'…a…. statue…?!" Nightslice managed to sputter out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think the term 'punching bag' would be more appropriate." Grinning, Alugard launched a fierce series of kicks and slashes, which took the helpless Nightslice to the ground.

"We've got to help." Kris yelled.

"Yeah, you're right." Jade agreed. "Go Dracia! Fire Blast attack!"

The Dragonair appeared and launched the fire attack. Alugard saw it and dove away.

"Haunter, time to get serious." Sabrina implored her Pokemon.

"Haun! Haun!" Haunter nodded.

"Psychic now!"

"Argh!" Alugard was thrown back into a brick wall that collapsed on top of him. But it didn't look like it would keep him down for long.

"Onix go!" Kris let loose the rock serpent as Alugard broke free and flew up. Onix attacked with his tail, but only succeeded in smashing one of the smaller structures, as the Scyther was too swift.

Dracia launched a Blizzard, however it too was a miss.

"Boy, this is sure quiet." Jade muttered.

"You'll be surprised at what people don't hear." Sabrina said.

"At least they'll keep him occupied for a while." Kris yelled, "We have to check on Nightslice!"

As the battle raged, the trio ran over to their fallen comrade.

"Just give me a second." Jade hooked his laptop up to Nightslice's CPU and called up the diagnostics. "Looks like that was some kind of electromagnetic shock Alugard gave him. A major one too. It messed up his system and overloaded his power supplies."

"Can we fix it?" Kris asked.

"His system will need to reboot and recharge."

"That'll take too long!" Kris looked over to the battle. Dracia, Haunter and Onix were trying their best, but it didn't seem to be enough. "Even with 3-on-1, Alugard looks like he's winning. We've got to get Nightslice back online, pronto!"

"Perhaps if we give him a power boost," Jade muttered, "like with electric attacks! That's it!" He snapped his fingers.

He unplugged his laptop and got out a Pokeball.

"Electabuzz!"

"Jolteon!" Kris let out her own electric Pokemon.

"My Kadabra knows Thunder." Sabrina offered, letting her psychic Pokemon out too.

"OK, let's do it!" Kris declared.

"Thunder attack!" All three yelled.

The three electric Pokemon focused their energy on Nightslice's fallen form. His body surged with energy.

"Did it work?" Kris asked over the bright glare on the electrical energy.

The others had to turn away as well.

Nightslice's body moved. His eyes lit up again.

* * *

Alugard dodged another of Dracia's Fire Blasts. Onix charged, attempting a Body Slam. Alugard lashed out with his robotic claw, knocking Onix back into Haunter and Dracia, taking all three down.

"Ha, none of you will ever be a match for me!" He laughed.

That was, until he received a powerful blast in his back.

"Ggrrrrraaggghh!"

Alugard hit the dirt and pulled himself up to see Nightslice with his guns raised.

"That's to show you that I don't die easy!" Nightslice said. Behind him, the three trainers and their Pokemon had gathered.

"This is between you and me." Nightslice declared. Even his computerized voice seemed to be filled with malice.

"So be it." Alugard growled.

In front of his opponent, Nightslice reverted from his Cybernetic form to his normal body.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Kris yelled.

"Sssscccyyyy!"

"Scccyyyyyyy!"

The pair lunged for each other.

(The screen goes black and we see multiple slashes across it.)

"GGGrrrgghhh!" screaming in pain, Nightslice hit the floor. A newly acquired slash ran from the left of forehead, between his eyes and down to the right side of his jaws.

"Nightslice!"

Alugard landed seeming relatively unhurt.

"It was foolish to have tried to challenge me without your armor." He growled in satisfaction.

Nightslice's moans of pain slowly turned into a chuckle, then a laugh.

"Hmmm…what's so funny?" Alugard asked, confused.

"Hahahah…were you really that slow?" Nightslice laughed, "Did you not see that where you struck one, I got three?"

As if on cue, a long tear opened up on Alugard's right metallic arm. His left wing also fell to pieces, cleanly severed.

"GGGRRAAHHH!" Now it was Alugard's turn to feel the pain. Electricity crackled from his damaged parts. "I won't forget this! This war has only just begun!"

Activating a jetpack attached to his back, Alugard took off. Even with only one functional wing, he was able to steer clear of the buildings. The exhausted group watched as he disappeared into the night.

"Ouch, this is gonna leave a mark." Nightslice muttered, rubbing the blood off his face, being careful not to cut himself with his own claws.

"Wow, you did it!" Kris gasped, running over. "Without your armor!"

"Yeah, we actually thought you'd lost it or something." Jade added in.

"In truth, my eyes had been opened. You know, for a while there, I'd lost faith in my own abilities." Nightslice said, closing his eyes, "You know, seeing how powerful he was. But then I realized that only I could overcome my own enemy. Not with any fancy weapons or powers, but with my mind. Only without my armor could I achieve the speed I needed to overcome his power and experience. They say to know yourself, but know your enemy better. And I did that," he crossed his right claw horizontally across his chest, "honor has been restored."

"I'm sure even Fuchsia City's Ninja dojo could use someone with your heart." Sabrina smiled, "Congratulations."

"I'd say you actually have what it takes to make a great human." Jade said, "If fate had permitted it."

"Aw, stop it, you're embarrassing me." The Scyther grinned, blushing.

"So," Kris stepped up to him, "what's it feel like to be an overloaded computer?"

"Weird. Like you're half-conscious and the docs trying to wake you up by using a battery charger. Yeah, and I think I'm ready for Sabrina to help me recover my memories now. I need to know, whatever they may be."

"Indeed. Now that the danger is past," Sabrina pulled out a Marsh Badge and placed in Kris' hand.

"But…" Kris protested.

"I believe you deserve it, don't you?"

"Yes, but strangely, I feel as if I've forgotten something." Kris scratched her head.

The three humans suddenly snapped up.

"Firestorm!"

"Yes, I was wondering why he wasn't here." Nightslice said, going back to his regular, cocky tone, "He missed me kicking the guy's…HEY!"

The trainers had recalled their other Pokemon and were already running off.

"Unappreciated," he muttered before flying off after them.


	9. Twin Revelations

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Twin Revelations**

By nightdragon0

**Firestorm**

"So it's settled?" Kris asked.

"Sure. If you're heading off first, I'll just send Nightslice over to you via Pokeball transporter when we're done." Sabrina answered.

"Yeah, at least it'll save me the trouble of having to walk." Nightslice said.

We, the Dragon Riders were outside Sabrina's gym. As Kris and Jade had decided previously, they were traveling down to Cerulean City and then to Mount Moon to investigate the recent sightings. People had been reporting strange lights in the skies at night that was speculated to be UFOs. Scientists had flocked down to the highest peak of the mountain chain, where the 'UFOs' had apparently landed. Currently, no public statement had been made and the police were restricting entry of any unauthorized personnel.

Basically, that equaled 'We've found something and don't want the press to know about it'.

"See you guys later!" Kris waved, as she, Jade and myself left.

"You do know that sneaking into a restricted area is illegal, right?" Jade asked worriedly after a few minutes.

Kris and I both smiled evilly.

"Nah, all the security measures in the world couldn't keep me out of something." Kris grinned, "Besides, no one's gonna see me!"

"Yeah and if you thought she's good wait till you see me." I bragged, "I could sneak past any guards with my eyes closed."

"Great," Kris replied, "cause since you're so confident, I'll be going down to the Cerulean Gym and you guys can check out the mountain."

"Sure thing…HEY!" I just realized I'd been played out. _Darn it!_

"Agreed? Great." Kris walked on without waiting for a reply, "Let's hurry then."

I could practically read her mind: _Score one for the gals! _

"Hey a minute! What'd I do to deserve this?!" Jade ran after her, "The Charizard's the one with the big mouth!"

"Jade! I resent that comment because my jaws are physically bigger!" I roared. No human was going to outdo me. "Besides, you owe me for yesterday when you left me paralyzed on the floor for 2 AND A HALF HOURS!"

That incident…I don't really want to talk about that.

"Well, Sabrina was fresh out, all the stores were closed and it was Jade's fault cause he was the one who bought a bunch of Burn heals instead of the Full heals." Kris argued.

"It was the store's fault cause they were the same color!"

"No, it was you."

"You were rushing me Kris!"

"It was also your fault that we were late because YOU led us in the wrong direction!"

"And how was I supposed to know that map was upside down?"

"That's what a NORTH ARROW is for, you idiot!"

"HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!" I clenched my claws, roared and flared my wings.

That was when I realized my companions were already far ahead.

* * *

**Nightslice**

Sabrina shut the door and walked over to the mat where I was sitting cross-legged.

"Sure is quiet here," I commented, "almost gives off a somewhat peaceful aura."

"This is my private meditation room," Sabrina explained, "we psychics must spend a fair amount of time in deep meditation in order to better understand the ways of the spirits, the workings of the world and thus, better focus our powers by placing ourselves in harmony with nature."

"Erm…" I used a claw to scratch my head.

_Rather deep stuff. But isn't that almost like me? _

"Don't worry, my friend. I am very strict about not being interrupted during my meditation periods. We shall not be interrupted."

"Guess that's good." I said, biting my lip. And it can hurt when you've got fangs as big as mine.

"You are a little nervous."

"Yeah, guess you can read my mind."

"I try not to do that unless I have obtained a subject's permission."

"Then…"

"I have to admit, so am I. I've worked with other humans, but I have never tried anything like this with a Pokemon before."

"Honors me to be the first."

Sabrina gently took the upper side of my claws in her hands. It was a warm, gentle feeling. For a moment, I remembered the time Kris had first pulled me out of that icy tomb. One of the real memories I had. Was it just a year ago? Seemed like an eternity to me.

"Ready?" she asked. "Just remember, to truly understand the future, we must be able to look into our past."

"Right. Ready as I'll ever be."

"Close you eyes…focus…open your mind…and search deep within."

"Breath deep, seek peace." I repeated what Sabrina had told me earlier.

Before I even knew it, I was there…

* * *

**Kris**

It was a hot day.

And that was an understatement. 'Blazing inferno' might've been a better term. I was beginning to regret choosing to walk along the North-South highway. No doubt it was the shortest route, it seemed to stretch on and on.

The road had been built with large container trucks in mind, no for hikers. The few and sparsely spread trees along the roadside didn't give much cover from the merciless heat. All grass and the road as far as eye could see. Not many vehicles were passing by either. Just a few trucks here and there, with a couple of cars every hour or so.

I'd long since thrown off my leather jacket and gotten out my sunglasses. Still, I could feel the heat of the road through the soles of my shoes.

And yet, that wasn't the worst part…

"Kris, can we stop yet?" Jade gasped.

"Water…need water…" Firestorm moaned.

"Grrr…" I got out the water canister and tossed it at him. "You keep this up and all the water will be gone before we get there."

"Hey...gulp...I may be a fire element," Firestorm said, "but…gulp…I can still suffer from sunstroke."

"And that's from the guy who claimed to be able to do the butterfly in a lava pool." Jade taunted.

"Well, that's different from prolonged exposure to overheated conditions."

"Come on! Just a couple of hours more and we should be there."

"That's what you said the last time." Firestorm groaned.

"Yeah, just get him to fly us there and we'll be fine." Jade jabbed a thumb at the Charizard.

"Hot air rises, remember?" I reminded him, "It'll be even worse up there."

"Uh-huh, like Jade doesn't have enough in his head already." Firestorm grinned.

"Hey how bout you?! You got lots more in your belly!" Jade snapped back.

I placed around while they argued. It's a wonder why guys have so much energy when they want to fight. I had my back to the incoming traffic and somehow had unintentionally wandered to the center of the road.

That was why I never saw the car coming.

* * *

**Nightslice**

"What is this…?" I wondered.

One moment, I had blinked. Next, I was standing in a long, dark hallway. Lights at one end, lights at the other.

"We're inside your mind." Sabrina had suddenly appeared right next to me. "Inside your memories."

"Hmmm…I always imagined it like this," I muttered, "you know, some long corridor with no obvious beginning or end."

"This way." She pushed open a door that had magically appeared on the wall.

There was a bright flash of light and I blinked. Now, we were in a laboratory. One that was crowded with scientists.

"Whoa!" I gasped as one of them stepped through us.

"They can't see or hear us," Sabrina explained "because we're not really there."

She grabbed one of my claws and held it up. I realized it was somewhat translucent, as was her hand, enabling me to see through it.

"Looks like something's happening over there!" I flew up above all the heads to get a cleared look.

The people were crowding around an incubator. On it, was a single large egg.

"It's hatching!" someone yelled.

"Come on! This is the last one!"

"It's gotta work this time!"

"We can't loose this one too!"

Little by little, cracks appeared all over the shell. The researchers, although excited, were extra careful not to interfere with the hatching, least they cause more harm than good. It could've been hours, I couldn't really tell. But finally the hatchling's perseverance paid off. A section of the eggshell finally came off.

First thing to appear was a tiny claw.

My jaw dropped. When the rest of him emerged, I nearly fainted.

"It's…me…"

Somehow, I knew it. I can't really explain it. I just did. And I was hovering there in the air, staring as the researchers cheered and congratulated my younger self. They immediately went to writing notes and taking measurements. Then he went straight into a small cage.

The baby opened his eyes, blinking in the bright lights. Dozens of strange humans were all around. Running, talking, chatting excitedly. Some were calling their colleagues. Many were staring intently at the cage.

"It's alive!"

"At last, success!"

"Even the youngest child can see and remember things," Sabrina suddenly spoke. She was behind, calmly sitting down on a chair. I'd completely forgotten she'd existed. "Various pieces of images may be stored in his mind, although he may not yet recognize them. Only when he finally learns and comes to understand do these images start to make sense. Then only do they become memories. "

"So that means…I somehow remember this?"

"Most likely."

I walked over to a table and tried to flip open one of the journals there. Unfortunately, my claw passed right through it.

"Prodigious…" I muttered.

"Remember we both need to keep focused. We can't stay for too long, however we can find out the most important parts."

"Understood."

"Here." Sabrina waved as another door of light opened.

I took one last look as the scene of the researchers happily crowding around my young self. It happened that my gaze fell upon a calendar on the wall.

It was dated: 18 January 1978.

* * *

**Kris**

"Kris! Watch out!" Jade yelled when he saw it.

Firestorm gave a roar of warning.

I barely heard the horn and the screech of tires before my instincts kicked in. I jumped to one side, rolled over and ended back up on my feet.

"Whoa! Sorry there! Didn't see you." A brown, spiky-haired boy in the red, long convertible called, "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The boy didn't seem very old, maybe 10-11years, but I could tell he was fairly matured for his age. Plus, he had a bunch of girls around his age dressed like cheerleaders in the back and an older one driving the car.

"You really should be more careful on the roadside," he grinned, "cause I'd hate to see someone as cute as you get into an accident."

"Yeah, thanks." I muttered.

Jade and Firestorm came running over.

"Hmmm…that's a very strong looking Charizard you have there." He commented, "You a Pokemon trainer?"

"Yes, I'm Kris." I offered my hand, "And this is my friend, Jade."

"Gary Oak," he shook it, "Pokemon trainer extraordinar."

"Gary Oak? Do you by any chance happen to be Professor Oak's grandson?"

"So you've heard of me."

"I happen to know you grandfather. He had quite a lot to say about you." I said, "And I happen to know you good friend Ash too."

Firestorm was quickly getting bored of the conversation. He did a very Charizard-like thing, lowering his head slightly and scratching it with a foot. Jade, being himself, made the mistake of leaning against Firestorm the moment the Charizard was balanced on one foot. This caused both of them to stumble over.

I quickly turned away from the scene.

"Oh, Ashy huh?" Gary had a wide smirk across his face.

"I see there's something between you two."

"Well, some things are best left unspoken." Gary folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Now, how about a match. One on one."

"Ha, accepted. I've never backed down from a challenge." I clenched a fist and gave Firestorm a nod.

* * *

**Nightslice**

"Hmmm…this is a little more familiar."

I'd seen brief flashes of these scenes back when Alugard captured me. Now, I was standing there watching them. Each time we stepped through a new door of light, we came to a different scene.

Each time, I stayed and watched for a while. Every time, it seemed the same. I took note of the calendar and saw the years pass, from 1978 to 1982. I had spent my life in pacing around in cages and floating in fluid-filled tanks for some tests unknown to me. All the while listening to the monotonous humming of the computers, being watched day and night.

_I want to be free! To see the world outside! _

I shook my head. The thoughts had suddenly snapped in. I could actually feel the despair, the curiosity and every emotion I'd felt back then.

_What was my purpose in life_? Is it was for nothing more than the humans to run their twisted experiments on?

We then came to the scene of the day they took my father, in his cage, away. I stood there listening to his roars and screeches as he banged on the bars of his cage. It was just too much for me to bear.

"Father!" I didn't care if I wasn't really there.

I ran after them all the way to the corridor as they loaded his cage onto the elevator. He suddenly looked up, staring straight in my direction. I could've sworn he was staring straight at me. His expression changed to a ferocious, menacing snarl. It was almost too familiar.

I got a good look at him. However, without the use of my other senses, I would not have been able to pick him out, even if he was alive out there, somewhere.

While it is true that some of my kind have distinctive battle scars or features, it's nearly impossible to tell a Scyther apart by appearance alone. Although a trainer can develop the talent for recognizing his or her Pokemon.

I did, however, notice his eye color. The left was blue, like most of my race; the right however was a deep red.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina was suddenly next to me. She seemed to have the tendency to appear out of nowhere.

I realized my eyes were tearing and I hastily wiped them out with my arm. I didn't even need to look back at my younger self to feel his pain.

Slowly, the pain and despair turned to a sense of determination and anger. The will to escape was so strong now that nothing would stop him.

I was alive! A living creature! I would never allow them to continue treating me like a lifeless object! I had a mind like theirs! Once the time was right…

The humans watching me never suspected I was doing the same. Slowly learning everything I needed to know. They all seemed surprised at how quickly I learnt and how easily I passed all their stupid tests.

"This was how you gathered up the knowledge to escape." Sabrina commented.

I nodded.

The scene in front of us changed. Now we were watching a replay of that fateful night. The one where the drunken guard had gotten a little too close to my cage, enough for me to drive my claws thought his back. He went down without a sound.

In the darkness, my younger self reached out with his claws. Twisting and stretching until he reached the numerical lock outside. He pushed the keys he'd seen the humans press so many times. The door swung open.

_The time is now! _

As silently as the night itself, he moved towards the laboratory door…

"This is it," I said, "I never got past this part before…"

I fell into step behind the image of my younger counterpart. Waited as he listened for any sounds. Then, slowly, reached his mouth for the door knob…

* * *

**Alugard**

"Gragh! Watch it!"

The Machamp mechanic waved a 'sorry boss!' gesture. He was supposed to be repairing my damaged wing and had somehow managed to hit the side of my head with one of his tools. Four arms and no brains. On any other day, I would've thrown him halfway to China. This time, I was just too tired.

(Seems they got ya pretty bad boss, ) he spoke for the first time in a while, (Ya shouldn't have gone off alone like we suggested. )

"My bad." I muttered, too tired to come up with an argument.

(Well, look at it this way boss, least ya kid takes after you. )

"Humph."

Not the sharpest tool in the shack, but perhaps he had a point.

"Did you sent Stormwind and Firefly out on their mission?" I queried.

(Just, as ya wanted boss. )

"Good." I closed my eyes and leaned back against the workbench.

These were just part of our merry little band.

An image happened to come into my mind. It was myself, back in the undersea lab as the humans dragged my cage away. Separating my son form me, completely messing up the plans we'd set into motion long ago, one which had been prophesied for even longer.

I frowned.

The future is not fixed until the moment we live it. I'd learnt that the hard way. It had been my own fault too, I'd been too careless, but that's another story. Form then on, I knew things wouldn't be going exactly according to plan. It was my challenge then, to steer the matter to my favor.

I'd been careful in choosing my allies. Since the time they'd taken me away from the lab, I'd been forced to fight under Team Rocket. 15 years, I'd spent there. Planning, watching, waiting.

Secrecy, vicious fights, ill treatment…all these qualities built perfect allies out of other Pokemon. I met many who had a distinct hatred for their human masters, and it was a simple feat to win their allegiance. Of course, I had to choose those with at least some form of intelligence.

Stormwind and Firefly had been the first two. The sole unique weapon, besides my intelligence, I had was the power of a dark aura, the 'Will of Shadows', the ability to instill knowledge in other beings, influence their actions and to a certain extent bend them to my will. It was one of the eight Forbidden Skills of Kaiser.

But the basic ingredient was the hatred, the darkness and the thoughts of revenge that all of them carried. That was what drove them on. And that was all the assurance I needed.

There was a lot more I could tell you. Who I truly am, what I truly am, why, how, what happened…however, even I am not spared from ordeals of both physical and mental exhaustion.

_Damm, I'm talking to myself again… _

Sleep finally stole my consciousness away.

* * *

**Kris**

"Excellent," Gary said, snapping his fingers. The girls started doing a little cheer for him.

"Hey ladies," Jade's camera was in his hand, "gimme some smiles!"

"Wow!"

"OOOOOHHHHHH!"

The girls squealed in delight and pulled poses as Jade snapped shots from every possible angle.

(Everyone else sweatdrops.)

"Why I let him tag along, I have no idea." I said quietly.

Meanwhile, Gary had already thrown a Pokeball.

"Go Arcanine!"

The wolf like fire Pokemon materialized in a flash of light, growling menacingly.

"Then we fight fire with fire. Firestorm, flamethrower!"

My Charizard unleashed the devastating fire attack. Arcanine held its ground, fiercely braving the flames as it dug its claws into the ground. It was still standing after that.

"Return fire!" Gary yelled.

"Show em' how tough you are!" I shouted.

Now it was Firestorm's turn to face the fire. Holding his claws in front of him, he grasped the flames in a way only a fire type could. The force of the attack was pushing him back, leaving tracks made by his claws in the dirt. Finally, he let himself fall backwards, tossing the flames harmlessly into the sky.

"You OK?"

Firestorm rolled to his feet and gave a thumbs-up.

"It managed to stand against that?!" Gary muttered.

"That and more. Earthquake, now!"

The Charizard drove his fist into the floor, violently shaking the surroundings.

"Jump!"

Arcanine leapt into the air, evading the ground attack.

"Now, Take down!"

"Fly, quickly!"

By the time Arcanine landed on the spot, Firestorm was already in the air.

"Dragon Rage!" I ordered.

"Arcanine, go after em'! Don't let him use it!"

With a roar, Arcanine leapt into the air after Firestorm. Firestorm ended up letting loose the attack at point blank range, the blast heavily damaging his opponent. However, the back blast from his own attack did not do too well for him either.

Both combatants hit the ground hard, then slowly pulled themselves up. Neither was defeated…yet.

Then it happened that both of us got the same idea at the same time.

"Skull Bash!"

Considering Firestorm's head was probably spinning right now, he probably couldn't have seen was his opponent was doing. Apparently, the same applied to the Arcanine. Because both reared back, changed…and collided headlong.

"Ouch." Gary muttered, grimacing.

"Yeah, ouch." I said dryly.

Both Pokemon collapsed in a heap. Gary and I ran over to take a look.

"Arcanine? You all right?" Gary looked up from his Pokemon. "It's out cold."

"Same here." I ran a hand across Firestorm's scaly chest, then put him into a Pokeball. He wouldn't be walking for the rest of the day. "Hmmm…a two way knock out. So, who shall we say won the day?"

"I'd call it a draw, for now at least." Gary grinned and extended his hand. "Not many can do that to me."

"Then you've now got some competition." I returned the smile, shaking his hand.

"And say, where was that you people were headed again?"

"Cerulean City."

"Cerulean eh? Well that's now too far off. Tell ya what, how bout I give you a lift?"

"You would?" Well, that was a stroke of good luck. "Sure."

"Since its not everyday I meet another trainer almost as good as I am." Gary winked.

"Well, watch where you put your feet, otherwise you just might trip and fall." I told him, "Just a little piece of advice. Now…"

Jade was still talking to the girls, only now he had a piece of paper in his hand.

"OK, so this is your phone number, cell phone, e-mail…."

I walked up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"OOOOWWWWWWW!!"

* * *

**Nightslice**

"We have to go! Now!" Sabrina had suddenly grabbed my arm and was dragging me away. It caught me by such complete surprise that I forgot to resist.

"Wait! I need to know this!" I protested.

We were back in the long, dark corridor, running.

"Your enemies approach us, in the material realm!"

"Alugard? Dammit why now?!"

I could see it now. The light at the end of the tunnel, where we'd first entered. Sabrina was a few steps ahead of me. We had almost reached the light when…

BOOM!

My head hit the wall. I immediately shook it off and jumped to my feet. I was back. In the same room, in the gym. Only now part of a wall was blow open and Sabrina was lying over to one side.

"I'm all right." She answered my unasked question as she pulled herself up. "Alakazam…"

She rolled a Pokeball and let out the psychic Pokemon.

"Help…him…ugh…"

Then was when I noticed a small dart stuck in her arm. Alakazam used his telekinetic powers to remove it.

_(It's some form of poison. )_ He told me telepathically.

BOOM! Another explosion shook the area.

The psychic would be an excellent ally, however his trainer needed him more right now.

"Think you can take care of her?" I asked.

He nodded.

_(Beware, your opposition is strong. )_ He gave a final warning. Holding onto the gym leader, he teleported away.

I somersaulted through the hole in the wall and landed outside, assuming a battle stance. I immediately noticed that it wasn't Alugard. It was instead, a couple of fliers. Peering more closely, I made them out to be a Fearow and a Pidegot.

These two were different. Not completely robotic, not even partially like Alugard. The only odd thing was some tubing strapped beneath each of their wings. Yet, I somehow felt something. They were with Alugard, I knew it immediately.

So, he hadn't been lying when he talked about a 'we'.

I saw them release something from those tubes. Only when an explosion occurred immediately thereafter did I realize it. Those tubes carried some miniature bombs. They were like the missiles located beneath a fighter jet's wings.

Some of the junior trainers that had been putting up a fight were now running for cover, together with their Pokemon. That scene just made me really mad.

_So they want to play, do they? Well, I'll show them! _

(Hey you bastards! ) I shouted in my own language, (You wanted me, right? Come and get some! )

Each one gave me some menacing stares before completely abandoning their attack on the gym and coming straight for me.

I was cursing my own hotheaded nature for practically tossing the element of surprise out the window. That's one thing with Firestorm and me. We're both wise-crackers at times, thinkers the next second and plain reckless at the worst of time. Not only that, the two flyers had an advantage over my bug-type element.

Distracted by my own thoughts, I almost didn't manage to dive away as the birds dived bombed.

_That was too close! _

One made a turn and immediately came back. I dodged.

The second rose higher up and swooped down. That was the instant I landed after evading the first attack. As a result, I was ploughed into a nearby wall.

_Ouch! Seems like they know how to work together. Now they're double-teaming me. And I haven't got Kris and the others around. _

One thing most people think is that it's the trainer's job to simply go round barking out orders. One additional thing some do is watching our backs. Kris can usually see what we can't, especially when we're caught up in the frenzy of the fight. One thing I've learnt on the battlefield, if an ally tells you to do something, do it. It could save your life.

The Fearow was coming for me again. I timed myself and at the last possible instant, spun away and smacked his back, redirecting his force into the wall.

The Pidegot, seeing his ally face first in the wall, launched a couple of his missiles at me. Using Swords Dance, I spun furiously, enough to create a small whirlwind and throw the missiles off course. Just my luck I ended up facing away from him.

Obviously, that was a bad position to be in. I followed my instincts, turned around and Slashed downwards. The blow caught him as he was trying another dive bomb, smashing him into the floor.

By now, the Fearow had recovered. He used a Fury Attack, coming to me with a series of fierce beak jabs. I avoided them with my Agility move, then used the momentum to spring up onto a lamppost.

I charged and aimed a Wing Attack. The Fearow nailed me with a Drill Peck, straight to my chest. The Pidegot came back, and jumped onto me, using his body weight and momentum to shove me down. The Fearow joined in, and together, they pinned me down, face to the ground.

One of them grasped his talon around the back of my neck. I could feel his powerful muscles tensing. It would only take one slight motion to snap my neck. Grimly, I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

Instead, the Fearow leaned his head close to mine, and spoke.

"A message from Alugard: this battle has only just begun. Remember that."

It was in human speech, but didn't sound natural; more like it had come through a microphone.

Then they let go and disappeared almost immediately. Guess birds can go very fast when they want to.

I was left lying there, not too badly injured, but with a major piece cut out of my ego. At that moment, I really wanted to go back into my Pokeball. Defeat was defeat, after all.

I smacked the floor in frustration.

* * *

**Jade**

It was dark by the time we got to our destination. After waving goodbye to other trainer, Gary, we headed straight for the Pokemon Center. Kris was now engaged in a conversation with Professor Oak.

"Mount Moon eh? Well, people have been reporting sightings of all kinds of things from around there for years." The Professor was saying, "However, I'm not even sure if half of it is even true."

"How about the more recent ones?" Kris asked.

"Well, yes. It's been enough to get a research team sent down there. But from what I've heard, the public access to the main passages is restricted at the moment."

"It couldn't hurt to try and get a close up, right?" I asked. "If we're away from where they are?"

"I suppose not. Just try to stay out of trouble." He cautioned.

"Sure, we will." I smiled.

Both of us crossed our fingers behind our backs.

"Then again, you probably will anyway. No need to cross your fingers, friends. I was so much like that too when I was younger. Why did I ever tell you about the time I got into trouble with the police because I…"

"Erm, professor!" Kris waved her hand in front of the screen. "My phone bill! But anyway, thanks for sending Wartortle back. Look after Onix, OK?"

"Oh, sorry. I get carried away sometimes."

"And be sure to give my regards to your grandson, and Ash and company too."

"Definitely." Prof. Oak replied. "Nice chatting with you, K…yargh!"

"Mmmuuukkkk!"

Ash's Muk had just done its favorite thing-- jumping onto the Professor.

"Argh! Muk, get off me! Ow, my back! See you later, Kris and Jade!"

We were both laughing as Kris terminated the link.

"Well, looks like we're sleeping on the Pokemon Center couches again." Kris remarked.

"Better than the street, I suppose." I replied. "And tomorrow?"

"Same plan."

"Which means I get to hike up the mountain."

"With Firestorm. But don't expect him to let you ride him." Kris spun Firestorm's Pokeball with a finger. "I'll just let him stay in for tonight."

"It's always me, isn't it." I sighed. "Oh well… 'She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes, she'll be coming round the mountain when she comes…'

Kris obviously didn't like my singing. I just don't want to say what she did to me after that.

* * *

**Nightslice**

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, except for my pride." I answered dryly.

Night had fallen and I found myself leading against the wall of Sabrina's hospital room. Alakazam was there too, just for safety reasons.

Fortunately, the poison hadn't gone too deep. The gym leader was in no life-threatening situation, but she did need some rest. She'd gotten a bunch of visitors earlier on, mostly her junior trainers her parents and the police.

The police were onto the situation, but I doubted they would find anything. Sabrina hadn't mentioned any of our personal secrets and I was just her Pokemon as far as they were concerned. Her dad had taken charge of the gym, but I felt people were going to be winning quite a few Marsh Badges now.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I feel that your injury was my fault…"

"Don't say that," Sabrina made an effort to sit up, "evil will always exist. But if those who can go against it won't, then who will? Believe me, there was a time when I was a bad person too…" she let it trail off. "Although that's behind me now, I still feel that I must redeem myself. If I wanted to stay out of trouble, I certainly wouldn't have offered to stand by your side."

"…." I wanted to say something, but simply nothing came out.

"There is another thing," Sabrina said, "remember when I said that we had to go?"

"Yes."

"What I needed to do was break our links to the past, in your memories."

"And?"

"I succeeded for myself, but for you, I fear I might have left at least one link…"

"Wait a sec, I don't understand."

"That means…"

I suddenly felt very dizzy. My entire vision was spinning a full 180 degrees. I felt cold sweat breaking out.

"Hey, are you…"

I didn't hear anything else she said. The last thing I was aware of was myself collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

**Unknown**

As usual, they left no guards around. But tonight was different. Tonight, was liberation….

As for every night, I was chained and shackled to the metallic 'bed'. They'd chosen their spots well: around my neck, jaws, body, wrists, ankles and tail. My head was placed flat against the 'bed', with my chin in the air. That mean I would not be able to see a thing I was doing.

Normally, escape would be all but an illusion. Even the slightest movement was out of the question. This time, I'd done the impossible. In between all those test schedules and training, I'd managed to get some grease onto my body. Namely, at my wrists, waist and tail.

I'd spent years watching and slowly learning. My only goal was to be free of the human masters who'd kept me captive here for no reason I could understand.

I knew where to release controls were. I knew the code too. It was just a matter of reaching it. The 9 digit pad was located just above where my right claw was shackled to…almost as if to mock me.

That's what the grease was for. So that I could squeeze my tail, body, then claw up just enough to hit the keys.

For hours I toiled, focused only on the single, excruciating task I had brought upon myself. Micrometers at a time, I twisted and shoved, pushing my body, straining my muscles, challenging the laws of physics.

An eternity seemed to pass, but finally, I hit the four buttons required.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Those were the most delightful sounds I'd ever heard. Each and every one of the shackles came loose.

Immediately, I jumped off and flexed my muscles. I was bleeding, having torn the skin and scales at certain places, especially my wrist and exhausted too. However, I had no time to lose.

The light from the flames on the tip of my tail illuminated the room enough for me to see the door. I walked up to in and turned the knob, as I'd seen them do it so many times before.

The passage outside was clear. I cautiously stepped out…and crashed right into another Pokemon emerging from the room opposite mine. I'd seen a few of its kind around before. Green, like a mantis crossed with a dragon, with a pair of deadly looking swords for hands.

Scyther, I think. That's what the humans called it.

(Whose side are you on? ) I growled, realizing that he could still be an enemy. It was almost too good to be true.

(The side that lives. ) Was his grim reply.

With that, he headed for the nearest elevator. Without another word, nor a single doubt in my mind, I followed my new comrade.

Together, we were going to escape…or die trying.

* * *

**Unknown **

I wonder why I let him follow me.

That lizard with the flame at the end of his tail.

My first thought was that he could quite easily become a liability. A few moments later, I was forced to change my opinion. He made it a point to walk quietly, without even so much as a click of his claws against the metal flooring. He too, kept looking up, wary in the security cameras located at various intervals. Considering he had made it this far by himself, he deserved a chance.

Our trip to the first elevator was uneventful. This one only served the B levels and floor 1, and would take us only as far as that. We had to seek out another that would finally bring us to the world above.

If I remembered correctly, this level was B7. B10 was the lowest level, and the 'power generator' room. I had managed to figure out it was important, but little else. I hit the 'up' button and watched the lights blink as the elevator moved.

I tapped my ally and gestured to ceiling. For safety, it was a good idea to stay up there, just in case the elevator was occupied. I flew up and braced myself against the 'L'-shaped corner, pressing my feet against each one. He jumped up and did the same.

A pair of human guards emerged, chatting casually. We took the opportunity to jump down and knock them both out cold. The fools never knew what hit them. Neither would they be going anywhere for a while.

We got in and I hit the highest button. The doors silently closed and we watched the blinking lights as the elevator rose.

For a moment, I shifted my gaze towards him. He did likewise.

Nothing was said. Just the looks on our faces conveyed feelings indescribable by any words I knew.

_Fate has smiled broadly on us today._

* * *

**Firestorm**

"Awake at least, sleeping beauty?" Jade taunted, "Man, you'd make it really easy for a knight to rescue the princess."

"Ah, shut up." I moaned.

This was weird. I'd gotten some pretty long hours of rest and yet, my body seemed to be aching all over. There wasn't a single sign of exhaustion on my body, like it was all in my mind.

But that would be rather dumb. Then I remembered!

"Oh yeah, I just had the weirdest dream last night."

Kris was coming towards us now, tucking her cell phone into her pocket. Jade waved his hands to get me to lower my volume. After all, we were in a Pokemon center.

"I was this Charmeleon, see, sometimes at least. You know, some parts I was actually him, some parts I was looking from a third person perspective, like a video game. Guess I'm not making any sense, huh? You know how dreams are, all weird and stuff."

"Go on." Kris urged. That seemed to have aroused her curiosity. "Just tell us what you remember."

"Erm…well…he broke out of some kind of prison of something, in the middle of a laboratory. Then he met up with this Scyther. And the two of them were sneaking around, busting up some guards and then they went into some large elevator. That's all…"

"Was it like the lab we all know?"

"Geez…I'm not sure…"

"I know it's just a dream, but it seems almost too coincidental." Jade said, his light mood darkening a little.

Kris dragged us to a corner of the room where we'd attract less attention.

"I was talking to Sabrina just now," she whispered, "Seems Nightslice and her had a little run-in with some of Alugard's guys."

"So he does have allies," I muttered, "I suspected that even he could not accomplish the feats he did on his own."

"The two of them OK?" Jade asked.

"Both got a little whacked around. Sabrina's in the hospital, but it's nothing serious. As for Nightslice," she paused to catch a breath, "he's unconscious now and Sabrina says that there might be a problem."

"Problem? What problem?" I asked, worried. There's some sort of a 'love-hate' relationship between us and as much as I 'hate' the fellow, I just can't stand to see anything bad happen to him either.

"She wasn't really sure either and she's certainly in no condition to look into it. But it was something about forming a link for their conscious minds to travel back into Nightslice's memories. When the attack came, she wasn't able to completely break the link that joined Nightslice's mind to his past."

"So?"

"This is the part she doesn't know, since it's never happened before. However, this is her guess. Imagine that link is this rubber band." Kris pulled a rubber band out of her pocket and stretched it between her two thumbs. "If I hold it tightly, it's not gonna move. But," she moved one end up. The rubber band slipped off one thumb and snapped back onto the other. "it can slip if I hold it loosely."

"I see what she's getting at." Jade continued, "It's like his mind could be randomly snapped back to the past at any time."

"Then…how about me? Was that his past I saw?" I didn't think I was really following.

"Remember Nightslice has a lot of hidden powers we and even he himself don't know about. He could be unconsciously activating them without knowing. Sabrina suspects that it could cause some sort of unpredictable reaction to occur. Like maybe affecting those close to him, or at least someone who was there too."

"Hey storm, does it mean…" Jade started to ask.

"Don't know." I cut him short. "Team Rocket took me when I was an egg. I was hatched and raised there. I know it."

_But that was always an assumption. You don't know that for sure, right? _My inner voice was arguing, _Maybe, just maybe…_

"Firestorm…"

Kris put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's our next course of action?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

I was beginning to feel that for every answer we got, two more questions would pop up in its place.

"There's nothing we can do for Sabrina or Nightslice now, so we'll just carry on with our original plans." Kris decided.

Jade nodded his approval.

Nothing much was said after that. Seemed like everyone needed time to think.

So it ended up being a silent walk as our group split up with Kris heading to the local gym and the rest of us heading up the road to Mount Moon.

* * *

**Nightslice**

"Grrr…what the?!" I sprang up. The morning sun was gleaming down into my face.

_(Take it easy and don't over exert yourself. ) _Alakazam pushed me back down onto the couch.

"What the heck was that?! That dream, it was too real to be just a dream."

"I was thinking that too. Especially when you suddenly blacked out like that." It was Sabrina's voice. She was sitting up in the hospital bed now. Apparently, I'd spent the night sleeping on the couch.

"This had something to do with my memories, right? That link or whatever you couldn't break. So what's this I'm experiencing?"

"This might take a while…"

"Try me." I sighed inwardly. Another long explanation was coming right up.

Darn, what I really want is more action right now.

* * *

**Firestorm**

"No luck?" I asked as Jade came trudging back to our little hiding place in the bushes.

"Nope, no way I could get past them."

"We'll just have to settle for the small one then."

He'd just tried showing them his card, identifying himself as a member of the press, but the police offers stationed there wouldn't let him into the 'restricted' area.

It was mid afternoon now and we'd reached the base of Mount Moon. Jade had somehow managed to convince me to fly him part of the way there, which had saved us a whole lot of time. Still, we didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

The authorities had blocked off access to the trails leading to the main peaks of the mountain chain, where supposedly the UFOs had landed.

That left us with only a few of the smaller ones to explore. Mount Moon consisted of a series of interconnected underground tunnels, which ran for miles through the mountains themselves. Seeing the area as a favorite Pokemon catching spot to some, the more commonly used parts of the tunnels had been mapped out and several routes had been constructed through them.

This served as a safe passage through the mountain as well as a 'hunting trail' that trainers could follow without fear of getting lost. Bolder ones could still follow the dirt road outside in the forest and find other passages just waiting to be explored.

We'd already spent some time searching through the mapped out routes that hadn't been blocked off, however it had all been done in vain.

Jade took a drink from the water canister as we rested for while. Our hiding place had been well chosen, and we were able to clearly see the blocked main road, where the officers politely turned travelers away. Right now, we were watching the two officers repeating their act on a bunch of reporters with cameras.

Then, something caught my eye. One man at the back of the group seemed to be slowly distancing himself from the group. With the police officers distracted they failed to notice him moving further and further away. Finally, he stepped briskly off the road and into the forest.

"Looks like someone's sneaking past." Jade said, noticing the scene too.

"Shhhhhh!" I whispered, keeping a close watch on the man.

Something was very suspicious about this person. He carried neither camera nor any writing materials and was consistently looking in all directions, like his life mattered on not being seen. A police barrier had been set up throughout the forest close to the affected area with guards constantly patrolling the borders. If the fellow was thinking of sneaking in through the forest, he obviously had another thing coming.

But wait, he was headed in our direction. And we were nowhere near the borders.

"Hide!" Jade whispered.

Fortunately, we had that covered. We'd chosen a spot under a tree with leaves of a slight orange color, close to than of my scales. I quickly squeezed my body under a pile of the orange leaves and allowed Jade to crawl under. Warping my wings around us, I tucked my tail under my body and curled up my neck as much as I could.

We Charizards can stay very still if we want too and I added on to that effect my lowering my breathing rate. Only my eyes and nostrils were left exposed, but those were unlikely to be noticed unless closely examined.

Ignoring the other sounds of the forest, I continued to listen for the footsteps of the man. They were coming closer and closer each second. I was beginning to wonder if he'd seen us.

He came closer still and stopped. His boot came down…about two inches away from my muzzle.

Fortunately, he hadn't noticed us, but had stopped to check his watch. He took another look at the surroundings and started moving, more quickly now.

That had been rather intense, but at least I gotten a vital piece of info that confirmed my suspicions.

"That was close!" Jade gasped as I let him up.

"I could've easily taken him out." I muttered, "But just now, I managed to see through his shirt. He was wearing a black shirt with a big letter 'R' on it."

"Team Rocket?! What are they doing here?"

"We have to find that out. And I bet they've got something to do with the 'UFOs' around here too."

"No kidding." Jade agreed. "Can you get his scent? We've got to trail him!"

I began sniffing. My nose isn't as good as Jolteon's, but it isn't bad either.

"Got it!" I cried triumphantly. "Just follow me."

We ran along for a while until Jade noticed the way we were going.

"This doesn't lead anywhere to the main peaks. I think it goes to a smaller one nearby."

"That must've been Team Rocket's idea to keep nosy travelers out of their way."

"Hmmm…hey, look!"

Both of us dropped to the ground as we noticed our suspect up ahead. He took one final look around before disappearing into a partially concealed opening in the side of the mountain.

Jade looked at me.

"Let's do it!" I declared.

"Right!"

"However, TURN OFF YOUR DAMMED CELL PHONE FIRST!"

(Jade faints.)

* * *

**Kris**

"Wartortle, skull bash!"

Wartortle used the bottom of the pool as a spring board and shoved off it, hitting the Seaking from beneath and sending it flying up and onto the pool side floor.

"Seakingseakingseakning!" It flopped helplessly on the floor.

"Oh, return." Daisy recalled the Pokemon.

"Nice going sis," Lily said, "You like totally lost that one big time."

"Well, you didn't do any better with the Goldeen of yours!" Daisy yelled back.

"OK, so it's like my turn now?" Violet was jumping up and down, waving her hands, "Go Starmie!"

_And these three gym leaders are Misty's sisters? Boy, she sure has a weird family. _

"Starmie, Water Gun!"

That caught me a little off guard. Wartortle was knocked back into the pool's wall.

"Wartortle!" I jumped into the pool and pulled him to the surface. "You all right?" I asked, while treading water.

He gave a soft moan.

"You were great. Take a rest now, return." He'd just fought two battles in a row, after all.

I pulled myself back onto the floating platform.

"Nice move," I commented, "But I'm gonna bring out my really big guns now. I choose you, Gyarados!"

"RRRROOORRRRRR!!"

"Oh wow!" the sisters exclaimed, "your Gyarados is so cute!"

(Kris and Gyarados sweatdrop.)

"Cute…?" I staggered.

Gyarados made a motion with his tail, which was basically equivalent to a human shrugging his shoulders.

"But just because it's cute doesn't mean I'll go easy on it." Violet declared, "Starmie, Bubblebeam!"

"Now you're talking! Gyarados, Water Gun!"

The water attacks clashed, sending water spraying everywhere.

"Use Tackle Starmie!"

"Gyarados, Take Down attack!"

Bang! Both Pokemon clashed, then moved back, slightly stunned.

"Quick, Double Edge!"

"Gyarados, dive under water!"

Gyarados reacted swiftly, avoiding Starmie's attack, but at the same time stirring up a huge wave that upset my balance and sent me into the water again.

Let's face it, I'll never be a good surfer.

"Use your Hyper Beam!" I called from the water.

Gyarados rose and begun charging the attack.

"No way! Starmie, use your Hyper Beam!"

The two powerful beams clashed for a while. Gyarados eventually won, it's beam being more powerful and cutting though that of his opponent's. Starmie hit the wall with a dull thud and its energy crystal begun flashing.

"Total bummer." Violet moaned.

The battle was over.

Daisy came over and helped me out of the pool.

"You battle technique was like, way cool Kris." She smiled, "But you're all wet too. Here."

She put a towel into my hands, together with the Cascade Badge. I was glad that I had the sense to take my jacket off before stepping onto the platform.

Behind us, her sisters were excitedly patting my Gyarados. And he seemed to be enjoying the attention too.

"Running a little late, are you?" Daisy asked, "Most other trainers, like passed by here a long time ago."

"Nah, I just don't go the same way everyone else does." I added the badge to the inside of my jacket, bringing the number up to five."

"Cool. Anyways, it was awesome meeting you Kris." Daisy and I shook hands.

"Yeah, you guys too."

"Be sure to, like come back and battle us again some day."

"Guaranteed."

"Oh, oh!" Lily and Violet called out, "And be sure to tell that bratty sis Misty of ours that we'd said 'hi'. And say 'hi' to her boyfriend too!"

I had a good laugh.

* * *

**Alugard**

_Executing…100…Downloading…100._

Transfer complete.

"There," I looked up from the computer screen, "pathetic excuse for a security system." With my robotic right hand, I carefully pulled the CD out and stored it. "You're gonna get a real big surprise out of this…"

A dark grim crept across my face. Indeed they would..


	10. Digital Showdown

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Digital Showdown**

By nightdragon0

"Here you go guys." Kris handed Wartortle and Ivysaur an ice-cream cone each.

The two Pokemon happily accepted their treats as Kris sat down on the grass beside them. It was a nice, quiet park near the edge of town. It seemed like every one of these big towns had at least one park like this.

She leaned back against a tree and let the wind rustle through her short, black hair.

_Wonder how the others are doing now? I hope Jade hasn't screwed things up yet. _

A thought came to her mind.

"Hey, you guys still remember those times when it was just Sensei and us?"

At that, both came over and snuggled on either side of her.

"Guess that's a 'yes'."

It was a point in her life that she didn't really remember, the earliest moments. However, there were some things she'd never forget. She'd grown up with these two, running through the woods chasing a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle. Having lost both parents at 3, the old Ninja master had taken her in, always keeping a watchful eye over her.

_He was more than just my teacher, he was my family. As are the both of you and all the other Pokemon that have come to join us._

Those childhood memories that seemed to fade away as one grows older. However, time does pass and things change. Old age and illness had finally caught up with the only father she'd ever known.

"_You may not have been my daughter by blood, but you will always be my daughter in my heart. Now, there is nothing more I can teach you, save one final bit of advice: always to walk the path your heart tells you to." _

Those had been their parting words.

Why she'd gone to Team Rocket thereafter, she'd never really know. Did she need the money that badly? Had she just wanted to show off her secret arts?

It hadn't been a good choice, but that was where she'd met Firestorm. That had in turn lead to Nightslice, and now…

"All right guys, let's get back to the present here. I'm supposed to go pick up Nightslice and…"

She realized Ivysaur and Wartortle had fallen asleep.

"Thanks for staying with me all this time." Kris smiled.

* * *

"So, we going for the rush or the silent approach?" Jade asked.

"There might be more guards, so we'd better go stealth." Firestorm suggested.

"Then there might be none, so we could just barge in." Jade argued.

"If you had a particular idea in mind, why did you give two options in that suggestion?"

"Hey, I'm trying to look at the big picture and explore all our options here!"

Firestorm sighed.

While they debated, a couple of guards emerged from the cavern and stood at the entrance. These two were in uniforms.

"Great, we lost our chance." Jade sighed.

"At least we didn't try barging in cause it seems they've got more guys in there. Any ideas, trainer?" The Charizard had spoken the last word in an extremely mocking tone.

"Erm…Dracia!" Jade let out his Dragonair. "Any ideas?"

Dracia reached her tail into Jade's backpack and pulled out a book entitled '**Tactical Espionage for Dummies**'.

(Everyone faints.)

"OK, that's the last time I let Kris buy me books!"

"We need to take the guards out," Firestorm growled, "but the problem is that any other guards will hear the fighting anyway."

"Hey, I just got a great idea!" Jade beamed.

(The Pokemon sweatdrop.)

"I'll lure them away with my outstanding, unparalleled, infuriating…TRASH TALKING!"

(He does that anime thing of pointing at the sky and the Pokemon faint.)

"You don't strike me as a very smooth talker Jade." Firestorm moaned, getting up.

"Just watch and learn!" He winked.

Jade got out from behind their cover and calmly walked up to the guards.

"Halt!" one of the guards ordered, "identify yourself immediately!"

"What was that?" Jade pretended to look around, "I'm sure I just heard an extremely effeminate voice calling out to me. Hey, maybe this part of Kanto is populated by fairies!"

"Huh?!"

"Erm…what?!"

"Yo guys, not that I'm a military expert or anything, but aren't you two standing a little too close to one another?" Jade continued, quickly changing the subject.

"Well…"

"Actually, we're both new recruits. DO you think we're standing too close to each other?"

"Sure," Jade grinned, "close enough for me to poop on! Hahahah!"

"Hey, this loud-mouthed kid is mocking us!"

"That's it, let's get him!"

"Catch me if you can, Suckers!" Jade took off towards the bushes where Firestorm and Dracia were hiding.

And the rest, as they say, is silence.

BAM! WHAM!

"OOOWWWW!!"

"WHAT THE F#&#!!"

TWHACK! BAM! CRUNCH!

Well, not really.

"I'm actually impressed, Jade." Firestorm said, staring down at the two dazed guards.

"Yeah, well I'm good at something at least. Come on, help me get their clothes."

"Cool, I sorta like this vest." Firestorm was busy with one of the guards. "And this hat too!"

(We seem to be stealing Team Rocket's uniforms rather often. ) Dracia commented.

* * *

"Gggrrrrrraaa!" Nightslice was sparing with one of the Hypnos in the Saffron Gym.

He dodged a couple of Psybeams and took to the air, getting into position and smacking the back of his opponent's head with his heel. The Hypno hit the floor, out cold.

"Well, don't get too worked up." Sabrina said, coming into the room.

"Hey, looks like you're fully functional now!"

"You work with Kadabras, you pick up a few tricks. Recover for one thing. Anyway," she offered him a cell phone. "it's Kris."

The Scyther took it between his ear and shoulder.

"Hey Nighty, how's it going?" Kris' voice came over the phone.

"Well, I found out a whole lota things I never knew, fought to save the gym from some crazed birds, almost got killed by those sneaky bastards…but other than that, I'm cool. How bout you?"

"Been exciting too. Sabrina and I had a little information exchange session. Just get into a Pokeball and let her send it through the transporter. I'll fill you in on the rest of the stuff."  
"All right then. Later!"

Sabrina took the phone back.

"It was an honor to meet you, Nightslice."

"You too. We'll be in touch."

"Definitely. Here…" she held up a Pokeball.

"Could use the snooze anyway." Nightslice muttered as his world faded to darkness.

* * *

Jade, Firestorm and Dracia moved quietly along the dark path. Firestorm had deliberately dimmed the flames on his tail and covered them with a piece of cloth.

"Damm, it's so dark I can't even see my nose!" Firestorm muttered.

"Well, this was your idea!" Jade whispered.

"It was a necessary one!"

"Wait! Shhh! I hear voices!"

Upon rounding the next bend, light streamed in through a door-like opening in the passageway. The group crawled forward to take a look.

There was a slight slope ahead leading down to the chamber below.

Ahead of them were half a dozen, black uniformed Team Rocket agents. All were armed with pickaxes and shovels and were spread out throughout the room, obviously digging for something. A series of light bulbs had been strung to the walls, providing the necessary lighting for their work.

"Jade, look there." Firestorm pointed, "A couple of my old enemies."

"Aaron, why did we end up with this stupid assignment?" Scarlet groaned.

"I know! I know! I messed up the bit at the Pokemon Tower!" The other agent yelled, "And the one at Maiden's Peak! There, you happy now?!"

"No." she said flatly.

"Humph, women."

"Stupid men."

Jade moved a foot, accidentally jarring loose a small rock. It rolled down the slope and attracted the attention of the TR agents.

"Hey, look there!"

"Shoot!" Jade whispered.

There was enough light for the agents to make out their shapes in the doorway.

"We've got intruders!" one of the agents yelled.

(Team Rocket motto music plays.)

"Well then they should prepare for trouble," Scarlet began.

"And make it double," Aaron added.

"To protect the…aaarrggghhh!"

A swift Thunder attack shocked the pair.

"Hey! Attacking the bad guys while we're doing out motto isn't fair!" Scarlet yelled.

"Yeah, that's our job!" Aaron growled, waving his arms furiously.

All the lights suddenly went out.

"Huh…?" Aaron and Scarlet gasped together.

A bright Fire Blast lit up the doorway, revealing Jade and Firestorm, back to back, with their arms folded. Jade was dressed in the completely black uniform, save the 'R' on the front, with a cap pulled low down. Firestorm had donned a black vest (having ripped holes in the back for his wings), with an 'R' on its back too, together with a matching pair of black gloves (slightly modified, considering Charizards have three fingers), a cap and a mask covering his face, leaving his jaws exposed.

"We say **YOU** should prepare for Trouble!" Jade pointed a finger.

"Since we're at it, make it Double!" Firestorm mimicked the action.

"Instead of causing tribulation," Jade leapt to one side.

"Try learning cause we're teaching!" Firestorm struck a battle stance.

"To uphold the goodness of truth and love!" Jade changed his pose, pointing a thumb at himself.

"And make our name known to the stars above!" Firestorm did a 'V' with his fingers.

"Jade!" He threw off his cap.

"Firestorm!" The Charizard spun his cap around.

"Dragon Riders, battling from beyond the light!"

"Team Rocket, come on and prepare to lose this fight!"

"Roaraaggghhh!"

Dracia formed her Fire Blast into the shape of a dragon's head.

The lights then came back on.

"Who are they?! And how dare they steal our copyrighted material!" Scarlet was even madder now.

"Cool." One of the agents gasped.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Scarlet yelled.

"Eh, nothing!" He gulped.

Jade looked over his shoulder.

"Nice work with the lighting, Electabuzz." He waved to his electric Pokemon behind them at the power generator, which conveniently happened to be outside.

"A talking Charizard…" Aaron muttered, "Firestorm, I'd recognize you no matter what you'd evolve into! Scarlet, these people are allied with our ex-colleague Kris."

"Oh, bad boy remembered my name. I'm soooooooooo touched." The Charizard laughed mockingly.

"Don't push you luck." Aaron said darkly, "You won't get lucky twice."

"Enough talk," Firestorm growled, "Whatcha doing here? Digging for fossils?"

"Actually, we're looking for a legendary s…yeowch!" Scarlet stomped on Aaron's foot to shut him up. "Either way, it doesn't matter! I've been doing my reading. Now I will summon forth the demon dwelling within this pendant to des…hey!"

Jade used one of the TR 'hand' grabbing devices to snatch the pendant out of Aaron's hand.

"Daarrgghhh! That's only for US to use!" Scarlet was outraged.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Jade taunted, sticking out his tongue.

"So this little sucker contains the black magic you used against me earlier," Firestorm growled, taking the pendant. "pity cheap tricks won't save you this time!"

"No! You'll destroy it and its magic at this rate!" Aaron yelled, panicked. "I can't control it like this! And it took me ages to steal that thing too!"

"Excellent! So it's safe for me to neutralize of this for good!"

"But there are only two ways to destroy an artifact of this kind of power." Jade cautioned, "And just smashing it…"

Firestorm dropped the pendant and crushed it under his foot.

"…is NOT one of the ways because it will summon forth the DEMON ITSELF!"

(Everyone in the room goes white.)

"Erm…oops!!"

* * *

"No luck, nurse Joy?" Kris asked.

"Sorry, none yet. I really don't understand, it's like the entire system is completely disorientated." The nurse replied from her hunched position over the keyboard.

The computer screen was consistently pouring out error messages.

_Nightslice…something's up! I know it! _

It was almost too coincidental. According to the staff, the system had been up and running just ten minutes or so before she'd arrived. Kris had arrived to find the normal computer technician completely baffled. He'd just run off to retrieve his notes from his office, leaving Nurse Joy and herself there.

"The Professor would know what to do in a situation like this." Nurse Joy sighed.

"The who?"

Lost in thought, Kris had almost missed that statement.

"Professor Payote. He's a local programmer who helped set up the Internet Protocol links for the Pokeball transporter system under Professor Akihabara's research team."

"Local? So he's close by?" Kris inquired.

"Yes, just 3 blocks down South from here. A blue, two story building that's very difficult to miss."

"If you would, I'd like to go down there and inform him of this problem immediately."

"You'd do that Kris? It would be much appreciated. I'd go myself, but I can't leave the Center unattended." Joy looked up.

Kris nodded and grabbed her backpack.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." She said.

"So do I." The nurse agreed.

_Unfortunately, your bad feeling is nothing like the one I've got. _Kris though as she pushed open the door and jogged down the street.

* * *

Something was definitely up. A system normally bustling with endless activity was now at a virtual standstill.

The Virtual World is never as it seems, and this Pokeball transporting system was even more difficult to understand. But picture this: a long series of interconnected roads and highways, except this one was filled to its limit with all the Pokeballs being transported. With each one pushing against each other, it was much like a traffic jam with the vehicles packed back-to-back.

And like a traffic jam, almost nothing could move. There wasn't even a roadblock in sight.

Yet, somewhere out there, on one of the millions of lines, a Pokeball moved. It rocked…once…twice…and was finally forced open.

Nightslice materialized, looking slightly dazed.

"OK, I don't wait half an hour for some transportation process that's supposed to take a few seconds." He growled, shaking his head to clear his drowsiness, "Lucky thing Kris taught me how to break a Pokeball from the inside. Hey, this is…"

He was standing on the road-like surface of one of the many lines. All around, more lines seemed to pop up of nowhere, without any obvious start or end. As far as he could see, the background was white with numerous colored patterns painted like machine gears.

"Is this the Internet? Hmmm…cool, but they need new wallpaper." The Scyther then turned back to his Pokeball. "Whoa!"

It was bigger than him, as were all the other Pokeballs that decorated the landscape (if you'd call it that) as far as eye could see.

"And I thought humans were weird enough already." He shifted his gaze, looking around in all directions. The stillness of the place came as a first reaction. "Like everything's stopped…it's just too quiet."

Since the road was blocked, he figured it wouldn't hurt to take a look around.

Taking a deep breath, he spread his wings and stepped off the road, into space. A beam of red light passed through his body for a brief instant.

"Hmmm?" It was a weird feeling, but apparently it hadn't done anything to him. He then realized he'd stopped moving his wings. "No gravity here. Kinda like that outer space movie we watched once."

Adopting a series of swimming strokes, he propelled himself towards the nearest large structure, which reassembled a tall building.

* * *

Professor Payote was everything Kris expected a professor to be.

Old fellow, white lab coat, thick glasses, mostly bald, white and gray hair and beard, hunched over his computers muttering constantly to himself.

Except now Kris was seated behind the old man watching as he tried to rectify the problem. Judging from his expressions, he wasn't having any luck either.

"I simply don't know what's wrong." He finally gave in.

Kris was about to say something when the old man suddenly interrupted her.

"Wait look at this! Some unknown program."

"A virus?" Kris looked over his shoulder.

"No its…" the Professor pushed a few keys. "A Pokemon? It did originate from one of the transport lines."

"I thought there was one Pokemon capable of cyberspace travel?"

"Yes, that would be the Porygon young lady. But this one certainly isn't."

Payote enlarged the image. Kris stared closely.

_Wait a minute! Could it possibly be?! Nightslice? I'd recognize him anywhere. _

A scar that ran from the left forehead, between his eyes and down to the right side of his jaws even served to confirm it.

"Prof., anyway we can communicate with it? Talk to it that is." Kris asked, heart pounding.

"Talk? I have a headset attached to my system here for sound recording…"

"Great! Excuse me!" Kris shoved him away, connected the headset and begun furiously entering commands.

"Be careful! The system is very delicate!"

"I know what I'm doing! A good friend taught me this!" She grinned.

"But what are you going to do?" Payote asked, worriedly.

"Well, no normal methods have worked so far, right?"

"Yes…"

"So we get abnormal." She said.

* * *

Nightslice approached the building like structure with great caution.

"But now what?" he said aloud. "If only I had some clue…"

"Nightslice!"

The Scyther started. The voice had seemed to come from everywhere at once. But it had also seemed very familiar.

"Kris? Is that you? Hey! Where are you anyway?!"

"Nightslice, I can't hear you. I'm watching you through a computer screen. But if that's you, give me a sign."

Nightslice waved his claws above his head. Kris' voice lowered to a mummer. It sounded like she was talking to another person.

"Great! Nightslice, go over to that blue box on the wall and open it." She said after a while.

He did as he was told. He had to force it open with his claws and discovered a bunch of headsets neatly lined up on the shelf. He didn't need to be told the next step, although it took him a while of using his head, shoulders and scythes to get the headset on.

"You reading me, Nightslice?" Kris' voice was much clearer now.

"Loud and clear." He replied.

"Good. Listen Nightslice, we have a major…"

"Wait a sec Kris, first tell me what the hell's going on down here?" he interrupted.

"Hold on…"

There was a long pause in which he could hear the other voice speaking excitedly with Kris.

"OK," Kris said, "Here's the scoop. A highly advanced computer virus has invaded the Internet and entered the Pokeball transport system. It's locked down the entire system and we have no means to getting to it from out here."

"OK…"

"By the way, I'm currently at the research center of Professor Payote, one of the guys who helped design this system."

There was some yelling from the Prof. about Kris not pronouncing his name right.

"We think that you should be able to enter the system and eradicate the virus."

"How can I?" he asked. This was a whole bunch of unwanted problems at once.

"Remember you stepped through a beam of light? When you did that, you were converted to digital data. You're on the net now."

"Prefect, this is almost better than being a computer myself." Nightslice said dryly.

"Just remember, things are hardly rational out there. Be on your toes at all times."

"I'd be on my fingers too, if I had any. Now let's get this over with!"

"I'll be with you all the way." Kris assured, "Now, first thing you've got to do is undo the security settings so we can get into the central server. The virus is located there and its locked us out and changed all of Payote's access codes. Once that's done, you'll be able to use our Internet connection to travel to its location."

"Got it."

"Payote says to go look near the blue box you just opened. There should be a red one nearby."

"Here it is!" This one came open without much fuss. Inside it were three buttons; green, yellow and black.

"A combination of those buttons activates the security override. The instructions should be just below them." Kris continued.

"I see them and…huh?"

"What?!" Outside in the lab, Kris and the Prof. both stared down at the screen.

"Anybody happen to read binary code here? You know, the one with all the 1s and 0s?"

"Hmmm…it seems that the translators are not working." The professor muttered, "Without them, we won't be able to translate the raw machine language to a readable, high-level language."

"He means 'no'." Kris said dryly.

"Great, this is gonna be a long day…" the Scyther sighed.

* * *

With a roar that shook the entire mountain, a huge creature unlike anything they'd known burst from the ground in front of them. It was somewhat like a bull on two legs, a Minotaur, as most would know it as. This one was gigantic, almost 7 stories high, clad in a full suit of rusty armor and welded a mean-looking battle-axe the size of a man.

And by some unfortunate stroke of luck, the chamber was just big enough for it to maneuver comfortably.

The entire Rocket gang took off, screaming their guts out, at the first sight of the thing. That left Jade, Firestorm and the rest of their small party to deal with the threat.

"Do something!" Firestorm shouted.

"Do something!" Jade yelled at his Dragonair.

Dracia gave a moan of protest.

"I dunno! Anything! Any attack!"

The Dragonair fled the main chamber and hovered back to passageway where Electabuzz was cowering in fear.

"HEY! 'Run away' is NOT an attack!" Jade yelled after her.

"Then it shall be up to the brave and heroic dragon to save the day." Firestorm declared.

He blew out a wave of intense flames towards the creature. The Minotaur simply stood still and seemed to laugh as the flames failed to penetrate its thick hide.

"Erm…uh oh!" The Charizard muttered.

"You have a plan B?" Jade asked frantically.

"That was plan B."

"OK…then what's plan C?"

"We…run like a bunch of schoolgirls screaming their heads off?"

The creature swung its axe. It hit the ground just inches away from the pair.

"…Argeed." Jade said, "AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Jade and the three Pokemon ran for their lives.

The creature, which was too large to fit through the tunnel, simply smashed it open to continue the chase. Rocks, stone fragments and debris flew everywhere as it widened the tunnel for itself.

"Hey storm," Jade gasped as they ran.

"Yeah…"

"If that was…plan B…," he asked, "then…what was plan A?"

"Do you…have to…ask stupid questions…at such an…inappropriate time?!"

Up ahead, Dracia and Electabuzz dove into an alcove in the wall. Jade and Firestorm followed suit, barely being able to avoid being trampled flatter than pancakes.

The group was catching their breaths when Dracia called them over. Apparently, she'd found something interesting as she was sweeping away the dirt from a spot on the ground.

"You found something?" Jade asked.

"Of course, I should've felt it earlier." Firestorm walked over and dug his claws into the ground as well. Electabuzz joined in and the three quickly came up with a stone tablet about the size of an A4 sheet of paper.

"It's one of my sacred skills! Ha! Couldn't have come at a better time either!" Firestorm cheered happily. His mood quickly changed as several sentences appeared on the tablet.

_The assailants strike from beneath the ground…_

"Dammed! Why do they give me the riddles instead of Nightslice?!"

"Probably because they knew that Charizards have very limited brain capacity." Jade whispered.

Firestorm heard him and promptly kicked Jade into the wall.

"But I know the answers will all be Pokemon techniques of some sort." The Charizard continued, "This one would be Earthquake."

_When the fist is mightier than the sword…_

"You are now one question away from the million dollars, with no lifelines left…" Jade begun to say.

Without taking his eyes off the tablet, Firestorm swung his tail and smacked the wisecracker aside.

(He is an idiot, but try not to kill him, OK? ) Dracia said.

"A punch? Mega Punch?"

The tablet crumbled to pieces and Firestorm absorbed its power in a golden ray of light. As if on cue, the whole area began shaking again. The Minotaur was returning.

"This time, I've got it covered." Firestorm winked and gave the others a thumbs-up. Then, he boldly stepped out to face their nemesis. "Hey you! Prepare to face the power of **Mega Quake**!"

Gathering up the power of the surrounding earth, Firestorm's fists glowed with a yellow light. Again and again, he punched the floor, repeatedly sending out tremors, each more powerful than the last. The Minotaur demon roared and begun to stumble. Finally, a huge crevasse opened up beneath the demon, swallowing it up forever.

"Storm, get it to stop or you'll bring the entire mountain down on top of us!" Jade leaned out of the alcove shouted over the noise, suddenly having realized the potential danger.

If the Charizard even heard him, Jade never knew. Some falling object hit his head before he had a chance to react. It was almost…soft, in a way, but the force of the motion was still enough to knock the unfortunate adventurer out cold.

* * *

"Aren't you mostly computer when you transform into the Metallic Scyther?" Kris asked, referring to one of Nightslice's unique abilities.

"Yeah…" Nightslice answered.

"I remember that all computers have to execute their commands in machine language."

"Hey, I don't know what goes on inside of me when I'm in that form, I just act natural. Geez, I'm just the Pokemon for cryin' out loud!" He whined, "But let's see... I think we need to push all the buttons."

Nightslice did so. And ended up with a large 'Program Deleted' message to show it.

"Aw shit! Great going Nightslice!" Kris muttered, "Now we're really screwed."

"GGGrrrrrrrrrr! Forget it guys, I'm gonna try the universal cure all!" Nightslice growled furiously.

"Which is?" Kris asked.

The Scyther repeatedly began to kick the box.

"No, that's not going to work!" Payote protested.

Amazingly, a door slid open on the wall. A swirling vortex lay beyond that, beckoning him to enter.

"I learnt that from TV." Nightslice grinned as he flew through it.

"That's what we do to our high school lockers, not the computer!" Kris sighed.

"Chill, it worked right?"

"Professor, do you think anyone from the outside could be watching?" Kris redirected her attention. "As in, hack into or access the system."

_And peek into more of our secrets than they should._

"Hmmm, highly doubtful, considering…"

"OK, that's what I needed to know." Kris began talking very fast, "Nightslice, I'll need you to activate your Cybernetic armor. Professor, I'll explain everything to you later."

"Right on!" Nightslice compiled. "Cyber armor, energize!"

"Hmmm…all right. Since I couldn't possibly get any more confused that I already am." Sighed the Professor.

The next time the Scyther showed up, his body had been transformed into its metallic counterpart. Clad in the shinny silvery metal and armed with a considerable array of weapons, he stood a better chance of fending off any assault.

"Closing in on target," Nightslice reported, "…5…4…3…2…"

* * *

"Jade? Hey, you all right back there?!" Firestorm ran back to help the fallen human.

Jade was unconscious, but otherwise seemed unhurt.

"Clefairy?"

"Huh?"

A Clefairy appeared from the shadows. Apparently, this was the 'falling object' that had smacked Jade on the head. In spite of the impending danger of the falling rocks, Firestorm found himself giggling.

_Jade got knocked out when a flying Clefairy hit his head, wait till I tell Kris! _

"You're lucky pal, looks like Jade just happened to be there to cushion your fall."

Dracia tugged his arm with her tail.

(Let's go. It's not safe here! )

Firestorm and Electabuzz nodded.

"Not so fast, fools!"

"Now we've got you cornered!"

Aaron and Scarlet had appeared at the other end of the tunnel.

"Great, the Rockets just had to show up now!" Firestorm growled.

Dracia, Electabuzz and himself had assumed battle stances when the Clefairy suddenly jumped out in front of them to face Team Rocket.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy…" the small pink Pokemon chanted, waving its miniature fingers in the air.

"Huh? What's it doing?" Aaron wondered, hesitating.

"Waving its fingers about in the air?!" Scarlet replied, although it seemed more like a question itself. "How odd…"

"Clefairy!" Completing its chant, the Clefairy's fingers glowed for a moment. Then…BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! The spot Aaron and Scarlet were standing on promptly blew up, sending them flying off into space, screaming all the way.

"Team Rocket's blasting off againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!"

The other Pokemon stared for a while.

"Whoa! I didn't know something so cute would turn out to be a secret weapon. The demolition squad guys could certainly use someone like you. " Firestorm gasped. Then he asked, "Say pal, why dontcha come along with us?"

Clefairy nodded. That was pretty much a unanimous question. The whole mountain was starting to collapse. Firestorm paused just long enough to grab Jade, then followed the others as they fled the doomed mountain through the larger-than-necessary opening created by Clefairy's Metronome attack.

* * *

**1983.****Lower Levels of Undersea Lab, Just off coast of Maiden**'**s Peak. **

Scyther peered out the elevator door, then gestured for his companion to follow. Charmeleon complied, mimicking his nearly soundless footsteps. Ahead of them was another T-shaped junction, looking just like all the others within the huge laboratory.

The pair had almost reached the junction when a guard abruptly stepped round the corner. In a flash, Scyther closed the distance between them and silenced the guard with a single swipe.

Unfortunately for him, another guard happened to be further down the corridor. As the guard fumbled for his gun, Scyther had no choice but to take him out with a Hyper Beam. That had the added effect of causing a whole lot of unwanted noise, plus creating a large hole in the adjacent wall.

Snarling out curses, he turned and fled back towards the elevator as alarms begun sounding around him. Charmeleon didn't need to be told to follow suit, pausing only long enough to set fire to a group of unlucky guards that attempted to pursue.

Go! Go! Go! Hit down! Lowest floor! ) Scyther yelled from behind.

Charmeleon dashed in and hit the button. Scyther executed a forward flip and rolled in just as the lift doors were closing. Outside, bullets could be heard ricocheting off the walls and doors.

(Not good. ) Scyther muttered.

(Why down? ) Charmeleon asked.

(Humans said power generator down there. They said it was important, so maybe if we destroy it… ) It was a rather long shot and an uncalculated risk, but they'd come too far to go back now.

_This is the 'Dream World'? Wow…I never thought…_

Charmeleon blinked. He was sure he'd heard voices in his head.

(What? ) Scyther inquired.

(Nothing, forget it. ) Charmeleon decided not to give it any more thought.

The elevator had reached its destination now, and its doors were opening! Expecting a fight, both Pokemon leapt out, only to find the lone hallway and single door at the end completely unguarded.

They wasted no time in barging through the door. Beyond it, machinery stretched from one end of the gigantic room to the other, like a web of metallic lining. It caused both Pokemon to stop and stare in awe for a few moments. Neither one had ever seen anything like it. And yet, both somehow felt they had to destroy it to ensure their escape.

It took a mere number of minutes and a few well aimed Hyper Beams and Fire Blasts to set off a chain of miniature explosions. As smaller explosions slowly merged larger ones, it was decided that they make their escape.

The lights were now gone due to the loss of power and the security systems had all but gone off-line. Even in the darkness, the pair located another door at the back of the room. It was the emergency exit, which was basically a long flight of stairs that led up, hopefully to the surface.

Approximately halfway up, Scyther suddenly stopped, so abruptly that Charmeleon crashed into his back. The fire lizard growled angrily, however Scyther ignored him and simply gestured for him to follow.

The bug Pokemon kicked open a door and led his companion through a twisting maze of corridors. With the entire lab in a state on panic, they encountered little resistance, save an occasional daring guard or two.

Finally, they entered a room with a machine that even seemed odd to Charmeleon. (And he hadn't seen many machines at all.) Had he known about it, he would have seen it appeared similar to a 'Para Para Paradise' arcade machine. Something like a platform surrounded by screens and various pieces of equipment.

(Can you read? ) Scyther asked, pointing a claw to a keypad beside the machine.

(9 to 0? Yes, I can. )

_Hmmm…I take back the part about Charizards having limited brain capacity. _

(Good. Get over there and push the keys I tell you to. ) Scyther ordered, stepping onto the center of the platform, (They did this to me once before. You'll see why I choose to come here. )

(OK, ready. ) Charmeleon did as he was told.

(3-6-8-2, 4-9-5-0, 1-5-9-3, 7-8-4-3. )

With each button pressed, the machine slowly seemed to come to life. Its lights begun glowing, screens flashing, strange grinding and humming noises emerged. It was completely unaffected by the power loss on the levels beneath.

And Scyther was changing. His body was glowing with a brilliant white light. Charmeleon instinctively stepped back and covered his eyes. When the lights dimmed down again, Charmeleon slowly uncovered his eyes…and was unable to breathe for a full minute!

Scyther's body had changed! No, he was now wearing several pieces of golden armor. A mask covered his entire face, leaving just his eyes, mouth and end of his snout exposed. It was decorated with three sharp horns, one on the nose and two at the back of his head. His shoulders were now covered with a straight set of golden shoulder pads, as was his upper body with a golden chest plate. Adorning the back of his body armor was the symbol of the Yin and Yang. Scyther's sword-like claws were left unaltered, so he could use them to their full potential. His lower body was mostly untouched, the only armor there being a pair of shin pads that stretched from the lower legs down and around the feet.

(Just to note, this was actually meant to be a somewhat modified version of Flamedramon's armor. Just with some extra horns and Magnamon's shoulder pads and leg guards. And for those folks, who don't know a thing about Digimon, you can ignore this note.)

It was a sight both awesome and terrifying to behold.

_Woooo…dramatic._

"This, is my true power." Scyther declared. He was now speaking in the language of the humans. "This, is what they desire so much…"

* * *

**Present Day.**

"There!"

Nightslice emerged into a large room that seemed to have neither a definite start nor end. Utilizing his state of the art scanners, he locked on to his target.

"Looks like an ordinary Porygon to me." He said softly.

"Don't be fooled," Kris warned, "It's the source of this entire disturbance."

The Porygon was hovering motionlessly in space and had its eyes closed. It didn't seem to notice Nightslice as he approached.

"Here we go!" Nightslice charged up for an attack, blue colored electricity crackling between his metallic wings. He let loose with a blast of blue lightning, which rapidly closed in on its victim.

At the last possible instant, the Porygon's eyes snapped open. A translucent wall materialized in front of it, protecting its body and deflecting the lightning blast.

"What the…gggggaaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh!" Nightslice was shocked by his own attack. Momentarily stunned, he fell victim to a Hyper Beam that sent him all the way to the other side of the room.

Then, the Porygon opened another portal and disappeared through it.

"Wow, that was fast!" Kris gasped, "Nightslice, you OK?"

"Reasonably." Came the reply. "I should be able to activate a repair cycle, but it'll take time."

Even from the other side of the screen, Kris could see that his robotic form had taken a considerable amount of damage in that matter of seconds. Pieces of the outer plating had been chipped off in various places, exposing the wires and circuitry beneath.

"Do it." Kris told him, silently wondering how bad it could've been if he hadn't transformed before attacking. She was beginning to doubt that he could handle this task alone.

"Excuse me Kris," Payote spoke up, "but now that the Porygon/Virus has left the main system, I could get part of the Transporter system working again."

"How would that help us?"

"By modifying the program a little, I could theoretically upload a Pokemon onto the net using the Pokeball Transporter technology."

"And we could give Nightslice some back-up?" Kris' mood lifted, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Just give me a while." Called the Professor as he learned over another computer and begun entering commands.

"And as for me," Kris got out her cell phone, "I've got to let Jade and the others know…"

* * *

"Jade? Hey, wake up!" Firestorm was busy shaking the unconscious man.

(You won't get anywhere by doing that. ) Dracia protested.

The group had gathered outside in the forest to witness the collapse of the small mountain. Even as they watched, the police that were patrolling the main paths and the larger mountains were suddenly rushing to investigate this small mountain. Firestorm had been careful to choose a spot far away enough from all the commotion. Currently, they were left with just one problem.

"Ugh...huh…?" Jade was waking up.

Firestorm, who was holding him up, had turned his head to argue with Dracia.

"Come on! I know what I'm doing!" He roared, waving both arms in the air to emphasize his point. In doing so, he let go of Jade.

"Argh!" TWHOMP!

Jade hit a fallen log and was knocked out cold again.

"SHIT!!" Firestorm cursed.

* * *

"Odd, why isn't Jade answering his phone." Kris wondered, "Since he can't seem to turn it off at the appropriate times."

"Hello? People?" Nightslice's voice came over the speakers, "I think we can move out now."

"Hold on. We're trying to get you some back-up, but I haven't been able to get through to Jade yet."

"Under these circumstances," Payote said, "it would be safe to send just one other Pokemon. Too many could de-stabilize the entire system."

Kris nodded.

"Nightslice," she explained, "I'll let you choose who you want from among the Pokemon I have now."

"If you've got Jolteon, send him. I could use his speed." He decided.

"All right then."

"Kris, you just need to place the Pokeball in the transporter over there." The Professor pointed to a machine Kris had failed to notice. (As it was stuffed in a corner.) "And I'll do the rest."

She complied and soon the electric Pokemon had materialized next to Nightslice.

(I assume you'll have a good explanation for this. ) He barked.

"Later you two," Kris said, putting the headset back on. She took her place at the main computer while Payote worked at the secondary station. "The entire Internet is in danger right now!"

A portal appeared next to the two Pokemon.

"I'm tracking the virus now," Payote reported, "this will lead you to it. Be warned, it's gone out into the Internet."

Nodding to each other, the duo entered the swirling vortex and…WOOSH! Shot off like a pair of rockets.

"That would be one heck of a roller coaster," Kris commented as she watched the screen trail her Pokemon. "How you guys doing?"

(This is the reason why I don't fly! ) Jolteon whined in a high-pitched squeal.

"Hey Kris!" Nightslice called, "I'm picking up a strong energy reading of unknown origin!"

"I'm picking it up too," Payote said. "Should we detour to examine it?"

"We'll have to make it quick." Kris said, nodding.

The screen changed from various flashing colors in the background to just a space-like black.

"We seem to be in an unknown part of the web." Payote noted, "Even I can't seem to tell where."

"Look! There!" Nightslice pointed excitedly.

Against the darkness of the background, Kris noticed a faint, purple glow.

"Unbelievable," Nightslice gasped, "it's one of the Forbidden Skills!"

(Then whatcha waiting for? Get it! I wanna see what this one makes you do! ) Jolteon barked in anticipation.

As Nightslice approached, the purple glow formed into a stream of light that shot towards his body. The robotic Scyther remained motionless as the purple glow engulfed his body. Then, it was gone, as if it never were.

"Matrix," Nightslice said, "it combines Light Screen and Reflect. Ironic that it was in the form of computer data. If I didn't have this form," he tapped his chest, "I wouldn't have been able to download it."

"Both those moves were defensive ones," Kris said, "so this new technique probably is too."

"Hmmm? There seems to be no other information about it." Nightslice said, sounding slightly confused.

"Heads up!" Payote suddenly yelled from the other side of the room, "The virus is headed right for your location!"

No sooner had he said that did the Porygon appear through another vortex. It ploughed through Nightslice and Jolteon, sending both in opposite directions.

* * *

Owing thanks to a few Hydro Pumps from Dracia, Jade was finally up.

"Ow…did you have to hit me so hard?" he moaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Hey, it was the Clefairy, not me!" Firestorm protested.

Dracia shot him a 'liar' look.

"Clefairy?"

"Oh, hi there." Jade smiled, "Say, what are you doing hanging around here?"

(I think she likes you, ) Electabuzz told him, (Hehehe...just imagine that. )

Clefairy took that more as a joke than a comment and continued smiling, nodding her approval.

"But I can't take you along!" Jade's mood suddenly changed, "Clefairy are meant for girls!"

(Then give it to Kris. ) Electabuzz suggested.

"But Kris isn't much of a girl, she's a tomboy!"

All the Pokemon exchanged confused glances.

(I wish you humans would just make up your minds! ) Dracia growled.

"Tell you what, just forget I said that." Jade muttered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, which had been set on 'silent' mode. "Huh? You have 5 missed calls?! And they're all from Kris!"

* * *

"Jolteon, dodge it! Then give em' some Thunderbolts!" Kris was yelling out commands, "Nightslice, cover him with some gunfire! No! Look out!!"

The Porygon suddenly changed direction, evading both of their attacks and returning fire with a Hyper Beam.

BOOM! The small explosion stunned them long enough for the Porygon to move out of striking range.

"Dammit!" Nightslice swore under his breath, "How can two of us be getting trashed by ONE blasted Porygon?!"

Completely focused on the computer screen, it was a while before Kris noticed the monotonous ringing of her cell phone.

* * *

"Darn! Why won't you answer?!" Jade muttered, frustrated.

"She could be in trouble…" Firestorm said worriedly, "Maybe we should go look for her?"

(Problem is, we don't even know where they are. ) Dracia reminded him.

"This might not be the best time," Jade said, "but I was in the 'Dream World' just now."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, the one with young Nightslice and the Charmeleon we suspect to be you, Firestorm."

"That doesn't make sense," the Charizard muttered, "Nightslice and I should be the only ones able to enter."

"How many things make sense these days? Talking Pokemon?" Jade replied, "Anyway, the dream seemed to continue from where you guys left off. The two were…"

The phone rang.

Jade anxiously snatched it up and answered.

"Jade? Where the dammed hell have you been?!" Kris' voice came from the other side, "Are you guys all right?"

"We've been busy, but we're fine now. What's the…"

"The emergency? Some part Porygon, part megalo-computer virus is running amok in the net. Nightslice and Jolteon are there fighting it now, but they need help." Kris sounded really serious.

"What?!" That was a rather lot to take in at once. "How'd they get onto the Internet?!"

"This Professor, Payote, modified the Pokeball transport system for us. But listen, I'm in town now and I don't think the other transporter systems here are working now."

"Then how are we supposed to help?"

"I hope you guys are still at Mount Moon."

"We are."

"Good," Kris breathed a sigh of relief, "cause Payote happens to own at a summer cabin along Mount Moon's Eastern path. And it has the necessary equipment to get some reinforcements onto the net. The Professor's more than willing to provide you with the combination to the door. Think you can handle it, Jade?"

"I can handle any computer in existence!"

"I hope so. You guys have to get there. Just look out for a log cabin with a large satellite dish on the roof."

"Let's go!" Jade declared, looking up.

* * *

"Ugh!" Nightslice crossed his claws in front of his head and prayed that his cybernetic body would be enough to protect him from the barrage of Pin Missiles he was receiving.

"Watch out, your power levels are failing!" Kris warned.

"Tell me about it!"

"No, I mean…"

BOOM! Nightslice was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, he had reverted back to his normal self and seemed extremely dazed. Porygon geared up for a finishing attack.

With a roar, Jolteon shoved his friend out of harm's way. The electric Pokemon took the full force of a Hyper Beam for his bravery, but as a final desperation attack, launched off several Thunderbolts of his own.

One of the bolts stuck home, catching the Porygon as it recharged. It seemed shaken for a few seconds, then quickly opened a portal and fled.

Nightslice could've followed, however his attention was focused on his friend.

"Jolteon! You all right?" he called, flying over.

(You owe me big time. ) Jolteon moaned softly.

The Scyther carefully cradled Jolteon's in his arms.

"Yeah…thanks." Nightslice looked up, "Kris, you've got to get him out of here."

"I know," Kris replied, rapidly pushing several buttons, "his HP count is nearly depleted."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that there was a HP reader here." She explained, "It's been tracking your current hit points. You're lucky cause the metallic armor absorbed most of the damage, but now that it's gone…"

"Yeah, I know." Nightslice said. Beside him, Jolteon flickered, then vanished.

"OK, Jolteon's back with me now." Kris reported, "But here's another thing: when Jolteon hit Porygon just now, it took off more than 50 of his HP, which means…"

"His defenses must be relatively weak." Nightslice finished, "He relies on dodging attacks. With all the extra functions programmed into it, I guess it makes sense." He nodded. "But first, I'd better try this out. Matrix, activate!"

Nothing happened.

"Hey, what the?!"

"You sure you using it right?" Kris asked, worriedly.

"I am! Something's supposed to be happening, but it's not!"

"Forget it for now," Kris told him, "You've got to go after the enemy first!"

"I'm on it." Nightslice turned and entered the portal. Silently, he watched the colors flash by. Through his headset, he could hear Kris and the Professor talking softly.

"Watch out for those potholes around." Kris warned.

"Why?" Nightslice asked, noting the black colored pits scattered around the area.

"Just don't get near them, or you'll be deleted and…we have a problem!" Kris suddenly spoke, "It's going after the local Telephone Company! If we lose our phone connection, we're…"

The transmission was suddenly cut off in a burst of static. At that moment, everything stopped. Literally.

_What the hell?! What's wrong with my mouth?! Hey! I can't move!! Kris? Hello? Kris! Help!_

While Nightslice remained hovering there, he noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. It was the Porygon, which he could swear was giving him an extremely mean look.

He felt a nudge at his back. The Porygon was pushing him forward…straight towards one of the potholes.

Oh shit! What happens if I get deleted?!

"Nightslice," the headset crackled an answer to his unasked question, "you getting deleted out there equals you being dead!"

The voice sounded faint and far away.

_And you're telling me now?! _Nightslice thought. His own body was still not responding to any command his brain was giving out.

Porygon gave him one hard shove, sending him drifting helplessly towards the forsaken pit.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitgonnadiegonnadiegonnadie!!_

Closing in…

_NNNNNnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! _

Suddenly, he was grabbed and pulled away. Time had just as suddenly, unfrozen.

"Cut that one a little too close, I see." Said a familiar sounding voice.

"Storm!" The Scyther cried happily, "Dammit, you couldn't have chosen to show up at a better time!"

Accompanying him was Dracia, who fired off a Fire Blast to distract their opponent.

"Sorry about that," Kris voice came over the headset, "he messed up our connection and the computer crashed. But we've re-established our connection."

"You're home free now!" Jade voice came up as well, "Go kick his butt!"

Their opponent, however, wasn't defeated yet. A swarm of gun turrets materialized around them. The three scattered, taking off in different directions and executing a coordinated counter attack.

"Storm, left now!" Jade yelled.

"Gotcha!"

"Nightslice, target at 12 O'clock!" It was Kris' turn.

"Rrrraaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!! Got it!"

Amidst all the chaos, one thing was missing…

"The Porygon!" Kris suddenly realized, "Don't let it get away!"

"Nightslice, go after it." Firestorm said as he fired at the turrets. "You're the fastest, you'll have the best chance of making it through this blockade."

"But how bout you two?" he asked.

"We'll hold off the turrets. Look! They're re-generating!"

Indeed they were. For each one taken out, two seemed to take its place.

"Guys, you'll all need to fire at one spot to give Nightslice enough room to catch up." Kris told them.

"Dracia," Jade ordered, "you and Storm fire your attacks at the north exit!"

"On three." Firestorm growled.

Dracia nodded.

"Three!"

The two dragons simultaneously launched their Dragon Rages, blowing a large hole in the enemy lines. Nightslice slipped through and pursued the main threat. He could still hear the roars and the explosions behind him. His friends were depending on him now.

Failure was not an option.

"Nightslice," Jade's voice came over the headset, "Kris told me you got a new skill that doesn't seem to work."

"Yeah…WHOA!" The Scyther had to dodge a floating mine hovering in the air. More mines were visible further down the tunnel.

"Cause I'm gonna try something." Jade continued to talk, "Let's see… 3-6-8-2, 4-9-5-0, 1-5-9-3, 7-8-4-3…"

"What are you doing?"

"All righty, I'm gonna hit the 'Enter' key and send the code to your location. I need you to activate the technique, OK?"

"OK, but…"

"No buts. Ready? Now!"

"Matrix, activate!"

This time, something happened. Something BIG. Nightslice suddenly felt completely energized, like he'd just gotten a whole bunch of steroids pumped into his system. After which, a bright, white light engulfed him.

When Nightslice next appeared, he was clad in the same golden set of armor Jade had seen in the Dream World.

"Awesome…." He gasped.

"YES! It worked!" Jade cried happily. He jumped so hard that he fell out of his chair.

"What a sight!" Kris muttered.

* * *

One window showed Firestorm and Dracia fighting for their lives. Another showed Jade's image from the cabin. A third showed Nightslice racing towards the Porygon. With his new, golden armor, he was barging through the floating mines as an astonishing speed.

However, a fourth window showed a darker scene, one that could easily spell their doom.

"Nightslice," Kris said, "a countdown from 1 minute has started. I don't know what it's…"

"Kris!" Payote called, "I've analyzed the Porygon. It's preparing to self-destruct!"

"I assume that's the good news."

"Yes, the bad news is that it'll take the entire net down with it."

"Nighty, did you get that?"

"I got it. And I'm almost there…"

Nightslice emerged into a large room that reassembled a coliseum of ancient Rome. In the very center stood his opponent, ready for a final showdown.

"RRAaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh!" Opening a series of hidden missile racks on his shoulder plates, Nightslice fired off a volley of missiles.

Porygon dodged the assault and begun to multiply.

"It's using a modified version of Double Team!" Jade gasped.

"Nighty, you've got 30 seconds left!" Kris yelled.

"Hey! One thing at a time please!"

Nightslice fell upon the illusions in a frenzied rage, taking two out with one swipe, then turning and firing off more missiles. One by one, the hallucinations vanished.

Shaking with tension, Kris watched the timer slowly counting down. Professor Payote was not leaning over her chair and watching the scene.

Miles away, in the cabin, Jade was watching the same scene and praying.

Finally, two were left. Each one took off in a different direction and begun circling round him. Nightslice swore, realizing he had but a single missile left. Firing his missiles aimlessly like that, he'd depleted his ammunition much more quickly than was necessary.

_This is frustrating! I have the power to take him out, but not enough time!_

"Shoot it between them," Kris interrupted his thoughts, "it won't destroy both, but it'll stun them long enough for you to take one out…"

Nightslice complied, timed his shot and fired. The missile struck its mark. Both Porygons hit the ground several meters apart from one another.

"10 seconds!" Kris yelled.

There was only time to take one out. Nightslice rose into the air and prepared for a Sky Attack.

_Dammit! Which one?! _

"…9…8…"

Nightslice felt the wind rushing past him. He was now descending towards his target.

"…7…6…"

The Porygons were recovering, but they wouldn't be able to move in time. If only he had some way to know…

"…5…"

_Shit! _

"…4…"

"Come on! Jeez…" Jade said softly.

"…3…"

_Left!….No, right! Left? Right? Crap! _

"…2…"

_Dammit all! Right! Left?! _

"...1…"

_Right!…..arggghh! Left! _

Nightslice swung his claws to his left, closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"…Sequence terminated!" Kris cried happily. "You did it!"

Behind her, Payote fainted.

Nightslice collapsed to the floor, dizzy with both tension and exhaustion.

"Ow!" Jade moaned, "Argh! I've got muscle cramps! Argh!"

Firestorm and Dracia were just entering the area and spotted Nightslice.

"Hey guys," Firestorm called, "did we miss something?"

* * *

There was a long session of information exchanging that night, mainly via phone. Most of all, it was simply the joy of winning this 'secret' battle.

The next morning, Kris and Nightslice shook hands with Professor Payote.

"Seems like all of you have a difficult journey ahead." He smiled, "Good luck. And don't worry, I can assure you that I won't disclose your personal information to anyone. In fact, come to me if you happen to have any problems. I know a lot of people in the field of science."

"I'll remember." Kris said, "Thanks again for everything."

"I actually feel quite happy," Payote said, "an old man like me may not have much time left to wait around, but I'll make the best of what I have. And I'll keep improving on my systems as long as I'm able to."

_I once knew someone who was just like you, _Kris thought, _and I now know that he died a happy man, for I was always his greatest pride and joy. _

Instinctively, Nightslice realized that Payote reminded hid trainer of her adopted father. Inwardly, he smiled, wishing he had a chance to thank the man for bringing Kris up to the way she was now.

* * *

"Oh, a present? For me?" Professor Oak's image beamed, "Really, you shouldn't have, Jade."

"Nah, consider it thanks for all the stuff you've done for Kris and me," Jade replied, "besides, I've heard that you always wanted to study Clefairy behavior."

"Yes, I did intend to do that." Oak patted the Clefairy, which smiled and laughed. "Thank you very much."

"No prob! Besides, it can't be any worse than Ash's Muk or Kris' Onix." Jade gave the old man a grin as wide as the morning sun, whose light was streaming down and in through the window.

"Well, I'm sure of that."

"Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy!" Clefairy begun waving its fingers in the air.

"Hmmmm?" wondered Professor Oak.

"Erm…Prof…" Jade begun. He was secretly glad the Professor was miles away, on the other side of the phone.

BOOM! The video phone screen went blank.

(Jade, Firestorm and Dracia sweatdrop.)

"Oopsie!" Jade muttered.

* * *

"Uh, Kris?" Nightslice suddenly asked, abruptly halting in the middle of the pavement.

"Yea?"

"I didn't tell you this just now, but in the moment that I struck down the Porygon, I'd swear I heard something."

"It screaming?"

"No. A voice, but not from it. Like it was from deep within my being." The Scyther closed his eyes and looked to the sky, "I am you and you are me. Yeah, that's it."

"For a sentence that takes more than a split second to say, you sure remember it rather clearly." Kris muttered.

"Yea, it's silly. Probably just some figment of my imagination…"

"No," Kris stepped behind her friend and put both her hands on his shoulders, "it may be nothing, or it could be something important. Who knows?"

_Yeah…who knows anything anymore? _Nightslice said to himself.

* * *

"I still find it hard to believe you could remember that entire combination, Jade." Firestorm was saying.

"Well, I have to be good at something, right?" Jade grinned, zipping up his knapsack.

"Swell, huh?" said a familiar female voice.

Jade and Firestorm both jumped. They glanced over to the corner, where Dracia was lying down. She turned her head to look up at them.

"Hey, watcha staring at?" She asked, "It's just me."

"You're talking…" Jade staggered.

"I'm not mute or anything, you dimwit!" she growled.

"No, he means you're speaking human language!" Firestorm told her.

"Hey…so I am." Dracia beamed. "Heeeellllloooooo!!" she yelled, testing her voice.

"Wow…something on the Internet just now must've affected you." Jade concluded.

"Hey, welcome to the talking Pokemon club." Firestorm put an arm around her head, "You'll fit in just nicely. Say, stick with me and I'll tell you everything you need to know about when to keep your mouth shut."

"But can I still crack jokes about what an air-head Jade is?" Dracia whispered.

"Only if I get to hear them!" Firestorm grinned, showing off his fangs.

The two Pokemon begun laughing.

"No fair!" Jade whined, "You're ganging up on me already!"

* * *

Giovanni sat alone in his secret office. The unending 'clicking' of the clock on his desk was the only sound emitted.

He sat there, waiting patiently until the hands of the clock read exactly 10 O'clock.

On the dot, he picked up a phone.

"Begin operation, Takeover." He said calmly.

* * *

Later that night, elsewhere…

"Mission accomplished."

Alugard closed his laptop and unplugged it. He slid it into a backpack and paused to look out into the night sky. It was a clear night and the sky was full of stars.

It was something he'd seen more times than any living being could remember.

"Be thankful Nightslice, that I'm guiding you towards your destiny."

The old warrior let is mind drift for just a second more, then silently took his leave, becoming one with the night.


	11. Battlefronts

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**Battlefronts**

By Nightdragon0

"Ready?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Firestorm agreed, "let's not keep the others waiting."

He lowered his body and spread his wings, allowing Jade to climb onto his back. Jade did so, plodding on the Charizard's tail in the process. Of course, that caused Firestorm to give off a roar of pain and toss the human off.

_Typical day for the Dragon Riders, _Firestorm thought.

Following their previous encounter with a part Porygon, part computer virus on the Internet itself, the party had been split into two groups.

Firestorm was just taking off from a small cabin up at Mount Moon to join up with Kris and Nightslice in Cerulean City.

Fate, if you'd call it that, had however planned others things for them…

"Storm, are you going the right way?" Jade asked after five minutes.

"How would I know? You're the one who told me to head South."

"Yeah, but you seem to be heading towards those dark, storm clouds over there…"

As if on cue, the rain began pouring down.

"Now you tell me." Firestorm growled angrily. Water was definitely not his element.

"I just did!" Jade protested.

"Too late."

"And you were the one day dreaming."

"Well, so were you!"

"Plus," Jade continued arguing, "I'm all wet!"

"Excuse me, but DUH! It's raining cats and dogs here!" Firestorm said sarcastically.

A bolt of lightning flashed and descending towards the ground…right in front of the flying Charizard, practically scaring the life out of the pair.

"Yikes! Jeez! Better land ya dumb dragon or we'll end up crispy fried!" Jade yelled, startled.

"If you don't shut up," Firestorm growled over the sound of the pouring rain, "your head WILL end up crispy fried in MY MOUTH!"

Even as he begun to descend, Firestorm realized they were in trouble. The rain was getting unusually heavy and visibility was limited. In addition, a thick mist was beginning to form, making matters even more complicated.

Jade was a wise-cracker by nature, but the 18-year-old understood the severity of the situation and fell silent.

Firestorm was now low enough to notice a large body of water beneath them.

_Nope, won't be landing there! _He decided.

He held his altitude, having to flap his wings extra hard under the beating rain. Not just that, but the rain was getting into his eyes too. He blinked to get the water out.

Once. Twice.

Then, a huge shadow was suddenly right in his desired path.

"Ship! Storm, pull up! Pull up!" Jade yelled in an extremely panicked voice.

Firestorm's mind raced, unfortunately his body didn't react fast enough.

(Screen pans to show above view of ship.)

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrggghhhhh!"

"Rrrrrraaaarrrrgggghhhhh!"

BAM!

* * *

"How long can it possibly take them to fly here?" Kris wondered aloud, glancing at her watch for the fifth time that minute.

"Dunno." Nightslice shrugged. The talking Scyther had to keep his voice down though.

Seated at an outdoor café, they had to remain as inconspicuous as possible and not draw attention to a talking Pokemon. It was part of their safety measures too, wanting to avoid any unnecessary attention and especially Team Rocket.

Considering they'd screwed up a whole bunch of their plans, Giovanni certainly wouldn't be very happy with them and even less so with the fact that Kris had betrayed him in the past. But that was another story.

Still, having a Scyther peacefully seated at a coffee table was causing heads to turn occasionally and arousing a 'cool' from several passing kids.

_And with good reason too, _Nightslice grinned silently, _I'm fierce, handsome, have sharp fangs, scythes for hands, razor like wings…and was wearing Kris' sunglasses. _

"They probably just like the glasses." Kris said. That burst his bubble.

_Dammed, at times I'd swear she could read my mind! _

Kris' cell phone suddenly begun ringing.

"From Jade?" he asked, half expecting the guy to come up with some hair-brained excuse about being late.

"No, a voice mail from old man Fuji." She muttered, pushing a button to play back the message.

"Kris, please come to Lavender Town as quickly as you can. I need your help." Fuji's recorded voice hinted nothing of panic or alarm. Still, in the time they'd known him, his voice never ever had.

"We going?" Nightslice asked, standing up.

"Hold on." Kris dialed Jade's number. "No answer…strange."

"Great, now what's up with those two?!" Nightslice sighed.

"Beats the heck outta me." Kris said, shrugging. "But I don't think we can afford to wait for them. Old Fuji could be in trouble for all we know!"

_And so could Jade and Firestorm. _Nightslice thought as he nodded and followed Kris.

Without Firestorm to fly her across and no reliable water route available, the fastest way would be to catch a bus.

The Scyther regretted being unable to fly long distances with a passenger. Personally, he wasn't too hot about going back to the spooky old ghost town; considering that was where he'd nearly been killed before.

And yet, some feeling deep within urged him to hurry.

* * *

"Hey buddy, you alright there?"

Jade groaned. He'd heard a voice.

"He looks OK, just in shock."

Another voice.

"Here, let me."

SPLOOSH!

"Aarrgghh!" he yelled, bolting up. Icy cold water! "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

"Whoa, calm down there mate." A red-haired girl with an Australian accent pushed him back down onto the deck chair.

For the first time, Jade noticed he was on a ship. A couple of guys dressed in sailor uniforms stood behind the red head.

"Uh, OK." He muttered.

_Hey, she's kinda cute!_

"Say," Jade asked, "are you the medic?"

"No, I'm the captain."

"A lady captain?!" he gasped.

"Something wrong with that?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

_Crap! I'm screwed!_

"Eh…no, not at all." He staggered. "I was just a little…surprised. Yeah, that's it."

"I see. Well, you're all fine and dandy, which is more I can say for your Charizard over there."

"Firestorm?! What happened?! Is he OK?!"

A roar from over to the left caught his attention. Three big, burly sailors were struggling to hold the Charizard down while a fourth was desperately trying to wrap a bandage around his left wing and hold onto Firestorm's neck at the same time.

"Big fella's got a slight sprain in that wing, ands whining like a baby." One of the other sailors told him, "But nothing too serious. He just won't be doing any flying for a while."

Someone else came running in with a tranquilizer, which calmed Firestorm down enough for them to complete the medical treatment.

"Oh and we're really grateful for your help." Jade said, shaking the captain's hand.

"No worries mate." She replied, "But it sure scared the bloody hell out of us when you two decided to come crashing by."

Jade soon learnt that they'd flown right into the middle of an approaching storm. They'd left too early in the morning, when it was still too dark to make things out clearly. Jade guessed it served him right for not checking the weather forecast that day.

The ship was currently en-route to Vermilion City. Not exactly where they wanted to be, but he figured they'd just hop on a train or bus.

"You know," Jade tapped the captain on the shoulder and struck a pose, "that Charizard actually belongs to a friend of mine. Although she'll be kinda mad when she finds out I screwed her flyer. However, any Pokemon I've trained would have been far better equipped to…"

Apparently, Firestorm wasn't too happy about that. He ignited the back of Jade's jeans and sent the young man jumping overboard.

That scene aroused laughter from the rest of the crew. Firestorm later tossed him a lifesaver and helped pull him back onboard.

The Charizard waited until no one else was within earshot, then grinned evilly.

"No hard feelings, mate!"

* * *

**1983.****Lower Levels of Undersea Lab, Just off coast of Maiden**'**s Peak. **

Power. The energy. He felt it.

Scyther had unleashed a Forbidden power dwelling within his being. A power the human researchers had long sort for. Clad in his Golden Dragon Armor, he was more than ready to demolish any fools who dared stand on his way.

A mask covered his entire face, leaving just his eyes, mouth and end of his snout exposed. It was decorated with three sharp horns, one on the nose and two at the back of his head. His shoulders were now covered with a straight set of golden shoulder pads and his upper body with a golden chest plate. Adorning the back of his body armor was the symbol of the Yin and Yang. Scyther's sword-like claws were left unaltered, as was his lower body, the only armor there being a pair of shin pads that stretched from the lower legs down and around the feet.

It was an awesome sight to behold.

A small group of human guards barged into the room and wasted no time in firing their puny weapons.

_Puny indeed._ Scyther thought.

He shielded his face with his blades, the bullets ricocheting harmlessly off his shoulder plates. In a split second, he was across the room.

The guards collapsed, dead before they even realized their throats had been slit open.

Scyther realized that the Charmeleon that was his companion was still standing there, staring with his mouth open so wide his jaw hit the floor. (Of course, that was just a figure of speech.)

"Come on!" Scyther growled. Then he frowned, realizing that he might have been a bit too overwhelming for his comrade's limited brain. Equipping this armor gave him the ability to speak in human language and that only added to his friend's irresolution.

(Don't make me repeat myself! ) Scyther spoke in his own language, with a greater sense of urgency in his raspy voice.

Charmeleon's body moved, however his mind was clearly still in a state of shock.

The Dragon Armor's primary armament was a pair of missile launchers located beneath either shoulder panel. The ammunition, however, was limited. Scyther immediately used a missile to blow open a large hole in the wall.

(Just follow my lead! ) Scyther ordered, (And try to stay alive! )

That had been an unnecessary warning. The pair encountered little resistance. Or to be more specific, little resistance that gave them any serious problems.

Any human guards were swiftly and mercilessly cut down; Scyther's way of expressing his feelings of hatred towards them. Some were using other Pokemon. Various Arcanine, Magnemites, Magnatons and Electrodes.

Scyther did his best not to hurt them too badly. After all, they were slaves just like him.

_What I once was. _He corrected himself.

His fantastic leaping, springing of walls and various feats of aerobic mastery were quite enough to cause his foes to hesitate long enough for him to take them out. Charmeleon provided some cover fire, throwing fireballs with superb accuracy.

Following their instincts, they kept heading in a general upward direction. Sometimes, that meant going through the ceiling, via a missile created hole.

They were almost there! Scyther could feel it. Almost…

_Father?!_ _NO! It can't be! _

Scyther hesitated. That voice had not been his own. He was momentarily startled and almost didn't notice the guards.

"Get them!" A man in a white lab coat shouted, "We're can't let them escape!"

Several more guards appeared, bringing the total count up from three to seven.

He aimed a missile, however, _something _apparently caused him to hesitate. The guards fired and Charmeleon tackled Scyther, knocking him out of way harm's way.

The missile went astray, hitting a wall…and apparently igniting some flammable equipment behind it. For what followed next was a chain-linked series of explosions.

Scrambling to their feet, the Pokemon took off in a wild rush for the opposite direction, leaving the screams and explosions behind.

(I remember there were some of the water vehicles they used, ) Charmeleon pointed a clawed finger, (we can use them to escape! )

(Yes…perhaps we can. ) Scyther muttered. The previous scene had been strangely disturbing to him and he just wanted to run and be as far away from it as possible.

The duo rounded a corner…and came face-to-face with one angry-looking Blastoise. It was just plain pissed off and looked like it would attack anything and everything that moved.

Scyther's mind had barely registered that thought when the colossal turtle attacked. It charged with an astonishingly swift pace. Scyther took to the air and heard a grunt of pain as Charmeleon went flying into the wall, leaving a deep, lizard-shaped indentation in it. Still in mid-leap, Scyther readjusted his position and prepared to return fire.

Unfortunately, the missile launcher emitted an 'empty' beep. In all the languages he knew, Scyther simply couldn't come up with a swear word that described his frustration.

A little too late, he realized his mind was wavering away from the current situation. A powerful spray of water hit him in the face, the force of the Hydro Pump driving him up against the wall and pinning him there.

Immobilized, Scyther was on the verge of being choked to death when the spray of water finally stopped. In between coughing and regurgitating the excessive water from his system, he saw that Charmeleon was on Blastoise's back, clawing furiously at its eyes.

_He actually saved my life! _Scyther thought, dumbfounded.

(Go…for the…throat…) Scyther gasped. (At least try to distract it! )

Charmeleon bit down on the back of the turtle's un-armored neck, more out of necessity to keep from being thrown off. It still served its purpose.

Summoning up what remained of his strength, Scyther rushed in and launched a series of kicks and slashes to the body and chest. He then timed his attack and neatly decapitated his opponent.

He was immediately hit by a spray of blood, his own mingling with that of his foes'. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was bleeding all over.

Scyther had known that the Dragon Armor had been rapidly draining his strength, but now, the last of it left his body. His knees buckled and he collapsed.

He never did hit the ground. Charmeleon grabbed him and begun to drag his wounded comrade forward. Scyther's head flopped down onto his chest and he saw that he had reverted back to normal.

The golden armor had completely disintegrated, vanishing as if it never were. And that pain was beginning to burn into his brain.

(Come on! We can still make it! ) Charmeleon urged.

Barely conscious, Scyther forced his drained body to move. He couldn't care about anything else, focusing his mind on that single goal.

_So close…yet…so far…_His mind said. His? Or someone else's?

Explosions. Screams. Alarms blaring. Ringing…Ring! Ring! Ring…

* * *

**1998. Present Day. **

Ring! Ring!

Kris started, jumping up and hitting her head on the chair in front of her.

A few heads turned towards her cry of pain, but quickly went back to minding their own business. Fortunately, the bus wasn't too crowded.

_That dream! _

Kris shook her head. It was the 'Dream World', as Jade had named it. Kris ran her hands over each other, just to be sure they weren't the scythe-like claws she'd had moments before.

_Wake up Kris! That was the dream. But…_

She looked over to Nightslice, still slumped back in the seat next to her, fast asleep. She was almost jealous.

Kris was still slightly stunned. It was the first time the strange phenomena had affected her. She hadn't expected it to be so overwhelming. The 'phenomena' had originally been an effort from Gym leader Sabrina to recover Nightslice's lost memories. Something had gone seriously wrong and now, members of their group were occasionally snapped back to the past for brief sequences.

Kris didn't really like it, feeling as if some unseen person was forcing them to watch, but not wanting them to know too much at once.

It was confusing. Like her consciousness had really been there, in body and mind. She'd felt the pain of the fights and every emotion that had run through his mind. To some extent, even influence his actions.

Which reminded her…

_Father! Oh god, I saw him. _

Her parents had both been scientists and both had been killed in a tragic laboratory accident when she was 3. She knew them only from the photos her foster father had, but it was unmistakable.

She'd seen her real father there. He'd been there when Nightslice fired the missile. Was that the 'accident' she'd been told about? Nightslice, he'd…

_No…_

Kris would not allow herself to think that way. She looked over to Nightslice, still fast asleep. It's pretty hard to describe a Scyther of all things as innocent looking, but that was just how she felt.

Even if he was responsible for the accident, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known any better. Nor did he have a choice.

How old had he been then? About 5 years? That was young, even for his species, but he was a product of genetic engineering, created for maximum power and intelligence. All in a secret laboratory, the same one that now served as a secret base for them, except that it was completely in ruins.

Had her parents been part of this madness too? Kris believed that there was a limit in which man could play god and they'd simply gone too far.

She didn't want to push the blame to anyone, particularly Nightslice. She'd become especially close to him, coming to care about him as a brother, probably because in the entire group, the two of them were the closest in age.

Sure they were two different species, but with herself at 16 and him at 15, and both having lost almost everything they'd cared about, the bonding was inevitable, coming to treasure even more so the things they had left. Firestorm was older, at 25, and he always liked playing the role of a guardian/bodyguard. And Jade…well, she didn't want to go into detail about him.

They knew that Nightslice had been frozen in an icy tomb for some time, a period of suspended animation in which his body had neither aged nor grown. Considering the facts they now knew, a simple mathematical calculation would reveal that that period was 5 years.

_At least the pieces of the over-sized jigsaw puzzle are beginning to come together. We're getting closer and closer to unraveling the mysteries of the past. _

All that had gone through her mind in about a minute and Kris realized the phone was still ringing. She dug it out of her jacket pocket and answered.

"Hello, Kris? It's me." Jade's voice came from the other end. "And it's something you won't be happy about."

Basically, Firestorm had had a little accident and the pair was now stuck on a ship headed for Vermilion City. She'd learnt to pick out the relevant information from Jade's random babbling.

Being in no mood to talk, Kris updated him on their location and agreed to get back to him later. After which, she hung up and lay back against her seat, a sudden feeling of exhaustion having come over her.

In his seat, Nightslice shifted his head slightly and went back to sleep.

She'd tell him later about the dream, and the information they'd put together. Everything except the part about her parents.

_He can't know. Not yet, or he'll never be able to forgive himself. _

For now, all she could do was concentrate on the task at hand.

* * *

_Vermilion_ _City._ _Haven't been here in a while. _

Firestorm watched Jade giving some extended parting wishes to the captain before walking over and dragging Jade off by the collar.

"Waaiittt! I haven't gotten her phone number yet!"

Judging by the length of the earlier phone conversation, Kris had been in no mood to talk. Something had happened and he only hoped she'd at least get back to them before jumping into the fray. And thanks to Jade, he'd sprained his left wing too, leaving him unable to fly and help. And with nothing to do but wait.

Or so he thought.

Obviously never having been to a harbor this big, Jade stopped to take a look at some crates being loaded onto a nearby cargo ship. Firestorm however, noticed something else.

The Charizard made it a point to hide between some warehouses as Jade was roughly shoved away by the cargo ship's crew. While Jade dusted himself off, Firestorm quickly dragged the startled teen to his hiding place.

"Hey, what gives?" Jade asked, still looking angry for being so rudely chased off.

"Let me ask you first, you think they're rather odd?" Firestorm whispered.

"Other than the fact that they're bloody rude bastards." Jade muttered, annoyed.

"Maybe. But do you think they're rather paranoid?" Firestorm pushed.

"Like they're hiding something?" Jade looked towards him with interest, "Could be, but they could be just all mean and grumpy naturally."

"Then get this, I may be mistaken, but I'm sure I caught the scent of Pokemon there, around the ship. Faintly, though."

"Transport?" Jade asked.

"On a cargo ship?"

"Maybe they're helping to load the ship."

"I would say they're helping out, but we didn't see any Pokemon anywhere on the entire ship."

The pair peeked out to confirm their suspicions.

"For you to have smelt them," Jade said, "the Pokemon must been currently on the ship. Or…the crates!"

Firestorm nodded. He'd been thinking the same thing.

"You know, I touched one of the crates just now and I'd swear I heard something rattle, but I passed it off as some background noise."

"Rattle…you mean…"

"A cage." Jade snapped his fingers. "I'm sure of it. A cage inside the crates, with Pokemon inside them. But that means…"

Firestorm suddenly growled out something, which Jade recognized as an alerting call to a hostile opponent nearby. By the time Jade turned around, Firestorm already had the figure's neck in his claws and slammed him into the side of the warehouse.

"Ugh…whoa I'm…on your side pal…" the man choked. He was a big man with yellow, spiky hair who looked like a military type.

Firestorm gasped and relaxed his hold slightly because he recognized the figure immediately. Jade, however, did not.

"I'll take it as you're just not just another trainer." Jade said sternly, noting the Pokeballs on the man's belt.

"Not just another trainer?" The man said, managing a grin, "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm Surge, the gym leader."

Jade did his best to hide his astonishment.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"All right, I'll have to convince you. I was spying on the cargo ship and just happened to hear some of your conversation. Apparently, you two have reached the same conclusion I did: that they're stealing Pokemon. For me, I want to see them brought to justice."

"So, how do we know you're not really with them and are trying to back stab us?" Jade asked, growing more suspicious at Surge's calm tone.

"Don't worry, he is one of the good guys." A female dressed in a long brown trench coat with a hat stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are…" Jade begun.

The woman removed her hat to reveal…Officer Jenny!

"Then…what's going on here?" Jade asked, feeling slightly more relaxed.

"We can't talk here," Jenny whispered, "too dangerous. If you want to help us, come to the station and we can talk there."

"I recommend you take up the nice lady's offer," Surge said, straightening up, "I can tell that you're a strong trainer who cares a lot about Pokemon. We really could use your help."

Jade made a quick eye-to-eye check with Firestorm, then nodded.

"By the way," Jade grabbed Surge by the shoulder and waited till Jenny was some distance away, "did you…"

"…hear your Charizard talking?" Surge finished. He shot a friendly glance towards Firestorm, "I'll keep it a secret, since you obviously don't want the world to know about it."

"Thanks." Firestorm whispered to him.

* * *

"What the heck?! This place is like a ghost town." Nightslice muttered. "More than usual, than is!"

"No kidding. Be on your guard." Kris said grimly.

Their bus didn't go directly into town and travelers normally had to either walk or wait for another bus. They'd taken a shortcut by riding Gyarados to the dock, which was completely deserted when they'd arrived.

Gyarados let off an uneasy growl. He was getting nervous too.

Their journey had taken nearly the whole day and the last rays of the sun were beginning to fade from view. Not like it mattered much; the fog and mist around the area made it seem like there was an everlasting sheet of night.

"Pssssss! Kris, over here!"

The young Ninja instinctively had a hand on her katana, but there was no need for her weapon this time. Kris recognized the young man waving to them from behind some crates. He was one of the community workers in Fuji's group.

Kris gestured for Gyarados to wait underwater, then followed the man into a small boat shack.

"Kris, I'm so glad you came." Gasped the man. He looked extremely panicked.

Behind them, Nightslice entered the shack and closed the door by pulling the handle with his teeth.

"I would say it's nice to see you too, Edmund," Kris replied, putting a hand on his shoulder, "but from the look on your face, I don't think that would be appropriate. What happened?"

"You see, about a day ago, these two people came saying they were doing a history project and wanted to take a look at the Tower. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with that, so Mr. Fuji let them go. Then, all of a sudden, ghosts begun showing up everywhere!"

"Wait a minute! Ghosts?!"

"Yes." Edmund closed his eyes. "Spirits, poltergeists, you name it. Obviously those two people were up to no good. They must've disrupted the ghosts of the dead Pokemon somehow. And now, everyone's either hiding or has skipped town. After sending a message to you, Mr. Fuji went into the Tower despite all our pleadings and hasn't come back yet."

"And no one's done anything about this?" Kris asked.

"You think any outsider would believe these ghost stories? Besides, I'm sure you know how the people from these parts are like when they're unhappy."

"Yeah, you have a point." She sighed.

"But you know, that's not the worst part. Recently, I saw this truck full of men dressed in black pull up beside the Tower and the whole bunch of them just marched in like that."

"Dressed in black?" Kris growled, "Team Rocket."

"I'm afraid so." Edmund breathed heavily, having gotten everything off his chest.

"Damn those bastards! Haven't they played around with the dead enough already?!" Kris snapped furiously.

"I didn't hear what they were planning, but I did hear something about a Silph Scope or something. They seemed to think it was important."

"Silph Scope?" Kris asked, digging deep into her backpack. The team had gotten hold of one back when they'd infiltrated Team Rocket's hideout in Celadon City.

"Hmmm…they don't seem very special or important." Kris muttered, putting the goggles on.

Nightslice gave a sudden roar of pain as the door literally flew off its hinges and slammed into him. Kris glanced towards the source of the disturbance…and cried out in shock.

Hovering in the doorway was an apparition simply too horrible to describe. Like some creature out of a child's nightmare, it was like a mass of limbs and body parts randomly joined and stuck together. To top that off, it glowed with a greenish, neon light.

Edmund frantically glared around, obviously not seeing the horrific sight Kris was witnessing. Nightslice too, pulled himself out from under the door and begun looking around for the source of the attack.

Then it hit her. The goggles! They were ghost detectors!

Before she had a chance to shout it out, the specter had shot across the room and was lifting Nightslice by the neck. Shoving a terrified Edmund behind her, Kris could only imagine her Scyther's terror as he was assaulted by this invisible foe.

Without thinking, Kris threw a shuriken, which harmlessly passed through the phantom. It simply turned in her direction and swung one of its grisly, disfigured limbs at her, slamming her to one side.

That moment, Gyarados burst through the wall with a roar. That seemed to spook the spook enough and it dropped Nightslice, allowing him to roll away to safety.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage! 20 degrees to your right!" Kris yelled.

The watery leviathan reacted swiftly and accurately, the dragon-type move hitting its mark. The phantom's limbs twitched wildly as it slowly begun to fade from existence.

Everyone took a moment to actually breathe.

"Thanks pal," Kris said, "you really saved us by showing up when you did."

"That was…" Edmund begun.

"An extremely pissed off ghost." Kris cut him off, "And there'll be more if we don't do something about it. Nightslice, you come with me. Edmund, you'd better find some place to hide. Gyarados, make sure he gets someplace safe, then you go underwater and wait."

As an afterthought, she let out Wartortle to stay with Gyarados.

"Kris…be careful." Edmund said. "And please try to get Mr. Fuji back safely!"

"Don't worry about me." Kris reassured him, "I understand now that these goggles are ghost detectors. And whatever Team Rocket's up to, I'll put a stop to it!" She punched a fist into her palm. "Nightslice!"

The Scyther nodded and the pair took off in an all out sprint, leaving the rest of their group behind.

"So the ghosts ARE real!" Nightslice muttered as they ran.

"We'll have to be extra careful," Kris warned him, "the ghosts apparently take no damage from physical attacks…"

"Yeah…and those make up the bulk of my arsenal." Nightslice muttered.

"We barge straight in," Kris decided as they approached the huge doors of the Pokemon Tower, "and blast through anything that gets in our way, until we've rescued Fuji and put and end to this madness."

"Got it." The Scyther nodded.

The pair kicked the heavy doors wide open…and froze dead in their tracks.

Sprawled across the floor in front of them were at least half a dozen dead Team Rocket agents. The worst part was that each one wore an utterly terrified look on his face, like they'd been literally scared to death.

* * *

"Ugh!" Jade grunted, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Dusk had settled over the port side town and the time for action had come.

Several hours earlier, Jade and Firestorm had forged a plan with Jenny and Surge. Jenny had her suspicions about the ship, but she was afraid that if the police confronted the thieves, or even got near the area, the criminals might resort to some unpleasant means of escape, which could involve innocent Pokemon getting hurt.

So, Jade had decided to accompany Surge as the Lieutenant infiltrated the ship to cause a distraction and give the police, hidden around the area, enough time to storm the ship. Jade was carrying a flare gun, which they planned to use to signal their reinforcements.

The soldier extended a hand, which Jade took, and pulled the young man up. They then quickly coiled up the rope they'd used to get onto the ship and ducked behind a stack of crates.

"Phase 1 accomplished." Surge whispered.

Jade took a peek through a crack in the nearest crate and gasped.

"Lt., take a look!"

He moved slightly and allowed Surge to see an Exeggutor imprisoned within a steel cage. The poor Pokemon appeared sickly and neglected.

"Why those despicable, heartless…" Surge trailed off, clenching his fists to control his anger. "Come on kid."

Jade nodded and followed. The solider handled himself well, instructing Jade exactly when and where to hide. Quite a bit of tiptoeing, crawling and dashing around was involved, making Jade wish he was in better physical shape, but he still managed to keep up with the soldier's pace.

Together, they made it down the stairs to the cargo hold without being detected. Surge peered into the room through a small opening in the door and nodded that it was 'all clear'. Jade let Firestorm out of his Pokeball and the trio entered the room.

"This must be where they're holding all the kidnapped Pokemon." Surge told him. He walked over to one of the crates and pressed his ear to one of them.

Jade and Firestorm walked over to the other side of the room.

"Hey, what's this?" Jade muttered, noticing something on the floor, "A Pokeball?"

He reached down to pick it up, and immediately felt a crackle of electricity in his hand.

"BBBZZZZTTTTT!"

"Yeowch! Voltorb!" Jade stumbled back, holding his hand.

Firestorm opened his mouth to say something, but the Charizard never managed to get it out. He abruptly collapsed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Storm?! What happened?!" Jade asked, stunned.

"I'd say it's been shocked, wouldn't you?" came a voice.

At it's sound, Lt. Surge immediately snapped up. The lights suddenly came up, revealing a squad of Team Rocket agents pouring in through the door they'd used moments before. Jade turned his head and saw another squad entering from a door on the opposite side.

They were trapped.

Another man calmly entered the room, only he was dressed in a green army uniform. The man who had spoken. Behind him hovered a Magneton, obviously the thing that had shocked Firestorm.

"Sergeant Isiac!" Surge roared, his face flushing red with anger, "YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Oh, isn't it painfully obvious, sir." Isiac laughed evilly, "I set you up. We knew about your 'secret' infiltration plans from the very beginning…"

* * *

"By all the gods…" Nightslice muttered, shocked.

"The Rockets don't give a dammed about their own troops," Kris whispered, "everyone is expendable as long as they get what they want."

Then, some footsteps came from above the stairs.

"Come on!" Kris yelled, making a quick sweep of the area to be sure there were no ghosts around.

None. Obviously the Rockets had taken care of the ones here.

Fortunately, the Sliph Scope also served as a pair of night vision goggles. That feature practically saved her life. As sharp as she was, whilst running ahead of Nightslice in the darkness, she wouldn't have noticed the two Rockets at the top of the stairs if not for the night vision.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

She tackled Nightslice and managed to get both of them out of range, landing back down on the ground floor. Both of them rolled beneath the stairs.

"So, you've finally come." One of them sneered. Both were fully armored and were equipped with the same night vision/ghost detecting goggles she had.

Kris gestured to the stairs above them and Nightslice blew a hole in it with a Hyper Beam. Startled, but not defeated, the two agents retreated. Kris and Nightslice leapt up through the hole and gave chase.

The Rocket agents lead them up, floor after floor, until they were just three floors from the top. This particular room was wide and flat, with many graves and tombstones arranged in neat rows. Their foes were running towards a large, marked out square area in the center of the room.

Although it seemed like just a square with funny patterns drawn with white paint, Kris recognized it as a 'cleansing' area. She had read that some channelers, psychics and practitioners of similar arts made these drew these holy markings in order to ward off devils and evil spirits.

As the second Rocket turned to fire his handgun, Kris executed a forward roll and let loose her remaining Pokemon, Ivysaur and Jolteon.

"Go!"

"Rrrrrrrr!"

Firing off a Razor Leaf and Pin Missile respectively, the Pokemon's attacks threw the criminal off balance. He stumbled away from the safety of his 'cleansing' area and fell onto one of the graves.

The floor suddenly gave way beneath him, and the man's expression suddenly changed to one of pure terror. He was clinging onto a nearby tombstone while screaming and firing his handgun. Obviously, whatever he was firing at wasn't being affected in the least by the 9mm bullets.

Kris was actually glad she couldn't see too much. She saw a tentacle rise up and wrap itself around the man's neck, then tighten and jerk. The Rocket's screaming was cut off by a dull snap. His body lay still, but then it was suddenly dragged down to the level below. A bone splitting crunch, followed by the tearing of flesh and the splattering of blood gave away unimaginable possibilities to his fate.

_What a horrible way to die, _Nightslice thought, _even for a miserable Rocket…. _

The Scyther then noticed that Kris was rapidly closing the gap between herself and the remaining Rocket. He roared for his comrades to catch up as well.

The last agent was stunned, but not for long. Nightslice saw to unmistakable forms materializing in front of the agent.

Haunter and Gengar. And they were simultaneously launching their Night Shade attacks.

"Kris!"

He threw himself forward and furiously beat his wings, managing to get Kris away from the worst of the attacks. He heard cries of pain as Ivysaur and Jolteon were knocked out by the blast, not being as fortunate as to escape the blast.

Kris was bleeding at the forehead and had a number of cuts at many other places. Nightslice wasn't too good either, feeling bruises all over his body.

However, neither of them had time to lick their wounds. Both were immediately surrounded but a pillar of purple light.

"Aaaaarrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kris screamed.

"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!" Nightslice roared out in anguish.

Nightslice was barely aware that he was being lifted off the ground. Barely aware that Kris was beside him, held in mid air. Barely aware that the agent was gloating.

"Powerful Hypnosis, isn't it?" he was bragging, "It was our mission here to stir up the ghosts here and let our ghost-type Pokemon take them on and absorb their spiritual energy. Of course, we had casualties. The weak had to make way for the strong. So here we have, the most powerful ghost Pokemon in the world."

Nightslice was growing further and further away now. All control of his body having been stripped from him, he was being turned to a lying position on his back, except he was still suspended in the air. Kris was right next to him, being held in a similar state.

"And now my friends, do you know what ghost Pokemon do once they've caught their victims with Hypnosis?"

As hard as he tried, Nightslice could only force his eyes to open slightly. With that, he could see the eerie purple light forming into a solid shape around them.

Ironically, it was…a coffin.

"Convenient too, that I won't have to take you two anywhere once I'm done with you."

Then, Nightslice got the absolutely sickening gut feeling that they were going to die.

* * *

"Sergeant, you are a disgrace to your uniform!" the Lt. snarled.

"Oh please sir, couldn't you have come up with something better than that?" Isiac mocked, moving several steps closer to Surge. "So what if I just happened be liberating theses poor, pampered Pokemon from a bunch of weak trainers. They'll certainly be able to reach much greater potential here, with Team Rocket."

Surge was cursing in some unrepeatable swear language. Jade was beginning to wonder if the soldier had actually lost his cool when he noticed the Lieutenant had one hand behind his back, at his waist level. His finger was pointed at something behind Jade.

He chanced a look, noticing the stack of crates behind him was not very well balanced. Firestorm too opened his eyes and winked at Jade, to show he was all right and ready for action. The Charizard quickly closed his eyes again, making it look like he was still out cold.

"And it just so happened I managed to make a huge profit and become a commander at the same time." Isiac continued bragging.

All eyes and guns were trained on Lt. Surge as he seemed to lose his temper in another series of vocal vulgarities. Jade, however, knew better. The soldier was attracting all attention towards himself, allowing Jade to slowly creep towards the stack of unbalanced crates.

_Slowly…slowly…_

He was there. And all the Rockets were still focused on Surge.

_1…2…3! _

"Yargh!" With a yell, Jade kicked the lowest crate. That resulted in a chain reaction of toppling crates, which instantly brought chaos throughout the entire room.

Surge used the distraction to tackle Isiac, and knocking the traitor's handgun away before he even had time to think about drawing it. Jade sprinted for the nearest doorway, pushing a couple of guards out of the way. The seemingly unconscious Firestorm suddenly rose up, torched a few guards, and exited through the ceiling via a tremendous leap.

"Don't fire you idiots!" Isiac yelled at the guards who remained, "Get the others! Ugh!"

He received a punch on the jaw.

The remaining guards quickly left the room, leaving the two soldiers to duke it out in a furious wrestling match.

* * *

On the level above, Firestorm had burst into a room full of Team Rocket guards. Bad thing was that he previous hit he'd taken had drained much of his strength, leaving him unable to muster up any effective flame attacks. All that in addition to the fact that his wing was injured.

Fortunately, suddenly barging in through a hole in the floor distracted the guards for long enough. The Charizard rolled towards what he felt gave the best cover, a large desk, desperately grabbing a pair of sub-machine guns off the desk at the same time.

Although everyone was screaming at once, none of the guards had the sense to fire. Two or three made a run for it.

Firestorm knew only two things about guns. One; pull the trigger. Two; shoot. The weapons hadn't been designed for his larger, three-fingered claws, but he managed to get a good grip and let loose.

Next thing he knew, the weapons had minds of their own. He actually had to struggle to grip onto the guns. When he finally took his fingers off the triggers, all the guards were either dead or injured.

The fact that he'd actually enjoyed that made him feel a little sick. He certainly didn't want to think of himself as some trigger-happy gun-mon, but he didn't have a choice this time. It was do or die.

"Time to play Metal Gear for real now." He muttered as he headed for the door.

* * *

"_Sensei, you said that this was Pokemon training." She'd said. Kris had been around 8 or 9 then._

"_Indeed, it is." Wang Long replied. The old Ninja master was as firm as ever. _

"_Then why do I have to do this?" she gasped, letting her katana slip back to the ground, "Shouldn't I be calling the Pokemon? Why do I have to strengthen my own body if this is Pokemon training?"_

"_You are young," the old man laughed, "perhaps you do not yet understand." _

"_Understand what, Sensei?" Kris asked, getting into a Seiza, a kneeling position on both calves. _

"_In a Pokemon battle, the trainer simply watches, plans and gives orders. He suffers no injury whatsoever. The only ones fighting are the Pokemon." _

_Kris looked up as her teacher came closer._

"_But you see Kris," he continued, "before you can claim to train Pokemon, trainers MUST first train THEMSELVES." _

"_Themselves?" _

"_You may still win, but that is a victory on part of the Pokemon alone. A trainer can only truly experience the battle when they feel the pain, the determination, and the exhaustion. By taking the attacks and being able to hone your own. In essence, you must become one with your warrior. And more so with your enemy." _

"_Become one? I don't understand…" _

"_You may not be able to grasp the sword now, Kris. But sometime in the future when you do, remember this: When you can see as they do, when you can put your heart within theirs, then your Pokemon will be able to understand your will. And your bond will forge the most powerful weapon of all. Now…take the sword…" _

_Take the sword._

Take the sword…

* * *

_Take the sword…_

Kris shook, snapping back to reality. She'd been lost in a dream. A dream of the past, back then when she was young.

In the present, she knew she was in grave danger. The Dream Eater was steadily draining her life's energy while she slept. Beside her, Nightslice seemed to twist about in agony, like he was having a nightmare. She was briefly aware the Rocket agent was mocking them, although she could not make out anything he was saying.

_We're slowly dying in the midst of our dreams! _She thought, _We've_ _got to escape from this Dream Eater, but how? Sensei… _

The Rocket agent was suddenly yelling.

Kris focused, shutting out all distractions around her. In her mind, she saw the tower. Wartortle had appeared through the window, riding a jet of water that could only belong to Gyarados, down below on the ground. Ivysaur and Jolteon were beginning to get up. They'd all come to help her.

Kris made a plan, and called out to each of her friends. Not vocally, but reached down, deep into her heart…and into theirs.

_Hear me…help me…you must distract him. Anyway, any attack no matter how weak. I know all of you can do it! I believe in you! _

Each one did his part. Water Gun, Razor Leaf and Thunderbolt all hit their mark.

Kris felt the ghosts' hold over them weaken as they returned fire. The three Pokemon were violently tossed away and Kris could only hope they'd be all right. But they had played their part well.

"Nightslice! NOW!" She called out.

With a shattering sound, Nightslice burst open the coffin.

"What?!" the agent gasped, "No! Those attacks were all distractions!"

Kris and Nightslice were still on their backs, suspended in mid-air. Still with their eyes closed, only being half-conscious.

"Not like any of your Scyther's physical attacks will be of any use." The agent muttered. "Not against a gaseous Pokemon. You can't slice air with a sword!"

Kris wasn't listening to any of that. Her mind was set on the memory of one of her teacher's lectures.

"_You may not be able to grasp the sword now, Kris." He'd said, "But sometime in the future when you do, remember this: When you can see as they do, when you can put your heart within theirs, then your Pokemon will be able to understand your will. And your bond will forge the most powerful weapon of all." _

Kris grasped the hilt of her katana, unsheathed it and raised it above her head.

_Feel my mind, Nightslice. Together with me! _

Nightslice raised his right, sword-like claw, mimicking Kris' position.

_I hear you, Kris. I feel your will…your courage…our weapon. Our sword! _

The Rocket agent was beginning to back away.

_Take hold of the essence of the enemy…and let your soul slice through an opponent without form! _

At that moment, both sprung to a standing position, eyes snapping open, faces set with grim determination.

"Slash attack!" they simultaneously called out.

Together, the descended and struck. A spectacular explosion then followed, leaving no trace of the two ghost Pokemon.

Kris dropped down on her knees. Though it had been but a few minutes, it had felt like hours to Kris. It had been a grueling battle of the mind and they'd won.

_Sensei! I did it! I grasped the sword! _

It wasn't really all that simple. The 'sword' wasn't the katana she wielded, as Kris had originally thought he'd meant, but instead the entire concept. She had achieved most of what her Sensei had been trying to teach her and the phrase 'know yourself well, know your enemy better' basically summed it all up.

Until now, she'd understood everything except the part about the weapon. Kris now realized that it was their will.

In the spiritual world, only the strongest mind won and the will to do so had been their greatest weapon. They'd practically turned the dream against their foes, utilizing the high amount of spectral energy to forge weapons out of their very emotions.

And they'd done it together.

Unfortunately, while the ghosts had been defeated, the human still remained, though injured as well. Both mentally and physically exhausted, Kris had failed to notice that until she heard the click of his gun.

"Watch out!" Nightslice was suddenly there, throwing himself between his friend and the weapon.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The Scyther's eyes went wide with both pain and shock. He collapsed into Kris' arms.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!"

It was too late. Kris could feel it as much as she could see the bloody red wounds appear on her friend. Nightslice had taken a bullet to his head.

Their opponent made use of this time to limp towards the stairs leading up. He was more than halfway up before Kris finally came back to her senses.

Tears were dripping from her eyes and collecting in her goggles, but she never noticed. She was bruised and hurt in too many places to count, but none of that mattered. No words were able to escape her lips.

Slowly, she pushed Nightslice's eyes close and kissed him on the forehead. A great sense of rage drowned out everything else in her mind. Kris wasted no more time, pulling the Sliph Scope off and tossing it away. She snatched up her katana and sprinted for the stairs.

The murderer would pay the price.

* * *

"Shit!" Jade cursed.

Thanks to a couple of armed guards firing at him, Jade had to turn back and run the way he came, which wasn't a very permanent solution considering he knew there were guards behind him too.

In the midst of the chaos, he'd found himself chased up onto the upper deck. He still had the flare gun, but could not find any time to fire it off and call in their reinforcements. Finally, he ran to the railing and scrambled over, leaping down onto the lower deck.

He landed right in front of a guard, who immediately went for his handgun. Jade was quicker, however, driving a fist straight into the guy's solar plexus.

Jade spun around at a scraping noise…only to find a dozen more guards with their weapons aimed at his head.

PRANG!

At that instant, Firestorm entered the scene (with a Matrix-style effect) by crashing through a large window just above the group, firing off a pair of sub-machine guns. Time seemed to slow as he fired off the first two shots, then suddenly sped up again as he crossed his arms and begun firing.

The Rockets scattered, some running, some struck down where they were, others jumping off the boat.

Firestorm attempted to land with a forward roll, but ended up with a belly flop straight down to the deck.

"Ow…" Jade muttered, cringing, "But thanks Storm, you saved my life."

A brave guard suddenly leapt into view and was just as abruptly dragged off the boat and tossed away. A familiar-looking Dragonair popped her head up.

"Dracia! Nice timing!" Firestorm cheered.

"Knew we could count on you"! Jade added in.

"Hey boys, don't start the celebrations yet," she warned, "and fire the flare for goodness sake!!"

"The flare? Oh yeah!" Jade reached down and pulled it off his belt. He pointed it up into the night sky and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hidden on top of a nearby warehouse, Jenny waited patiently as she had been doing for the past two hours or so, praying that their friends had been successful.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw the flare, despite the fact that she knew the hard part was just beginning.

"There's the signal people," she spoke into her walkie-talkie, "let's move!"

* * *

The room became completely still from the moment Kris left. Ivysaur, Jolteon and Wartortle all lay where they'd fallen, wounded, unconscious, but at least alive. Which was more than could be said for the Scyther lying in the middle of the room.

And such, no one was able to witness the deep purple glow that suddenly materialized. Much like a torch light held in space by some unseen force, except the source of the purple glow was a small stone tablet.

Though it seemed like an ordinary piece of rock, any one of the Dragon Riders would've recognized it as a relic containing one of the Forbidden skills. This tablet, however, moved by itself and came to rest just above Nightslice's body.

Then, a figure seemed to appear out of no where. Not really a figure, but more like a hologram.

It was roughly Scyther-shaped, and clad from head to toe, in completely in black armor with only a red visor across its helmet for its eyes.

"I am you and you are me." The voice reverberated throughout the empty room, although it was clearly addressed at the lifeless form in front of him. "Our time is at hand…"

The glowing stranger raised a hand above the body.

Nightslice's eyes flew open.

* * *

"Yyyaarrgghhh!" with a yell, Surge shoved his traitorous comrade into a pile of crates.

The battle had taken the two out of the cargo hold and into a smaller store packed with crates of tools and weapons.

Isiac seemed to have taken a bad knock on his head, and Surge saw he had an opportunity.

"Go Raichu!" he ordered, letting out his electric Pokemon, "Thunderbolt!"

The glare was so bright that Surge had to turn away. However, when he looked back, Isiac was just standing there and smiling, seemingly unaffected by the attack.

"What?! How?!" Surge gasped.

"Shockproof suit." Isiac patted his chest, "Because I knew you'd try something like that. But now, it's my turn! GO Magneton!"

BBZZZTTTTTT!!

"Aarrggghhh!" Surge cried out in pain. The powerful electric attack even seemed to be badly hurting his Raichu.

He then realized that the Magneton had been storing up its electricity the whole time. Surge had just assumed it hadn't because Isiac had been standing very close to it earlier on. And a Magneton storing up electricity in that manner would've shocked anyone nearby…anyone not wearing a shockproof suit.

Ignoring the pain in his body, Surge painstakingly dragged himself to his feet. He wasn't ready to give up without a fight. Raichu was doing the same and Surge was silently thankful for his Pokemon's determination.

"This…isn't over yet!" he growled.

"So, keep playing tough guy!" Isiac taunted. His Magneton unleashed another Thunderbolt, knocking both of them back.

Surge was already formulating a plan in his mind. He just hoped that Raichu would understand.

"Magneton, charge up to your full power and finish them off with a Thunder attack." Isiac ordered.

"Now Raichu, Swift attack." Surge crawled to his knees and tapped his chest.

Raichu launched a series of star-shaped projectiles. Isiac was prepared to dodge, but found that the projectiles missed him and his Pokemon by a hair.

"Looks like you're aim's off, Lieutenant." Isiac sneered. He could practically taste the victory that was at hand.

"Oh, that's not where I was aiming." Surge grinned.

Even as he finished his sentence, a series of tears appeared in Isiac's suit.

"What?! NO! Magneton stop! AARGGGGHHHH!"

All of a sudden, Isiac no longer insulated and the electrical energy his Magneton had been storing up suddenly jumped towards him like a magnet. Without its trainer's orders Magneton continued charging until overloaded itself and blew up.

Surge and Raichu had both jumped away and ducked. Now, they uncovered their heads and surveyed the scene.

What was left of the Magneton was scattered in dozens of pieces all around the room. Sgt. Isiac lay on his back, his eyes wide open with shock, his mouth contorted in a voiceless scream. He was dead, electrocuted by his own Pokemon.

"Nicely done Raichu!" Surge gave his Pokemon a high-five. "You got exactly what I was thinking." He then looked over to Isiac's body. "Have a nice, long stay in hell!"

* * *

Firestorm ducked behind the door as the bullets ricocheted off the walls.

_Nuts! I'm pinned. _

There were suddenly several screams, followed by just as many splashes. Then, it was quiet.

The Charizard looked out to see Dracia hovering there, wearing a wide grin on her normally featureless face.

"It's pretty easy to sneak past humans when you're long and slender," the Dragonair laughed, "and not big and fat."

"Thank you very much." Firestorm muttered sarcastically.

Two guards suddenly appeared from around the corner.

"Get down!" Firestorm yelled, raising his guns.

Dracia complied, dropping herself down to the ground. Firestorm let loose with a spray of bullets that caused the guards to dive for cover. They prepared to return fire, but Firestorm accidentally hit a silver cylinder between them, which promptly blew up, sending both flying overboard.

"Whoa!" Dracia muttered, flying around the corner to take a look. "Hey dragon-breath! Come take a look!"

Firestorm ran over to where his ally was hovering…and found an entire row of the silver cylinders neatly lined up.

"LPG gas." He read the label, "Flammable, keep away from open fire."

Both dragons glanced at each other with evil grins.

"Know what I'm thinking, sister?" Firestorm asked.

"Same thing I am." Came the reply. "Things that go BOOM are our specialty."

* * *

"You won't get away!" Kris took the steps three at a time.

After what seemed like hours to her exhausted body, Kris finally reached the top…only to find her enemy with his gun pointed at Mr. Fuji's head.

_Damn! He's got old Fuji_ _hostage! _

"Drop the sword girl," he said coldly. "Or the old man gets it!"

With his helmet still on, Kris couldn't tell what his expression was as she dropped her katana on the ground.

"Don't worry about me Kris!" Fuji shouted, "Save your…ugh!"

The Rocket knocked him out with the butt of his gun.

"He'll live, as long as you don't try anything funny. Now, kick it over here!" he ordered, referring to her weapon.

Kris did as she was told.

The black clad man stepped over the sword and tossed Fuji to one side, now aiming his weapon at Kris.

"At least I'll get a big bonus for all the trouble you put me through, bitch!"

"Look out!" Kris yelled, pointing behind him, sounding extremely panicked.

"Oh, that's not going to…" he begun, thinking it was a trick. All of a sudden, he felt a cold breath down the back of his neck.

Shaking, he slowly turned around…and found himself looking into the eyeless hollows of a skull. That skull reassembled some sort of dragon head. It was attached to a massive jumble of bones…which were slowly forming into a more recognizable shape. Not any recognizable Pokemon, but it still looked like a dragon skeleton on all fours.

"_WHO DISTURBS OUR SLEEP?" _the creature's voice chanted.

The Rocket agent, who had previously been petrified with terror, now begun screaming wildly. Kris however, used the situation to her advantage.

She ran forward and gave the man a hard kick, sending him straight into the abomination. Not wasting even a second, Kris turned and ran even as the screams were replaced by the horrific crunching of bones.

The young Ninja had almost made it to the stairs when the creature suddenly leapt the entire distance, landing on top of her desired escape route. Kris begun to back away fully aware that she was in serious trouble.

Her sword was too far away to reach in time and the only possible escape was blocked, unless she planned to jump who-knows-how many stories out the window.

With a roar, the zombie dragon descended upon her.

* * *

"Guys! Hurry!" Jade yelled.

Magmar and Electabuzz used their respective elemental punches to bash a couple of guards away.

Firestorm and Dracia had run off saying that they had a plan. Jade and his group were just barely holding their position, which was at the front of the ship on the upper deck.

_Hey, where are you two?! _Jade was wondering when the vessel's control room abruptly blew up. _OK, question answered. _

The room next to that exploded. Then the next one.

Jade realized the explosions were getting closer.

"Shoot!" Jade and the Pokemon backed off towards the railing. "Jump!" he shouted.

Magmar protested about not liking water, but Jade just grabbed onto both of them and used the momentum of his jump to push them over the side.

The group hit the dark waters with a loud splash.

A rope was suddenly tossed to them. Jade looked up to see Firestorm and Dracia waving to him from the pier.

"Just what the hell did you two do?!" Jade demanded once his party was back on dry land.

"Erm…just roll a bunch of pressurized gas canisters into a few rooms." Dracia said sheepishly.

"And I had to use up the bullets in these guns." Firestorm showed off the guns, then tossed them into the dark ocean. "But look, the police seem to have it under control."

The Charizard was right. Police officers were storming the ship, quickly taking control of the situation…and anything that they hadn't blown up on shot to pieces.

"Let's just hope Surge is OK. And those Pokemon too." Jade muttered.

"Don't worry." Dracia assured him, warping her tail around his shoulder. "It'll work out."

* * *

_This is it…_Kris thought grimly.

The zombie dragon was practically in front of her when its head abruptly separated from the rest of its body.

Instinctively, Kris rolled away and turned towards the source of the blast.

"Nightslice?!" she stared.

No, it was the metallic Scyther, Nightslice's cybernetic form. Kris stared harder, having to squint in the dimly lit room.

It was somewhat…different.

It was still mostly Scyther-shaped, with some distinguishable differences. The claws…actually they were now five fingered hands with blades mounted at their wrists.

The twin, waist mounted machine guns were the only thing that seemed familiar. With the exception of those guns and several silver sections on its chest, it was completely clad in black armor, leaving a red visor across the helmet for its eyes. He didn't look very robotic anymore, but more like a traditional Ninja warrior instead.

Kris saw his chest rising and falling beneath his black suit, which seemed to have been woven out of a very smooth and fine cloth. The helmet was the only other thing that even seemed metal at all.

He could've been a knight in shinning armor, except he was all black and looked more like the bad guy.

"Kris! Run for it." He shouted, "I'll take care of this one!"

The dragon zombie shot off a frost breath at him. Nightslice responded by using a Light Screen to shield himself. Suddenly, he was in the air and firing off blue lightning bursts that seemed to greatly harm the creature. As it let out some grisly howls of rage, Nightslice landed and raced towards it on the ground.

Performing his trademark faster-than-eye Slash, the creature was reduced to a pile of bones and dust.

"Nightslice!" Kris ran over to him and caught him as he stumbled into her arms.

"Kris…I," Nightslice reached up with his hands and removed his helmet, revealing his normal face beneath it.

"Nightslice...how? What?" Kris struggled to form a question.

"Kris, feel this!" Nightslice pushed her hand to the back of his head, where he'd been shot.

The wound was completely gone, leaving only a barely visible scar.

"How?" Kris asked, still shocked.

"Kris, I understand now." Nightslice said, standing up. "What Alugard said to me, what they all wanted."

"Explain…" Kris begun.

"Kris," Nightslice stared her straight in the eye. "I am the dark dragon. I am Kaiser…reborn."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Kris couldn't help blurting out.

"Look at this!" Nightslice yelled, pointing to his head, "I took a bullet here! I should've been dead!"

He then noticed the remorseful look on Kris' face.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, "But the thing is that I have Kaiser's spirit energy within me. And while it's within me, I am essentially immortal. That's what I meant when I…"

Kris suddenly shoved him aside. No, he realized. She was pushing him out of harms' way and attacking something behind him.

She blocked two attacks with her bare hands and gave the intruder a kick in the chest.

"Ugh…not bad…for a human." An unfortunately familiar voice muttered.

"Alugard!" Nightslice yelled, spinning around.

"Relax kid," the old warrior said, getting to his feet, "I didn't come to fight you today."

"I find that hard to believe." Kris said, assuming a fighting stance.

Nightslice growled menacingly.

"So, now you know." The cyborg Scyther continued on calmly, "But not everything I do, however. I know that you're a result of a genetic experiment, Nightslice. Those scientists back then, took the necessary materials from two others, mixed them around a little, and created you."

Kris and Nightslice relaxed a little. He was either an extraordinary liar, or he was actually telling the truth.

"They did get what they wanted; a wild, salvage Pokemon breed with great human-like intelligence and raw power. But they got something else they didn't expect: they got…well, you know that part already."

"And you decided to show up to tell us that?!" Nightslice growled.

"One more thing, that what you have within you is only part of Kaiser's spirit. The rest, is hidden somewhere else. When you find it and reunite…well, you know that part too."

"Do you think I'm actually crazy enough to do that?!" Nightslice asked.

"Destiny is inevitable." Alugard said and he turned and begun to walk away. "And remember this, you've probably noticed, but you CAN feel pain and get hurt. You just can't die. Well, both our parties have learnt something new today."

"Indeed they have," Nightslice said softly, "…father."

* * *

At the sound of the last word, Alugard stopped and turned his head.

"So, now you know."

"I knew. I just didn't want to accept it."

"Your mother…" Alugard closed his eyes, "I truly cared about her. She died soon after they took the genes from her."

"There is no weakness in compassion." Kris said, noticing that the usually calm warrior was trembling.

"I came into this world knowing I had a mission." Alugard continued, ignoring Kris' statement "But even then, I didn't know how everything would work out. I was unprepared for what was to come. Which was why I ended up being captured by those Team Rocket scientists in the first place. Because I stumbled into their lab."

"Who are you, really?" Kris asked, curiously.

"In another lifetime, I fought in that great battle. I was one of Kaiser's best warriors. And it so happened I was the one chosen to carry out another mission: to bring him back, many lifetimes later."

Alugard finally opened his eyes and looked up.

"Hmmm…I wonder if the others are still lingering around in this realm somewhere. If you choose to seek out the other Knights, they just might be willing to share a few thoughts…and maybe even a secret technique or two. We weren't really a very tight group, so some of the others may have different views. Besides, they'll be spirits who've been hanging around this world for who knows how long. That could certainly have an affect on one's mental stability."

The veteran fighter grinned, showing a slight hint of humor.

"Look's like I've told you quite a bit already. Seems like our future meetings will be so much more…interesting. There was no battle between us today my friends, but tomorrow is another story."

He jumped up onto a window ledge and gave one last look back.

"Oh and by the way, I picked out a little piece of information you may like. Giovanni was using these missions to distract you, and keep your party away from his main objective. As for what that is, you'll have to find that out for yourself."

"And you're telling us?!" Nightslice yelled.

"I have no love for Team Rocket either." Alugard turned his back and spread his wings, "That's one thing we have in common. Farewell."

With that, Alugard activated his jets and speed off, disappearing into the night sky.

Leaving Kris and Nightslice with a whole lot of information to take in and a sense of uncertainty about whether the half of it was true.

"Hey you know," Nightslice finally broke the silence, "my Metallic Scyther form is gone. It's been upgraded to this." He said tapping his chest. He'd made it a deliberate attempt to change the subject.

"Then we won't need this anymore." Kris pulled out the small, rectangular control device for the Metallic Scyther. She dropped it and crushed it beneath her foot. "In some ways, good riddance too."

"But I need a new name," Nightslice said, "for this form."

"The Night Blazer." Kris immediately replied.

"Cool. But where'd…"

"It just hit me, that's all." She said, shrugging.

Then she begun laughing. And so did Nightslice. It was to let out some steam more than anything else.

"Come on. You revert back to normal and we'll take old Fuji out of here before he gets a heart attack." Kris paused, "And of course, we have to help our other Pokemon too."

* * *

Jade made it a point to have his group sneak out before the reward ceremony. They'd walked quite a distance along the road before the sun rose again.

The police raid had been a success and all the kidnapped Pokemon had been rescued unharmed. Although the police had arrested an entire squadron of the evil doers, they were all just lowly grunts and knew absolutely nothing. Shame, really.

He could imagine Surge saying something to Jenny like: "_Ah, the kid wants no reward. It just goes to show that there are some really honorable people in today's society." _

And rightly so too. Jade had thanked the soldier in the medical bay before they'd left.

_But, you know that was a whole bunch of cash that I passed up. _Jade thought, _I wonder…_

Magmar was suddenly pulling his shoulder.

"What the…hey! That's my laptop!"

All at once, Jade saw his backpack was open and the other three Pokemon were clustered around the laptop, held by Firestorm.

"Jade, take a look at this." Dracia called him over. The Dragonair had a rather serious tone in her voice.

The power wasn't even on, but Jade saw a series of words appearing across the screen.

_Sabrina?! _

"Let's move it guys!" Firestorm declared.

"Yeah, Saffron City!" Jade agreed.

The group needed only to head North along the straight road.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kris' group was watching the same sunrise.

It had been a hell of a night. Old Fuji had insisted on going back up to the Tower the moment he regained consciousness. He knew how to perform a ritual that would calm the enraged spirits. Fortunately, they'd encountered no further mishaps.

Leaving Fuji, Edmund and the rest of the community to clean up, Kris had gotten her Pokemon healed and quickly departed. She prayed that this time, the dead would be left to rest for good.

Riding on the back of Gyarados, Kris watched Wartortle swimming around in the water. Ivysaur and Jolteon were huddled against each other, fast asleep.

Nightslice, however, hadn't uttered a single word since they'd left. He was sitting facing towards the back of Gyarados, staring at the waves.

"Hey Nighty," Kris shifted her position so she could sit beside her friend, "get whatevers troubling you off your chest."

"I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil. If I even have one of my own, that is." Nightslice muttered, without looking up. "I've had to accept a lot of hard truths. But even I was unprepared for something like this. Those five years I was frozen up on the Snowy Mountains, I survived because Kaiser's spirit wouldn't let me die. But I still felt the pain."

He paused and looked towards the rising sun.

"Being with you, Storm and even Jade, I thought I saw a path beginning to unfold in front of me. Somewhere I could look forward to going. I feel like some great wave just washed the bridge out in front of my eyes."

"Nightslice…" Kris put an arm around his shoulder, "That doesn't mean you should just give up. And if it still doesn't work, try and try again until something does."

"But what will? The voices I sometimes hear, I now know they belong to him, calling out to me—his other side. I've only brought pain and misery to everyone around me in the past. And with things going the way they are, I'm only going to cause pain and misery to everyone now if I stick around…"

"No, that's not true." Kris cut him off, "We may be beginning to piece everything together, but parts are still missing. We can't afford to leave anything out." Kris hesitated and closed her eyes, "And back then, in the Tower, when I thought I'd lost you for good, my…my heart broke."

Nightslice looked straight up at her.

"No matter what all the prophecies in the world say, I know that you will always be you. Nightslice, you're an individual and a very special one too. You're sentient; you have a right to choose. Sensei used to tell me that we all write our own paths. The future is not fixed; it's made by those who are willing to take that first step."

"Kris…you say that, even knowing…" Nightslice trailed off. "Knowing that someday, I'll be the only one alive, watching the rest of you grow old and die? Or that maybe we may even confront Kaiser himself?"

"Even if fate brings us to meet _**him**_ someday, who's to say what will happen after. We still have to bring in the light, to balance out the darkness." Kris pointed to the sun, whose rays were now beginning to stream across the calm waters and filtering out the darkness of the waves.

"We could even…defeat him?"

"We've come through so much together," Kris smiled, "and yet, we still have so much to go through. Together, we will find our answers."

"Thank you, Kris. For everything." Nightslice quickly wiped away a tear before Kris noticed.

"Just be sure not to get any more armored forms." Kris suddenly grinned, "Or I won't be able to keep track of you!"

Nightslice burst out laughing.

"Then I should be glad humans don't evolve!" He replied.

"Humans do evolve all right. In ways you'll never know!"

"Speaking of that, do you know we Scyther can evolve?"

"Why don't **you** try evolving before bringing that subject up again?"

"I'll evolve, you just wait and see! When…I figure out how, that is."

Their moment of peacefulness, however, was promptly interrupted.

"Kris," Jade's voice came over the cell phone, "it's Sabrina. She sent a telepathic message to my computer just now. A distress call!"

"Go on." Kris urged.

"It was very brief, like she didn't have time to finish it or something. But she did specify that Saffron City was in danger."

"You headed there?" Kris asked.

"We're already on the road."

"Good. Hopefully we'll be able to meet up. Just be on your toes and watch your backs!"

"I'll be sure to watch the rest of him too." Firestorm could be heard in the background.

"Good hunting, Storm! Over and out."

"Was this the 'main objective' that Alugard told us about?" Nightslice wondered.

"If it is," Kris said, storing her phone, "then I'm certain I know what Giovanni's after. And it's big."

Kris tapped Gyarados and pointed towards an upcoming river channel.

"Follow that river Westward!" She ordered, "We're headed to Saffron City, full speed!"


	12. The Knife’s Edge, Part 1

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**The Knife's Edge, Part 1**

By nightdragon0

"There!" Kris whispered, pointing to the guardhouse ahead.

"Rockets?" Asked Nightslice. The Scyther was crawling up beside her.

"Yeah, they're not letting anyone in or out." Kris muttered, still looking through her spyglass. "Looks like they've overtaken the city."

"Wonder how they pulled it off so quickly?"

"Giovanni has his resources…not to mention the checkbook to go with them." Kris replied, "I know. He's really pushing it way over the top."

"So it's time to crash the party?" Nightslice asked.

"My sentiments exactly. Come on!"

Saffron City had four entrances from the North, South, East and West. All four with guardhouses that were most likely as packed as the one they'd just seen. Kris knew that they'd never be able to fight off that many guards at once, especially if some managed to call in reinforcements.

Stealth was the idea option and Kris was now following the river at the eastern area, looking for a more secluded spot where they could 'jump the fence'.

"Kris, how about here?" Nightslice gestured to a wooden fence nearby. A pair of tall trees nearby would easily conceal them from anyone watching from the buildings above.

Kris nodded, and indicated she was going in first. She got off to a running start, but she suddenly stopped just in front of the fence.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm not exactly a psychic, but…" Kris picked a small stone up and threw it ahead of her. With a thud, it bounced off an invisible barrier.

"Eh? A Light Screen." Nightslice reached up with a claw and gave a cry of pain as the invisible psychic energy shocked him.

"It's probably surrounding the entire city." Kris said sadly, "Looks like they really want to keep us out of their business. And they must've used it to cut off all outside communications too."

"Which means we can't contact the others." Nightslice said.

"This could be a problem…"

* * *

On the Southern side, Jade and Firestorm weren't having much luck either.

"Rraaaggghhhhhhh!" Firestorm fired another Fire Blast, but to no avail. If there were any form of scratches, they certainly weren't visible.

"Better stop." Jade ordered, "We're not getting anywhere."

"I wonder if Kris has found a way in yet?" Firestorm said softly.

"Even if she has, we have no way to contact her." Jade pointed up, towards the invisible barrier. "This thing is jamming our cell phones and most of our other electronic equipment."

"What would Kris do?" Firestorm wondered. He stood there, lost in thought.

_Yeah, WHAT would Kris do? _Jade thought. _She has the amazing ability to solve practically everything. Right now, she'd probably head up and look for a weak point. _Jade looked up towards the clear, midday sky. _Except Firestorm can't fly cause he hurt his wing. _

While Jade was casually glancing around, his gaze happened to fall upon a small drain. He walked over to it and pulled the metal grills off. A steady stream of water was flowing through it, with a slight slope inclined in the direction of the city.

_I wonder if their force field stops at ground level? _

The drain was extremely small, however, less than half a meter. Far too small for any Pokemon they had, but something else just might be able to fit through….

"Hey Storm!" Jade waved him over, "Ready to live dangerously?"

* * *

"One would think that psychic problems should be solved by a psychic herself."

"Sabrina?!" Kris spun around.

The gym leader stumbled up from the woods behind them. Her left shoulder was wrapped in a blood-soaked bandage.

"What happened?" Kris ran and caught her as the psychic mistress dropped to her knees.

"Long story." She muttered, "But my negligence was the cause of most of it. About two days ago, a lot of the men dressed in black started showing up here."

"Team Rocket." Nightslice hissed.

"I thought so too, my friend," Sabrina continued, "and when I found I didn't read any danger from them, I carried out some investigations on my own. Turns out that they brought in the psychic damper earlier and that had been weakening my powers the whole time. By the time I reached that conclusion, it was too already late."

"They overtook the entire city in a day?" Kris asked.

"More like a few hours actually. Apparently they had infiltrators in the Saffron Police force itself. All of a sudden, they set up that barrier you see now, cutting off all communications with the outside, and started taking hostages. I couldn't do anything but run…"

"Sabrina…" Nightslice muttered.

"I believe they've re-rerouted all communications to themselves and are using an 'investigation for a serial killer' as a front for the curfew over the city."

"Quite and effective cover-up, considering no one from the outside's been alerted yet." Kris said, "But do you know what their after? Cause this scandal won't last for long."

"Something to do with Silph Company. Most of the Rockets have converged around the building. If you can located Silph Company's chairman within the building, you'll most definitely find the answer I cannot provide."

"But we won't be able to do that if we can't even get in." Nightslice said.

At that, Sabrina pulled out a Pokeball and handed it to Kris. It was the normal red and white style, except it had an emblem of the Marsh Badge printed on it.

"Go ahead."

Kris opened the Pokeball and released a Golduck.

* * *

"This is Riptide." Sabrina introduced, "While primarily a water type, I've trained him to enhance his psychic abilities. He's how I managed to escape and contact you. His mental powers will be able to get you through undetected and by not being a psychic type, he won't be affected by the psychic dampers either. After that, I'm afraid it's all up to you."

"Thank you," Kris replied, "but with that wound, will you be all right?"

"One of their Golbats managed to cut me. However, the bleeding's stopped, so I'll be fine."

"Sabrina, I know all the rest of your Pokemon and psychic types, so…" Kris released Gyarados and tossed the Pokeball to Sabrina. "Hey Gyarados, I need you to stay and protect Sabrina."

The sea serpent gave an almost disappointed growl.

"I know you wanna fight, but you've got the heaviest armor around here. I feel you're the best mon for the job."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Kris." Sabrina said softly. "We'll consider this a trade then."

Kris tapped the serpent and got him to lower his head.

"She's your trainer now," Kris whispered, although she was sure Sabrina could easily hear them, "so listen to her like you would for me…and guard her with your life, OK?"

Gyarados hesitated for a while, then gave a confirmation growl.

"You love battling right? Once this is done, you can battle at the gym all you want, probably more that if you stayed around with me." Kris stroked his face affectionately. "Farewell my friend. We may not have known each other long, but I'll come back and see you someday."

Nightslice stood back, noticing that Sabrina was having a similar exchange with her Pokemon. He had to admit that he felt rather left out of the loop.

Kris looked up and Sabrina gave her an 'affirmative' nod.

"Nightslice! Riptide! Let's…oh, wait a second! I've gotta put my gear on." Kris grabbed her backpack and ran off into the woods behind.

When she reappeared a few minutes later, Nightslice couldn't help but gasp.

Kris was dressed in a black, nearly skintight body suit. It was her modified version of a modern Ninja outfit, complete with multiple pockets for her shurikens (Ninja stars) and other equipment and a slot along the shoulder for her katana. A black cloth belt was tied around the waist. Every other part of her body was covered, except for her face whose mask she was still holding in her hand.

As far as Nightslice could recall, this was the first time he'd seen her in that outfit. The only other thing he could remember her wearing were the older completely white outfit and her current brown shirt/blue jeans with the black leather jacket.

When Kris put on the mask, Nightslice just had to admit that she looked much better than himself as the Knight Blazer did.

The young Ninja tucked all her shoulder length hair beneath it. A lighter colored section on the front indicated where her mouth and nose were. The only thing left exposed was a small slit for her eyes.

"What's wrong Nightslice, you seem rather shocked." Kris laughed, noticing his reaction.

"Only as shocked as you were when you saw the Knight Blazer." The Scyther replied.

"Heh, so now we're even."

"Only if you have to save my life." Nightslice grinned.

"Hey! That's a low blow Nighty!" Kris frowned, the expression showing in her eyes.

"Dressed for the occasion, I see." Sabrina added in.

"Well, enough stalling." Kris decided, strapping her backpack on, "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

"You want me to WHAT??" The Charizard screamed, outraged.

"Yep, you heard me right." Jade replied.

"But what if it gets caught somewhere, and I wind up stuck in some Pokeball, in the middle of who-knows-what stinking sewer forever?!"

"You chicken?"

"What! Grrrrr…all right, I'll do it."

Firestorm got into his Pokeball and Jade tied a rope around it. He then let the Pokeball flow down the drain, uncoiling the rope and the ball went further and further.

Jade just prayed that he had enough rope to go all the way.

* * *

Riptide apparently knew his stuff well. The water type had simply put his webbed hands near the invisible field and instantly, a golden, glowing spot appeared. Weakening the enemy's light screen with his Psychic technique and using his own Light Screen to nullify it. In effect, creating a small, neutral area that they'd crawled through.

Kris was thankful that Sabrina had really done a good job training her Golduck.

_And nice Pokeball too! _Kris thought as she recalled the blue colored duck.

Navigating the enemy grounds wasn't too difficult for one trained in the Ninja stealth arts like herself and Nightslice was as good, if not better than any human Ninja. Even better now that evening was approaching.

"We'll head to the Police station first and see if we can get some information from Officer Jenny." Kris decided.

The Scyther nodded.

Plenty of crawling, running through the shadows and scrambling over walls and fences was required, but the pair finally reached the Police station.

Crawling up and pressing themselves against the wall, Kris peeked through one of the windows. However, all she saw was a bunch of Team Rocket guards.

"I'll bet the real police are down in the holding cells." Nightslice said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Kris agreed, "Now, how do we get down there?"

"Air vent?" Nightslice suggested, pointing to a metal grill fixed to the wall.

"Good thinking."

As quietly as she could, Kris ripped off the grills and crawled through the metal maze with Nightslice in tow.

"There!"

Sure enough, the Saffron Police were being held in the cells, guarded by just two Rockets. Peering out of the cramped air shaft, Kris was glad to find the security cameras still disabled. That would make her job a lot easier.

"Ivysaur," she let her grass type out, "Sleep powder. Quietly please."

"Saur!"

The gentle blue powder filled the room below, putting both prisoners and captors to sleep.

Kris gave him a thumbs-up, then jumped down to the room below. Fortunately, Jenny was lying close to one of the cell doors. The group quickly aroused her with a quick water sprinkle from Riptide.

"Huh...mmm…" She groaned, coming too.

"Shhh!" Kris put a finger to her mouthpiece. "There could be others." She indicated the sleeping guards.

"Who are you?" The officer asked, looking from the Ninja to the group of Pokemon behind her.

"My name…my name is not important, but I'm here to help." Kris reached for the door lock. "Here, let me get you out."

"Wait!" Jenny protested, "If they discover I'm missing, then the guards will surely sound an alarm."

"Hmmm...that's true." Kris stood up. "Then, do you trust me enough to tell me what you know?"

The officer hesitated for while.

"I don't know...but something inside tells me that you might be our only hope."

"Don't worry, I dealt quite a bit with Team Rocket." Kris said.

"Even so, I'm afraid I don't know very much. Other than the fact that they managed to infiltrate the force and knock us out with a handful to gas bombs."

"Any ideas about their objectives?"

"Something to do with Silph Company, definitely. A large majority of their force seems to be gathered around there. Whatever for is beyond me."

"That'll be enough for us to work on. Thank you." Kris pulled a bunch of keys off a sleeping guard and tossed them to Jenny. "You'd better keep those somewhere out of sight. I have a feeling you'll be needing those soon enough."

"Hold on!" Jenny called as Kris was turning to leave. "I...I may not know who you are, or your motives, but please look in the top drawer over there."

Kris did as instructed and pulled out a handgun.

"M92F?"

"Yes, a modified version we've been working on. It fires sleep inducing tranquilizer darts instead of actual bullets. A suppresser's been attached to filter out the noise. I want you to have it and those two 15 round clips next to it, you just might find a use for it."

"Thanks." Kris replied, accepting the gift.

The group then left as quietly as they'd entered.

"Good luck..." Jenny whispered after them.

* * *

"Amazing, it actually worked." Firestorm muttered. "Too bad about the absolutely foul odor down here."

Just as Jade had predicted, the Pokeball had floated down with the current deep into the city sewers. It eventually hit a stone ledge and triggered the release switch.

The Charizard surveyed his surroundings, using his flaming tail to illuminate the dark sewer passageway. All around, small creatures scurried away, frightened by the sudden light.

"Well, I may be in the city, but Jade didn't think about part two: how to find Kris and the others..."

Above him, the abrupt clang of metal moving echoed through the tunnel. A manhole lid on the nearby ceiling was being moved.

Instinctively, the Charizard ducked round a corner and waited. Someone was coming down. No, some Pokemon! He could smell it. Maybe even two or three. However, taking the sewer's stanch into account as well, he couldn't identify what.

Heart pounding, Firestorm listened as the footsteps came closer and closer. A little more and they'd defiantly find him. Knowing he wasn't particularly good at sneaking, Firestorm concluded the only choice was to stand and fight.

Readying himself, Firestorm leapt out with a roar...and smacked Nightslice right the face!

"Ow! GGRrrrrraaaaaahhhh! HEY! What the hell are you doing!!"

"Nightslice?!"

"Thanks for noticing!" the Scyther muttered sarcastically, rubbing his sore snout.

"Storm!" Kris appeared, dressed in her full black Ninja gear. Beside her was a Golduck.

"Hey Kris." The Charizard casually waved, "Been a while, eh? Haven't seen your full gear for a bit too."

"We can save the pleasantries for later, Storm. No compromises this time," Kris told him, "we're taking Giovanni out for good this time round."

"I'm fully at your disposal Kris." Firestorm said, cracking his knuckles. "Jade and his team are still outside. They'll be able to give us some backup once we take that gigantic light screen down. So, what's the plan?"

"Well, to tell the truth, we're still working on it." Kris replied, slightly embarrassed, "I won't be able to decide on any particular course of action until we can assess the situation in Silph Company proper. For now, Riptide here is going to take us through the sewers below the Silph Company building. Right, boy?"

The Golduck gave a delighted squeal as Kris stroked the back of his head.

"Right, improvise as we go. My kind of plan!" Firestorm grinned.

"That's...basically it, I suppose." Kris said, "Well, any other impending questions before we head out, team?"

"I have one!" From his seated position, Nightslice waved a claw to get their attention.

"Yes?"

"Could you guys help me up? My foot's caught in this pipe here!"

(Everyone faints.)

* * *

Somewhere in the basement levels of the huge building, one of the floor gratings rattled. Kris peered through and noticed one of the company's trademark banners above them. The huge machinery around the area indicated that they were in the generator room.

"OK, this is it!" Kris whispered. "Nightslice, quietly this time."

"Right on!"

The Scyther head bashed the metal panel open, which flew and landed on a nearby table, crushing it to splinters. Kris leapt up and made another check, then gave the Pokemon a confirmation gesture.

"Could you possibly be any quieter?" Firestorm asked as he emerged.

"Well, that WAS quiet compared to the 'little' remolding job you did on the city's sewer walls!" Nightslice growled in protest, "You're lucky Kris didn't tell Jenny who she was, or we'd be getting one humongous repair bill after this!"

"Can it you two." Kris said sharply, "Remember, Riptide detected the source of the barrier from here. And it's my guess that they'll be using some Pokemon in conjunction with one of their gadgets."

Riptide leapt up and replaced the floor grating. All of a sudden, he stared up with a fierce look in his eyes.

"What..." Kris begun to ask.

"It's here," Nightslice whispered, the tone of his voice darkening, "be careful."

The rectangular shaped room had two huge generators running down the middle, obstructing much of the view. They were currently standing behind the first one, with their backs to the wall.

"I can't seem to pinpoint the scent." Firestorm frowned. "Like it's coming from everywhere at once..."

"Spread out and advance to the center," Kris ordered, drawing her sword, "keep within range of each other.''

Firestorm and Nightslice moved to the right side of the first set of machinery, Kris and Riptide moved around the other. Nothing occurred until they reached the center of the room. A lone Alakazam stood on a platform, which was wired up to the two generators. It remained motionless even as they approached, like it was asleep.

* * *

Kris pointed her sword at it, indicating for Firestorm and Nightslice to attack.

Firestorm begun moving forward, but some shadow dashing past him made him stop dead on. Growling, he was looking around for the source of the mysterious shape when it barged into Nightslice in the rear, knocking the Scyther into him and sending both down in a heap.

Kris heard a light 'clank' behind her and barely had time to leapt away as a Psybeam hit the spot she'd been standing on. She sprang to her feet and saw Riptide firing his Water Gun at a dashing purple shape. An Esperon.

"Looks like the head honcho's got a couple of sidekicks!" Nightslice yelled from the other side.

The second shape had shown itself to be an Umberon. Nightslice slashed at it furiously. The dog-shaped Pokemon dodged skillfully dodged his attacks and forced the Scyther to retreat as it counterattacked.

Its eyes glowing, the Umberon seemed to flicker and vanish, then re-appear all of a sudden.

"Faint Attack!" Firestorm realized.

It barged between the two Pokemon, knocking them over.

Meanwhile, Kris wasn't having much better luck with her battle.

"Riptide, Psychic attack!"

The gem on the Golduck's forehead lit up, but he couldn't seem to get a lock on his target. The Esperon was dashing around far too quickly.

_Their attack patterns are far too complicated for these Pokemon to carry out on their own, unless TR's been doing some major changes to their Pokemon training. _Kris thought, _They're being directed, but how? And from where? _

Kris looked around for a while, and it suddenly came to her that the answer was so frighteningly obvious. Now, executing the plan would be the hard part.

"Regroup!" She yelled, "On the other side!"

Riptide shot a Psybeam into the ground in front of them, distracting the Esperon long enough for them to run round to the other side of the first generation. Firestorm employed a similar tactic with his Flamethrower, creating a wall of flames between the Umberon and his group.

"What Kris? We just had them right where we wanted em'!" Firestorm growled.

"Because that's their plan," Kris told them, "to wear us down. But I've got a message for them..."

The two Eeveolutions that made their way to their side of the machinery. Coming from opposite sides, it seemed pretty much like them had the Dragon Riders surrounded.

"Nightslice, you take Espy on the left. Riptide, you take the other. Storm, you're sending me up." Kris hastily whispered.

All three Pokemon nodded.

As their the opponents begun their advance, the group took action.

With their respective battle cries, Nightslice and Riptide charged into their opponents, starting a furious claw and scratching match.

"Kris!" Firestorm cupped his claws and steadied himself. Having practiced their maneuver before, he knew exactly what his friend had in mind.

"Hargh!" With a yell, Kris leapt, one foot landing in the Charizard's claws. In turn, the dragon flipped her upwards, over the generator.

The Ninja grasped onto one of the steel pipes hanging from the ceiling and used the swinging momentum to propel herself forward. Beneath her was her target, the Alakazam.

Still in mid leap, Kris let a couple of shurikens fly. The psychic Pokemon reacted instantaneously, teleporting out of the way. However, she hadn't been aiming at the Pokemon, but at a section of its platform instead.

The small weapons hit their mark, piercing its power supply and causing it to detonate. Even with the blinding flash of the explosion, Kris managed to land perfectly on top of the generator.

"Ugh...not bad, Kris. You saw through that guise." The image of the Alakazam faded to reveal a tall woman standing in its place. She wore a recognizable Team Rocket uniform with the red 'R' on front, except her entire costume was purple instead of black. Her face was entirely covered by a soldier's mask and a black visor across the eyes.

"I realized that they wouldn't leave such an important Pokemon out in the open like that." Kris said, jumping down to the ground. "Now, where's the real one, Dahlia? Or do I have to go over and force it out of you?"

"Ha! I am one of the Rocket's Elites! I fear nothing, especially not a kid like you!"

Dahlia released a Nidoking and indicated for it to attack.

"Rrrrrroooaarrrrrrrrr!" Firestorm smashed right through the machinery, tackling the Nidoking and sending it flying through the other generator as well. The Charizard wasted no time in pursuing his opponent.

"Now, that it's just you and me...let's tango." Kris grinned.

"So be it then." Dahlia lifted a hand and snapped her fingers. A steel pipe immediately flew off the rear wall and headed straight for Kris.

Reacting swiftly, Kris twisted her body and sliced it in two.

"Damn! I forgot! You're a psychic!" the Ninja cursed.

Kris soon found herself dodging and chopping up bits of junk from all directions.

* * *

With a series of growls, Nightslice slashed again and again at the Esperon. Due to its weaker defensive levels, Nightslice knew he had the advantage at a melee battle.

Finally, it collapsed, unconscious.

_Ha, finally mastered my Fury Cutter. _He grinned silently, in spite of his heavy breathing.

The Scyther looked up just in time to witness Firestorm slamming the Nidoking down with a WWF style pile-driver throw.

_(If you're free, then go help Kris! )_ Riptide sent him a telepathic message. The Golduck was still busy wrestling his opponent. _(But be careful! That other human has strong psychic energies. Don't let her see you! ) _

"Don't let her see me..." Nightslice muttered.

He flew to the top of the first generator and crouched low so he could see the humans fighting below without being spotted himself. Currently, Kris was doing well evading all the flying materials, but she was quickly tiring out. Dahlia's telekinetic abilities would give her the victory in the long run.

"But how do I help without being seen?" he growled, frustrated, "I'm not psychic myself or anything like...wait a minute, that's it!"

* * *

"You're very good Kris," Dahlia muttered as she watched the Ninja continuously dodge her attacks, "more than I expected."

"Come on, that all you're giving me?!" Kris yelled.

"Humph, I can read your movements before you even execute them. Watch."

Drawing on her inner powers, the psychic probed Kris' mind...and abruptly came up against a brick wall.

"Impossible..." she gasped, focusing harder. She made sure to send out attack commands to her Pokemon and keep the Ninja distracted. _No one is able to resist my powers, absolutely no one!_

Unbeknown to her, Kris was grinning beneath her mask. Persisting in evading the flying materials, Kris slowly made her way closer and closer towards the Rocket Elite. A steel bar with a sharpened end came flying towards her. Kris leapt out of the way at the absolute last second, but the pre-occupied Dahlia didn't take note of it until it was too late.

"Aaaaaiiirrrrrreeeeeee!" the evil villain shrieked as the sharp bar pierced through her body.

The telekinetic movement of all other objects stopped instantly. With their master defeated, the Umberon and Nidoking were easily finished off by the others. Kris could hear Firestorm smashing their heads together to knock them out.

The party then approached the fallen Rocket, now lying in a pool of blood.

"Why?" she breathed, "Why can't I read your mind?"

"That WAS your mistake." Kris replied, sheathing her katana, "That you were only trying to read mine. You never even thought about going for my Pokemon." she looked over to Nightslice. "They have minds too, you know. He shielded me with a Light Screen...and he did it on his own account. Pokemon are our allies, our friends, not slaves. That's something you Rockets never learnt."

"So, it was then." Dahlia's voice was growing weaker, "I acknowledge your victory, but we will be triumphant in the end. Team Rocket will rule..."

With that, she fell silent and lay still. Dead.

* * *

Kris breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks everyone. Especially you Nightslice, that was some quick thinking."

"Hey, we all did want to do something about that bitch." Nightslice answered with a laugh. "So, who was she?"

"One of the three members of what's called 'The Elites'." Kris told him, "They're among Team Rocket's top operatives. It'll be no surprise if they're in charged here."

"Over here guys!" Firestorm was ripping out a section of the generator, revealing a hidden section. Inside was an exhausted-looking Alakazam standing over a control panel. It promptly collapsed into the Charizard's arms.

"Looks like he's been seriously overworked." Nightslice said. "Don't think he'll be of much help."

"We'd best leave him here, for the police later on." Kris nodded.

"And about that control panel?" Firestorm asked while he lay the unconscious psychic Pokemon down.

Riptide simply walked up towards it and drove a webbed hand into it, rendering it useless.

As if on cue, Kris' cell phone rang.

"Kris," Jade's voice was full of excitement, "great job! The barrier's down for good."

"That's good to hear. Where are you?"

"I'm up a tree with Dracia, just outside where the barrier once was." came the reply, "We'll be able to join you shortly."

"It'll be far too difficult to get past all those guards." Kris protested.

"Not really. See, practically all of them are currently headed towards your position in the basement."

"Geez, doesn't that just beat all?" Kris groaned, "Hey, how exactly do you know that?"

"Cause I'm tracking them on the GPS here on my laptop."

"Global Positioning Satellite." Kris said, "Impressive, but where'd you get access?"

"Well...I...erm..." Jade staggered.

"He hacked into a military satellite." Dracia's voice came over the phone.

"Hey! I though I told you not to tell anyone that?!"

"Sorry, slipped my mind." the Dragonair giggled, "Anyways, you're a pretty poor liar, Jade. You can't even say 'Peas came falling out of the sky yesterday'!"

"Look, that's cute people, but we have a situation here!" Nightslice shouted, bringing the pair back to reality.

"Oh yeah, here's something," Jade continued, "seems the big boss is actually supervising this one himself."

"Giovanni..." Kris muttered. "Where?"

"The obvious. Top floor, President's office. It'll be a long trip, but don't start the party without me!"

"Just be careful cause I don't need your death on my conscience."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Over and out."

"Let's move!" Kris declared, stashing the phone.

* * *

The Dragon Riders cleared the first few floors with relative speed and ease. Most of the guards were posted higher up and the rest were probably down below searching the basement levels.

The few that were left were taken out the by handy tranquilizer gun.

The problem came only when Kris approached the fifth floor stairway.

"Damnit!" she cursed, noticing the card reader beside the locked door, "We need a keycard for this one."

"Can't we just smash the door?" Firestorm suggested.

"Not unless we want to alert them to our current location." Nightslice replied.

"Looks like we'll have to backtrack..." Kris begun when she noticed a shadowy blur rushing past her. Kris immediately jumped away and drew her weapon.

The figure landed neatly in front of the group, revealing itself to be another Ninja. His suit was very similar to Kris', except his was a dark blue with a red scarf tied around his neck. His mask too looked more like a traditional Japanese one, decorated with Japanese writings, spikes at the forehead and a cloth piece over the mouth and nose.

"What the?!" Kris gasped, "Who are you?!"

"I am like you, I have no name." the mysterious Ninja said calmly.

"Koga, quit with the 'Metal Gear Solid' act and take off the mask, cause I know it's you!"

"Hmmm...not bad," the Fuchsia City gym leader smiled, pulling his mask off, "and you passed that test with flying colors too."

"So, what are you doing here then?"

"I came to give you this." Koga tossed her a silver colored keycard. "You're not alone in this fight."

"Sabrina?"

"Yes. And additionally, Sensei Wang Long was always telling me to look out for you from time to time." Koga out a hand on her shoulder, "As a man of honor, I'm obliged to keep my word."

"Thanks, though I'm sure it hasn't been easy."

"Also, Team Rocket owes me a little something for having a couple of their agents trying to rob my gym. Speaking of that, take this too. I believe you are more than deserving of it."

He tossed her a shiny object.

"Soul Badge." Kris gasped.

"Watch out!" Koga suddenly shoved Kris aside and deflected a shuriken with a swing of his blade.

"Sorry to break up the reunion." the attacker stepped out of the shadows, "But I've got orders."

This man was Alken, second member of the Elites. He too was a Ninja, dressed in a traditional gray outfit and wielding a pair of Nunchuckus. His mask was completely covered his face, revealing nothing but his fierce, eagle-like eyes.

"Go!" Koga ordered, holding out his blade, "I'll take care of him."

Kris nodded and gave a quick bow before unlocking the door with the keycard and bolting up the stairs with her Pokemon.

"So, you're the famous Ninja master," Alken taunted, "it will be such an honor to defeat you."

"You visions are highly deluded indeed." Koga calmly replied. "Come then, let's see your technique!"

* * *

"Raarghh!" Firestorm torched the last of the guards, who stumbled down the stairs, screaming. Next to him, Nightslice leapt up and stomped a pair of Beedrills into the floor.

"Not good." Kris muttered. The whole place was on alert and the fights were not only beginning to become unavoidable, but more difficult was well. "This way, quickly!"

Kris led the group into a nearby room and slammed its steel door shut.

"Why am I getting a strong sense of déjà vu here?" Firestorm panted.

"Seems like this surreptitious mission has taken a turn for the worst." Nightslice agreed.

Kris nodded. At least they'd been saved the trouble of fighting through the whole city, but now they needed to resort to a little more vehement means. Though both Firestorm and Nightslice only had several cuts and bruises, their stamina was running low.

"This building is like a maze," Firestorm said, "Even if I could just fly to the top floor, locating the office would be another problem."

_That's true. _Kris thought, glancing around the room. Then something caught her eye.

"Hey, notice how we've been seeing several of these around?" she asked, walking up to a differently decorated floor panel. The 5' by 5' foot tiles stood out rather easily. "There's a control panel here too," she mused, running a gloved hand across it, "but it's un-powered, so...Jolteon! Give this one a charge."

The electric Pokemon materialized and responded immediately, sending out an electric burst. The odd looking floor panel then begun to glow.

"Thought so." Kris cried happily.

"What is it?" Nightslice asked.

"What they call Warp Panels." she replied, "Something Sliph Company's been working on. They're supposed to transport you instantly to a new location, however their range is limited."

"So, you're thinking..."

"Yeah, I'm sure at least one will lead to the President's office. We just need to input the right coordinates." Kris still frowned, fiddling with the buttons. It could take a while, even if they got Nightslice to use his golden armor and tap into the system. Time was the thing they didn't have.

Bangs and thuds on the steel door were becoming louder and louder. Jolteon sent a Thunderbolt towards it, electrifying it and shocking anyone touching it outside. The dog-like Pokemon growled with satisfaction.

"Hey, it's Jade!" Firestorm yelled, peering out the window. Their companion was on the ground level down below, with his Pokemon fighting off many more from the Rockets surrounding him.

"Jade? Damn!" Kris took a look for herself. "Looks like he's outnumbered."

"I'd better go help him." Firestorm growled, spreading his wings. "Ow! Grrrr! I can't fly with this injury, but I can glide."

"Take Jolteon with you." Kris insisted. Jolteon leapt up onto the Charizard's shoulder. "We'll just jump onto this Warp Panel for now, so get Jade to do something about it!"

Nodding, Firestorm let out a thunderous roar and smashed through the window, sending bits of shattered glass flying everywhere.

"Here goes nothing." muttered Nightslice, stepping onto the Warp Panel. Taking a deep breath, Kris followed suit.

* * *

On the level below, Koga and Alken were still engaged in their furious Ninja duel. Koga rolled to dodge more shurikens, then deflected Alken's Nunchuck swing with his blade and kicked the Rocket in the chest.

As he stumbled back, one of his Nunchucks went flying. Right into a control console for the teleporter system.

And that just happened to be the moment Kris and Nightslice jumped onto it.

Fate intervened...

* * *

"Aarrgghhh!"

"Ssssarrghgg!"

Kris and Nightslice stumbled off the Warp Panel. Kris was clutching her chest and breathing heavily. It had only been a second, but it seemed like a massive electrical current had gone through her body. The Scyther grimaced, having gone through a similar experience.

"Leave that to prototypes." he cursed.

"Took you long enough to get here." a deep voice growled.

"Alugard!" Nightslice gasped.

"Now, is that any way to greet your father?"

"What are you doing here?!" Kris asked, drawing her Katana.

The cyborg Scyther didn't answer directly, but rather pointed his human-like robotic right hand towards a staircase.

"This stairway will lead you to the President's office. Two floors up, but don't worry about encountering any resistance. My fighters have taken care of that, but they've got orders to let you pass. Just you, Kris."

His stand seemed reasonable. Their rival harbored a deep hatred for Team Rocket. And what better way than to have one's enemies destroy each other?

"And Nightslice?" Kris asked.

"He wants a rematch." Nightslice growled, "And I'm gonna give him one. Trust me, Kris."

Kris was hesitant, but finally agreed.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"You too."

They gave each other high five's, well a claw to a hand, and the young Ninja continued up the stairs.

"On guard." Alugard growled.

"Ready when you are..." Nightslice glared into the eye of his most formidable opponent.

* * *

"Incoming!"

With a roar, fireballs and thunderbolts rained down from the sky. Jade's Electabuzz and Magmar took advantage of the distraction and unleashed attacks of their own. The remaining guards and Pokemon were either burnt, shocked or sent running for their lives.

"Hey!" Jade waved to them.

"Nice timing you guys!" Dracia agreed.

"No time to waste people." Firestorm said as they landed, "Kris needs us!"

Recalling his two secondary fighters, Jade followed the other Pokemon as they entered through the main entrance. Like in any company, it was a large with a receptionist desk, couches for waiting and various products on display.

Jolteon immediately begun barking and ran over to the receptionist desk.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

The electric Pokemon was pulling on something with his teeth. No, someone. An elderly gentleman dressed in a business suit was bound and gagged.

"Hey, it's him." Jade gasped, recognizing him from the picture on the wall, "Silph Company's president."

Jade ran over and ripped the sticky tape off his mouth.

"Ooooowwwwww!"

"Oh, sorry. You all right, sir?"

"Yes, thank you," he coughed, "I'm a still little stunned from the gas they threw, but I'll be all right."

"Dracia, you and Jolteon had better get him out of here." Jade said as he untied the ropes.

"They had some other hostages in the building," the President said, "but I don't know if they're still there."

Jade's phone beeped. Sabrina had sent him a message, which read 'Don't worry about the hostages, I'm taking care of them.'

"Good old Sabrina." Jade smiled.

He was about to send a reply when the phone beeped again.

'I'm a telepath, remember? I'll guide the Dragonair and Jolteon as they escort the president. There's a safe zone we've set up outside the city.'

"We?"

'Erika actually. I managed to contact Koga and her and get them to help me out. I'm a few floors above you. You can use that Warp Panel over there to get up here quickly.'

"Warp Panels, eh?" Jade said softly.

"Yes, they were in the development." the President said, "Team Rocket must've activated them, even though they haven't been fully tested yet. Actually, Sabrina has already ordered a whole dozen of them for her gym."

The phone beeped. 'I had to do something to give trainers an extra challenge. Now, stop wasting time and get moving!'

Jade nodded. Dracia and Jolteon moved towards the door with the President in tow.

"Here goes..." he sighed stepping onto the Warp Panel.

"Kris went through the same thing." Firestorm assured him.

Together, they moved. For a while, there was nothing. Then...

"Aarrggghh!"

"Raagrhh!"

The two ended up in a pile in front of Sabrina.

"Are you two all right?" she asked, reaching down.

"Why didn't you tell me it was gonna hurt?" Jade moaned.

"Jade, before you start complaining, get the F#&# off my tail!" Firestorm growled.

"Sorry!"

Behind Sabrina, her Haunter was levitating the last of the hostages through the window and down to the ground floor.

"Because it wasn't supposed to." Sabrina muttered, "It should've worked. I wonder what went wrong?"

* * *

"Congratulations," Koga taunted, "you've managed to break every breakable object in this hallway without hitting me at all."

"Gargh!" Alken cursed. He was both exhausted and bleeding badly from the slash wound on his right arm. "I will not forget this Koga! I will defeat you in good time!"

The Rocket Ninja pulled out a Pokeball.

"Weezing, Smokescreen attack!"

Koga coughed as the thick smoke filled the room, and pulled out his own Pokeball.

"Crobat, Whirlwind!"

When the smoke finally cleared out, no trace was left of the Rocket Ninja or his Pokemon.

"What the?!"

With some loud screeching sounds, a swarm of Aridos appeared at the closest window. Koga had to roll away as they fired poisonous stingers at him.

"Go Venomoth! Psybeam!"

The psychic attack shoved the spiders out the window and down the side of the building. However, more were beginning to appear at the other windows.

"What is this?!" Koga wondered. "But my work here is done. I should leave."

Koga recalled his Pokemon and tossed a set of smoke bombs, shrouding his escape with the trademark Ninja trick.

* * *

Clang! Clang! Clang! Their sword-like claws clashed over and over again.

Alugard leapt over him and swung his claw. Nightslice was swift enough to guard against the blow from behind, and shove Alugard away with his foot.

Alugard came back almost immediately and Nightslice met him head on, their claws locking together as each one pushed to gain control.

"Look at you, still acting like a pet to the humans." Alugard grunted, "Haven't reconsidered yet, have you?"

"Enough with the anti-humans speech Alugard!" Nightslice snapped back.

"But now, with your true powers awakened, you'll pose a threat, even to those you care about. Your powers were never meant for 'good' use. They only harbor great weapons of hatred, destruction, all within you. Some day, you simply won't be able to control it anymore. It's destiny, my son."

"I don't care what you say, no one is gonna tell me how to live my life!"

"She is doing that, isn't she? Get up to reality, I'm sure even she know that. She just won't tell you because she's afraid to lose you."

"Shut the heck up!" Nightslice yelled, "I care about her, and that's something you'll never understand!"

In his sudden burst of anger, Nightslice kicked his opponent backwards and leapt up, raising a claw above his head like a sword. However, he left his chest exposed and the old warrior was fast enough to fire a Hyper Beam into his chest.

"RRRaaggrrhhh!" Nightslice flew back and smashed through a wall. Debris and pieces of furniture ended up on top of him.

_Damn you! You'll pay for that! AArrgghhhh! _

With a malicious roar and a flash of purple energy, Nightslice reemerged...in his Knight Blazer form.

* * *

"Just what's going on here?" Jade shouted over the din of the commotion, "This place is a mad house!"

"That's not too far from the truth." Sabrina agreed.

"Rrrrrooaarr!" Firestorm sent a fireball into the pair of Houndour blocking their path. "But it's to our advantage!"

All around, the Rocket agents were being attacked, both by their own Pokemon and some wild ones that had suddenly come charging into the building. It was total chaos, if one wanted to put it that way.

"I do feel some dark powers at work here," Sabrina muttered, "but not anything to do with Nightslice."

"Must be Alugard then," Firestorm said softly, "he's the only other one with these sort of powers who could pull this one off. One of his powers was to manipulate the minds of other Pokemon, especially wild ones like these."

A series of gunshots forced the group to scatter.

"Sabrina!" a Rocket in a military-like uniform shouted, "I should've finished you off when I had the chance."

"He's the Tagon, last of the Elites." Sabrina whispered to Firestorm. "Too bad you didn't though!" She taunted.

"I'll sure to get...argh!"

A Houndoom had suddenly hurled itself at him and locked its jaws onto his free hand.

Firestorm rushed forward. The Elite, despite his struggle, managed to fire his handgun. Firestorm roared in pain as two bullet wounds appeared along his right thigh.

"Why You!" Jade charged and connected a flying kick before the Rocket could fire again. The Houndoom choose this time to release its grasp and quickly scurry away.

"Aaarrrggggghhhh!" Tagon stumbled backward from the impact and broke through a glass wall, falling 20 stories to his death.


	13. The Knife’s Edge, Part 2

_Pokemon and all related trademarks belong to Nintendo. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

* * *

**The Knife's Edge, Part 2**

By nightdragon0

The corridor was so quiet that Kris could actually hear the soft thuds of her boots. Panting, she pulled her mask off and stashed it. Stealth no longer mattered.

She rounded the corner and came face-to-beak with a Fearow and Pidgeot, Stormwind and Firefly, two of Alugard's 'generals'. Kris drew her weapon and braced for an attack, but Stormwind simply pointed a wing towards a nearby door, as if to say 'go there'. Then, both spread their wings and flew the coop, leaving her alone in the empty corridor.

Holding her breath, Kris pushed the door open and stepped inside. In there, alone at a table, sat Giovanni.

"So, you've finally come then." he said calmly, standing up.

"I've come to take of you once and for all this time round." Kris said.

"You make it sound so simple. Just like your father, who was always looking for the simplest way."

"What would you know about my father?!" Kris growled.

"I knew Professor Invorce very well, my dear. You see, he worked for me, after all."

"No..." Kris muttered, "then the lab..."

"Was all funded by me, yes. But don't worry, your father had good intentions."

"What good intentions could come out of working for scum like you?!"

"Let me tell you a bit more about our history, Kris. It didn't start when you so conveniently came to me, it was way back before that. You see, your mother was unable to conceive. And Professor Invorce tried everything. All the doctors said that there was no hope at all."

He paused and came walking to the front of the desk.

"So when I approached him offering him a position to head a certain genetics project, he agreed immediately. That was all back around the 60s where genetic engineering was a brad new field. And as technology in that field wasn't really very good back then, it had to be tested first, on Pokemon, so as to create an organism with genes strong enough to survive an artificial fertilization process. And you know what was the first Pokemon to survive?"

Kris was speechless, although she already knew.

"Your good friend, the Scyther. Yes, in 1978. And from him that's where your genes came from, five years later. All that research and progress supplied me with much of the information I used in projects up to today."

"You're sick." Kris swore.

"And you, why do you think you got to my top ranks so easily?" Giovanni continued, "I knew it was you, Kris Invorce, and I knew all about you. I couldn't acquire you as a legal niece, but you came to me yourself."

"Then answer this, what about Firestorm, the Charmeleon back then?"

"Oh, that one. How lucky for you I did some reading on that report. We shot the parents and took him as an egg from the nest. He did cause quite a bit of problems when he and the Scyther broke out of one of our labs in 1983. You're lucky you weren't with your parents at that time. We did recapture the pest and simply wiped his memory clean, turning him into a merciless fighting machine. Too bad you were able to break through that."

"And the Scyther was never recaptured..."

"The rest you know." the Team Rocket leader grinned evilly, "So, look at yourself now. A group experimental failures on a hopeless crusade. You could've had everything and yet..."

"SHUT UP!"

Unable to control herself at the last statement, Kris attacked and drove Katana through his chest. Giovanni simply crackled, and sparks flew from the 'wound'. She'd been talking to a robot all along! Outraged, Kris pulled the weapon lengthwise, slicing the machine in two.

It took Kris a while to calm down.

"It doesn't matter how we came into being." She whispered to no one, "We're alive, all of us. And we can choose. I'm make my own destiny and write my own story, and you won't convince me otherwise."

She paused, and then a smile crept across her face.

"No, I already have."

"I'll admit your will is a lot stronger than I thought." The real Giovanni's voice came from one of the speakers nearby, "I may have underestimated you this time."

"But it changes nothing between us." Kris finished.

"Indeed."

Kris then heard the soft beeping and noticed the flashing red light at the Giovanni robot's chest area.

"Oh SHIT!!"

Kris didn't waste a second more, and ran. Even as she made it to the stairs, the force of the bomb's explosion threw her off her feet.

* * *

"I...I...didn't mean to do that." Jade staggered.

"Killing someone isn't easy, I know." Firestorm said, trying to comfort him.

"Sometimes, it's just necessary." Sabrina added in.

"No, but I..."

BOOM!

Firestorm pushed the two humans aside as a section of the ceiling abruptly blew up. The flaming debris separated him from Jade and Sabrina.

All around, both humans and Pokemon were beginning to panic and were running for their lives.

"This place is coming to pieces!" Sabrina yelled, "We have to get out, now!"

"Take Jade with you," Firestorm ordered, "I'm not leaving without Kris and Nightslice!" His face cringed as the pain in his leg came back, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Storm!" Jade shouted, panicked as another explosion forced him back.

"We have to believe in him," Sabrina pulled Jade's arm as they watched the Charizard disappearing up the stairs, "Hurry, there's an emergency exit this way!"

Jade wiped his eyes.

"Yes, you're right." he whispered over the noise of the commotion. "Let's hurry before we're cut off."

* * *

Far away, alone in his office, Giovanni pondered this defeat.

_Everything will be corrected in time. _He assured himself. His plans had just taken a minor setback, that's all.

_And besides, _he looked over at one of his screens, showing a strange humanoid figure clad in a set of silver armor. _I still have my ultimate weapon._

* * *

Alugard felt the explosions. He even saw the fires beginning to spread around the room. However, he was too preoccupied with fighting off the berserked Knight Blazer to even think about fleeing.

"Aarggh!"

Now that he had hands, the Knight Blazer grasped Alugard by his neck and drove him against the wall. The older Scyther was gagging and about to run out of breath when Kris came running down the stairs.

"Nightslice!"

Alugard felt his opponent's grip relax a little. Using the opportunity, he shoved against the Knight Blazer with his feet and freed himself from his deadly grasp.

Knowing that discretion was the better part of valor, Alugard wasted no time in activating his jets and smashing through the window, fleeing into the distance.

"Nightslice!" Kris called again.

The Knight Blazer turned towards her and roared.

"Nightslice it's me!"

Whether he heard it or not, he didn't show. The Knight Blazer simply raised his blades and begun to approach.

"Nightslice!" Kris cried desperately, "Control yourself!" She gasped a hand on the hilt of her Katana, "I don't want to fight you! Please!"

Then, the attack came. Kris had no time to do anything but block blow after blow whilst backing up. Finally, unable to keep pace, she stumbled.

Time seemed to slow as she fell, having only one choice but to hold her Katana out in front of her face, to ward off the impending attack.

Nightslice brought his claw down...and shattered Kris' sword with a strangely silent crash.

Then, all of a sudden, Kris found herself on her back with the Nightslice poised above her, ready to strike. She didn't even have the courage to scream as the wrist mounted blade came down...and struck the ground centimeters from her neck.

"Kris..." Nightslice's voice sounded both haggard and weary, "Kris...I...I couldn't..."

Gently, Kris sat up and pulled the Knight Blazer's mask off, revealing Nightslice's face beneath. He was crying.

"I couldn't control it." He sniffed, "I almost..."

"It's OK, calm down." she reached up and hugged him.

"He's right. I am a threat, to everyone."

"Nightslice..." Kris couldn't come up with anything to finish her sentence. No way to comfort him.

"Kris, I have to write my own story now," Nightslice whispered between tears, "so don't worry about me."

"You know that I'll always care for you!" Kris was sobbing herself, "No matter what you become!"

"Me too, sis..."

Nightslice reached forward and nuzzled the side of her face. It was a moment he'd wished would last forever. So much each one wanted to say, so much each one didn't know.

Then, it was over.

"Goodbye, don't forget me!" with a roar of agony, Nightslice got up and ran, disappearing into the flames.

"NIGHTSLICE!"

But there was no time left. The biggest explosion yet forced her sprint and jump out the only escape route available, a 26 story high window. Even as she did, Kris opened a Pokeball.

"Ivysaur, grab anything!" she yelled, holding onto the grass type for dear life.

Ivysaur reached for a flagpole, but the fires forced him to pull his vines away. He tried again with similar results on a ledge.

Kris was beginning to lose hope when Firestorm burst through a window. Even with his injured wing, his desperation urged him on. Still, he looked like he wasn't going to reach her in time.

"Damn you, blasted wing!" he cursed, "Work dammit! WORK!"

In that final act, he managed to spread his wing fully. He closed the gap enough to reach Ivysaur's vines and grasp them firmly.

With his friends finally secured, the Charizard altered his course and soared away from the burning building.

* * *

_It's been two months since that grand battle. And still no trace of Nigthslice. Our group's been the same as always with Firestorm, Jade, the other Pokemon and me. _

_Although we have spent some time traveling with Ash and company. I admit, those three and the Pikachu have a habit of getting into awfully 'interesting' situations. And as always, the kid's talking about the Pokemon league and badges. I do enjoy competition, but sometimes I wish I were that carefree. _

_Currently, our two parties have split up again._

_Now that it's just us, we can get back to searching. We've come to the Fuchsia region, where a mysterious Pokemon has supposedly been sighted. I do respect Nightslice's wishes, but I worry for him too. _

_Finding him is my only concern now. _

_Ow, that's there's the ache in hands again. Ever since that battle, my hands tend to stiffen up from time to time and my fingers ache when I try to move them. Just some after effects of the battle, I assume. _

Kris powered down her laptop and placed in back into her backpack. Beside her, Jade and Firestorm were already fast asleep and the campfire was still burning strong.

She needed to get to sleep too. There was a long day ahead of them. Kris fingered the Master Ball, which was what the Rockets had apparently been after the whole time. She'd been given the first working model as a way of thanks.

Kris then took a moment longer to look up at the stars.

"Nightslice..."

* * *

_Author's note: Thank you all for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it! But this isn't over yet, not by a long shot. I'm done with my first 'Season' and a second will obviously follow up. The Dragon Riders will be back and hopefully I'll be better too. _

_Coming soon..._

_**'Dragon Riders Chronicles 02: Kaze no Kaeru' **_

_**(Winds of Change) **_


End file.
